


How Severus Spends His Summer Hols Volume II

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, BDSM, Drama, Drug Use, Explicit Language, Gender Change, Heterosexual Sex, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Out of Character, Romance, Self-Harm, Sexual Content, Slash sex, Tragedy, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-01
Updated: 2010-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 13:47:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 141,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10191284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: Just volume two since we've apparently reached maximum chapter space for this site... LOL





	1. 127 Going Under

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

In the workroom, Jason began to look over the stock sheet to find out what exactly he had to do today, enjoying the bit of quiet and not being stared at by Harry and the Professor. He wasn't ashamed of Richard or anyone knowing he liked the man, but really, it wasn't anyone's business.

He sighed softly as he heard the bell on the shop door tinkle and the door close, knowing Richard had just left. Jason missed him already.

Harry padded back to the workroom and looked around, eyes wide at the mess. "Merlin, what happened in here?" He looked around for a clean place to set his gifts to Jason and decided that maybe he'd better take them back to Severus's office. 

"Nevermind, Jason, you have a minute? I want to give you something."

Jason eyed Harry while he ran a pail of warm water in the deep sink, adding soap and bleach to it. "What is it Harry?" he asked, bending down and looking for cleaning rags. He'd tried to forget about the mess the Professor had made the day before yesterday, but it had been waiting for him that morning.

"A gift, Jason, I told you that already." Harry chuckled. "What did you think it was? A punch in the conk? Come on now and open them." He wrinkled his nose at the smell rising up from the cleaning bucket and looked around the room once more.

"Urgh, you shouldn't be doing that. Severus made this mess, didn't he?"

Jason stood up, eyeing Harry warily, not certain of what to expect from the younger of his two employer's. "A gift? Why?" he asked as he picked up a scraper and ran it up the wall next to him. "I'm just doing my job Harry, that's all."

Harry sighed. "Jason, please put that down. I know you are doing your job but Sev made this mess in the first place and you shouldn't be cleaning up the chemicals after an explosion while you are pregnant." He turned and leaned the doorway, called for his husband then looked back at Jason. "As for the gift, well, I want to show my appreciation to you for picking up the extra work when I was gone. Besides, it's also something you do for a friend when you come back from a trip and like I said earlier, I'd really like to be your friend Jason." 

Harry turned and smiled up at his husband, leaning against him as he entered the lab. "Husband, Jason nor I shouldn't really be exposed to these chemicals, should we? Would it be all right if we took the gifts I brought back from England to your office to open? We'll keep an eye on the sales floor and begin restocking the shelves between customers as well." He batted his eyes at the tall man and smiled up at him

Wrapping his arms around Harry for a moment, Severus regarded the coated walls, frowning slightly as he recalled what he'd put into the explosive cauldron. "Harry, you know that if I'm working with something that neither you nor Jason can be around, I tell you. There's been nothing used that merits alarm," he said, pressing a kiss to the top of the shorter man's head. "If you'd like to open your packages beforehand, that will be fine."

Jason looked at Harry and shrugged, it didn't matter to him if he took a break or not, the mess would wait for him. 

Harry sighed and snuggled into Severus's arms, wondering just how much he could get away with this morning. "Yes Husband I know. Jason and I will clean up the mess in a few then." He pulled away and smiled at Jason. 

Raising an eyebrow, Severus looked at Harry for a moment. "One of you will need to remain up front whilst I work in the back," he said, getting the impression that his young husband was angling for a way to get both he and Jason out of working. "I don't care who is manning the register and who is cleaning, work it out betwixt you."

Harry turned and looked at his husband. "Fine, Jason can sit behind the register and I'll clean up in the lab. Problem solved." He moved over to Jason and nudged him. "Come on, Jason. I hope you like what we got." 

Severus nodded. "Very well Harry, let me know when you can no longer reach high enough," he said, trying hard not to smirk before moving over to his work table and busying himself with the day's work.

Jason stared at Harry like he'd lost what sense Merlin had given him, setting the scraper down on the edge of the pail. "What is that all about?" he asked softly as he eyed the two men. Neither seemed angry, but still, Harry did just stand up to the Professor.

Harry shrugged and dragged Jason out of the workroom to Severus's office, looking out into the store to make certain no one had entered then set the packages down on the desk. "I don't know what you mean." He picked up the smallest package and handed it to Jason, smiling widely. "Here, open this one first." 

"What is it?" Jason asked, looking curiously at the package in his hand, almost reluctant to open it. The morning was just getting weirder by the minute. He shifted his weight from one foot to the other, turning the package over in his hands. It had been a long, long time since someone had given him a gift. 

"Why do you want to be my friend?" Jason asked softly.

Harry looked at Jason then the package. "It's a surprise, open it and find out." he bit his lip and sighed. "Jason... how long has it been since you had a friend? Someone that could talk to you about anything and everything, someone that would listen to you when you needed to talk as well. It's been a long time for me and I thought I'd found that with Allie but she's not like me. Not really." He stopped wondering if he was making any sense. 

"It's kind of weird Harry... but okay," Jason said softly, nodding his head as he began to carefully tear away the tape. As he opened one flap, he spied gaily coloured wrappers. "Chocolate Cauldrons?"

Setting the box on the desk, Jason pulled a sweet out almost reverently. "I used to eat these when I was a kid, my dad would get them for me," he said as if talking to himself as he turned the small packet this way and that in the light before looking into the box again. "Harry, there's so many..."

Harry grinned and nodded. "I know, so you'll have a variety. I wasn't certain which flavour you might like but Grant and I figured out that the Wizarding chocolate helps. Remember the Frog this morning? Just keep an eye on the dark chocolate and cherry filled ones, Sev likes those and he's a sneaky bastard when he knows there's some about." He looked at Jason and bit his lip. "Do you really like them?" 

"Yeah, I really do. I can't believe you spent this much on me, I know what these cost when you can get them here and this box is full," Jason said shaking his head. One thing he did know for certain was, that if his boss tried to swipe one of the cauldrons, things would get ugly fast. "The Professor's out of luck, I don't believe in sharing these things."

Harry chuckled. "Good on you, Jason. Don't fret about the cost, they are a gift. If you must know the reason they are so expensive here is because they are imported and they add a tariff to make up the costs. Anyway, stuff a couple in your apron pocket and munch on them through the day. While Grant and I were gone we found that having one or two chocolates whenever we got a craving helped keep us on a more even setting around others. You ever notice yourself getting irritable certain times of the year?" He pointed to the chocolates. "Those will help. Don't know how or why but they will." 

Jason nodded; he knew exactly what Harry was talking about. "My grandfather has Fleymann's and man he'd turn into a high class bitch every so often," he said with a laugh, slipping several of the sweets into his apron pocket.

Harry's eyes went wide. "You know about this stuff? I mean someone was able to explain it to you and tell you what was going to happen?"

Jason quirked an eyebrow at Harry in surprise. "Yeah. My healer while I was growing up explained a lot of it to me and my grandfather did as well. It runs in my family," he said with a shrug.

Harry looked down at the table. "Oh. Um, it was kinda sprung on me. I thought there was just something wrong with me. Grant didn't know alot about it either. He's going to give me some stuff to read though and Severus said he's going to see if Doctor Montgomery will talk with us." 

Reaching out his hand, Jason patted Harry's arm. "Nothing's wrong with you Harry, you can have kids, that's all," he said, trying to find words that were reassuring to the other man. "Rich really knows what he's talking about, I think. He's easy to talk to as well."

Harry snorted. "You think, eh? Well, let's hope so. You all looked rather cozy this morning. Congrats mate, I hope it works out for you. He's very handsome." 

"Thanks. I don't know how long he's in town, but he's a nice guy," Jason said with a grin, refusing to let himself even dream about the possibility of a future with the Texan. Unsure of what else to say, he unwrapped a piece of the chocolate and stuck it into his mouth. "Damn that's good."

Harry grinned and pulled a Frog out of his own pocket, unwrapping it and nodded to the next package. "Whatever. He's a treat on the eyes and you should shag him. Open another one." He bit the frog's head off and grinned at Jason.

Jason snorted as he heard Harry's words. "Who says I haven't already?" he shot back.

Harry blinked then grinned, chuckling as he shook his head and ate the last of his frog. "Then why aren't you more agreeable this morning?" he teased the other man and nodded to the packages. "Go on open them. But before you do I don't want to hear nothing else about gifts, all right?" He eyed the other man for a moment. "Severus might be my husband and your employer but I'd still like to be your friend. No strings attached. Just two blokes, pregnant blokes but blokes nonetheless, learning to be friends." 

Jason stared at Harry for a moment. "You don't have to give me things for me to be your friend Harry," he said as he looked at the other boxes. "It's kind of weird because I can't do something for you."

Harry shook his head. "I'm not giving them to you to have you be my friend, Jason. You did do something for me." He held up a hand. "Look, I know you said it was your job but you did all the work while I was gone so these things serve two purposes. A thank you for helping out and I thought you might use them." 

Taking a deep breath, Harry nodded to Jason. "So, open the box, Jason. Enjoy it because I'd like you to have it." he grinned at his friend, "And stop being such a stick in the mud, I've seen you suck face now." 

Jason felt his face warm and knew it was getting an interesting shade of red as he looked down at the boxes and shrugged. "Yeah, well he tastes good," he laughed.

Shaking his head, Jason pulled the second box to him and slowly opened it, looking down in confusion at the tissue wrapping paper inside. "What the...?" Pulling back the tissue, he was confronted with two of Madame Malkins's male pregnancy robes; one in a deep midnight blue and the other in a burgundy so dark it was almost black.

"Oh Merlin," Jason murmured softly as he quickly checked to be sure the area around him was spotless before lifting the first garment from the box. Sitting down on a crate, he let the soft, warm material pool in his lap as he stroked his fingers over the buttons.

He looked up at Harry, his eyes bright as tears threatened. "You got me robes?" 

Harry nodded then bit his lip as he looked at Jason. "That's all right, isn't it? Severus said you were getting rather ..." he trailed off and gestured at his own stomach then to Jason's. "And well, I always thought you looked uncomfortable. I didn't know if you'd like them or not since I'd never seen you wear a robe but..." he stopped and bit his lip again. "Do you like them? We can send them back if you don't or I have some others if you'd like a different style." 

Jason shook his head as he felt tears welling up in his eyes; hastily he wiped them away with the back of one hand. He swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat and looked at the other man. "Nothing I have fits anymore," he whispered, "I was going to have to quit."

"They're beautiful Harry. Thank you," Jason said softly.

Harry smiled. "You're welcome, Jason. It was my pleasure." He stood and picked up the robe, holding it up. "Well, try it on. We'll have Severus adjust the charms on it to make certain it fits correctly. Can't have you quitting, who's going to keep me company when Sev locks himself in the lab all day?" 

Leaning forward, Jason carefully placed the robe back in the box and laboriously got to his feet. Looking to make sure the door was shut; he partially turned away from Harry and undid the buttons on the shirt he'd borrowed from Richard that morning. Pulling it over his head, he'd forgotten about the scratches and welts that were still covering his skin, now seeming to getting bad again. 

"Do you wear these with clothes under?" he asked, hating the fact that it sounded like a stupid question.

"You can, but you don't have to. Sometimes I wear an old t-shirt of Sev's when I want to be close to him." Harry moved around to help Jason with his robes, frowning as he spotted the marks on Jason's back. "What did you do to yourself?" He looked up at Jason then looked away. "I'm... I'm sorry. That's none of my business."

Jason looked down and shrugged. "I'm still so itchy all of the time. I think it's how I've been doing laundry. Don't worry, it isn't contagious, I just ran out of the cream I got here that one day and I couldn't use the oatmeal cake thing."

Harry frowned. "Why didn't you say something? Severus would have made you up some more. Wait right here and I'll get you some." He didn't even wait for Jason to answer and opened the door, going out to the shelf and grabbing a bottle. He had to stop and help a customer first, hoping Jason wasn't getting anxious as he waited for him to return as another person entered the shop. 

Jason stared at the door after Harry, silently berating himself for not stopping the other man. He stocked that potion weekly and was well aware the price on the bottle. Even with his discount as an employee, the potion was dear and really, he just couldn't see spending the money on a lotion when he could take the same amount of money and buy food for a week. He'd been putting a generic lotion where he could reach, that would have to do.

Harry finished totalling out the customers and waved goodbye to them, sighing as the door closed. Pulling some money out of his pocket, he added it to the till and sold himself Jason's potion. He looked out the window for a moment and shook his head. The snow was falling again and what was with these crazy people coming in to buy little things like cosmetics and such; seemingly useless items that could wait for a better day. He had never understood the need people had to venture out in the worst weather. Shaking his head, he picked up the bottle for Jason and headed back to the office, stopping to check in on Severus first. 

He knocked on the lab door but received no answer so he continued on to the office. Opening the door, he smiled at Jason and held out the bottle to him, "Here, sorry it took so long. We had a few customers. You really should have said something to Sev about this stuff. Max says you should always keep your potions in stock and take them all at the same time. They work better that way. Need help?" he offered and looked at Jason, curiously. "When do you see Max again?" 

"Thank you Harry, but I had to stop using that potion. I have a lotion I picked up at Clangman's that I use when I remember," Jason said, making no move to reach for the bottle. "I'll get out front in a minute and don't worry about cleaning up in the workroom; I'll get it this afternoon."

Harry looked at Jason and held the bottle out to him. "Take it. You need it. Jason... I know what it's like to go without so please let me try to help. Take this and I'll talk to Severus about setting up an account for you. We can work out something to take a bit out of your check each week, if you like." He frowned slightly as he thought about what else Jason said. "Don't treat me like Sev does. That's what this morning was about. I'm trying to make him see that I'm just pregnant not fragile."

He shrugged and shoved the bottle at Jason. "We'll go back out in a mo; there's no one here. And if you like, we'll work on the workroom and stocking together." He smiled at Jason. "Now, use the lotion and try on the robe." 

Wanting badly to tell Harry that he just couldn't afford to have anything else taken out of his check each week, Jason licked his lips and looked to the heavens as if for guidance. 

"Harry, even with my discount, what I would spend on that potion will buy my groceries for almost a week. I'm glad you don't have to deal with this and I appreciate you're wanting to help, but the truth of it is this; I can't afford it," Jason said, hoping Harry would just drop the subject and let them get on with their day. "I can put tape over the scratches so they don't get anything on the robe." 

Reaching for the packing tape in one of the desk drawers, Jason began tearing pieces off to cover the open lesions on his skin.

Harry reached out and put a hand on Jason's arm, shaking his head. "Stop. That's not going to help. I don't care about the robe, Jason. It's unimportant compared to you getting care for yourself and your baby. Has Max seen those marks?" 

"Yeah, Doctor Sorens has seen them. He said its dry skin and hormones," Jason shrugged. "Said it would heal up sooner or later as long as I don't scratch them into infection."

Harry shook his head and held the bottle out to Jason. "I know you said you can't afford but take it anyway. It's not pity or anything else, Jason. It's just a friend trying to help out and it's about time you let someone help you. You're miserable. I can tell because I've been there, so I know. If you use this and the lotion you have, then it will last a bit longer." He eyed the other man for a moment. "Let me put it on your back where you can't reach. It's not going to do you any good if you keep scratching and you know you will then you get an infection and have another bill. Think about it." 

Jason started to open his mouth to say something and then just sighed. "Thanks. You know the Professor's going to kill you, right?"

Jason handed the bottle to Harry and turned his back to him. He hadn't seen how bad his back had gotten in the past weeks, but he could certainly feel the miserable itching and had tended to rub against anything that might ease his suffering.

Harry snorted. "Severus got paid for his time and ingredients. And if you really want to pay me back for it then you can teach me how to make that purple jam. It was all he talked about on the way to the shop this morning. He and Damon apparently ate two entire jars of the stuff." He tipped some of the lotion out on to his hands and warmed it, then rubbed it into the muscles on Jason's back. He eyed Jason's skin again, making certain to smooth the lotion over the really rough patches first then started all over with a second coating. 

Groaning softly without realizing he was doing, Jason dropped his head forward and sighed in relief as the constant itch was soothed. "Damn that feels good," he murmured, reaching behind his back so Harry could squirt some of the lotion into his hand so he could do his belly. "I was beginning to wonder if I was part lizard or something."

"I'll teach you how to make the jam, it's pretty easy as long as you have the berries to do it," he said, rubbing his swollen belly, smiling as one of his children kicked at him. 

"Thanks." Harry poured the lotion in Jason's hand and grinned at him. "It does feel good, doesn't it? Reganne always kicks me when Sev puts it on my back." He patted Jason's shoulder and sat down in the desk chair to give the lotion time to settle in. "Have you decided on a name for yours yet? I mean, do you even know what it is, if that's not too personal a question." He rubbed his own stomach and pulled out another chocolate, peeling away the wrapper offering Jason some fudge. 

Not ready to put the robe on while his body was still somewhat stacky, Jason eased his bulk into one of the other chairs, grunting softly as he did so. "I thought I had a name picked out, but things may have changed as of last night. I'm having boys."

Harry paused, the chocolate halfway to his mouth. "Boys? As in more than one?" He paled as he looked at Jason's stomach then looked at the other man's face. "Oh Merlin, no wonder you look like you're going to explode. Does Max know?" 

Jason laughed as he watched the expressions on Harry's face. "Actually you are the first person I've told," he laughed. "Yeah, twins. I certainly look it, don't I?"

Harry chuckled half-heartedly and shook his head. "Damn Jason. You need to tell him." He swallowed and eyed his friend. "Wow, two in one go. I think if that had happened to me I'd tie Severus's dick in a knot." 

"I know. I promised Rich that I would call Doctor Sorens and at least let him know so he can change my vitamins and stuff," Jason said with a shrug and then bit his lip. "Maybe the Professor shouldn't know."

"Why not? He's going to know anyway as he's going to be making your potions." Harry offered Jason his chocolate bar. 

"I can't lose this job. Simple as that. The Professor was all worried while you were gone that I was going to pop here in the shop, so if he finds out I'm having two, he'll have a stroke," Jason muttered, making a face.

Harry snorted. "You aren't going to lose your job, Jason. Once he knows he should back off." He smiled at his friend and got up, waddling over to the insulated lunch kit he'd brought with him that morning. He pulled out a container of milk and sat down at the desk again. "He was worried about you. He acts even more like a bastard the more worried he is. Don't let him know I told you that though." 

Jason nodded and then looked up. "I should probably get to work," he said as he got to his feet and picked up one of the robes. "Is it alright if I wear this here?"

Harry nodded and drank a long swallow of his milk. "They are yours, Jason. You can wear them where ever you like. Here, let me help you get dressed and then we can have Severus cast the Altering charm if necessary."

Holding the robe out in front of himself, Jason eyed it for a moment. "You know, I haven't worn a robe since the Christmas when I was ten. We had to wear them to have a portrait made. I don't know if I remember how the things work now," he muttered, shifting the garment in his hands to begin to undo the long row of buttons. "Pants or not under it?"

Harry chuckled and looked up as the bell to the door rang. "Depends on if you get cold or not. I'll get that. I don't wear anything under mine, so I'll close the door if you want to shuck your kit while I'm gone." He pointed to the robe. "That solid piece goes first then the top piece goes over it like a cloak." He waddled over to the door and grinned at Jason. "I'll be back in a mo if you need more help." He scooted out the door and shut it softly behind him.

Once he heard the door shut, Jason reached under his belly and undid the strained buttons on his jeans, sighing in relief as the pressure to his kidneys, and the small of his back and lower belly was released. "Geez that feels better," he mumbled to himself as he pushed the jeans down, relieved that the other man had left the room. Having not worn any boxers that morning, he would have ended up flashing Harry and that was something he didn't think anyone needed to be subjected to.

Pulling the under robe over his head and smoothing it over his bulging belly, Jason sighed appreciatively at the softness against his irritated skin. "Merlin bless him," he said softly, turning this way and that to see how the robe fell around his feet.

Harry quickly helped the customer find the complexion potions she was looking for and completed the sale, smiling and enduring the patting his belly received from the elderly lady before returning to the workroom. He knocked on the door and cracked it slightly. "Jason?" 

"Yeah?" he asked as he looked up, dropping his hands to his sides from where he'd been rubbing his belly. "Everything okay?"

Nodding, Harry smiled at Jason and entered the room, sitting down in his chair and propping his feet up on the stool. He scratched his belly. "Merlin, I hate it when they think my stomach is public property. The little old ladies do that to you too?" 

He watched Jason, crooking his head to the side. "You look good. That's a nice colour on you. They feel all right?" He bit his lip as Jason just stood there. 

Snorting in amusement, Jason nodded. "Yeah, a few of them do. Most just look at me, a horrified expression on their faces," he laughed. "The under robe feels great, can it be worn alone?" 

Jason picked up the heavier outer robe by the shoulders and looked it over appraisingly. "This is so nice Harry; I still can't believe you got them for me."

Harry shook his head. "Ignore them. I've gotten a couple of strange looks a few times as well but it's none of their business." He stood and walked over to Jason, eyeing the fit and cut, making certain they weren't too long as to be a hazard around the shop. "I don't see why you couldn't wear it alone. The over robe is more for warmth I think." 

He leaned against the desk and smiled at Jason. "I'm glad you like them, Jason, so think nothing of it. I have some more too if you need some extras. Allie made them for me and I bet if we have someone let out all the extra stitching they'd fit over your stomach as well." 

"How much would you want for them?" Jason asked, carefully refolding the outer robe and settling back in the box, he'd wear it to see Richard at lunch. The robe was comfortable and he could easily imagine finishing out his pregnancy in the loose fitting garments. 

Harry waved Jason's question off. "We'll figure that out later. Do we need to have Severus make any adjustments for you?" 

Jason shook his head. "No, I think it's pretty perfect. Does it look alright?" he asked as he moved to stand in front of Harry.

Harry grinned. "Jason, if I weren't married and knocked-up, I'd date you myself. You look so handsome; Doctor Montgomery won't know what hit him." 

Laughing, Jason bent over to retrieve his clothes, folding them and placing them in the box with Rich's shirt laying on the top. "Is it alright if I let this set here until I go home?" he asked, stuffing his feet back into his worn sneakers.

Harry nodded. "Fine by me. But I'd hide the chocolate under your clothes and don't forget to put a few pieces in your apron pockets." 

Jason did as was suggested, moving his jeans to lie on top of the chocolate. "I'm going to get to work Harry. Thanks again," he said softly as he opened the office door, picking up his shop apron on his way out.

Determined now, Jason pushed the door open to the back of the shop and walked over to where the bucket of now cold water set waiting. Harry had been nice to him, now he would return the favour the only way he could.

Harry followed behind Jason and grabbed his arm, steering him over to the counter. Looking Jason in the eye, he crossed his arms over his chest. "I meant what I said in the workroom, Jason. You work the register today. Severus is going to see that I'm not some fragile flower. Put up potions if you like and take down the out of dates but I'm going to clean up his bloody mess." 

"I'll switch with you after lunch, okay?" Jason said as he tossed the scraper back down. He'd tried.

@@@@@

Max woke up slowly, his limbs stiff and half numb, disoriented for a moment; he looked around and wondered why he was in the living room. Alone. 

Groaning softly, he rubbed at his face and looked down at his watch. It was seven in the morning and he could hear muffled sounds from the kitchen. "Allie? Is that you in there?" he called out quietly just in case Sarah had yet to make an appearance that morning.

Allie turned and smiled at Sarah, setting the plate in front of the little girl. "Did you hear that? It sounds like your Daddy's finally decided to join us. Why don't you go get him and tell him breakfast is ready?"

Sarah grinned and pushed the chair out from the table, sliding down and running into the living room. "Daddy!"

She jumped up onto his lap and grabbed at his scrub top. "Mickey's is on the table! With scrawberry syrup too! And bacon!" 

Max gathered up his lapful of daughter, getting to his feet with a chuckle. "Strawberry syrup? What did you do to get something so good?" he teased as he carried their daughter back into the kitchen and deposited her in her chair.

Out of years of habit, Max shuffled over to where Allie was standing at the stove, stooping down to press a kiss to her cheek. "Morning Sunshine," he murmured, straightening back up to reach for a coffee cup.

Allie flushed and set a plate full of pancakes in front of his place on the table. "Morning, Max. You sleep all right, papa bear?" She opened the fridge and got the milk out, pouring some in a sippy cup for Sarah and set the gallon on the table for Max to put in his coffee as well. 

"I did mama bear, what about you?" he asked as he sat down and looked at his plate, grinning over at Sarah briefly. "And did you sleep well sissy bear?"

Allie nodded and returned to the stove, flipping the last few strips of bacon. She turned around to watch Sarah and Max for a few minutes then looked up at the clock before pulling down a clean bottle to begin preparing breakfast for her son. 

Sarah giggled and grabbed a piece of bacon, dripping and sticky with syrup. She licked the bright red syrup from the meat and crunched on the bacon. "All night, Daddy."

Max pushed his chair back, getting to his feet. "Here Allie, I'll get the baby, you sit down and have some breakfast. You've gone to all the trouble of making it, you should eat while it's hot," he said as he took the bottle from her and gave her an easy grin. It was nice to remember how she'd felt curled up on his lap while they'd slept. It had felt like a family again.

Allie smiled at him and shook her head, placing one hand on his shoulder. "Eat. I've already had some." She rolled a piece of bacon in a pancake and bit into it, then picked up the bottle and shook it, mixing the powder and water while she ate and smiled at them. 

Max turned and grinned down at Sarah. "Did mama bear eat without me?" he asked with a chuckle. "Was I snoring loud in the living room?" He sat back down and picked up his fork, attacking his food with gusto.

Sarah giggled and nodded, reaching for her milk. "Out of the pan."

Allie chuckled and heaved herself off the counter, testing the milk on her wrist. "Shhh, you aren't supposed to tell on Mommy." 

"That silly mommy," Max laughed, opening his mouth for another bite. Watching Allie, he continued to eat, startled out of his reverie at the shrill ring of the telephone there in the kitchen. 

Frowning slightly, he leaned back in his chair and snagged the receiver. Answering the phone and then having a short conversation, which left him with a grim look on his face and a markedly deflated mood.

Allie arched an eyebrow at him but left him alone for a moment while she went and retrieved Little Max. She changed and dressed him, popped the bottle in his mouth then carted him back into the kitchen and settled herself down at the table next to Max. Leaning back in the chair, she smiled at Sarah, wondering if she should run a bath next. 

"Who was that, if you don't mind me asking?" She adjusted Max in her arms and reached for a small bottle on the table, shaking out her medicine to take. 

"The sitter. She just called to cancel," Max said with a sigh, pushing the rest of his breakfast away from him. He put a smile on his face and reached out to stroke little Max's cheek for a moment.

Allie nodded and took a large drink of her water then stuffed two pills in her mouth, swallowing them down then sticking her tongue out. "Ugh. Sorry about that."

She watched him touch Little Max then looked up at his face. "Well, do you need her? I mean, is the office opening today?"

"Yeah, we're supposed to open at one," Max said with a shrug. "I'll call Grant and see if he's feeling up to keeping the kids, he might be if Damon's going to be there to help him with the lifting."

"Don't." Allie rested her hand on his arm. "If it's all right, I'll stay with them. Sarah's gonna need a bath, I think she's got strawberry syrup in her eyebrows now." She nodded at her daughter and grinned.

"Of course you can stay Al, I just thought you had other things to do so I didn't want to ask," Max said as he looked at his sticky child. "How did she manage to get it in her eyebrows?"

Allie shrugged and laughed as she pulled the bottle from Max's mouth, moving him to her shoulder to burp him. "She's three. My gran used to say it wasn't good eats unless you got it in your eyebrows so I guess she enjoyed it."

Max just shook his head and laughed, pulling his plate back and finishing off his food. "I'll get the dishes if you don't mind starting her bath. I'll come in and help you with it," he said as he stood and began to clear the table. 

Allie nodded. "All right, thanks. Finish up Sarah and we'll scrub you in the bath when you're done." She laid Max down in her arms again to give him the rest of his bottle and allow Sarah time to finish her breakfast, turning her eyes to watch the big man at the sink. 

Smiling to himself, Max quickly did up the dishes, setting each item in the drainer and washing off the counters, stove and sink before he turned back to his family.

Sending Sarah ahead of them, he paused to look at Allie for a moment. "This isn't ruining anything for your day, is it?" he asked softly, trying to remember if she'd mentioned needing to do anything or not the night before.

Allie stood, easing the empty bottle from Max's mouth and setting it on the table. She rested a finger over her lips and shook her head, carrying the baby back to his room, patting his back gently before she laid him down again. Returning to the kitchen she smiled at him and took his hand, leading him to the bathroom. "No, I was going to try and see Adam today but if you all aren't opening up until after noon then I've got plenty of time."

"Do you want me to call him and make sure he's going to be in the office?" Max asked, gently squeezing the small woman's hand as he followed along after her.

Allie shook her head, smiling at him gently. "Thanks but no, it can wait. I'll just spend the time here with you and the kids, if that's all right." She grinned at the naked little girl jumping up and down in the bathroom, waiting on them to run the bathwater. "What do you say Sarah?"

"Please!" Sarah shrieked as she danced around them both, starting to sing loudly and off key.

"Mommy loves Daddy and Daddy loves Mommy!"

"All right, it's settled then." Allie laughed and shook her head, squeezing Max's hand once more then letting go to bend over the tub. She spun the taps and adjusted the temperature of the water, looking over her shoulder at Max, "Better catch that wild monkey, Papa bear." 

Feeling a tightness in his chest, Max was speechless for a moment before he caught Sarah and settled her down into the large tub. "There you go mama bear, I'm going to go find her some clean clothes," he said as he left the bathroom before the woman could see the tears in his eyes. 

Sarah looked up at her mother and pouted. "Is Daddy going to cry again?" she asked, her tone affronted.

Allie sighed and looked down at her daughter. She bit her lip as she turned off the water and knelt beside the tub. "I don't know, baby. I'll go check on him in a few minutes though when we're done with your bath, all right?" 

Sarah looked up at her mother and nodded solemnly. The past few weeks had been hard on her and she was overjoyed to see her mother again. "Can we make cookies tonight?" she asked after a moment, lifting her washcloth up and wiping at her face. 

Allie shook her head and smiled at her daughter, taking the washcloth from her and scrubbing her little face. "We'll see sweetheart." She ran the cloth over the top of Sarah's head then picked up the plastic cup and filled it with water. "Close your eyes baby, Mommy's going to shampoo your hair now. Got to get all the sticky off you."

"And tomorrow we can go see Nonnie," Sarah said planning out her weekend as she tipped her head back and closed her eyes. "Can we take cookies to Pop-pop?"

"You'll most likely see Nonnie and Pop-pop on Sunday, sweetie." Allie murmured as she rubbed the shampoo into the fine red hair and scrubbed Sarah's scalp. "Let's make a cake instead of cookies, hmm? How about that? Mommy would like to make something for Uncle Harry too." 

"Can I help?" Sarah asked as she wobbled her head in her mother's capable hands. "Can I call Nonnie?"

Allie rinsed her hands and filled the cup again to wash the suds from Sarah's hair. "Yes, you may help and we'll see about calling Nonnie later. He was up late last night. Now be very still, baby. I don't want to get soap in your eyes." 

"Why was Nonnie up late? Was Pop-pop up late too?" she asked as she stilled her movements. "Did Pop-pop get mad cause Nonnie was up late?"

Allie bit her lip. "Nonnie fell last night and got a boo-boo and Pop-pop had to take him to see your Daddy. Daddy patched him up and he's resting now." She finished rinsing Sarah's hair and lathered up a body pouf then handed it to Sarah so she could wash herself. Sitting back on her haunches she smiled at the little girl. 

"Poor Nonnie," the child said as she took the pouf and began to rub it over her body. "Can we make a snowman?"

Allie nodded as she watched her daughter. "After your bath, we'll bundle up nice and warm and see if Daddy would like to join us for a little while. I'll see if we can't find the camera and we'll take some pictures as well. That sound good?"

Sarah nodded and she was quiet for a moment. "Mommy, are we going to your house?"

Allie blinked and filled the cup, rinsing Sarah quickly then pulling the plug from the tub. She rose and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around her daughter as she lifted her from the bathwater. "No, baby. Mommy's going to stay here with you today. Why do you ask?"

"Cause you were losted before," Sarah said, patting Allie's cheek with a small wet hand, "but you found us."

Max stood in the doorway of the bathroom, looking down on the two women in his life and nearly broke down in tears. "Hey, I found some clothes for the little Sarah bear," he said, his voice hoarse and gruff as he stepped forward, offering a hand to Allie to help her up.

Allie looked up at Max then back down at Sarah uncertain what to say. She took Max's hand and stood, biting her lip for a moment. "All righty then. Well, you can dry her off and I'll go look for the camera." She squeezed Max's hand tightly for a moment then smiled at him. "Think you can see your way into making a snowman with us, Papa bear?"

Max looked at Allie, a pained expression on his face. "I'm sorry Al, she doesn't understand. I'll try to explain it to her again," he said softly as his wife turned his hand loose. "The camera is in the kitchen."

Allie swallowed and smiled down at Sarah then looked back up at the big man. She stepped closer to him, reaching up to touch his cheek gently. "It's all right, Max. Don't worry about it okay. I'm here right now and that's all that matters. One step at a time, right?"

Max nodded, he could live with that. 

Sarah danced around in her towel. "We going to make a cake Daddy!" she sang out. "And I can help, Mommy said so!"

Max looked down at their daughter and laughed at her antics. "Well good. I like cake, so you better make a big one," he teased, reaching out to gently pat Allie's shoulder. "Chocolate, don't forget."

@@@@@

Grant slowly opened his eyes in the early morning sunlight that was streaming in the windows. He'd forgotten to draw the curtains the night before when they'd gone to bed. 

Sitting up on the edge of the bed, Grant looked down at the pink cast that encased his forearm and hand. "Damn," he murmured, shaking his head to clear it of all the pain and sedative potions he'd taken in the past twelve hours. Getting to his feet, he walked around to the other side of the bed and drew the curtains tightly, turning to smile down at his husband's blanketed form still lying in bed.

"Are you awake?" Grant asked as he slid back between the covers and scooted close to Damon.

Damon grunted and wrapped his arms around Grant "Yeah sorta. What time is it?" He sighed and snuggled into the small man's body. 

"A little after eight," Grant replied softly, turning his body in Damon's arms so that he was lying with his back pressed to the man's broad chest. Rubbing his bare bottom over Damon's pyjama clad groin, Grant reached behind him with his good arm and began to tug at the man's waistband.

Damon chuckled. "You need something, Injun?" He slid his hand down to help Grant, moving his legs to kick off his pyjamas then reached up to tickle his fingers across Grant's stomach. 

"Need you," Grant breathed, moving his hand to encircle the older man's cock, slowly stroking it to life. His own small cock was already painfully hard and his slit engorged with blood just at the thought of his man touching him.

"Do you want me?"

"I always want you," Damon murmured and kissed the back of Grant's neck, sliding his hand down to grasp Grant's little cock. He squeezed the firm flesh gently and eased back out of Grant's hand, pushing his leg over and sliding up closer to him, rubbing his prick between Grant's cheeks. "Nothing better than making love to you in the morning."

With one hard thrust, he entered Grant, sliding into his slit and moaning softly as he was gripped by the tight wet muscles. 

Grunting as he was entered, Grant sighed and pushed back onto Damon's thick shaft and then thrust forward into the man's hand. "Merlin, I love waking up with you," he said with a moan and a soft laugh. Retirement definitely had its advantages.

Damon chuckled again as he slid back and thrust into Grant again. Nibbling and licking on Grant's shoulder, he fisted Grant's prick, stroking him lazily as he thrust once more, "It's nice to have you home, Pet. Missed you terribly. You can't ever go away again." 

"I don't want to go away again, I missed you too much," Grant murmured, arching into the bites Damon was leaving on his neck. "I hate waking up and you not there." Sighing softly, somewhat relieved, Grant noted that the frantic need he'd felt the night before had seemed to abate some after resting.

"I can't believe I broke my wrist," he laughed and then groaned as he pressed Damon's hand flat over his prick.

Damon laughed against Grant's skin, sliding his hand out from under Grant's. He pressed Grant's hand to his own prick then reached under his sac and rubbed his clit lightly. "Touch yourself. We had fun getting there but accidents happen, baby." 

He thrust in hard again and bit down on Grant's shoulder, moaning a bit louder as he moved his fingers and hips faster. 

Grant's eyes closed as he sucked a breath in. Pushing and rubbing at his cock, his legs began to shake as Damon thrust into him harder. Squeezing his muscles tighter around Damon's shaft, the small man bit his lip and moaned loudly.

"That's it, little one," Damon murmured against Grant's skin. "You feel so good on me, so tight, so wet. Make it feel good and come for me, Pet." 

Kissing and licking on Grant's shoulder, he thrust harder into his husband as he felt his body tense and ready for his own orgasm. 

Almost painfully, Grant ground the heel of his hand into his small cock, flattening the shaft as he rode Damon.

"So big Daddy, so big!" Grant cried out, drawing his knees up to his body as the first waves of his orgasm broke over him, his little twat contracting tightly.

Damon hissed as he continued to thrust into Grant then gasped as he felt the hot fluid from Grant's orgasm soak him and the sheets. Groaning, he came, shuddering and continuing to piston into the smaller man as he rode out his release. 

He tightened his arms around Grant and sighed, pressing kisses to Grant's sweaty skin and panting as he held him.

Grant could feel the evidence of what they'd just done on his inner thighs and he could also feel the incessant need that had fuelled him last night begin once more. Biting his lip, he began to rub at his cock once more, rocking back on Damon's softening shaft.

Damon grunted, opening his eyes and hissing softly. "Pet?" He tightened his arms around Grant, trying to rise up and see what his husband was doing. "Baby, I didn't take one of those pills," he murmured softly. "I can't." 

Grant dropped his hand and stilled, closing his eyes as he lay panting next to his husband. The last thing he wanted was for Damon to feel like he needed to take a drug to satisfy him sexually. 

"Don't take anymore of them, I want you to get rid of them," Grant said as he started to pull away. "I'm going to go start your shower, baby."

Damon held fast to Grant and shook his head. "No. I'm not going to get rid of them. Just give me a few minutes and I'll be fine. Or bring me some water and I'll take one. That's why I got them dammit." 

"Please don't be angry with me," Grant said softly as he relaxed in Damon's grasp. "I can wait until you're ready, but can I have something for my arm first?"

Damon sighed and squeezed Grant to him, running his hands over Grant's skin trying to sooth his husband. "I'm not angry, Grant. I'm just trying to do what's best for you, Pet. You have to work with me here, not against me." 

"Okay," Grant said simply and then wriggled around a little in the other man's arms until he was facing him.

"Your poor face," he murmured as he stroked the fingers of his good hand over Damon's cheek.

Damon hissed and tried not to pull away from Grant's fingers as they brushed his skin. It hurt something fierce and he wondered what his face looked like. He grabbed Grant's hand and pulled his fingers to his mouth, kissing and sucking on the small digits, then winked at him. "Probably an improvement, Pet." 

Although he tried not to, Grant grinned at Damon's words, snickering softly. "Only makes you look even more dangerous than you do normally. Will you let me put some salve on it?"

Damon shook his head and leaned over to look at the clock. Swearing softly, he sighed. "Ain't got time, baby. I have to open today and I need to get up to the bar. Come shower with me and you can go with today." He set Grant on his feet and eased out of bed, gingerly making his way to the bathroom and pulling Grant with him. 

Following along, Grant held his injured arm up and waved it. "Would you charm it so it stays dry?" he asked before taking some towels down from the shelf.

Damon turned around and smiled at him as he bent to turn on the taps. "Do it yourself. Do you know the charm?" 

Grant shook his head. "No, not yet. Is it an easy one?" he asked as he walked back to the bedroom to find his wand among his discarded clothing. Returning to the bathroom, he stood with it in his good hand and looked at Damon. "Will it work? I can't use my wand hand."

Damon made a face. "Sorry, forgot about that." He hefted Grant's wand and smiled at the thrum that went through him. "It is an easy charm but I wouldn't be trying to do any magic since you need to be able to flick your wrist properly."   
He demonstrated, waving the wand sharply. _"Impervious!"_

Grant watched Damon's hands and whispered the words to himself to remember for later use. "Thank you," he said as he stepped under the spray and tipped his face up to the hot water. "What do you want me to do at the bar today?"

Damon set Grant's wand on the counter and stepped in behind him, running his hands over Grant's wet body. He hummed as he slid his palms over Grant's tummy and down to his little cock. "Sit in my office and look handsome. Balance my books, make deposits and write out pay checks?" 

Grant nodded, closing his eyes and leaning back against Damon. "You'll have to sign them, but I can do everything else on the computer," he breathed, pushing into Damon's hand.

Damon nodded, sliding his prick between Grant's cheeks and nibbling on his ear lobe. "I know and I will." He pulled back on Grant's foreskin gently as he pressed against him. 

Reaching out, Grant braced his hands on the shower wall as best he could, raising on his tiptoes to rub his ass over Damon's cock better. "Do we have time for this?" he asked, biting back a groan as his cock was toyed with.

Damon hummed again, feeling his cock twitch as it slowly came around again and moved his hand faster over Grant. "I can make you come but that's about it, I think. We don't have time for much else." 

"I can do it quick," Grant said as he went back down onto the soles of his feet. Putting one hand over Damon's large one, he flattened their palms over his cock, pressing it hard against his belly.

Damon cradled Grant against him, still nuzzling him and rubbing against him. "I know you can but let me help." He chuckled slightly. "It's old, Pet. You've used it and abused it a long time." 

"Never meant to abuse it," Grant murmured, arching in Damon's arms, his cock twitching under the man's hand.

Damon fought not to wrap his hand around Grant's prick to stroke him. Pressing his palm flat against Grant's stomach, he licked Grant's shoulder. "Not real abuse then, just use, we'll say."

Biting down into Grant's skin, he moaned softly as he thrust against him and rubbed him harder.

Breathing harder, Grant rocked his hips and groaned almost inaudibly as he coated his belly and Damon's palm with his seed.

"Thank you," he whispered, leaning back heavily and letting his arms fall to his side.

Damon sighed, and rinsed his hand then Grant's stomach, his prick half hard from their frottage. He kissed the impression of his teeth on Grant's skin and chuckled, then reached up for the body wash and bath pouf. "It was my pleasure, little one. You gonna be all right for a little while now?" 

Grant nodded, slowly opening his eyes and looking up at his husband. Taking the pouf and soap from Damon, he began to wash his husband thoroughly before washing his own body. "I thought I'd take the sedative with me just in case."

"All right, but not too much. Sev said that stuff's bad for you and he's working on some new. Plus you have whatever Max gave you last night and those pain pills. We need to drop that shit off." Damon reached up, pulling the showerhead from its perch and sprayed them off. He shampooed his short hair quickly then looked at Grant, arching an eyebrow.

"My hair's fine until tonight. I washed it yesterday before we left," Grant said as he shook his head at the other man. "I can't braid it up, but maybe a ponytail would work today."

Damon nodded and shut off the water, smiling at Grant as he leaned in and kissed Grant, then helped him out onto the bathmat. "A ponytail's fine. I can walk by and play with it when I come in and check on you." 

He stepped out as well and wrapped a towel around Grant, drying him off then pinching his bottom for good measure. "Go on, get dressed and get me some clothes too. I'll make us something to eat at the bar." 

Smiling, Grant did as he was told, pausing only to slip an extra phial of sedative into his pocket before pulling a sweater on over it. He laid out Damon's clothes and then awkwardly began to shine the man's boots while he waited for the man to finish shaving and come out to get dressed.

Damon sauntered out of the bathroom in a cloud of Stetson cologne and rubbing his face. "Hey, feel this. Did I get it..." he stared down at Grant "What do you think you are doing?" 

Grant looked up, a smile on his face as he looked at his naked husband. "Shining your boots," he said as he held up a rag with polish on it for the man to see. "You smell delicious."

Damon arched an eyebrow and shook his head. "I can see that but you..." he chuckled slightly and took the rag away from Grant, reaching out to wipe away the tar black streak on his face and hands. He tossed the rag and polish back into the kit and looked at Grant, "Baby, I can do without the shine for a while. You can't do all the things you used to with that cast. If you keep trying, you aren't going to get any better." 

Disgruntled, Grant sat back, crossing his legs as he sighed in disgust. "I hate feeling useless," he muttered, staring at his toenails. "Would you pull my hair back for me?"

Damon smirked and kissed Grant's pouty lip. "You aren't useless just broke for a bit. We'll have to find different things for you to do. You can supervise or something." He pulled Grant to his feet. "Go get me the brush while I dress then I'll do you hair." 

@@@@@@@@

Not much later, the older couple were ready to walk out the door. As Grant managed to get his coat on, he felt something heavy in his pocket. Reaching in, he pulled out the jeweller's box that held the bracelet Orion Snape had given to Harry.   
"Damon, I forgot to tell you, but we ran into Severus's father while we were in Diagon Alley. He gave this to Harry and I told him I'd hold onto it for him until we got back," the small man said as he held the box out for Damon.

Damon froze and stared at the black box. He'd only heard bits and pieces of the stories about Orion Snape from Grant, and not one thing he'd heard had been good. He'd seen the evidence of the man's heavy handedness on his son and while he had his own past to answer for, it was not something he'd brought on his loved ones willingly and with such malicious intent as the elder Snape. 

He grasped the velvet box warily and opened it, eyeing the jewellery and feeling the heavy weight of ancient magic on the bracelet pushing against him. Grunting, he closed it. "Hmm, pretty trinket. I'll get it to Sev sometime today." Wrapping his arm around Grant, he aided his husband down the stairs to his truck. "Snape didn't bother the two of you overmuch, did he?" 

Grant shook his head. "No, he was just creepy as all get out," he said as he held onto Damon for support. "I was afraid to let Harry wear it until it could be looked at. I know I'm probably being a worrywart, but you know me."

"Do you think it's alright?" Grant asked as he opened the truck door and climbed into the seat, shivering at the bitter cold, his wet hair icy on the back of his neck.

Damon shook his head at his husband and cast a drying charm on him then a warming charm on his little husband. He closed the door and jogged around to the other side sliding behind the wheel and starting the truck. "I didn't feel anything bad in the magic, just protection charms, a Watch-Over-Me charm, and a Stork charm. It might come in handy if Severus will allow Harry to use it." He leaned over and kissed Grant, gently. "All the same charms that was in your amulet, Pet. My Da used them with my mom then taught them to me when it was our time."

Straightening up, Damon looked out the back window and eased out of the drive. "You did a good thing Pet. Snape doesn't need to get his hands on Harry." 

"I didn't know those charms were on the amulet," Grant said as he turned to look at his husband's profile. "So it's safe? Snape said that it had been worn by the heir producing Snape consort or wife."

Damon nodded as he pulled out on to the main highway into Echo. "Safe enough. They are like little alerts to the father. You know what protection charms are; except this is doubled for both mother and baby. Watch-Over-Me is a charm on the mother. It lets the father know about her health, just general stuff; morning sickness, hunger, fever, vapours, things of that nature. The Stork Charm lets the father know when the baby is about to arrive." He reached over and took Grant's hand, squeezing his fingers gently. "I had Da send me the spells when we found out about Amelia."

"Oh," Grant said softly, looking down at where their hands were joined. Quiet for several moments, he looked out the window at the passing scenery. 

"I can't imagine anyone even trying to get out in this mess," he murmured as they passed an old car that was trundling down the road at them. "Surely Severus didn't open the shop up."

Damon snorted. "Life goes on; rain, sleet, snow or hail. He's got to, Pet. People need their medicines. Even your docs will be out later today. It's in your bylaws." He looked over at Grant as he drove through town. "You all right? I didn't mean to upset you by telling you. How else did you think I was able to get there so quickly when it happened?" he asked softly.

"I didn't know. I suppose I always thought the healer's wife had called you on base, but that was stupid wasn't it? They didn't have a telephone," Grant said, shrugging. "I'm glad you were there though."

Damon shook his head as he pulled into the back parking lot of Cutty's. He put the truck in park and turned to look at Grant, taking both of Grant's hands in his own. "It's not stupid, Pet. You were scared. Hell, so was I. The charm didn't tell me much of anything except that the baby was coming and that you were in pain. I didn't know what I could do but I was going to be there with you like I couldn't be for the others." 

Grant opened his mouth to speak and then just nodded his head as he leaned toward Damon. "She would have been forty one this year," he whispered, his voice hoarse with unshed tears.

Damon nodded and pulled Grant into his lap, holding him tightly. "I know, baby, I know. She's home now though, where she belongs." He rubbed Grant's back briskly as he held him. "It'll be all right now."

@@@@@

Harry looked up at the clock and then back to the closed door to Severus' workroom. It was lunch time and he was more than ready for it. Sliding off of his stool behind the counter, he knocked on the door twice and then slipped into the work room.

"Husband... are you hungry?" he asked quietly as he watched Severus chopping up some sort of dried fungus.

Severus continued chopping his ingredients, not once looking up at his little husband, so involved in the processes of brewing. "Not now, Harry. I am busy." he murmured, not unkind just distracted. "My wallet is in my pocket if you need money to order something and have it delivered. Just don't bring it back here." 

"I thought we were going to Cutty's for lunch?" Harry asked. "Did you want me to call and let Doctor Montgomery know we've changed our plans?"

Severus's brow furrowed. "Just a moment, Harry." He scraped the fungus into the bubbling cauldron then immediately stirred it with a wooden dowel seven times clockwise then seven times anti-clockwise. He tapped the cauldron with his wand and smirked in satisfaction as the potion changed colours from muted brown to a bright green.

He doused the flame with his wand then pocketed the ebony wood and looked up at his husband as he moved the small glass cauldron off the stand to cool. "Now what were you saying, little one?" he began to wash his hands at the sink and watched Harry, smiling at him and he beckon him forward with a nod of his head.

"I asked if you'd like me to cancel our lunch date," Harry said as he went to stand next to the taller man, leaning against him for a moment, smiling at the contact. He loved to watch Severus work; his hands were sure and precise in their motions, the same as they were when they were on his body.

Severus dried his hands and shook his head. "No, Harry, I most certainly do not. Is it that time already?" He wrapped one arm around Harry, squeezing him close and flung the towel into the trash. "How was your morning with Jason? I take it the two of you survived without me to run interference." He'd not heard any breaking glass nor yelling but then again he'd been brewing and often didn't hear many things whilst doing so. 

"We've been fine. There have been a few customers, but it's been really slow. Do you think we should stay open after lunch?" Harry asked, wrapping his own arms around Severus' waist and holding him tight.

Severus rubbed Harry's back as they walked out of his lab. "Possibly. I do need to be here for those that need their medicines but since you say we've not been busy we may take a long lunch." 

He eyed Jason at the counter, nearly goggling at the change in the younger man, just the effect a set of clothes had. The young man looked quite stunning in the new robes. He smiled down at his husband then looked at his employee "Mister Summers that is quite a fetching ensemble you have on. It will be my pleasure to escort two handsome young men to lunch today." 

Jason looked up, his pale skin colouring as his mouth opened and closed like a fish. "Um... okay Professor," he said as he stared at his employer. Who knew, maybe he had ingested some sort of hallucinogenic ingredient back there.

Severus chuckled. "Come now, Jason, surely you've had someone offer you a compliment before." He looked around the shop then at the two men. "Are you both hungry and ready to go now?"

"Sure Professor," Jason said as he pulled his apron off and hung it on its hook. "I'll get the sign." Waddling over to the door, Jason peered out onto the street for a moment before flipping the open sign to 'closed'. As much as he hated to admit it, he was hungry and missing Richard terribly.

Harry smiled up at Severus. "Jason does look good, doesn't he? Robes always make me look shorter," he said with a laugh.

Severus nodded his head. "He does but I think you both look very handsome, Harry. You chose well." He offered his arm to Harry then looked at Jason. "Thank you, Jason. Let's go." 

Jason picked up his coat and wrapped it around himself, following the Professor and Harry out the back. He'd overheard what Harry had said about closing after lunch and really hoped he could work the afternoon.

"Professor, would you like me to stock the ingredients that came in day before yesterday?" he asked as he heaved himself into the back seat of the truck while the Professor lifted his husband into the front seat.

Severus slid behind the wheel and started the truck, turning to look at Jason for a moment while it warmed. "I've already done so, Jason. I needed some of them whilst I brewed this morning." He smiled though and reached into his pocket, passing Jason his pay check. 

Jason took the envelope, carefully putting it in one of the pockets of his robe for safekeeping. "Oh. I'm sorry I didn't get to them when they came in. What did you want me to do when we get back from lunch?"

Severus shook his head. "Never you mind Jason, sometimes it does me good to get in and deal with the ingredients immediately." He turned around and backed out of his space, manoeuvring the big truck through the streets to Cutty's. Reaching over to take Harry's hand, he looked up at Jason in the rear-view mirror. "I've not yet decided about after lunch yet, Jason, so try to relax. We'll decide after." 

Harry smiled up at Severus and turned to look at Jason. "We may be taking a long lunch and then you can go home after. There's not much going on at the shop," he said cheerfully.

Jason looked down at his lap, scowling. In one way he wanted to deck Harry for being so cheerful. The man knew he needed to work however there was a little spark of something that said he would be able to spend more time with Richard if he went home.   
He fingered the luxurious material of the robe and pondered the possibilities as they drove. 

How long had it been since he'd done something so frivolous? He knew he couldn't afford it but it was something he really wanted. He _wanted_ to spend that time with Richard Montgomery desperately. 

@@@@@

Richard sat in his car, the engine running to keep him warm as he waited in the parking lot of Cutty's. He was looking forward to seeing Jason more than eating, but the food would be a bonus.

The parking lot was slowly filling and he began to wonder if they were going to be able to get a table. As he sat there debating on whether or not to go in and sit down to wait, he spotted a large black truck pull in with Jason in the backseat.

With a smile, he waited until the truck had come to a stop before getting out and walking over.

"Hello there Professor Snape, Mister Snape," he called as the truck's door opened. "Hold on a second Jason and I'll give you a hand."

Severus nodded to the man and Harry waved to him as well, grinning at Jason as he straightened up in the back seat.

Jason ran his hands over his robes and took a deep breath as Richard walked around the truck. He fought with himself not to open the door and jump down on his own, just because he could and because it was habit to go against something when someone gave him an order. But he wanted to see Richard's face when he saw the new robes. He had to see if it was just a side effect of something in the air at the shop or if he really did look that much different in them. 

Opening the passenger door, Richard looked in at Jason, smiling and then froze at the sight of him. "Merlin," he breathed, standing there in the cold and staring.

Jason arched an eyebrow. All right, so maybe it was the robes. Maybe they'd all taken stupid pills that morning or something. He smiled at the man and held out his hand. "You gonna stand there all day or are we going to eat? Either way I'd like to get out of the truck, please." 

"Yes, of course," Richard said, shaken into action as Jason spoke. Moving in closer, he undid Jason's belt and started to put his arms under him to lift him out of the truck when he stopped. 

"I'm sorry, I should have asked. Would you like me to help you down?" Richard asked. He hadn't forgotten this morning and Jason's fierce streak of independence. Looking into the younger man's face, he smiled. "You look amazing, by the way."

"Thank you," Jason murmured softly and flushed slightly as he took Richard's hand. "Help down would be appreciated; you don't have to carry me though. I got up here just fine." 

Richard helped Jason down from the truck, keeping a firm hand on him until his feet were firmly on the ground and then not letting go for fear of the younger man slipping on the ice.

Richard looked up to find Severus doing the same with Harry, strong hands keeping the smaller wizard upright and safe. "I wasn't sure if we'd be able to get a table or not, it looks like they are drawing a crowd."

Severus smiled and looked over at Richard as he walked up the path to the doors. "Cutty's is the best in town, Doctor, it's always crowded you'll find if you stay long enough. There will be a table for us regardless, my father owns it." He opened the heavy door and held it for Harry and the others. 

"Father?" Richard muttered to himself, picturing Damon Wolffe and the small man he'd seen in several photographs, he simply couldn't see how Severus Snape was their son. Perhaps Snape was the product of a previous marriage for one of the men.

His hand at the small of Jason's back, Richard led the smaller man into the bar and raised a hand as he saw Damon Wolffe walking towards their small group.

Damon waved a hand at Montgomery, trying not to grimace and looked back to make certain Grant was still in his office. He put on a smile for them and grabbed some lunch menus out of the bin as he stopped at the hostess's podium. "Hey boys, hungry? Come on back." 

"Hello Da," Severus said, smiling as he watched Harry looking around hungrily at the other diners, it made him happy to see his husband wanting to eat. "How is Grant doing? Recovered from the trip yet?"

The others followed along as Damon led them to a table, Richard holding a chair for Jason and carefully pushing him up to the table before sitting down.

Damon sat the menus down on the table, pulled his note pad from his back pocket and nodded. "He's getting there. How're you all today? What can I get you to drink?" 

He looked down at them and smiled.

Harry looked up at Damon and stared. "Your face! What happened?" he asked, his eyes wide in shock at the sight of the shiner. "Look Husband."

Severus turned his head and raised a brow as he looked at the older man. "Are you alright Damon?"

Damon sighed, lowering his note pad for a moment to look at them. "I'm fine Harry, Sev. Just a shiner and we're out of salve, nothing to worry about. All right?"

He looked around the table and took up his note pad again. "Now what can I get for you?"

"I'll bring some bruise salve by later this afternoon," Severus said, respecting Damon's wishes and dropping the subject. "Is there a special today?"

Damon shook his head. "I'm sorry to disappoint you all but Grant's not up to doing his fried chicken. So you'll have to order off the regular menu."

Harry bit his lip and looked worriedly back at the closed office door. "Is he alright?" he asked softly, forgetting the rumble in his belly for a moment. "Is he here?"

Damon nodded at Harry, smiling at the younger man. "He's fine, Bit. Tired but fine. He's doing some paperwork for me in the office today."

Jason looked back towards the office door for a moment and then back down at the menu he was holding. The Professor hadn't stopped by the bank on their way to lunch, so he was going to have to use the change he had in his coat pocket. Scanning the menu for what he could afford, he nodded.

"French fries please," he said as he closed the menu and laid it back down on the table to wait for the others to order as well. 

"I'll have a double cheeseburger, salad, and whatever soup is on for the day," Severus said, turning to Harry and smiling. "Harry will have the same."

Richard folded the menu closed and nodded, "That sounds good for me as well." He looked at Jason. "Is that all you want? Lunch is on me today, since it's my fault you are all out in this nasty weather."

He smiled at everyone at the table then looked back at Jason, leaning closer to his lover and whispering softly in his ear. "I know you didn't eat breakfast and I'd really like you to eat something now, Jason. Please." He kissed him softly and sat straight again.

His face colouring, Jason looked up at Damon. "Could I change my order Mister Wolffe? What they are having does sound good," he said, reaching under the table to place his hand over Richard's, giving the man's fingers a squeeze.

Richard twined his fingers with Jason's, returning the squeeze. 

Damon nodded, eyeing them all for a moment and scribbled on the notepad. "Anything to drink? And you want the soups or salads first?" 

"Salads please Da," Severus said for all of them. "I'd like tea, Harry and Jason will have milk and whatever Doctor Montgomery would like."

Richard arched an eyebrow at Snape then looked at Jason. His lover could answer for himself. "Tea is fine for me. It is sweet, yes? Jason, did you want something?" 

Damon nodded and scrawled something down on the notepad then looked at Jason.

"Could I have chocolate milk?" Jason asked, trying hard not to tell the Professor to piss off. He knew the man was simply looking out for his best interests, but he wasn't a child. "And a coke?"

Damon chuckled and nodded, scribbling the request down. "I'll bring them right out or send Karen out with that." He tucked the pad away and grinned, "You all enjoy yourselves." He began to walk away then stopped and turned around, eyeing Severus. "Sev, when you get a minute come on back to the office. Alone. I have something for you." 

Severus nodded and then excused himself to stand up and follow the older man. "What is it? Is everything alright?" he asked as he caught up with Damon and glanced over at the office door.

Damon nodded and sighed. "Yeah, I just wanted to let you know I had something for you, before I forgot. Just come see me when later when you bring the salve. I don't want to ruin your lunch. This can wait, because it'll take some time." He reached up, squeezed Severus's shoulder and smiled slightly at him.

Sighing again tiredly, he gave Severus a push back out to the floor, "Go on now and enjoy your meal and company." 

Standing still, Severus put out a hand and held Damon's upper arm. "What happened to your face?" he asked softly, knowing Damon wasn't going to say anything around the others, but he might tell him privately.

Damon shook his head, chuckling slightly. "Just an accident. Grant knocked me one last night in bed. You know how restless he gets around this time." 

Severus nodded; he did indeed know how Grant behaved at certain times of the year. "How is he doing? Is it as bad as you feared?"

Damon looked down at the floor and sighed again, nodding his head. "Yeah it's bad, worse than I expected." He bit his lip and looked up at Severus, meeting the man's eyes as he dug in his pockets for Grant's scripts. Handing the slips of paper to his son, he continued. "He's in there in the office and he's calm right now, but I don't know how long that's going to last. He fell last night and broke his wrist and he's mad as hell about it and feeling pretty useless, cause Max can't fix it with magic. Something about the bones needing to mend normally because of his age. Is the sedative going to interfere with that stuff?" 

He nodded down at the scripts then looked at up Severus again. "I really need to know so I can be prepared for what's coming." 

Turning the slips of paper right side up, Severus read over them silently, mouth pursed into a small frown. "There may be an interference with how the sedatives work Damon. Did he fall on the ice?" he asked as he looked back at the other man.

Damon snorted, shook his head and murmured softly. "Happenedduringsex." He cleared his throat and continued. "How much of interference? Should I stop the sedative while he's taking those?" 

Severus snorted softly as he caught what Damon muttered. "The potions may increase or decrease the effectiveness of the sedatives. There's no way of knowing how he will react until he takes them. Does he need the sedatives?"

Damon nodded. "I can't keep up with him." he admitted quietly. 

"There are potions you can take," Severus said gently, offering what assistance he could. "Have you considered them?"

Damon flushed and shook his head, looking around the bar. Thinking quickly, he made a decision. Between the Muggle pills, Sev's salve and the potions, he just might be able to keep up with his little husband. He'd do anything to make it easier on Grant. "Can we not talk about this now? Your salve worked really good but I think I need something else. Can you bring me something when you bring the salve? Please?"

Severus frowned and then shrugged. "Alright Damon, I'll bring something by for you later this afternoon." He wouldn't push the man into talking when it was obvious he was so uncomfortable. "We may be able to increase his potions a little if you think it might help."

Damon sighed, hating the fact that Grant had to take the potions in the first place. "Thanks, Sev. Whatever you think is best." 

Patting Damon's arm, Severus started to go back to the others when the office door opened.

"Damon... oh, there you are," Grant said with a smile on his face, his glasses sitting low on the tip of his nose and his hair loose on his shoulders. "I have the payroll finished."

Damon smiled at his little husband and moved over to Grant, limping slightly, wrapping his arms around the small man and holding him tightly. "Thanks Pet. I appreciate that." He kissed the top of Grant's head and threaded his fingers through the dark strands, tilting his head back to kiss his mouth softly as well. 

Grant whimpered softly as he opened his mouth to Damon, letting the man take what was his while he relaxed and leaned into his husband's body. As Damon pulled back from the kiss, Grant looked around with an expression that one might call sated.

"Hello there Sev, how are you?" he asked cheerfully, a glazed look in his dark eyes.

Severus arched an eyebrow at Grant, taking in his appearance for a moment. Grant looked tired as if he hadn't slept, despite the happy voice and he shook his head. "I'm well Grant. I take it you are feeling no pain at this time?" He reached out and tapped the bright pink cast twice. 

Grant laughed softly and shrugged. "I can't believe I broke my wrist," he chuckled. "Are you here alone?"

Severus shook his head. "No, Harry, Jason and I are having lunch with someone." He stopped as he caught movement from Damon.

Damon was frantically shaking his head over Grant's and mouthing 'no' silently, but trying not to alert Grant to anything at the same time. 

Grant perked up at the mention of the two younger men. "Really? How's Jason?" he asked and then turned to Damon. "I'm going to go say hello Damon, I'll be back to finish in a moment."

Damon stopped shaking his head and smiled widely at Grant. "I just saw them, Pet and I really should get their orders up to the kitchen. Would you do that for me first?" 

Grant stopped and shrugged. "Alright, here let me have them," he said as he held out his good hand. Turning to Severus, he smiled once more. 

"I think we have some chocolate pie in the kitchen if you'd like some after your lunch," Grant said as he moved the order slip to his bad hand and reached up to pat his adopted son's cheek.

Severus took Grant's hand as he bent to press it to his cheek, studying the older man intently. He was worried about him and Damon both. "That would be appreciated greatly. I think Harry came home with your fondness for chocolate, mum," he said softly and smiled at Grant. 

"Oh, I think he had that fondness way before he met me, so no blaming the old man," Grant said with a dazed smile. "Did Damon give you the scripts Max wrote for me? Are you planning to be open this afternoon?"

Severus nodded and patted his pocket, looking up at Damon once more, who was again shaking his head. "I have your scripts and I'll bring them later this afternoon." 

Grant held the order slip up and peered at it for a moment. "You aren't eating this shit," he announced with a shake of his head. "I'm going to make you boys something good for lunch. Something healthy." He smiled at both men once again and then turned for the kitchen.

Damon grabbed Grant's arm, running his fingers over his skin just above the edge of the cast. "You leave Robert alone in the kitchen. You don't need to be in there with your arm in a cast. I need you in my office." 

"They need to eat something besides garbage Damon," Grant said, pulling back from the man's hand, his voice rising as his agitation grew. "I am perfectly capable of making them something healthy to eat. Harry and Jason don't need to eat this... this... crap!"

Damon took a deep breath. "Grant, watch your tone with me. That is not crap. I think Harry and Jason can decide on their own what is good for them to eat. It's a good balance of stuff and both them boys are eating for two." 

"A good balance?" Grant asked incredulously as he looked at the order slip again. "Double cheeseburgers? No, they need something not loaded in grease."

Grant paused in his short tirade a moment as he realized Severus wasn't backing him up. "Fine. I'll go ask them myself," he snapped, setting off for the table where he could just see the top of Harry's head.

Damon scowled and followed after his little husband, cursing softly when he ran into the swinging bar door. He flung it open, limping a bit more pronounced as he stepped out on to the eating area floor. "Grant, get back here," he hissed loudly, trying not to disturb the diners and continued to follow his husband. 

Grant simply held up his hand to Damon and continued on, weaving in and out of the tables, smiling and nodding to the patrons he knew until he came to the table where Harry, Jason, and Richard were seated.

"Harry, Jason, wouldn't you both rather have something else to eat besides a greasy burger?" Grant asked as he looked at Harry and then turned to look at Jason, his eyes going over Richard for a moment before he stopped and stared at the man.

"What in the hell are you doing in my bar?" Grant asked softly, staring at Richard.

The conversation stopped and Richard blinked, looking up at the small man that had approached the table. He recognized him from the pictures on the wall at the Wolffe house and smiled, scooting his chair back to stand. "Doctor Wolffe, pleasure to met you. I'm Richard Montgomery." 

Grant glared at the newcomer, a look of pure hate on his elfin face. "I know who you are Doctor Montgomery. Get the hell out of here. We don't want your kind of people here," he snarled, grabbing at Jason's arm to pull him to safety.

"Harry, get up and get away from that damned jackal," Grant growled, his eyes never leaving Richard.

Harry stared at Grant then looked at Richard for a moment. He looked around the bar for Severus and swallowed hard as he spotted Severus hot on Damon's heels. "Husband?"

Jason pulled away from Grant and stared at him like he'd lost his mind. "Doctor Wolffe, what's wrong with you?" He moved closer to Richard, grabbing his arm and twining their fingers almost standing between Grant and his lover as if protecting Richard. 

Damon finally made it over to the table and placed one hand on Grant's shoulder, "Grant, stop this right now. You are making a scene." 

Richard looked around at the group of people and cleared his throat. "Oh shit." 

"I know who you are and I know what you do. How dare you think you can come here and write those evil things about my family," Grant hissed, unmindful of Damon's hand on his shoulder. "You better turn Jason loose right now, or so help me, I'll… I'll do something."

The tiny man took a step closer to the table, his eyes wild as he slapped at Richard's hand to get him to turn loose of Jason.

Richard just stood there and stared at the small man, eyes taking in every gesture and word he spoke. He never even moved as Doctor Wolffe came closer to him, even though he could feel Jason tugging on his arm.

Damon grabbed Grant, wrapping his arms around the small man and pulling him back. "Grant, stop it right now, dammit. The man's not doing anything but trying to have lunch." 

"Do you know who this is?" Grant cried out as he nodded towards Richard, struggling to get out of Damon's grasp.

"Yes, I do. Now calm down, Injun. Please Pet. Don't do this here. Not now." Damon murmured in Grant's ear, trying to hold his struggling husband so he didn't injure himself again. He'd tan Grant's hide later but right now he just wanted the scene over with.

"Mister Wolffe, it's all right. I understand why he's upset. This isn't the first time nor will it be the last time," Richard said softly and looked right at Doctor Wolffe. "I'm not here to write about anyone, Doctor Wolffe, especially not your family. I just want to enjoy my lunch with new some friends. Now, I'm sorry that you want me to leave but I can't do that. I was under the impression someone else owned this place and if he tells me to leave then I will. Until then I'd like to enjoy my lunch with my friends. I was told Cutty's was the best in town." He squeezed Jason's hand gently and sat back down, still eyeing Doctor Wolffe. 

Grant turned his head and looked at Damon, his face filled with raw pain. "You knew he was here, didn't you?" he whispered, going limp in Damon's arms. "You know how I feel and..." Grant just stopped talking, hanging his head.

Damon swallowed hard and hitched Grant up into his arms. "Excuse me," he nodded to Richard and turned around carrying Grant back to his office.

Severus watched them go, knowing Damon would care for Grant. He looked at Harry stepping closer to his husband and wrapping his arms around him. "Are you all right, little one?" He leaned down and pressed a kiss to Harry's hair then looked across the table to Jason. "Jason, Doctor Montgomery, I apologize. Grant's been under the weather lately." 

Harry looked up at Severus, eyes wide and worried. "Husband, I've never seen Grant like that. Is he alright?" he asked softly staring across the bar to where Damon had disappeared with his husband.

"I didn't realize Doctor Wolffe had such an intense dislike of me. If I had of, I would have never suggested dining here," Richard said as he ran a hand over Jason's shoulders, worried about the strain on the younger man. He was worried as well that the outburst of Jason's friend would colour the man's views on him. "Jason, are you alright?"

Jason nodded and leaned into Richard's hand and squeezing his other tightly. "Yeah, I'm all right but I'm with Harry. Professor, is he really all right? I've never seen Doctor Wolffe act like that. He's always so quiet."

Severus took a deep breath, not knowing exactly what to say. "Grant is on some new medication and that may have had something to do with it. Damon will see to it that he is alright though. Give them a few minutes more then I will go check on them, if you like." He looked at his husband and Jason, arching an eyebrow to see if that was to the two men's satisfaction. 

Harry started to say something more when he stopped at a loud noise coming from the back of the bar. Several other patrons had stopped eating and were staring back at the office door as the sound of something large hitting the wall filled the room accompanied by several pictures falling from the wall and the sound of the glass breaking.

"Husband," Harry said softly, taking a step towards the office.

Severus put his hand out and stopped Harry. This he'd seen before and was pretty certain Grant was now letting Damon know of his displeasure. "Stay right there," he said softly as Grant's strident voice soon filtered out of office followed by the sounds of more breaking glass. The sound immediately cut off and Severus recognized it as a muffling charm. He looked at his little husband. "Grant's fine, Harry."

Richard looked back at the office door and shook his head as the remaining pictures on the wall shook and rattled in their frames. "He's got quite the temper, doesn't he?" he murmured softly.

Jason bit his lip, debating on whether or not to go back to the office and make certain for himself that Grant was indeed alright. Making up his mind, he pushed his chair back and got to his feet. "Excuse me a moment."

Severus hummed. "You have no idea." He looked at Jason and shook his head. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. I know what you are thinking and it's better to leave them to it." 

@@@@@@

In the office, Grant stood in front of the desk, his face red and chest heaving. "You knew he was in town? You knew and you didn't tell me?" he asked his husband.

Damon licked his lips and nodded. "Yeah, I knew. I'd already seen and spoken with him. I was hoping I'd have a few more days to break it to you gently."

Grant sat down heavily on the sofa along the wall, his mind reeling. His fit was over, the anger drained out of him leaving a sense of hopelessness behind. Looking down at the cast on his arm, he picked at the edges for a moment before getting back to his feet and starting to straighten up the office he'd just thrown things around.

Damon watched Grant for a moment, letting him settle himself with the routine of picking up the pieces. "You feel better now that you got it out?" he asked softly and drew his wand, enlarging his small wastebasket for Grant.

He bent and picked up his desk chair, waving his wand and repairing it, from where Grant had shoved it at him and hit the wall instead. He rolled it back to his desk and sat down, bending to pick up his check book and papers. 

Grant nodded mutely, on his knees now, picking up pieces of a mug that had shattered against the floor. "It won't happen again Sir," he mumbled, keeping his head down and his eyes on the shards of crockery.

Damon hummed as he straightened up his desk. "I should hope not. There are neater ways of expressing your displeasure to me." He looked down at Grant. "And less public ones as well." 

"Yes Sir, I apologize and I'll apologize to Doctor Montgomery as well," Grant said softly, crawling over to the next mess he'd made.

Damon arched an eyebrow. "I don't think you need to be near that man again. Not until you get some sense back in your head." He looked down at Grant. "Merlin, Grant, do you realize what you did out there? You are going to be very lucky if he doesn't file some kind of assault charges on you. And in my fucking bar, Grant! You don't see me walking into the practice and attacking people." 

Grant looked up at Damon, pain still etched on his face. "I didn't know you knew he was here. I was trying to keep Jason and Harry safe from him," he said softly. 

Damon sighed and rubbed his face, taking a deep breath before speaking. He reached down and pulled Grant up into his lap and tucked his head under his chin, rubbing his back slowly. "Grant, the man's not a monster. He's human just like the rest of us. I've tried to tell you that for years, Pet."

He kissed Grant's temple and continued. "I met him the other day before you came home. He and Gregory are old acquaintances, school chums from what I understand. When the storm came through the other day both of them went up and rescued Jason when Sev and I couldn't. He's been nothing but polite and hasn't bothered anyone." 

He took another deep breath and tipped Grant's chin up to look him in the eye. "The reason he's out there with Severus and Harry is because Severus and Harry have decided to consult with him. And I think Jason is seeing him on the side as well." 

Grant closed his eyes for a moment, biting his lip as the information sank in. "Yes Sir," he said quietly as his thoughts whirled around in his head. He'd offer to be studied so maybe Montgomery wouldn't write anything up about Harry or Jason; after all, he'd gleaned from Max just how rare it was for them to find a man with Fleymann's in the later stages of fertility. Besides, if he cooperated fully with whatever Montgomery wanted, maybe the man wouldn't hold anything against Damon.

After a moment, Grant slid off of Damon's lap and went to the door. "Their order never got put in, I'll go take care of it."

Damon eyed his little husband for a moment then nodded. "All right, but whatever you do, do not go back over there to that table if they are still here. Do you understand me?" He stopped and sighed, shaking his head as he looked at Grant. "Pet, I know you are having a hard time right now and I'm not trying to be a hard ass about this. I just want what's best for you." 

"Yes Sir," Grant murmured before opening the door and slipping out.

Richard excused himself from the table and got up to follow Severus's directions to the restrooms. It had taken several minutes to distract Jason and Harry from the Wolffe situation but once they'd flagged down a waitress and reordered their food, the conversation had turned to more pleasant things. 

His mind had drifted though, thinking about the little man and the confrontation. He knew Echo was a gathering place for people with Fleymann's due to Blue Ridge having the top level facilities. But it was rare that he encountered some many people at one time together with Fleymann's. He usually saw them on a one-on-one basis. It had been interesting to watch Harry and Jason play off each other and yet when Doctor Wolffe had entered the picture something had changed.

He looked up and spotted the small man exiting the office. Something wasn't right and he had to find out what was going on. Harry and Jason were acting quite normal but there was something off about Doctor Wolffe and the professional in him wanted to help. If the little man would let him. He'd offered once to Mister Wolffe but maybe the other man would let him. Despite the hostile first meeting and ever the optimist, he took a deep breath and screwed up his courage, changing his course to intercept the little man. 

Richard raised his hand and called out, "Doctor Wolffe?" 

Grant looked up, stopping in his tracks as he saw Richard. "Yes Doctor Montgomery?" he asked softly. Damon hadn't said anything about not speaking to the man if he was approached.


	2. Tourniquet 128

Richard stopped short of the small man and smiled at him. "Doctor Wolffe... I feel we got off on the wrong foot today. I realize that you may have negative ... feelings about my work but I can honestly say that I am not here to write about anyone you may know." He stopped and took a deep breath before continuing. "I'm here just visiting and enjoying the company of some new friends. I'd like it if we could clear the air between us as well since I'll be in the area through the holidays." 

Grant kept his eyes on a spot to the left of Richard, chewing on his bottom lip as he listened. Despite what the man was saying, Grant didn't believe a word of it; he was certain the man was there to dig up information. In fact, he was surprised he'd not been in Echo before, what with the male delivery rooms and set up at the hospital.

"I'll open my files to you if you don't go digging into their medical histories. All I want is to be sure Damon's name is never mentioned. Tell one of the waitresses where you are staying and I'll send the files there this afternoon," Grant said, his voice flat and unemotional. "Write what ever you want and I'll answer whatever you ask, but you leave my husband's name out of it, no one needs to know he's married to someone like me."

Richard frowned and looked at Doctor Wolffe, stepping closer to the small man. "I don't understand. What are you talking about? Are you all right?"

Grant didn't budge, letting his eyes cut to the other man for a moment before looking away once more. "You've not studied anyone as old as me with Fleymann's. I know you want to. Just don't drag Damon's name through it and don't poke and prod the boys. You can do what you want with me."

Richard sucked in a breath. "I knew it. You _are_ the one Sorens's is trying to help. But why?" he murmured and narrowed his eyes at Grant. "What do you want and why are you offering me this? What's so important that you'd do something like that?" 

Grant was quiet for a moment, an errant tremor running through his limbs as he felt his sedative begin to wear off. "Maybe you can help Harry and Jason, maybe others. Just don't write about them, alright?" he asked, licking his lips and holding up the order slip. "I have to put your order in now, excuse me."

Richard reached out and grabbed Grant's arm. "Wait. We've already re-ordered, so it's all right. I have no intentions of writing about anyone." He stared at Grant, taking in the man's mannerisms and searching his face for a moment. "Are you certain you are all right? Would you like me to get Mister Wolffe or Severus?" 

Flinching away from Richard's touch, almost as if it hurt, Grant took a step away from the man, his eyes becoming clearer by the moment, the haunted look returning to them as the sedative's hold slipped away. The small man reached into his sweater and pulled the secreted phial from his shirt pocket.

"I'm alright, thank you," he murmured, clutching the potion in his hand, needing to get away so he could take it with no one asking questions. "I apologize for my earlier behaviour; I fear I wasn't myself Doctor Montgomery."

Richard blinked and nodded, still studying Doctor Wolffe. "Quite all right, happens alot to me," he murmured, stepping back from Grant, trying to catalogue everything he'd heard and seen about the small man. "If you are certain there's nothing I can do for you?" He crooked his head trying to see what Grant had in his palm. 

"No, there's nothing anyone can do," Grant said softly and then looked up at the man. "I'll have the files sent to you later today."

Richard looked Doctor Wolffe in the eyes, searching the dark depths for a moment then nodded. "I promise to try and help you, cause there something wrong even though you aren't telling me what it is. I can see it and I'll figure it out eventually." 

"Just make sure Jason and Harry will be alright," Grant said softly, turning to go back into the office once more. "Have a nice day Doctor Montgomery."

Pausing outside the office door, Grant quickly unstoppered the phial and swallowed the contents down with a grimace before throwing the empty into the rubbish bin.

Richard watched Grant go and turned around wandered back to the table, everything that had been said running through his mind, the trip to the rest room forgotten. He sat down at the table, sliding his hand across Jason's shoulders absently as he sat down and he leaned in, pressing a kiss to his cheek. 

Jason turned his head and smiled at the man. "Hey," he murmured, leaning into Richard and sighing softly, fighting an urge to kick Harry under the table as the other man smirked good naturedly at him. "Did you get lost?"

Richard hummed and shook his head, leaning down again to kiss his cheek once more as he wrapped his arm around Jason and scooted his chair closer to him. "No, I'm fine. You all right?" he asked distractedly as he relaxed in the chair and tried to focus on their group once more.

Severus had seen the doctor speaking with Grant and raised an eyebrow as he looked at him curiously. "Interesting conversation then?" he murmured softly as he ran his fingers along Harry's arm and then placed his hand over his husband's.

Richard looked up at Severus and arched an eyebrow. "Possibly." He leaned forward onto the table some and eyed the Snapes. "Shall we get down to business, Mister Snape? I know you both have questions. What would you like to know about Fleymann's?"

Severus cleared his throat and looked at Richard. "Doctor Montgomery, if you wouldn't mind, perhaps a more private meeting would be better," he said pointedly looking around at the other diners.

Richard nodded. "I'm staying with Gregory and Davy. Here's my cell number if you would like to meet sometime later. I'd be happy to answer any and all your questions if I can." He pulled out a note pad and scribbled down his number, tore off the sheet and held it out to Severus. 

Severus accepted the paper, looking at it a moment before tucking it safely into his pocket. "Perhaps we could all meet for supper this weekend?" he suggested, smiling down at Harry next to him. "My husband is becoming a rather accomplished cook."

Richard nodded and smiled at Harry. "That sounds fine with me." He looked up as the waitress arrived with their food. "Perfect timing. I'm starved." 

@@@@@

Grant made his way into the office, slumping down on the sofa in an uncoordinated heap as soon as he closed the door behind him. All he wanted was to feel normal again, to feel like he had control of his body once more.

Damon looked up and frowned as he spied Grant. "What's the matter, Pet? You all right?" He stood and carefully made his way over to his husband, sinking down beside him on the sofa. Brushing back the fringe on his forehead, he leaned over and pressed a kiss to his clammy forehead. "You want me to take you home, baby? Tom can handle this."

"I apologized," Grant mumbled, closing his eyes for a moment as he remembered what else he'd said to the other man. "I'm sending him my files as well. I told him he couldn't put your name in anything and he had to stop digging at Harry and Jason."

Damon made as face as he listened to Grant babble. He shifted the small man on the sofa and pulled him into his lap. "Pet, you aren't making sense. What are you talking about?" He gently rubbed Grant's face, frowning as he looked at his colouring. 

Grant took a deep breath and sighed. "Montgomery. I apologized to him. I didn't go over to their table, he came to me. You never said I couldn't talk to him if he started the conversation," he said as he picked at his cast. "I'm offering him a chance to study me so he leaves the boys alone, but he has to leave you alone too."

Damon groaned and shook his head, leaning forward to press a kiss to Grant's mouth. "Pet, you didn't have to do that. I'm glad you apologized to him but it was Harry and Severus's decision to go to him." He sighed and looked down at Grant. "Jason... well Jason I think is thinking with the little head." 

The small man twitched in Damon's arms, the sedative playing along his nervous system. "I just want them to be safe."

Damon squeezed Grant to him, rocking the small man gently and sighed heavily. "And I want you safe." He stood and paced for a moment trying to decide what to do. 

Grant opened his eyes and looked into his husband's blue ones. "What do you need me to do now?" he asked, the words slurring together softly as he leaned his head on Damon's shoulder. "I finished the office work. I can bus the tables if you put me down."

Damon snorted and shook his head as he looked down into Grant's dazed eyes. "Not like that you can't. I've already got a broken Injun. I don't need broken dishes too." 

"I'll be careful with your dishes," Grant mumbled, looking around the office. "I could fold napkins or something." He hated feeling useless and with a broken wrist, he felt more worthless than he ever had before. 

Damon looked down at Grant and pressed a kiss to his mouth again, feeling sorry for his husband. He looked so pitiful lying there in his arms. He sighed and nodded. "All right. If I set you up at a table, do you think you could roll the silverware in the napkins for the dinner rush?" 

"Yes Sir, I can do that," Grant said, nodding, his head feeling like it weighed eighty pounds. "I'll be good, I promise."

Damon eyed him for a moment and set Grant on his feet. "I know you'll be good, Pet. Question is can you make it out the door." 

Grant nodded, carefully putting one foot in front of the other as he walked to the office door then turned to look at Damon. "See?" he said with a small smile. He wasn't so sure of being able to do much more, but he'd give it his best shot. "Do you want me where the customers can't see me?"

Damon shook his head, knowing that once Grant sobered up he'd be embarrassed about his actions of today. "How about you just rest on the sofa and I'll have Tom finish out the day? You let me take you home, all right Pet." 

Grant stood there for a moment and then walked back to the sofa. "I really messed up," he said in a small voice, closing his eyes and letting his head fall back against the sofa. "I'm so sorry."

Damon sat beside Grant on the sofa and shook his head. "It's all right, Grant. I understand." He ran his hand over Grant's hair and wrapped his arms around him, not knowing what else to do for his little husband. 

"I have to send my files over to Montgomery. Do you know where he's staying?" Grant asked, leaning his head against Damon's chest and listening to the strong heartbeat.

"I do and you don't have to send anything you don't want to him, Pet." Damon murmured as he rubbed Grant's back, trying to reassure him. "He won't bother you, baby, I'll make certain of it."

"Maybe it will help Harry and Jason, maybe he can find a way so they don't have to go through this. I don't know what I've done wrong," Grant said softly, a tear trickling down his face as he felt his body start to respond despite the narcotic potion he'd just taken.

Damon shushed him and gathered Grant up into his lap. "It'll be all right, baby. If you want me to, I'll go sign the papers and get him the files for you this afternoon."

"Everything is at home in my office," Grant said quietly, resignation in his voice as he realized what he was about to do. "In the top cabinet drawer."

"All right then," Damon stood and walked to the office door. "Let me take you home, put you to bed and I'll gather up everything to take to him." He opened the door and limped out of his office looking around the bar for Tom.

"Damon," Grant called out as the man walked out the door. "Damon?"

Damon stopped and looked down at Grant, "What is it Pet?" He nodded at Tom then continued toward the back doors. 

"Tell the boys dinner is on Sunday, okay?" Grant said, giving his husband a smile. He was determined to not let anything come before their family traditions.

Damon snorted and shook his head, wondering how he was going to cook Sunday dinner by himself. "I'll tell Sev this afternoon." 

Grant nodded. "Tell Jason to come too," he added as he tried to get to his feet. "I'll go tell them, I want him to know we want him there."

Damon squeezed Grant to him as Grant struggled in his arms. "I'll make sure Jason knows. Now be still before I drop your ass here in the bar and we both have to go to the emergency room for broken limbs."

Grant stilled instantly, laying his head back on Damon's shoulder. "I need you," he whispered softly in the man's ear.

Damon nodded, looking down into the dark dazed eyes. "As soon as we get home, baby, I promise to take care of you. We have to get there first though." He leaned down and pressed a kiss to Grant's mouth as he stopped to open the back door.

To his credit, Grant was able to wait until he was safely in the truck before he began to rub at himself with his good hand, the burning desire taking control of him despite his best efforts. "Get me home Damon, please before I do something mortifying," he begged, tears running down his cheeks as he realized what he was doing.

Damon nodded and started the truck, backing out of the parking space carefully then reaching over to take Grant's hand as he pulled out on to the highway. 

Once home, Grant waited until Damon had stopped the truck before he opened the door to make his way into the house. "I'll get my toys, okay?" he said as his husband came around the front of the truck. "Maybe if we do it hard enough, it'll stop."

Damon frowned and followed Grant into the house. "Grant... no, not this time. You're on a lot of medicine and I don't want to hurt you accidentally because you can't feel something." 

"Please," he whispered as he began to shed his clothing. "Damon, I can't take this and it's only just started. I want you to hurt me." Grant looked at his husband, desperation in his eyes as he thought of the next few weeks and the torment he would be going through.

Damon shook his head and grabbed Grant's face, looking him in the eyes. "Pet, you know the rules. I'd love to hurt you and have you hurt for me but not like this. I'll do anything for you but not this, don't ask it of me." 

"Yes Sir," Grant whispered as he understood Damon was not going to give him pain to distract him. "I can go lie down if you need to go back to the bar."

Damon sighed as he wrapped his arms around his little husband, holding him to his chest tightly. "Grant, I'm here for you but you have to understand that I'm trying to do what's best and right for you. You aren't in any shape to handle pain right now, Pet. Do you understand that?" 

"I understand," Grant murmured, shivering as the air caressed his bare skin. "I'll go take a nap or something, okay?" He looked up at Damon and gave him a little smile.

Damon nodded, running his hands over Grant's back and scooping him up once more into his arms. Grunting softly, he carried Grant back into their bedroom and laid him down on the bed. He pulled back the blankets and removed Grant's shoes and trousers then tucked him in. Walking around the bed he kicked off his own shoes and shed his jeans and shirt, crawling in the other side of the bed and snuggling up to Grant. "We'll rest together, hmm, Pet." He wrapped himself around Grant and pulled the small man close, nuzzling him gently.

Grant nodded as he made himself comfortable in Damon's arms. "Is it okay if I touch while you sleep?" he asked, lifting Damon's hand to his lips and kissing the long fingers. "I'll be quiet."

Damon hummed, kissing on Grant's neck. "I'm here for you now, My Own, so long as you remember I'm not going to hurt you right now." He nibbled gently on Grant's fragrant skin, breathing in his scent and sighing softly and running his other hand down Grant's back to pull him closer. "Always here for you."

"When the potion is out of my system, will you?" Grant asked as he pushed his body into Damon's touch, sighing softly as his body woke up from the sedation. "It's been such a long time since you've done anything hard with me."

Damon nodded. "When it's completely gone, I promise. We can even go down to the basement if you like. Use some of the big toys." He leaned in and kissed Grant, tracing Grant's lips with his tongue then sliding it between them to slowly map his mouth. 

Suckling on his husband's tongue, Grant moaned softly at the words the man had spoken and he intended to hold Damon to his promise. Pulling one knee up, he offered himself to the other man, pushing his hips forward wantonly as he let his hands roam over the man's broad chest.

Damon groaned and rubbed against Grant, pulling his leg over his body. "Tell me what you want, My Own. I'm here for you, little one."

"Want you to come in me," Grant murmured, pushing his good hand between their bodies and grasping Damon by the root and stroking him roughly.

Damon grunted and thrust into Grant's hand. "I can do that," he moaned. "Take what you want, Pet." He let go of Grant long enough to push at his boxers, trying to get them off for his husband 

Grant pulled his hand away long enough to let Damon get his boxers down before he used his fingertips to spread himself gently so the man could sheath himself without pause. "Don't worry about me, just come Damon. Please," Grant begged, biting his lower lip as he waited for his husband.

Damon kicked away his clothing and nodded, pulling Grant to him. He thrust gently, sliding into Grant and groaned at the heat and tightness. Pulling Grant to him, he nibbled at Grant's mouth. 

Grant closed his eyes, letting himself feel what was happening to his body as he kissed Damon back just as fiercely. He couldn't explain why he'd asked for what he had, but somehow that just seemed to be what he needed and he hoped it was going to be enough to allow them both a little peace until the potion was out of his system.

Damon rolled onto his back, bringing Grant with him. He thrust up into his husband and settled back down on the bed. Moving Grant up and down his prick with just his hands, he looked up at Grant. "So beautiful, my Own." 

Opening his dark eyes, Grant looked down at Damon, feeling a blush spreading over his dusky skin as he smiled back at him. "I'm glad I still please you to look at after all these years," he teased gently while he squeezed and tightened his inner muscles around Damon.

Damon groaned, bucking up into Grant. "Always pleases me," he moaned softly and closed his eyes, squeezing Grant's hips as he lifted him up again. 

Watching Damon, Grant whimpered in pleasure, reaching behind himself to stroke his husband's heavy balls, his fingers rolling and tugging at them as he rocked his hips to bring the man pleasure.

Damon bucked up into Grant, spreading his legs wider underneath the small man and groaning. He dug his fingers into Grant's hips, moving him faster over his prick.

Opening his eyes, he looked up at Grant and nodded at him. "Come here," he panted. "Kiss me."

Grant bent his body down, molding himself to Damon's chest as he covered the man's mouth with his own. "Daddy," he moaned softly, clinging to the other man.

"My Kitten," Damon murmured and sucked Grant's tongue into his mouth as he continued to thrust up into the smaller man. He wrapped his arms around Grant holding him tightly against him. 

Hunching his hips, Grant managed to rub himself against Damon's belly, shuddering as he coated their bellies with his emission. Pushing himself back up into a sitting position to rock and bounce on Damon's shaft.

Damon grabbed Grant's hips, lifting him higher and bringing him down harder on his prick, thrusting up at the same time. He gasped and closed his eyes as he came, squeezing his fingers into Grant's hips as he held him in place on his prick. 

Grant shuddered as he clamped himself around Damon, trying to get what he felt he needed from the other man for some sort of relief.

Breathing heavily, he fell forward once more and laid on Damon's chest, keeping the man's softening prick inside of him. "Thank you," he whispered against Damon's skin.

Panting, Damon kissed the top of Grant's head and wrapped his arms around him squeezing him gently. He chuckled between breaths and sighed heavily. "Anytime, Pet." He kissed him again, rubbing Grant's back lazily. "Love you, Grant."

"Love you too," Grant said, tipping his face up to give his husband a kiss before rolling off of the man's body and curling up on his side.

Regarding Damon with a thoughtful stare, Grant spoke softly about what he'd said to Richard earlier. "Do you want me to get my file together or do you want to do it? Maybe he can help Harry and Jason so they never have to go through this."

Damon turned on his side and looked at Grant, reaching up to brush a stray hair off his face. He trailed his finger along Grant's cheekbone, searching his face as he thought about his answer. "It's entirely up to you, Pet. I know how you feel about your condition and I know how you feel about Montgomery's practices. You're going to be opening yourself up for a lot of questions. Do you think you're ready for that?" 

He leaned in and pressed his lips to Grant's, wondering if his little husband realized just how much information Montgomery would need to help all three men.

Grant shook his head, he wasn't ready to be interrogated, but he felt like it was something he should do for the younger men. "No, I'm not ready, but I wouldn't be able to look at myself in the mirror if there was something to keep them from going through this and I didn't do it," he sighed. He hated talking about Fleymann's and what it had done to his life and the life of his husband. "I asked him to leave you out of everything."

Damon shook his head. "Baby, you should have known better than that. He has to see me because you're mine. We figured that out years ago." He leaned in and kissed Grant's forehead. "I'll be all right, Pet. I can handle Montgomery. If you want to help Harry and Jason then he has to know everything."

Grant sighed heavily; it wasn't what he wanted to hear. "I'll make sure he never uses your name, okay?" He knew Damon was a private man about many things and surely didn't want to take the chance of someone causing trouble at the bar or anywhere else for that matter.

"Is it alright if I stay here and sleep?"

Damon smiled at his little husband and nodded, pulling him closer and wrapping his arms around him. "Sounds like a plan to me. Snuggle up with me?" 

@@@@@@@@

Damon jolted awake suddenly and looked at the clock, only a few hours had passed into the afternoon. Rubbing his face and hissing softly, he jerked his hand away and looked down at his husband sprawled across the rest of the bed, shaking his head. It was a wonder, how someone so small could take up so much room.

Easing back the blankets, he gingerly climbed out of bed and padded from the room. Showering and dressing upstairs, Damon grabbed the folder marked medical records from Grant's office and left Grant a note on the kitchen table. He promised to bring home dinner and reminded him not to take any potion unless he needed it if he wanted to play that evening then left the house quietly heading back into town. He needed Severus's salve first before talking with the good doctor.

As luck would have it, Montgomery was waiting outside Sev's shop when he pulled up in the parking lot. He turned off the truck and looked at the tall man for a moment before getting out of the truck and knocking on the man's window. 

Somewhat startled, Richard looked up from where he'd been watching Jason through the large front window of the apothecary. Seeing Damon Wolffe's face peering down at him, he fought a moment of unease before he motioned for the man to stand back so he could open the car door.   
"Hello Mister Wolffe," Richard said with a nod, waiting warily to see what was going to happen. He was still a bit uncomfortable with the scene that had unfolded earlier that day at lunch.

"Montgomery." Damon nodded and cleared his throat. "I'd like to apologize first off for what happened this afternoon. He held out the folder. "This is from Grant as well." 

Richard held his hand out to take the thick file, shaking his head at the sheer weight of the thing. "It's forgotten Mister Wolffe. Your husband seemed to be quite distressed, I'm hoping he's feeling a bit better now."

Damon sighed and knelt down. "He was resting when I left him, so I hope he'll be in better spirits when I return." Looking down at the ground, he dug in the dirty snow for a moment. "What I told you in the barn the other day about nothing helping, well I wasn't lying. It's gotten worse." He looked up at the other man. "So whatever you find in those files to help him, I'd surely like to know." 

"Forgive me for asking Mister Wolffe, but are you and your husband sexually active... with one another?" Richard asked as his mind ran through the most obvious reasons that the small man would be so distressed.

Damon flushed but nodded. "Yes, and only with each other, before you ask, for the past twenty-five years." He looked at the other man for a moment "Why?" he demanded softly. 

Richard pursed his lips for a moment, deep in thought, not responding to Damon's question. "Is this a secondary relationship for Doctor Wolffe? I mean, was he with someone before?" he asked, thinking that perhaps Damon simply was not compatible with Grant's physiology.

Damon stared at Montgomery for a moment, not used to people not answering his questions. "No. We've been married for fifty years this year but we been together for fifty-four. If you have to know, I was his first and his only."

"You are certain of that?" Richard asked wanting to rule out the possibility that the two simply were not compatible. "Are there children?"

Damon hung his head and swallowed hard. "Yeah I'm certain. He knows better than that. It's me that dallied." He paused for a moment trying to gather his thoughts. "We tried and successfully conceived four times but lost all of them." He looked up at Montgomery, taking a deep breath before speaking. "We later found out that Grant's cervix was weak and that's why we lost the babies. All that information is in there, Doc. We're compatible if that's what you're trying to find out. Grant and I been dealing with this longer than you been alive, I think. So if there's anything else you can ask that'll tell me why my husband seems like he's suddenly gone insane and how I can fix him then I'd be much obliged." 

Knowing that he would go over the file with a fine toothed comb that afternoon, Richard tucked it safely under one arm. "Mister Wolffe, I do apologize if my questions seem intrusive, but they need to be asked. When was the last pregnancy?"

Sighing, Damon closed his eyes, thinking back. "Early nineteen sixty-four is when it ended. Nearly lost both of them that time and I decided we wouldn't have no more then." He looked up at Montgomery. "We haven't had any since then and he's steadily got worse since the early eighties I'd say." 

One possibility was presenting itself to Richard and he wondered how the older man would take the question. "Have either of you contracted a sexually transmitted disease? Could you have given Doctor Wolffe something?" he asked softly.

Damon shook his head. "We both were tested after a scare. Since then it was decided that we... that I would keep it covered when we played." He looked Montgomery in the eye. "You need to know right now that we're Old Guard, I guess the term would be, that you'd most understand since you are acquainted with Gregory." 

Richard shrugged, what the couple did privately didn't matter to him. "That's not an issue I think Mister Wolffe. So you are telling me that you use a condom each time you have intercourse with your husband?"

Again, Damon shook his head, not believing he was having this type of conversation in the parking lot of Sev's shop. "No, with Grant I don't. when and if I play with someone else sexually and mind you, it's been years since I have, then I use a condom. But with Grant I never have." 

"No contraceptive at all is used?" Richard quizzed, trying to gentle his tone as he realized how uncomfortable Damon was becoming.

Damon shook his head. "Don't need one. I had a vasectomy in nineteen sixty-eight." He stopped and looked at Montgomery. "I nearly lost him with that last child, Doc. I wasn't taking that chance again. I'd rather have him alive and be childless than have an heir and no mate. He's my all, Montgomery. Everything I do is because of him." 

"A vasectomy?" Richard mused softly to himself, somewhere a light was going off as a warning. "He was fine before then? Does he have the fully developed Fleymann's traits?"

Damon flushed again, nodded and cleared his throat. "If you mean the... uh... womanly parts... then yes. You've seen him, he's short of stature like Harry and small everywhere else, if that's what you're asking. I can assume Jason is the same if you are looking for comparison. Those are the only men I've been around continually that have had Fleymann's that I know well and can compare him to." 

"Do you have vaginal intercourse with your husband?" Richard asked, making mental note of the information the other man had shared so far.

Damon rubbed his face and blew out a breath, flushing even redder. "Yes, frequently, in answer to your next question. Anally as well too." 

Richard looked Damon in the eye. "Mister Wolffe, you do realize that your husband's behaviour is truly abnormal? This is not the norm in anyway for a man with Fleymann's that is in a compatible relationship."

Damon sighed and nodded. "I've wondered for years but it was only recently that I've been able to..." he trailed off and shook his head. "The only reason Grant agreed to give you the file was to make certain this didn't happen to Harry and Jason. If you can help him in anyway that helps them out later in life, I'll pay your fees. I don't care what they are. I just want my husband safe and sane again." 

Richard nodded, he wasn't worried about his fees, he liked a good challenge. "Mister Wolffe, has your husband been checked for ovarian or cervical cancers? Been advised of a hysterectomy in the past?"

Damon shrugged. "I don't know. His medical history is something I'm not allowed to know to unless it's life threatening. If he has been it'll be in that file or you can speak with Max Sorens. He's our doctor and has been for the past twelve years." 

Richard nodded once more. "Doctor Wolffe offered to allow me to publish, did he inform you of that?" he asked guardedly.

Damon looked down at the ground then back at Montgomery. "He mentioned something about that. I've read your work and know how in-depth you go. All I ask is that you protect him when you do publish. He's still very respected in the medical community and I don't want that jeopardized." 

"Mister Wolffe, if you are familiar with my work, then you are also familiar with the fact names are never given," Richard said somewhat indignantly. "I will not publish anything you and your husband have not seen beforehand. If I publish."

Damon chuckled. "I realized that Montgomery, however, there aren't many out there that fit Grant's description and you can't tell me that you didn't know exactly who he was the minute you saw him." He shook his head. "As I said, he's well known in the medical community in his own right, so I wouldn't want anything to damage that. And I'm not a stupid man, Montgomery, Grant's already told me that no one else his age has talked with you and his information could be of great help to you. You'd be a fool not to publish." 

Richard was torn. Damon was right, he was champing at the bit to investigate and then publish his findings, but this was also the pseudo-family of the man he was quickly becoming attached to. The last thing he wanted to do was alienate them.   
"Mister Wolffe, I know you don't know me and that your husband has a very distasteful opinion of me, but I give you my word that nothing will be published without consent from the two of you," he said, sticking his hand out to the other man.

Damon eyed him for a moment then took his hand, smiling at Montgomery. "I believe you, young man. You've been helping me deal with him longer than you know, but if you tell him that I'll deny it." He shook Montgomery's hand then let go and stood, nodding at him. "I need to get some things from Sev and I'm certain Jason would be glad to see you as well. Why don't you come on inside with me?"

Richard smiled in return. "Let me put this in safe keeping," he said as he popped the trunk of his car, going around to safely tuck the file into his briefcase before locking the lid back down. "I never take chances with people's files." 

Damon nodded and waited for him. "I appreciate that." He walked toward the shop and opened the door, holding it back for the other man to enter and nodding at Jason as he followed the doctor into the shop. "Is Sev in the back?" 

He reached into his pocket, wrapping his fingers around the jewellery box Grant had given him earlier wondering if Harry had gone home after lunch.

Jason looked up from where he'd been sweeping up when Damon spoke. "Oh hello there Mister Wolffe," he said and smiled to Richard before looking around for Grant. "Yes, the Professor's in the back."

Damon nodded and headed that way then stopped, snapping his fingers as he remembered Grant's insistence on Sunday dinner. "Jason, you'll come out to the house on Sunday for dinner with us, right? Grant wants everybody to get together." He smiled at the young man and waited for his answer. 

Jason looked from Damon to Richard, unsure of how to answer. He didn't want to offend the Wolffes, but he didn't want to be away from Richard either. 

"Maybe Mister Wolffe. I'm not sure where I'll be," the young man said, deciding to play it safe with an ambiguous answer. "Would you tell Doctor Wolffe thank you for the invitation."

Damon took a deep breath and nodded, knowing his next words would probably sign his death warrant at his own home. "I'll tell him Jason but we'd be happy if you'd come." He cut his eyes at Montgomery. "You're both welcome, I promise they'll be no repeats of what happened in the bar today." 

Richard's eyes widened in shock at the offer. "Thank you Mister Wolffe, if you are certain your husband is alright with it, then I shall talk it over with Jason." He wanted a chance to study Doctor Wolffe in his home setting, to watch the man's behaviour for clues.

Jason shrugged, if Richard was game, so was he. "I'll call Doctor Wolffe and see what he'd like me to bring."

Damon chuckled. "No need to bring anything, Jason, he'd be offended if you did.. This is Grant's Sunday dinner. You're just expected to show up and eat." 

He looked up at Richard. "I guarantee it will be all right, Doctor. We normally eat around five or so in the afternoon but everyone usually starts arriving around one. Harry and Sev will be there and so will Max Sorens, the Corricans as well most likely." 

Richard nodded, making note of the time, thinking that he and Jason would most likely follow Davy and Greg out. "Please Mister Wolffe, I'm Richard or Rich, but never Dick," he said with a chuckle, reaching out a hand to lay it on Jason's arm, rubbing gently.

Damon nodded, watching the two men together. "We'll see you there then and I'm Damon." 

Richard nodded, gently grasping Jason's arm and pulling him closer to him, just wanting to have him near.

Jason smiled to himself as he felt the pressure from the man's hand and stepped to him readily. "Do you want me to let the Professor know you're here, or do you know where he is? Harry's back keeping him company."

Damon smiled at Jason, still watching the two men together. He'd have to give Sev the bracelet on Sunday perhaps. "Just tell me if he's in his office or the lab and I'll let you get back to your work. All I need is Grant's potions."

"He's in the lab," Jason said, distracted by Richard's fingers playing around the cuff on the sleeve of his robe. "I don't think it's locked."

Damon nodded and left the two men, limping slowly to the back of the shop. He should have known better than to stay out in the cold so long talking to Montgomery, but it had to be done. Grant needed the help even if the small man wasn't willing to admit it that the doctor was most likely the only man that could help him. He stopped outside Severus's lab door and rubbed on his leg for a moment through his jeans, gritting his teeth against the ache that throbbed through his leg and hip. He knocked on the door and pasted a smile on his face while he waited for someone to answer the door, still rubbing his hips almost unconsciously. He knew better than to walk into Sev's lab after he'd walked into the kitchen once while Sev had been brewing. 

Harry opened the lab door, a smile coming to his face as he saw who it was knocking. "Hello Damon," he said warmly, opening the door more to allow the man entry. "Is Grant with you?"

Damon grunted softly as he straightened and shook his head. "Hello Bit." He stepped gingerly into the lab workspace and looked around, shaking his head. "I'm sorry he's not. He was sleeping when I decided to come up here and save you all the trip out to the house." He smiled at Harry and nodded at Severus. "How's that baby doing?"

Severus looked up as Damon entered, nodding in acknowledgement and then nodded down to a small red bottle on his work table.

Harry beamed happily as he rubbed one hand over his swollen belly. "She's fine, been very active this afternoon. I think all the sugar I had for afters at lunch has gotten into her system," he laughed, making his way back over to the chair he'd been sitting in while keeping Severus company. "At least I'm more comfortable than Jason."

Damon frowned as he leaned against a stool, sighing softly as he took the weight off his hip. "Is something wrong with Jason? He looked fine a moment ago when I left him with Montgomery." 

Severus pulled another chair over as he watched Damon, not liking the heavy limp the man was trying to hide. "Here Da, sit," he said as he nudged the man's shoulder and then looked expectedly at Harry, he was curious as well.

Mouth agape, Harry realized what he'd said and then grimaced. "Nothing, Jason's fine," he said quickly.

Damon glared at Severus but sat down anyway, wincing as his hips settled in the new position. He looked at Harry. "You've opened you mouth now, son. What do you know?"

Harry looked at both men, hesitating for a moment, not sure if he should say anything. "He's alright, he just got unexpected news last night is all."

Damon eyed Harry suspiciously for a moment then looked up at Severus. "Un huh. Did he go and see Max today? Grant said something about him having an appointment?" 

Harry shook his head. "No, something he found out from Doctor Montgomery, but it's nothing bad."

Damon shook his head and heaved himself up out of the chair, grunting and biting his lip as he stood. "We'll just see about that then. Grant's going to pester my ass about that boy all damn night." He took a shaky step toward the door, hand on his hip. 

Severus reached out quickly, laying a hand on Damon's shoulder. "I'll get him Da, you sit. No arguments," he said, his voice pitched low enough for only Damon to hear.

Damon glared at him. " 'M fine, Severus. I think I know how to walk about the place on my own."

"I'm certain that you do, but I can also see that you're hip is causing you trouble. You should sit while you can so you won't need a dose of your potion and then depend on someone else to take you home," Severus murmured neutrally, making sure his back was to Harry to guard Damon's privacy.

Damon frowned and grabbed on to Severus's arm and sleeve. "I'm just a bit cold," he muttered and swallowed. "But I'm not certain I can sit back down now," he finished softly. "I need to walk it out." 

Severus nodded. "Then let's go together," he suggested, reaching for the door. The last thing he wanted was for the older man to lose face. "I'll fix a half dose of your potion, alright?"

Damon sighed and nodded, stepping forward carefully. "Fucking cold," he muttered. He rubbed his hip, walking easier after the first few steps. "I left Jason out front with talking with Montgomery. He'll get Jason up there to see Max if he knows there's something wrong with Jason and he's not gone to see him. He's fucking determined enough to get Jason moving if we can't." 

Harry watched his husband and father-in-law for a moment, he could see Damon was having some trouble and felt like a heel for even mentioning Jason and then not following through. "He's having twins," he blurted out and then clapped a hand over his mouth.

Damon stopped and looked up at Severus. "Turn us around." He looked back over his shoulder at Harry. "Twins? That boy is carrying twins?" 

Severus did as instructed, making the movement look effortless on both their parts. "Twins?" he repeated softly. "As in two foetuses?"

Harry bite his lip and nodded.

Damon looked up at Severus then back at Harry, laughing out loud. "Merlin, no wonder he's so fucking big. Grant's gonna have a fucking cow. Ha-ha and I know first for once!" 

Severus said nothing, thinking over the information and how it would likely affect the running of his shop; of course the boy couldn't be allowed to continue to work in his condition.

"Thank you for telling us Harry," he said with a small nod, wondering when or if Jason had planned to inform him of this. Severus turned to look at Damon. 

"Would you like the dose?" he asked as he took a step back towards the man's chair.

Damon shook his head, "Nah, I'm all right. Just give me Grant's potions and walk me to the door then I'll be out of your hair for the day." 

"Alright. Harry, would you please get the small bag there on the work table and set the red phial there in as well. Damon, the dose is two drops orally fifteen minutes prior. It can be taken up to twice a day. Any questions?" Severus asked as he looked at the older man and listened to Harry moving around gathering the things together. 

Damon shook his head, reaching into his pocket and handing Severus the box. "Grant gave me this, says they ran into Orion." He whispered softly and quickly while Harry was busy. "Before you go apeshit, I checked it out. It's safe and I think you should let Harry use it. Something like this served me well when we lost Amelia but saved Grant's life. I think you'll know what it is when you see it." 

He looked Severus in the eye. "Don't be mad at Harry if he didn't tell you about it. Grant took it away from him immediately so he probably forgot all about it." He squeezed Severus's hands around the box. "If you have any questions call me tonight and I'll talk with you more about it, you hear me. But don't take it out on Harry. Remember, he don't know any better."

Recognizing the jeweller's box, Severus pursed his lips as he took it from Damon, the heavy weight of it both comforting and ominous at the same time. "It's the bracelet my mother wore, I'm sure," he murmured before opening it to peer inside while nodding his head. "I'd wondered where it had been placed after her death."

Damon nodded and patted Severus's hands. "Then I sure you know more about it than I do." He took a deep breath. "I know Grant's always dealt with these things with you, Sev and I don't know everything that's happened but I'm willing to bet on it that there's more to the story than we know. There always is. You come home if you need us tonight. You and Harry are always welcome." 

"Thank you Da. I'll speak with Harry and see if he feels well enough to visit. Will Grant be alright?" Severus asked as he plucked the heavy silver chain from the box and let it dangle from his fingers for a moment, as if deciding something.

Damon watched the chain sparkle with the ancient magic and sighed heavily. "He will be eventually, son. I got a lot riding on it." 

"I'll be certain to call if we decide to visit, alright?" Severus murmured before turning to look at his husband who was bent back over a baby book he'd been reading.

Damon nodded, reaching over to pluck the bag off the worktable. "You all do that." he smiled at Severus and squeezed his shoulder. "Take care of my son and my grandbaby, and don't forget to be good to yourself Harry." 

Harry looked up and smiled at the sound of his name. "Good bye Damon, drive carefully," he said cheerfully as he waved.

Severus held the door for Damon, promising to call him later that day to see how Grant's potions were working and if any adjustments would need to be made. He closed the door after watching the older man leave the shop, turning back to Harry with the bracelet still in one hand.

"Harry," he said softly, walking towards where the younger man sat. "Did Orion give you any trouble?"

Harry bit his lip, thinking and wondering whom Severus was talking about. "I don't think so, Husband. Why?" 

"You didn't mention running into him while you were in England," Severus said as he held up the bracelet. "Do you know what this is?"

Harry looked at the bracelet, narrowing his eyes and adjusting his glasses, studying the jewellery. His mouth opened in an "O" and he looked up at Severus, eyes wide. "Your father! Oh Severus, I forgot. Grant and I saw him at Gringott's." He stopped, his brow furrowing. "That was when Grant began to act strangely. He stopped us and gave us that." 

Severus nodded, he'd expected that Orion would try to contact Harry while he was there since Percy's death had been written up in the Prophet and Harry was an honorary Weasley. "He wasn't rude to either of you, was he?"

Harry thought for a moment. "No, not rude, my first impression was one of more like he was more uppity I'd say. But he wasn't rude. He was trying to talk to me and Grant wouldn't let him say much. So he just gave me the bracelet and he went about his way."

Severus nodded, thankful Grant had been there. He didn't think Orion would have harmed Harry, but all the same, he didn't want the man near his husband or unborn child. 

"My mother wore this," he said as he held up the bracelet to the light. "As did my father's mother and so on. It's charmed to keep the bearer and unborn children safe as well as to compel them to stay with their spouse."

Harry smiled at Severus. "Would you like me to wear it, Husband? I don't need a charm to compel me to stay with you but I'll wear it nonetheless if you'd like me too." He held out his arm to Severus. 

Dropping the bracelet unceremoniously back into the jeweller's box, Severus snapped it shut and tossed it onto his work table. "No Harry, I don't want you to wear it. However, I shall have a monitoring amulet made for you to wear," he said as he reached out and stroked Harry's cheek. He had enough horrible memories of his mother sobbing because she couldn't leave Orion Snape because of the compulsion spell upon her.

Harry leaned into Severus's fingers and wrapped his hand around his wrist. "As you wish, Husband." Looking up into his lover's face, he frowned slightly and bit his lip. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, Severus. With everything else going on I forgot." He clung to Severus's arm and blinked back tears he could feel forming hoping Severus wasn't angry with him. He knew how Severus felt about his father and couldn't believe he'd forgotten something so important.

A gentle thumb wiped away the tears forming in Harry's eyes as Severus smiled gently at him. "Shush little one, I'm not angry with you, I only wish I'd been able to prevent him coming in contact with you," he said as he pulled the smaller man into his arms and swayed slowly to quiet him.

Harry wrapped his arms around Severus's waist and breathed in his scent for a moment, sighing as he was comforted. He looked up at Severus and smiled gently; trying to return some of the comfort he'd received. "It's all right, Severus. He wasn't unkind and Grant was with me. I just think he wanted to see if it was true. He seemed sort of disbelieving to me." He shrugged slightly and wrapped his arms around Severus again. 

Severus made a noncommittal noise, refusing to allow himself to be bothered by the thought of his natural father so many miles away. "All that is important is that you and Grant were safe and were not threatened," he said as he pressed a kiss to the top of Harry's head. "I suggest that we send Jason on his way and close up for the day, what do you think?"

Harry nodded, rubbing his face against Severus's chest and sighing again. "I'm ready if you are, Husband. Are you hungry? What would you like for supper?" 

Severus thought for a moment as he stroked his fingers through Harry's unruly hair. "If the roads have been cleared enough, would you like to dine out this evening? I'm sure you are still tired from travelling Harry," he said as he smiled down at his husband, bending down to press a kiss to the man's lips.

Harry tilted his head back to offer his mouth to Severus. "I'm fine, Severus." He hummed as he pressed his lips to Severus's. "May we begin our Christmas shopping too if the roads are clear?" he asked excitedly as Severus pulled away. 

"Christmas shopping?" Severus said with a slight frown on his face. He'd not even begun to consider his shopping and to be quite honest; he normally asked Grant to take care of it for him and then brought the man something from Diagon Alley when he arrived for the winter holiday. "What did you have in mind? Grant normally does the shopping for me."

Harry stared at him. "No, Severus, the decorations. Grant and I did the shopping for the presents while in England. Remember the extra baggage you asked about." He bit his lip then batted his eyes at his husband. "Please? You said we could have a tree and I promised to keep it small."


	3. Lithium 129

A/N~ Hello everyone, just wanted to take a moment to say hi and keep you all updated on what's going on. Real life is rearing it's head. My mom is having surgery next week, so things may be a little haywire for the story for a little while, but it's not been abandoned.

For everyone that has reviewed. THANK YOU! I know I don’t answer a lot of questions and at the risk of sounding stupid, if I did, then I'd have to dramatically shorten the chapter because I'm not happy if I'm not giving in depth answers. I'll analyse the crap out of anything! Hmmm… maybe there should be one whole 'chapter' just to answer questions?

But, for those of you worried about Grant, he's going to be alright. I promise. Harry will have the baby, I know things move slow in Echo, but I like to put in the details. He's having a healthy and normal (for a man) pregnancy, so is Jason.

So once again, thank you all so much for reading and taking the time to share your thoughts. Each and every review is squeed over and cherished. I have them all in a special file on my computer. Have a great day everyone and smile at someone, you'll make them nervous!

 

Harry watched Severus finish putting away the last of his supplies for the day and idly fidgeted with the buttons on his jacket. He could hardly wait, he was so excited about their excursion. Christmas was coming. While it wasn't his first with Severus it would be their first as a married couple and in their own home. A tree to decorate and their home, he sighed softly and thought about the things he wanted to purchase and how pretty everything would look once it was all out of the boxes and on the large home. Their home.

He smiled and looked up at Severus again, rubbing his stomach absently as he waited almost impatiently. He'd not say anything to hurry his husband though. He knew everything had to be just so before Severus would be ready to leave. His mind drifted back to the decorations as he waited. Pretty white fairy lights glittering amongst red bows and balls on the green boughs and the fresh scent of the tree spreading through out their house. Merlin, he couldn't wait! 

Severus watched Harry from the corner of his eye, doing his best to not chuckle at the younger man's excitement. He had to admit that he was somewhat excited as well for the upcoming holiday. It was to be the first Christmas in their new home and country as well as the last one before they became a family with a child.

Even though he was excited as well, he couldn't help himself from toying with Harry.

"Little one, would you mind fetching me the inventory list from my desk, I really should check our stores before placing my order on Monday."

Harry jumped at the sound of Severus's voice, the words penetrating through his day dreams. "Yes Sir." He slid off his stool and padded to the office, pilfered through the stacks of invoices and found the list. Waddling back to his husband's side, he offered him the paper and his mouth. "Here you are, Husband. Is there anything else I can do to help you?" 

Bending down to kiss Harry gently, Severus took the ledger from the man and smiled. "Thank you Harry. No, I think you've been patient enough, don't you?" he teased gently, tapping a finger on the tip of his husband's nose. "Where did you wish to shop?"

Harry beamed at him and nodded. "Where ever you think is best, Husband. Is there any place in town that might have what we need or are we going to have to go to Wheeling?" Even after being in Echo for almost four months, he still wasn't certain where all the shops were and had only been to a few select places. 

"We can look at what is to offer here. I would imagine for the more Wizarding centric items, we'll have more luck here, but Wheeling may have a nice selection. Are you up to a drive?" Severus asked as he looked down into Harry's glowing face, still amazed at how healthy and happy the younger man looked now. On impulse, he reached out and stroked one rosy cheek.

Harry sighed, closing his eyes and leaning into Severus's fingers. "I don't mind driving, Sir. I promised to keep the decorations simple for you so whatever you'd like is fine with me." 

He opened his eyes and smiled up at Severus. "I have a picture in my mind, so I think I know what I want and can pick out the decorations without having to stop at several stores if you are tired, Sir."

"I am prepared to go wherever the bearer of my child would desire me to, in search of whatever bauble his beautiful heart desires," Severus murmured as he stroked Harry's hair with one long fingered hand. "Simply tell me what you'd like and we shall endeavour to find it."

Harry smiled again, nearly purring as Severus petted his hair. He lifted a hand and began to tick items off on his fingers. "Red bows and balls, white fairy lights for the tree, big lights for the house and bells. I need wrapping paper, tape, boxes and labels. Tissue paper, bows for the gifts, tree skirt." He paused for a moment to take a breath and think. "Oh and the wreath for the door too." 

Severus listened to the list and shook his head in amusement. "Then you shall have it Harry. Have you by chance asked Grant what he has that you might use?" he asked as he moved his hand and then reached for his own jacket before taking Harry's hand and leading him to the door of the shop and shutting out the lights.

"He offered to send Damon and a ladder to the house to help you put lights up." Harry laughed and looked up at Severus. "He also said I could come and look in their attic to see if there was anything I could use as well but..." He trailed off, thinking about how Grant had acted in the bar at lunch. "After today, I'm not certain I should bother him with this." 

Severus sighed softly. "Today had little to do with you Harry. I don't want you to think it did. Grant was not upset with you, he was more upset at the shock of finding Doctor Montgomery at Cutty's," Severus said as he locked the door behind them and quickly set the wards on their shop before leading Harry over to where their truck was parked.

"I know, but he was so upset and Doctor Montgomery is a really nice man." Harry grinned. "He and Jason are so cute together. Did you see them, Sir?" He watched Severus unlock the truck and climbed up in the truck, not waiting for Severus to help him. 

Frowning as he watched Harry, he pulled the seat belt around his husband. "Yes, I saw them. I just hope Jason is using sound judgement in what he does," Severus said as he closed Harry's door and then went around to get behind the steering wheel. "Doctor Montgomery has a bit of a reputation from what I gathered from Damon and it's set Grant on edge."

"Oh," Harry thought about that for a moment. He bit his lip then looked at Severus. "He didn't seem like he was there for anything bad. I mean, he seemed genuine to me. Would it be wrong to be happy for them if Jason is happy as well? There's something between them, Sir. I could sense it." 

"I hope you are correct Harry, I'd rather not have an overly emotional clerk wreaking havoc in my establishment if Jason is spurned," Severus said dryly as he started the truck, letting it run for a moment before pulling out of the small parking lot. 

As he started down the street, Severus reached over and took Harry's hand. "We're going to have to start looking for Jason's replacement soon, you know."

Harry looked up at Severus startled. "Why? You're going to fire him?" 

"Harry, he will need to start his confinement soon and we shall need another person in the shop."

Harry looked down at his lap. "But I told him you wouldn't fire him once you found out he was carrying twins." He looked up at Severus. "Severus, he really needs this job, we can't put him out. What does he need to be confined for? I don't understand." 

Severus sighed, hating the fact he needed to explain this to Harry. "Jason won't be able to do his work much longer Harry. Not only will it be unsafe for him, he simply won't feel well enough to perform his duties until after the children are born and he's recovered. Unfortunately, we will need someone to take his place."

"But why? He's done just fine." Harry shook his head. "Can't he sit at the counter and work the register?" He stopped and looked up at Severus, the colour draining from his face as well. "Am I... does this mean I have to stop coming to the shop too?" he asked softly. "Are you going to confine me as well?"

"No Harry, you may still come with me to the shop, but I would imagine you aren't going to feel up to doing much aside from resting in the back room and keeping me company," Severus said, trying to avoid the subject of Jason. He'd begin searching for the boy's replacement in the next few weeks.

"I don't want you to fire Jason, Husband." Harry said softly, his voice hitching. "There has to be something he can do, please. Don't put him out." He didn't know why this was so important to him but it was and he really didn't want to see Jason out on the streets. "He can do my job, please Severus."

Pulling up to the first stop sign on the way out of town, Severus took advantage of the fact there was no one waiting behind him, leaning over and wrapping an arm around Harry. "Love, what's wrong? He can always have his job back when he's ready. I'm not entirely heartless."

Harry wrapped his arms around Severus, burying his face into Severus's jacket, crying now and not understanding just why. "I know," he wailed. "But he needs this job now. You should have seen him, Sev."

He trailed off, crying harder and clenching the jacked between his fingers, still not knowing why he was crying for Jason. 

Surprised, Severus carefully turned the corner and parked the truck leaving it running. "Harry, shhh, calm down," he murmured trying to sooth his small spouse. "What's happened, tell me. What's wrong with Jason?"

Harry clung to Severus, hiccupping and crying as he told him about the lotion and Jason not being able to afford it. "So I bought it with my allowance money. His back was all scratched up and he was going to go without it and not tell you cause he was afraid he would lose his job." He started crying hard again and rubbed his face on Severus's jacket. 

Severus' lips were pressed into a thin line as he listened to Harry's tale. He'd known their employee was on a budget, but he'd been unaware that he was going without proper medical care. Stroking Harry's hair and back, Severus let him cry himself out, making appropriate noises to sooth the younger man as he considered what to do about the Jason situation.

"Jason may continue working for as long as Max allows him to or until he is too uncomfortable to do so, alright Harry?" Severus murmured. "I'll see to it that he has the potions he needs, he doesn't need pay for them."

Harry nodded, sniffling and wiping his face with his hands. Sitting up he looked at Severus and groaned softly. "Ugh, Merlin. I hate that." He rubbed his hands on his robes and wiped at his face again. "I'm sorry, Husband. Thank you for letting him stay on."

He looked up at Severus and smiled weakly. "I'll pay for his potions. He won't take them if he thinks we are just giving them to him. I nearly had to force him to take the robes." 

"I shall replace your allowance Harry, it was thoughtful of you to purchase it for him, but you should have come to me," Severus said as he took out his handkerchief and carefully wiped Harry's face. "After all, if the phial has a chip or if the colour is off a degree, it can't be sold, now can it?"

Harry closed his eyes as Severus wiped his face, "No Husband. I guess it can't." He smiled at Severus and chuckled softly. "Thank you again, Husband. I don't know what came over me." 

"It's alright Harry, Max and Damon both warned me that you may be a bit more emotional now. No harm done," Severus smiled. "Now do you feel up to shopping?"

Harry nodded. "I still want to make our home ready for Christmas. I need something cheerful." 

"Very well Harry, beautiful it shall be. Let's try Grant's attic first, shall we?" Severus said, forcing a note of cheer into his voice as he put the truck back into gear and turned it around to get back on the road out of town.

@@@@@@@@@@@

Jason stared at Richard as he drove, the lines on his brow furrowed attractively as he concentrated on something other than just driving. He looked down at their hands twined on his leg then back at Richard's face. As much as he hated to admit it, he was fast becoming to depend on the other man's quiet presence and it had only been three days. He knew he shouldn't expect much but like he told Harry, he'd grown up with knowing about his condition and he knew what was happening, only he didn't know how to prevent it or if he really wanted to. He could seriously get used to having the Texan around. He could allow himself the time to fantasize about having someone to care about him and his children, couldn't he?

He licked his lips and spoke softly, "You know, Doctor Wolffe really is a nice man. I don't know why he acted like that but if you don't want to go on Sunday we don't have to." 

Shook out of his thoughts, Richard turned his head briefly and smiled at Jason. "I've actually gone to a couple of his lectures and you're right. He doesn't seem to be the way we saw today," he said as he gave Jason's hand a squeeze.

He continued to navigate the snowy streets slowly; amazed that he'd learned his way around so quickly. "I'm not certain, but there may well be a medical cause underlying his hostilities. They are your family here, aren't they?" Richard asked as he pulled up to the last stop sign before getting back to the Corrican's place.

Jason shrugged but nodded as well, recalling what the Professor had told him at Thanksgiving. "I guess you could say that. My sister works at the hardware store but that's another story for another day," he murmured softly. Looking backing back up at Richard, Jason gave him a curious look. "Can you help Doctor Wolffe?" 

Richard sucked at his lip thoughtfully for a moment, thinking about what he'd read so far that day. "Maybe Jason. There's something really not right there and I haven't been able to put my finger on it just yet. It would help if Doctor Wolffe would speak to me about his files, I'm not sure if what Mister Wolffe could tell me would help."

Jason nodded and looked out the window. "So I guess this means you're taking on a new case and will stay here for a while?" He closed his eyes and wanted to bang his head against the window. 'Subtle there, Summers, real subtle.' he thought as he waited with baited breath for the answer. 

Richard smiled to himself as he heard Jason's words. "Hmmm... I haven't looked at it like that really. I suppose you're right. Are you sure you want me to stick around? The case could take a long time, months," he said, looking at the young man from the corner of his eye as he pulled into the driveway of the duplex and shut the car off. "You might get sick of seeing my ugly mug."

Jason sighed out the breath he'd been holding. He turned and grinned at Richard. "Oh, yes. If you are working around here, I might get to see Doctor Wolffe take you on again. Could be entertaining. Nothing ever happens in these small towns." 

Richard laughed as he undid his seat belt. "Stay put until I come around to help you out, okay?" he said, opening the door quickly and letting himself out. Jogging carefully around the car, he opened Jason's door and offered him his hand. "Let me get your bag Jason."

Jason put his bag in Richard's hand then heaved himself out of the car. "There you are." He smiled at Richard, then carefully made his way to the front door of the duplex. 

Fishing the keys that Greg had given him earlier out of his pocket, Richard opened the door to let them in. "I'm not really sure what time they'll be home, but if you're hungry, we can go ahead and eat," he said as he shrugged off his coat and made to take the younger man's as well. "Do you want me to take your box into the bedroom for you?"

Jason nodded. "Thank you. I'm not much in the kitchen but I am hungry." He waddled into the kitchen looking around at the pristine counters, feeling his heart clench again at the oddly domestic situation and how comfortable it felt. He shook his head, determined once again not to get used to it. He needed to get back to his trailer and forget this fantasy. This wasn't his home and Richard wasn't really his man, he knew better than daydream. He scowled and began opening up the cabinets looking for a glass. 

Richard watched Jason for a moment before carrying the cardboard box that he'd been holding into the bedroom Jason was currently staying in. Coming back out, he stepped up behind the younger man and squeezed his shoulder gently. "What's wrong Jason?" he asked softly, reaching over the smaller man's head and grasping the glass his lover had been straining for. "What is it?"

"Nothing," Jason murmured softly, leaning unconsciously into Richard's hand before he turned on the faucet and filled the glass. He took a long drink and closed his eyes as he scratched an itchy spot on his stomach. "Need to go to the bank early tomorrow and call Doctor Sorens about what you told me." 

"You didn't talk to him today?" Richard asked, trying to keep his tone non-accusatory as he leaned against the counter and watched Jason. "Sorens keeps office hours on the weekend?"

Jason turned and looked at him, narrowing his eyes at him. "I was working, so, no, I didn't talk to him today. Doctor Sorens helps out on the weekend sometimes at the clinic. Not that it is really any of your business, Doctor Montgomery." He didn't tell Richard that it was a free clinic or that he'd was going to get up at the butt crack of dawn to see if he could get in to see the doctor either. 

Richard's eyes widened at Jason's outburst. Taking a deep breath, he nodded tersely. "You're right Jason, it's not my business and I shouldn't have asked. My apologies. If you get hungry go ahead and order pizza or something, my wallet is in my jacket. Greg can pay me back later for getting dinner. I'm going to go get some work done," he said as he opened the refrigerator and grabbed a bottle of beer from the shelf. Picking up Grant's files, Richard made his way to Greg's office where he settled in behind the desk and powered up the man's computer.

Jason scowled and resisted the urge to throw the glass at the back Richard's head as he walked away. He looked around the kitchen and put the glass in the sink. Sighing, he walked back over to the coat tree and pulled on his jacket, he really needed to think about all this. Taking a deep breath he opened the door and stepped out. Clangman's wasn't all that far and he'd be damned if he was going to let Richard buy his dinner again. He closed the door softly and headed for the little grocers. 

Hearing the front door open and then close, Richard threw the file he'd been holding down in disgust. "Dammit, why does he have to be so freaking hard-headed?" he asked the empty room, debating on whether or not to go after Jason.

Shaking his head, he let out a breath and got to his feet. "I'm going to wring his scrawny neck," Richard muttered as he headed for the door, grabbing his car keys and the house key on his way.

Jason walked slowly; his head bent against the bitter wind, and wondered if this had been such a good idea after all. His feet ached, his back hurt and now he was hungrier than ever. He knew he should have grabbed a few of the cauldrons Harry had given him but he'd been so angry at Richard, at everyone, really, for telling him what to do today he'd just snapped. Sighing, he shook his head and rubbed his stomach, quietly talking to his children. "Once of these days your dad is going to learn to get his head out of his ass but I doubt it'll be anytime soon. I certain hope neither one of you are as stubborn as I am." 

Standing on the stoop, Richard peered into the growing darkness, shaking his head as he spotted Jason walking slowly through the drifts on the sidewalk. Not wanting to yell and startle the man, Richard made his way as quickly as he could down the long driveway of the duplexes until he was abreast of Jason. 

"Jason come back, okay? I'm sorry I was snappish with you," Richard said offering his hand to the other man.

Jason shook his head and kept going. "I'm getting me some dinner and it's fine. I was an ass first," he said gruffly. 

Falling in step next to Jason, Richard walked along silently for a moment, gritting his teeth against the cold. "What are we having to eat?"

Jason cut his eyes over at Richard and shook his head. "You are going to freeze to death out here. Go back to the house." He fingered the change in his pocket and hoped he had enough to get him a couple of ramen soup packages and maybe some crackers. 

"Then I'll be in good company. So you haven't told me, where are we going?" Richard asked knowing he could be just as stubborn as the other man. "I don't know my way around completely and I don't know what's down this way."

Jason sighed. "Fine but I have a jacket and a heavy robe, at least. Clangman's is just around the corner." 

"That's the grocery store, right? Do they have a deli too?" Richard asked, biting his lips to keep from shivering, mentally cursing himself for not at least grabbing his coat and mobile phone.

Jason sighed and stopped, looking at Richard for a moment. "You're an idiot, you know that. Cast a Warming Charm. It may or may not work but not all magic goes awry on the mountain." He rolled his eyes and started walking again. "Yes it's a little grocer and they have a small deli but I'm not getting anything out of it. Feel free to get salmonella all on your own though." 

Richard shrugged. "I'd cast a warming spell, but my wand is in my coat. So what are we going to eat then?" he asked, shoving his hands down into the pockets of his jeans to try to keep his fingers warm. He promised himself a long hot shower once they were back at the duplex.

Jason sighed heavily. "I'm going to get me some soup. You can have whatever you like." He stopped and looked over at Richard, groaning again.   
"Your wallet is in your jacket too, isn't it?" 

Richard gave him a pitiful grin. "Yeah, I know, I'm an idiot. Why are you having soup? I know there is soup in the cabinet."

Jason shook his head, stepping closer to Richard and offering him hand. "Come here idiot. If we walk closer it'll help. As for the soup in the cabinet, it's not my soup."

Richard took Jason's hand, twining his nearly frozen fingers around those of the younger man. "Jason, we can replace the soup later on if soup is what you want," he said softly. "If you're out here just because you're pissed at me, then let's go back inside where you can be angry and warm. Okay?"

Jason rubbed Richard's hand and shook his head. "No, I'll get me some soup to eat tonight," he murmured as he stuck their hands in his coat pocket. "Tomorrow, it won't be a problem. After I see the doc, I'm going home." He'd already decided that in the short time he'd been walking that staying in the plush apartment with Richard could only lead to a broken heart and he certainly didn't have time for that. 

Richard stopped walking, letting his weight slow Jason down where they were joined at their hands. "Please Jason... I don't want you to," he said softly, not sure how to tell the younger man how he felt that wouldn't scare him into rabbiting.

"Honestly, if the reason you're going is me, I'll go stay at the bed and breakfast. I don't think I could live with myself if you went back up there and something happened to you."

Jason grunted and looked up at Richard as they stopped. He glared at him and tugged on their hands. "It's my house and I want to go home. Besides the doc and Davy are your friends, you don't have to leave." He tugged on Richard again "And if we freeze to death out here because you keep stopping us, I'm gonna make certain they put 'Idiot froze to death' on your headstone." 

"I know I have no business butting into your life, but you shouldn't be up there alone," Richard murmured as he started walking again. With the hand he had in his own pocket, he could feel the few bills he normally kept there and knew he'd be able to take care of their meal if Jason insisted on continuing. 

"What about making homemade soup tonight?" he asked, thinking it might be a way to help cut down on the salt in Jason's diet. "Doesn't that sound good?"

Jason groaned; it did sound good but he knew he didn't have enough money to purchase the things to make soup like that. "I like noodles," he said sullenly. 

"I have some money in my pocket that could go in for it too. What kind of soup should we make? Something with noodles to stretch it further?" Richard asked. He wasn't stupid. He'd been raised on a farm with seven brothers and sisters and most of the time it was root hog or die when it came to meal times. After watching his mother for years, making the grocery budget stretch until it cried, he did have a few tricks up his sleeve.

"I'm pretty sure Davy's got the fixin's to make homemade noodles and maybe we could get some chicken or beef for them?" he asked, trying to offer Jason a smile.

Jason stopped this time looking at Richard as he pulled away from him. "Stop. Just stop it already. I know what you are trying to do and it's not going to work because I can't let it work." He took a deep breath and held up a hand. "Rich doctors just don't fall out of the sky and take up with people like me. I don't know what's gotten into everyone around here but you people are making me crazy. First, it's shun the little outcast that got himself in trouble and now all of the sudden everyone wants to be my friend."

He swallowed hard and looked at Richard, his emotions out of hand and he swiped at his face. "I don't know why and I don't know how I'm going to do this now that I know about the babies, but I can't keep letting you people get me off track. I'm poor Richard, dirt poor and I know I'm going to lose my job, because somehow or another the Professor is going to find out and that'll be it." He huffed out a breath and wiped at his face again. "So, I need to go back to my house, where my things are, where I can take care of myself and my children." He bit his lip and turned away, waddling away from Richard as fast as he could. 

Stunned by Jason's outburst, Richard stood there in the cold for a moment, forgetting about the shivering in his limbs and the wind that was picking at his body. "No," he said softly, shaking his head. "No."

He caught up with Jason, taking hold of the younger man's shoulders and pulling him to a stop. "Jason, listen to me please," Richard said as he turned the other man to face him. "I grew up dirt poor, the middle kid of seven. We didn't have a pot to piss in or a window to throw it out of. I might be a doctor, but I'm a real man, just like you and I know what life's like. Don't shut me out of your life. I don't want to be just your friend; I want to be more than that to you, Jason."

Richard stopped and hung his head for a moment. "At least come back for tonight and I'll take you home in the morning, okay?"

Jason stared at him, panting softly as he pressed a hand against his stomach. He looked down at the ground and shook his head, grunting softly as a sharp pain shot though his belly. "I don't know. You'll break me when you leave," he murmured quietly. "I can't do that again." 

Looking up at the noise Jason made, Richard placed one large hand over the younger man's belly and rubbed gently. "I'm not planning to leave," he said softly. "Here, lean against me for a minute until it stops hurting, I think you've pulled a muscle."

Jason shook his head as he rubbed his stomach. He really wanted to lean against Richard and sing to the babies like he'd always done when he was in pain but he couldn't do that while the other man was watching. "I'm fine," he breathed though the pain then looked up at Richard. "You're not leaving?" 

Richard carefully drew Jason towards him, pulling the man's head to his chest. "Just rest here a moment and let me hold you up so you can ease the cramp," he murmured, stroking Jason's hair back. "And no, I'm not leaving."

Jason's eyes fluttered shut as he leaned his head against Richard's chest. "Oh Merlin," he murmured and whinged softly as he inhaled the man's cologne. He swallowed and reached up, fisting his hands in Richard's shirt, resting completely against him. "You're not leaving." 

Wrapping both arms around Jason, Richard bent down and kissed the top of the other man's head. "No, not until you tell me to leave Jason," he said softly. "How are you feeling?"

Jason sighed as he relaxed in Richard's arms. He rubbed his face against his strong chest and looked up at him as he calmed considerable. "As if you didn't know," he said softly and released Richard's shirt, smoothing the fabric and petting him as well. "I'm an idiot, aren't I? But it's there, isn't it?" 

"I meant your cramping Jason," Richard said softly as he rubbed the younger man's upper arms. "Has it eased? And no, you aren't an idiot."

Jason flushed and snorted. He let go of Richard long enough to run a hand over his stomach, reaching out with his magic and catching hold of the two heartbeats. They brushed back against him and he smiled then nodded as he looked up at Richard. "Yeah, for now I think. Still hungry though." He pulled away, embarrassed at what he said. He couldn't believe he'd blurted that out like that.

Richard nodded. "Should we go back and get the car so we don't have to carry groceries back?" he asked as he smiled gently at his lover.

Jason shrugged. "If you like. What I was going to get isn't all that heavy." He still didn't want to look at Richard after his outburst. Merlin, being pregnant really sucked.

"I'd like to make some homemade soup. I'll make the noodles, alright?" Richard said, wrapping one arm around Jason's shoulders and turning him back in the direction of the duplex. "Let's see what we have to work with before we go to the store. What time do they close?"

Jason sighed, leaning against Richard as they walked. "Eight, I think, this being Friday. Ramens would have been fine. I like to crush up the round crackers in them." He looked up at Richard then down at the slushy icy street. "And cranberry juice. I want some cranberry juice too. I think I have enough for that as well," he added softly. 

"There's cranberry juice in the freezer, I know, I saw it when I moved Greg's vodka last night," Richard said as he held onto Jason tightly, keeping him safe on the slick sidewalk. "I ate enough ramen in college to choke a horse. How about some homemade chicken soup with real noodles? I think Davy eats meat today."

Jason tightened his fingers in Richard's shirt stepping carefully as he was manoeuvered back around toward the duplex. He shrugged, scowling slightly but trying not get angry again. "Sounds good, I guess."

 

Richard sighed, he could feel the tensing of Jason's shoulder under the man's heavy coat and robes. "When we get back, I'll warm the car up and grab my coat, okay?" he said softly, he didn't want to argue with the man any more and if he insisted on ramen, then ramen it would be. "Are you cold?"

Jason looked up at Richard, not wanting to fight but not wanting to give in either. It seemed nothing he'd said had even sunk in even though Richard had said he'd understood. "Not really. If I'm that much of an inconvenience you didn't have to even come out of the house." he stopped. "You can go back by yourself you know. I've been doing this for six months and I'll continue to do it," _by myself_ he added mentally. 

Richard smiled down at Jason. "It's not an inconvenience; I need to know where this place is anyway. Is it the only grocery in town?" he asked, urging Jason back into moving with a gentle nudge. "I can't rely on other people to do my shopping you know."

Jason sighed, not knowing why he kept letting Richard persuade him back into moving. "There's a fish market a few streets over, a Farmer's Market but that's closed now that the snow has flown, and other than the little stop and rob gas stations, that's it. There's a bit more in Elkins but not much. You have to go out to Wheeling for everything if you want variety."

Richard nodded, his arm still around Jason's waist. "Maybe on one of your days off, if the weather's good, we could take a drive and you could show me where to go?" he asked as they got to the foot of the duplex steps. "Would you like to wait inside while I warm the car up?"

Jason's heart froze. He'd not been back to Wheeling since he'd snuck out of his parent's house the night he came home. He swallowed hard and nodded. "We'll see." He walked carefully to the door and looked back at Richard. "You will put on more clothes this time... idiot." he smiled to make the insult an endearment. 

"I will, let me grab my coat and the car will be ready in a few minutes," Richard said as he unlocked the door to the place to let them both in. "Would you mind writing a note for them so they know we haven't run off to Florida or something?"

Grabbing his coat, Richard hustled back out the door and to his car, pleased with himself that they'd managed to get back to Davy and Greg's without incident.

@@@@@@@

Harry smiled at Severus as he dialled the farmhouse waiting for someone to answer. He didn't think Grant would mind them coming by to look in the attic but after the incident in Cutty's today, he wasn't certain if Grant would be glad to see them or not, especially since he'd forgotten to tell Severus about meeting his father. He didn't want Grant mad at him too. Even though Severus hadn't said anything about being angry he knew the reminder of his father had upset Severus. He put that aside and tried to think of happier things. Christmas and their new home. As much as he wouldn't mind using Grant's decorations he wanted some of his own to have. 

Groggily, Grant reached over from where he'd been lying on the bed. "Hello?" he answered, his voice a little hoarse, rubbing one hand over his face. "Wolffe residence."

Harry frowned. "Grant? It's Harry, are you all right? I''m sorry. It sounds like I woke you." He looked over at Severus and bit his lip. "Um... Damon told us to call if we wanted to come over but if you want to go back to sleep, I'll let you go back to bed."

Pushing himself up into a sitting position, Grant frowned at his disorientation for a moment. "Hold on a moment Harry," he murmured, setting the phone down and using both hands to try to rub the sleep from his face and wincing as his broken wrist throbbed from the aggrevation. Looking out the window he noted with consternation that it had grown dark at some point, turning his head he also realized Damon wasn't laying on the bed as well.

"Harry?" Grant said softly as he picked the receiver up once more. "It's Grant, I'm alright. You're coming over?"

Harry looked at Severus again, confused. "Yes, Grant, it's Harry. Damon told us earlier to come over if we wanted. Are you certain you are all right?"

Grant nodded and then grunted softly. "That's fine Harry, it'll be nice to see you and Severus. Have you had supper yet? Would you like to eat with us?" he asked, scooting to the edge of the bed and getting to his feet.

Harry shrugged and looked at Severus. "All right then, if you are certain. No, we've not yet eaten but I'll ask Severus what he'd like to do. Would you like us to bring something?" He looked over at Severus. 

Closing his eyes, Grant was quiet for a moment, trying to think and becoming aggravated when he couldn't focus.

"No Harry, I've got it. Are you on your way now?" he asked finally, reaching out and flipping the light switch, wincing at the sudden brightness.

"Yes Sir, we've just left the shop and we're going to go Christmas shopping but Severus said something about checking your attic first." Harry bit his lip. "Grant... are you certain you are all right?" 

"Yes, yes, by all means, come and poke through the attic, there's plenty stored away, I think there's decorations in the basement as well," Grant replied, heading for the bathroom to pull another sedative potion from the medicine cabinet. "If you have an idea as to what you want, I'll go up and start pulling things out for you."

Harry nodded to Severus. "All right, we'll be there shortly then Grant. See you soon." He hung up the phone and looked at Severus. "He doesn't sound well, Husband." 

Grant ended the call and let the phone slip through his fingers to fall to the floor as he made his way from the bedroom to look for his husband.

"Damon?" he called out, swaying from side to side as he walked down the short hallway. "Damon? Where are you?"

Damon looked up as he entered the kitchen, set the bags of take-out and groceries on the table and called out to Grant. "In the kitchen, Pet. Just a minute and I'll be right there." He kicked the door shut and sighed heavily for moment then walked carefully into the living room, looking for his little husband. "What is it, baby?" He reached out and drew Grant into his arms. "Why are you out of bed?"

"Where were you? I couldn't find you," Grant mumbled, rubbing his face over Damon's chest, shivering at the cold that had come in on the man.

"I went to go get your potions and dinner, Pet." Damon leaned down and pressed a kiss to Grant's hair, taking a deep breath before speaking again as he rubbed Grant's back. "Took your file to Montgomery like you wanted," he murmured softly as well. 

Grant sighed taking comfort from the other man's arms. "Harry and Severus are on their way over. I asked them to have supper with us," he said pulling back enough to squint up at Damon's face. "Was that alright?"

Damon nodded. "That's fine Pet. I talked with them at the shop and gave Severus the bracelet as well, while I was there." He turned Grant and helped him into the kitchen so he could begin dinner. "I have some news for you about Jason if you in the mood to hear it." 

"Was Little Bird upset?" Grant asked as he let Damon guide him to the countertop. "Tell him that if he's angry, to be angry with me, not Bit, he had nothing to do with this."

Grant looked up at Damon and sighed. "What would you like to eat?"

He didn't like feeling like he was floating; it was disconcerting to say the least and he felt like he was missing important things that he should be aware of.

"I brought stuff to eat, but it won't take much to add to it. Sit down and let me work." Damon shook his head and sit Grant down in a chair at the table. "No, he weren't upset. Was more worried about Snape bothering you and Harry, it seemed to me."

He began to unload cartons of vegetables, gravy and a large container of roast beef from a sack. "Hannah was up at the bar when I went in to check on Tom and made her speciality so I brought that home." 

"Hannah is cooking at the bar?" Grant asked softly as he sat down at the table and watched Damon. "It smells good. What is it?"

Damon smiled at him and nodded. "She made just a good old fashioned Sunday dinner. Pot roast and vegetables; green beans, carrots and new potatoes. She did up some rolls and gravy too. I stole a pie out of the freezer from the bar too." 

Grant nodded, reaching out and running his fingers over the potion bottles that set on the table. "You said you got my potions from Severus? Could I have them please?" 

Damon looked at him and reached out, running a hand over his head. "Are you in pain, Pet? Let's get some food in you and then you can have the medicine. Sev said to watch you to see if you have a reaction." 

Grant nodded and then turned to stare out the window into the darkness. "Harry wants to look through our decorations. Do we have much downstairs still?" he asked while running his fingers through his loose hair. "I should get the things down so he doesn't have to climb the stairs."

Damon shook his head and bent to press a kiss to Grant's cheek. "No, just the big stuff. When you bought all those totes and had me rearrange the attic, I put most of it upstairs. Sev and I can play gopher for him when they get here." He turned and got a plate down and began dishing up a little bit of food for his husband. "Just get something in your stomach, a couple of bites then you can have your potions, Pet." He set the plate in front of Grant and handed him a fork as he turned back to the fridge to prepare him a glass of tea. 

Grant picked up his fork and poked at the food, moving it around the plate to make it look like he'd eaten something. While Damon's back was turned, Grant pulled a piece of chocolate from the bowl of candy on the table, unwrapping it and stuffing it in his mouth.

Damon turned around and looked at the plate then looked at his husband. Arching an eyebrow, he sat the glass down in front of Grant. "Please eat something besides just the chocolate, Injun." He picked up the first potions phial, read the directions then pulled the cork and measured out the amount for his husband into a second glass. He sighed and grinned at him then handed it to him. "You're sneaky, Pet but I know you." 

Grant gave Damon a half hearted smile, picking up his fork and bringing a piece of the beef to his lips. "I want to be able to eat with you as well, so I don't want to get full," he murmured trying to convince his husband that he wasn't trying to be bad.

Damon nodded and began to dish up his plate as well as one for Harry and Severus as he heard the truck doors slam outside. "Well the urchins are here so we can all eat together now." 

Severus put an arm around Harry's waist, careful to hold him tight enough to keep him from slipping on the snow and ice. "Steady Harry, mind your footing," he said, breathing a sigh of relief as the porch light came on to give them plenty of light to make their way.

Harry clung to Severus as he made his way to the back porch. He smiled as they got to the porch and looked at Damon as he opened the door. "Hello Damon. How's Grant?"

Damon grinned at the two men and opened the door wider. "He's at the table, Bit. I hope you all are hungry. We're just about to eat. Tom's Hannah made us some pot roast and the fixings." 

Severus took Harry's cloak, hanging it along with his own coat as they entered the warm kitchen. "Go on and sit down Harry," he said as he gently pushed the man in the direction of the table before turning to Damon. 

"How are things going?" Severus asked under his breath.

Damon sighed. "Not well. He had just woken up apparently when I got in and I've only had the chance to get one potion in him. So I have no idea, what's going to happen." he shook his head. "Come on in and eat though. If Harry's anything like Grant you'll need your strength for when we are in the attic."

"If you think it would be better, I'll take Harry shopping after we eat," Severus murmured as he watched the two men sitting at the table. "If you think he'd be more comfortable without us here."

Damon shrugged. "Depends. Might distract Grant if he's not stoned out of his gourd by then. He can't do much with his arm in a sling so it also might help him to help Harry to sort through the boxes or at least tell him what's in them." He shook his head again and sighed. "I just don't know what to do anymore."

"Have you heard from Montgomery?"

"Not yet but you got to realize there's probably fifty years of history there. It's a lot to sort through. If he even finds anything." Damon nodded to the table and pulled out a chair for Severus. "Sit down. You all want some tea?"

Severus sat down next to Harry and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Hungry?" he murmured in his ear as he draped an arm over the back of his husband's chair.

Harry nodded and leaned against Severus. He smiled at Grant and turned to look up at Severus, returning the kiss to his cheek. "Yes, it smells delicious." 

Grant watched the younger men, sighing softly as he pushed his plate towards Harry. "Here you go on and finish it, I need to take my potions," he mumbled as he reached for the phials that were setting at the edge of the table.

Harry eyed Grant and shook his head. "You should eat too." He didn't like how Grant looked and he really wasn't certain about the story he'd been told about Grant's arm considering it had been his wand hand that had been broken.

However, when he took in Grant's earlier actions and what Severus had told him. He was really worried about the older man that had become his friend recently. "It helps sometimes to have something in your stomach when you take that potion. I know it made me sick once when..."

He stopped when he realized what he was doing and flushed. "Sorry," he murmured quietly. 

"What made you sick, baby?" Grant asked softly, reaching out with his good hand and covering one of Harry's hands. "You've done nothing to be sorry about."

Harry shook his head. "I just got sick one time when I had to take that potion and I did it on an empty stomach." He looked over at Grant and smiled weakly as he put one hand on top of his. "I was telling you what to do and I shouldn't have done." 

Grant frowned as he listened to Harry's soft voice. "Did someone make you take it?" he asked quietly, scooting closer to the young man, focusing his attention on him. 

Harry chuckled softly and nodded. "Severus did for a long time. But it helped me get better and if I'd have listened to him in the first place, I wouldn't have gotten sick." He looked up at his husband then back at Grant. "If I had known he was making it for you, I would have told him to put the black current flavouring in it." 

Grant wrinkled his nose up at the mention of the black current. "That stuff is worse than prune juice," he chuckled and then picked up the phial. "I don't mind the taste."

Flicking the stopper from the top, Grant brought the cool glass to his lips and swallowed quickly, not bothering to measure anything out. Shuddering slightly, he set the bottle back on the table and reached for his tea. "I'll be better soon Harry, don't worry."

Eyes wide, Harry stared at Grant, looked up at Severus then shuddered. "Ugh. If you say so, Grant." 

Reaching for the next bottle, Grant waited a moment until Damon's back was turned once more before he dropped it to his lap.

Severus looked up just in time to watch the man's hand move, but wasn't sure of what he'd seen. "Damon is there anything I can help you with?" he asked, getting to his feet and going around behind Grant's chair.

Damon handed him two plates and shook his head. "All done. I just need to move it all to the table." He eyed Severus and the others at the table then arched a brow as if to ask a question. He'd only been half listening to the conversation as he'd made more tea at the stove and finished dishing up the plates from the to-go boxes. 

Severus bent over Grant to set the plates on the table, letting his eyes drift over the other man for a moment. He spotted the bottle in his lap and sighed.

Going to where Damon was standing, he bent down enough to whisper in his ear. "Look in Grant's lap." Straightening back up, he moved to sit back down and waited for Damon to be seated.

Damon grunted and walked over to the table, bending down to kiss Grant's cheek. He brushed his hand down Grant's arm and reached out over the table to pull his plate closer to him. "Pet, you all right?" 

Grant stared at Damon for a moment and then nodded. "I'm fine Sir, thank you for asking," he said as he laid his hand on Damon's arm, sighing at the contact. "Are you going to eat?"

Severus watched the couple, debating on whether or not to leave immediately after they ate or to stay and try to distract Grant. "Harry, please eat. Would you like a glass of milk?"

Harry watched the odd exchange then looked over at Severus. "Um, the tea's fine, Husband." He picked up his fork and stabbed a piece of the roast.

Damon nodded and wrapped his arms around Grant, bending down low and reaching into his lap to grab the bottle. "All right then. I'll eat in a minute. I want you to eat as well, Pet." 

Grant watched forlornly as the bottle was taken away, turning back to his plate with a sigh. He just wanted to stop feeling anything for a little while. 

Picking up his fork once more, Grant played with his food, eating a bite every now and again when Damon looked over at him. "How are the roads?" he asked as he set his fork down and reached for his drink.

Severus eyed Grant and Damon then picked up his fork. "They seem to be pretty clear on the main streets. We were thinking of going in to Wheeling. Can I pick anything up for you?"

Grant shrugged; he wasn't sure what was still in the house, not having had a chance to inventory the freezers or cupboards since he'd got home. "I suppose if something looks good. No. I'll go tomorrow," he said, pushing his plate away once more and reaching for the chocolates.

Harry paused mid-chew and watched the smaller man and then looked to Damon to see what his reaction would be. Grant was truly out of sorts. If Harry didn't know better, he'd say the small man was under the influence of something.

Damon sighed and just shook his head as he cut into his roast. "Thanks anyway, Sev. How much do I owe you for the potions?" He smirked at his son and dipped the meat in his gravy. 

Severus shook his head. "Not a Knut. Your insurance picked it up," he returned, almost daring the other man to fuss with him.

"I know better than that. Our insurance wouldn't pay for a turd in a punchbowl," Grant muttered, looking at Damon. "Give him some money."

Damon snorted. "What do think I'm trying to do, Injun?" He looked over at Harry and winked at him. "So how much were they, Harry?" 

Harry blinked and stuffed a roll in his mouth. "Severus has them," he murmured and looked at his plate. 

Severus smirked in humour and winked at Harry. "What do I have?" he teased.

Grant watched the trio for a moment, a frown settling on his face. "Then take them back. I don't need charity," he fumed, pushing back from the table and staggering to his feet. "I'll get what I need in Wheeling."

Damon looked up. "Grant. Sit down now. We're just teasing and you know it." He looked over at Severus. "How much Sev?" 

Grant turned and looked owlishly down at where Damon was sitting. "Okay," he mumbled, falling back to sit on his chair. "I'm being good now."

Damon nodded and looked at Severus. "Now you, son. I know there's a co-pay and you need the money for your time and ingredients. Don't sass me either; I ain't in the mood for it." He stabbed his green beans and shoved them in his mouth. 

"I'll have Harry send you the bill tomorrow. Honestly, I never even checked the costs," Severus said with a sigh. He was certain taking Harry shopping after they finished would be in the best interests of all involved.

Grant nodded as he listened, mollified at Severus' answer. "Thank you baby," he murmured and then reached out to stroke the fingers of his good hand along Damon's arm. "You all need to eat. There's lots of boxes that will need to come down so Harry and I can look through them."

Harry nodded and went back to his supper not so certain he wanted to bother Grant anymore about decorating. 

Grant leaned back in his chair and chattered on about the decorations while the others finished their meals, carefully detailing the pros and cons to each decorating theme that he had stored in the attic. Soon his eyelids began to droop and he swayed to one side in his chair.

Damon pushed his plate to the side and stood, scooping up his little husband. He looked down at Grant and pressed a kiss to his forehead as he shook his head. Turning to Severus and Harry, he sighed, "Excuse me a moment. Let me go lay him down and then I'll go get you some boxes to look through." 

Harry bit his lip as he watched Damon carrying Grant out, turning to Severus; he reached out to take the man's empty plate. "Am I going to be like that as well when I'm older?" he asked softly, looking down at the table to avoid Severus' eyes.

Severus reached out and took Harry's hand. "No, My Harry. This is why I wanted you to see Doctor Montgomery. After he arrived and Damon told me about him, I decided that I would do everything in my power to help you. Grant's going to get help as well."

Harry nodded giving Severus' hand a squeeze. "I don't ever want to be like that Husband," he whispered. "Never. Just put your wand to my head and end it if I get like that."

Severus pulled Harry into his lap. "I love you too much to end it, Harry. It would kill me to do so but I promise you that you wouldn't suffer."

Looking into his husband's eyes, Harry sighed. "If you'd not end it, what would you do? Is it alright that I ask that? I mean, do I have a say?" he asked softly, hoping Damon would take his time coming back out.

"You do, my Harry. This is your body, and when and if the time ever comes, then we'll discuss any and all options with the expert." Severus met Harry's eyes. "I'd not like to think of a life without you and our children."

Harry leaned against Severus' chest for a moment, soaking up the contact and breathing in his scent. "Thank you Husband," he murmured. "If it's alright, I'll do the washing up for Grant."

Severus nodded and pressed a kiss to Harry's hair, wrapping his arms around him and holding him tightly for a moment. "Thank you Harry." 

@@@@@

Across town, Richard set the last of the homemade noodles to the side to dry a bit before turning to Jason. "Doing alright babe?" he asked as he watched the younger man chop up cooked chicken breast.

Jason nodded; carefully sliding the super sharp blade through the meat slowly and making certain his fingers were out of the way. He'd been afraid to handle Davy's knives; in fact, he'd been scared to death to touch just about all the cooking utensils in Davy's kitchen. There was more money invested into this room than there had been into his college education and he was using it to cook with. He shook his head and sighed, placing one hand on his back for a second before moving to the sink. Carefully washing, rinsing and drying the knife then replacing it back in the block before turning to Richard, Jason smiled up at him, glad to have put the expensive tool away. "All right, now what?" 

"Here I'll finish up if you want to sit down," Richard said as he reached over to pick up the chopping board, lifting it to the stock pot and slowly pushing the chicken chunks into the simmering stock. "We just let this cook for a little longer while the noodles dry a little. Want a snack while we wait?"

He watched Jason closely, worried that the young man was getting overly tired working in the kitchen, but Jason wouldn't hear of letting him do it on his own. He said he was going to contribute if it killed him. "Can I get you anything?"

Jason shook his head as he picked up his glass of juice, taking a long drink and licking his lips. "I have something in my room; I'll get it in a minute. But I will think I'll sit down for a minute. Will you join me?" 

Giving the soup a stir, Richard laid the wooden spoon on the counter and took a seat at the table and waited for Jason. "I don't know about you, but I'm starved. It feels like lunch was days ago," he said with a laugh. "Is there anything on TV you want to watch tonight?"

Richard had called Greg when they'd returned from Clangman's only to find out that the man was taking his husband our for the evening, planning to spend the night at the bed and breakfast as a little getaway. "It's just us tonight anyhow."

"All right and I have no idea. I normally don't watch TV. Be right back though and we can watch whatever you like." Jason padded to the bedroom to retrieve one of the Chocolate Cauldrons Harry had given him. He'd been putting off getting one for sometime now, but he'd heard them calling his name softly the entire time he was cooking with Richard. He opened the package and bit into the chocolate, moaning and closing his eyes as he stood at the foot of his bed and savoured the chocolate. 

Richard chuckled to himself as Jason went to the bedroom, figuring the man was going after his stash. "Bring a few in with you Jason, I promise not to take them," he called out as he thought about what he wanted to do that evening. 

Well, he knew what he wanted to do. He wanted to dig into Grant Wolffe's file and find the answer to why the man was behaving so abnormally for someone with Fleymann's Syndrome.

Jason jumped, a flush creeping across his cheeks. He hastily shoved the rest of the candy in his mouth and grabbed two more before padding out to the living room again. He sat down on the sofa and sighed as the magic in the chocolate work its way through his system. He looked over the back of the sofa and smiled sheepishly. "You can have one if you want."

Richard grinned and shook his head. "Believe it or not, I'm allergic to the stuff," he chuckled. "You don't have to worry about me getting into your stash."

Jason stared at Richard horrified. "You're allergic to chocolate? What are you un-American or something?" 

Richard laughed and shrugged. "No, I'm American; I just get hives if I eat chocolate. My healer growing up said it was the damnedest thing he'd ever seen."

Jason shook his head again and turned around rubbing his stomach. "You have my sympathies. Poor, poor thing." 

"It's alright, I'll just get the flavouring from you," Richard teased as he leaned in to give the man a kiss. "That is, if you don't mind."

Jason tipped his face up to Richard, staring at him for a moment. "You aren't going to like break out or nothing, are you? You are not getting into the bed with me if you got shingles."

"Nah, I actually have to ingest it for it to make me sick," Richard said in reassurance as he took the younger man's chin in his hand and kissed him softly but thoroughly. "You taste good."

Jason's eyes fluttered shut and he sighed. "So do you." He opened his eyes and looked at Richard. "You gonna stand there all night or sit down here beside me?"

Sitting down, Richard toed his shoes off and leaned back against the cushions. "So do you want to read, watch TV, a movie, or what?" he asked as he glanced over to Gregory's office door.

"I don't know. How long until the soup's ready?" Jason followed his gaze over to the door then look at Richard. He leaned closer to him and snuggled against his side. 

Richard looked over to the stove and contemplated for a moment. "I think we can let it simmer for about a half hour before we add the noodles. Did you have something in mind?" he asked as he ran his hand over Jason's arm.

Jason yawned. "Yeah, a nap." He drew his feet up on to the sofa and looked up at Richard, smiling at him. "Want to lie down with me?" 

"Let me grab something real quick, alright?" Richard said, carefully pulling his arm from around Jason and getting to his feet. "Do you want anything while I'm up?"

Jason closed his eyes and shook his head as he leaned back against the sofa. "No but hurry back we were warm." 

Richard laughed softly, going into the office where he'd left Grant's file and then grabbing one of the blankets off of the bed Jason was sleeping in at night. 

"Here we are," he said as he spread the blanket over Jason and then settled back next to him. "You nap and I'll read. Sound like a plan?"

"Thank you." Jason lay down with his head in Richard's lap. "Sounds fine with me. But don't get upset if I fall asleep in the middle of the story." 

"I'll do us both a favour and read to myself," Richard chuckled, dropping one hand down to play in Jason's hair while he opened the folder. "It's just medical junk anyhow."

Jason hummed and wrapped one hand around Richard's leg. "Boring. I'll be asleep even faster then." 

Murmuring softly as he stroked Jason's hair, Richard began to read, frowning here and there as he read over the older man's past care. It was absolutely abominable in his opinion, but unfortunately he'd seen much neglect and apathy when reading over files of men affected by Fleymann's.

"Merlin," he murmured, "it's a wonder he ever conceived at all."

Jason sighed, slipping off into sleep as Richard's fingers threaded through his hair. He heard the other man's voice and shifted on the sofa. "I know, Todd was a creep but I thought I loved him." 

"Huh?" Richard grunted. "What did you say Jason?" He looked down at the smaller man, setting the file to one side. 

Jason groaned softly and shifted again. "I loved him and he left me," he murmured and snuggled against Richard's leg, pulling the blanket up higher to his chin. 

"My poor baby," Richard murmured, smoothing his hand over the man's brow and hair. "I'm going to be right here by you. I promise."

Jason hummed softly. " 'S'nice dream. Some day... maybe... not for me." 

"No baby, not a dream. I'm real," Richard said softly, bending awkwardly to press a kiss to the man's face. "Not going to let you go."

Jason sighed softly, clenching his fingers in the blanket then relaxing again as he smiled in his sleep. "Love you." 

Sucking in his breath softly as he heard the words Jason murmured in his sleep, Richard bit his lip and shook his head. He wasn't sure if it was love on his part, but he found that he truly cared more for the small man that he'd just met than he had anyone else he'd had a relationship with in his adult life.

His ex had been quick to tell him that he could never love another man without loving the complexity of having a built in lab rat and Richard had kind of believed Trent for a long time, but this was different. For the first time, Richard was looking at a man and not seeing a problem to be solved or a subject to study. For the first time, Richard was interested in the whole person and not their physiology.

"I hope you don't run Jason, I'm not sure what I'll do if you do," Richard murmured as he stroked a thumb over Jason's lips before picking the file back up.


	4. 130 Can't Hurry Love

Severus watched Harry, a smile on his face while his husband set about unpacking the holiday baubles they'd brought back from the Wolffe's. Damon hadn't let them leave without insisting they take a box of decorations to start things off. "Have you found anything you like Harry?" Severus asked, leaning forward in his chair to stroke some of the younger man's hair back from his face.

Harry leaned into Severus' fingers, his hand paused halfway as he reached into the tote, pulling out a wrapped object. He hummed. "Not certain just yet. There's some beautiful figurines here though." 

Severus nodded as he looked at the things Harry had already unwrapped; delicate angels and snowmen, crystal bells and Santas, all things Grant had squirreled away. "He's collected things for years Harry. Somewhere in their attic, there are several boxes of things he brought home from the Orient as well. The man is a packrat," he laughed.

Harry nodded as he unwrapped a brass sleigh with the reindeer attached by little chains and set that aside as well. He looked up at Severus and bit his lip. "Husband... this is all very nice and I'm thankful to Grant for allowing us to borrow it but...," he stopped and bowed his head for a moment then looked back up at Severus. "Would it be wrong to say that I'd like for us to pick out something that's just ours?" 

"No Harry, not at all. I think it would be a nice tradition for our family to have our own decorations. I think Damon wanted to make sure Grant saw that he did send something with us," Severus said softly, stroking a thumb over Harry's lips. "Leave that and I'll repack it in the morning, but it might be nice if we used one piece perhaps?"

Harry nodded and licked Severus' thumb with the tip of his tongue then sucked it into his mouth, moaning softly around the digit. He slid it in and out of his mouth a few times; closing his eyes and moaning softly then kissed the tip and grinned at his husband. "Yes Sir. Which piece would you like to keep?" 

"That angel there, I've always liked it," Severus said, nodding at the piece he meant. "It's one of the first ones Damon gave him when they became a couple and he discovered Grant liked the holiday." He definitely had plans for his Harry once all the breakables were safely out of harm's way.

Harry nodded. He'd thought the sandstone angel was beautiful as well. Picking up the figurine in question he carefully heaved his body off the sofa and stepped over the other collectables, waddling carefully to the fireplace. He placed her in the centre of the mantel and turn to look at Severus. "How about here with some fairy lights and some white fluff around her? Not much but just a little and she can be the centrepiece." 

Severus nodded, he really didn't care, he just liked the angel. "That will be fine Harry. Before I forget, were you wishing to decorate the shop as well?" he asked, leaning back on the sofa and stretching his arms over his head. 

Harry looked down at his feet and back at Severus. He left the angel on the mantle and padded over to Severus, sitting down and snuggling into his side. "I don't mind decorating the shop if you still want me to. I think we've enough lights left over to do the front window."

Harry looked up at his husband, watching him as he stretched and then shrugged his shoulders. "Are you tired Husband?" he asked softly, running a hand over the man's chest.

"A bit I suppose. Snow is heavier than it looks Harry," Severus said with a chuckle, catching Harry's hand in his own and bringing it to his lips so he could kiss the younger man's fingertips.

The roads had been mostly clear when they'd driven home from town, but it had started snowing again and Severus knew he'd end up out clearing a path for Harry and the dogs shortly. Normally he would have picked up his wand and simply cast a spell, but when he'd tried that earlier in the day, the amount of snow had doubled and then quadrupled before he could cancel the charm. And he'd still had to shovel it.

"Would you still like to go for supper Sunday?" Severus asked, watching Harry fuss with the small figurine on their mantle.

He pulled one of Severus's arms down around him and threaded their fingers together. "I... I want to be there for Grant. He was there for me at the Burrow but I'm scared for him as well."

Pressing a kiss to Harry's forehead, Severus pulled him over to sit on his lap. "I think it will be alright Harry. Damon is seeking help for Grant. This Richard Montgomery fellow is supposed to be the best," he murmured getting more comfortable where he sat.

"Grant knows you mean well, he's simply not himself right now. Perhaps the normal routine of a family dinner will help him," he suggested, bending his head down and nipping at Harry's shoulder. "How are you feeling?"

"Oh okay. Then, sure, we should still go." Harry closed his eyes and leaned against Severus, licking his lips and moaning softly. "I feel pretty good right about now," he breathed and ran a hand up Severus's arm to thread his fingers in Severus's hair. He squirmed slightly on Severus's lap, trying to get closer to his husband. "And you, Husband?" 

Smiling to himself, Severus ran his hands up under Harry's shirt, letting his fingers caress the pale skin of his husband's pregnant belly. "I think you feel good as well," he chuckled, his lips close enough to Harry's ear that his breath stirred the stray hairs along the younger man's neck.

Harry shivered and pressed his belly into Severus's hand. He laughed softly, flushed and boldly answered him. "I'm glad you like it, Husband, because you feel good on me. I'd like to feel more of you." 

"You would?" Severus teased, moving his hands to Harry's hips and pulling him back closer to him. "My knee wouldn't mind some attention if you would like to feel it."

Harry grinned and ran his other hand down Severus's leg, caressing his leg through his jeans then digging his nails into Severus's knee. "Just your knee? There's nothing else that needs attention?" He gently tightened his fist in Severus's hair, carefully pulling on the dark strands then let go and massaged his scalp. 

Growling softly, Severus grabbed Harry's hand and put it on his waist band. "I would assume that you'd find something else to play with, brat," he chided gently and rubbed his fingers over Harry's.

Harry fingered the top of Severus's jeans and smirked. "Just following orders, Husband." He tipped his face up and offered his mouth to Severus, licking his bottom lip slowly as he ran his hand carefully around to the button on Severus's jeans and trailed his nails along the zip. "Although if there is something else My Sir would like me to find I can certainly search it out." 

Raising a brow, Severus looked at Harry and chuckled evilly. "Let's see how creative you can be with my knee first," he said, moving his hand down to cup Harry's groin, his fingers splayed over the quiescent prick and balls.

Harry groaned and thrust into Severus's hand, wishing again that his prick was hard for Severus to show him just how aroused he was. He spread his legs across Severus's knee and leaned his stomach to the side of Severus's leg, pushing his arse in the air for Severus. He ran his hands over Severus's knee, foundling it and clinging to his leg, trying not to fall off as he pressed a kiss to the denim clad leg. 

"Stand up Harry," Severus instructed, gently pushing the young man from his lap and helping him to his feet. "Strip for me and show me what you can do on my knee." 

He smirked and raised an eyebrow to his husband as if in a challenge. "I'm waiting Harry."

Harry stepped a few paces away from his husband and slowly slid the over robe from his shoulders, dropping it to the floor gracefully. He smirked at Severus, turned around and reached behind himself, unzipping the robe in the back then dropped his arms to his sides. 

The under robe slid to the floor and Harry wrapped his arms over his stomach, looked over his shoulder at Severus then smiled as he turned around. He slid his hands away from his stomach, down his thighs and framed his crotch even though he couldn't see it any longer.

Stepping forward, Harry bent, reaching between his legs for his small prick and sat on Severus's knee. He spread his own legs wide across Severus's and with his cock lying along Severus' leg, he thrust his hips forward, riding and rubbing Severus's knee against his cozy. 

Severus leaned back and bounced his knee a little as Harry rubbed himself over the denim. "You're getting wet Harry, does it feel good?" he asked, his hands running over his husband's thighs, his thumbs making small circles on the insides of this knees as he stroked the soft skin.

Harry leaned forward some and gripped Severus's thigh to keep his balance, and thrust harder against his knee. He closed his eyes, licked his lips and moaned softly. "Not as good as you would, Sir." 

"Do you think you will be able to come like that Harry? Do you think you can rub yourself off?" Severus murmured, his eyes fastened to Harry's body, his hands moving up to tease the man's nipples, pinching and pulling at them gently.

Harry groaned as Severus's fingers pulled at his skin. "Might but I'd rather have you in me Severus, please." He moved his hips a bit faster just in case Severus did want to see him come this way and moaned again. 

Severus raised a brow once more as he listened to his submissive. It seemed as if the younger man was being a bit demanding. "If you are not enjoying the activities, we can always cease and do something differently," he said, pulling Harry's nipples sharply.

Harry sucked in a breath and opened his eyes, looking up at Severus for a moment then back down at his leg. "Yes Sir." he bowed his head and moved his hips faster along Severus's knee, biting his lip as he rocking back and forth. 

Severus pulled his hand from Harry's body and crossed his arms over his chest. "Stop Harry. Get up."

Harry froze and eased himself off of Severus's knee. He stood in front of Severus with his head bent, hands splayed out in front of him, framing himself for Severus. "Yes Sir." 

Getting to his feet, Severus looked down at Harry and then walked from the living room to the bedroom, leaving the small man standing there. "Stay Bit."

Harry swallowed and stood still, not moving as he waited for Severus to return. He didn't understand what had happened. He'd not done anything different than the last time they'd had sex. He sucked in a breath and bit his lip, trying not to cry as his emotions got the best of him while he stood there wondering what he'd done wrong to displease Severus. 

Severus stood in the doorway of the living room, a light leather flogger in one hand as he watched Harry from behind. His small husband was exceptionally handsome and now that he was carrying their child, Harry was next to irresistible. 

Harry had been hinting for some time that he wanted to step up some of their activities, to push himself further in what they were doing and what he was experiencing. While Harry had been away, Severus had borrowed several items from Damon's well stocked dungeon, one of them being the flogger he now had in his hand. 

"Spread your legs Harry and get a solid stance," Severus instructed as he walked up behind the man and ran the tip of the leather handle down his spine before bending to press a kiss at the nape of Harry's neck.

Harry gasped but automatically did as asked. He swallowed hard and breathed heavily out his nose as he spread his legs. He flattened his feet and curled his toes into the carpet for a moment then relaxed and waited on Severus. "Yes Sir," he murmured softly, hoping his voice was clear and free of tremors.

Nodding to himself in approval, Severus let the arm that was holding the flogger move away from his side and swing gently to and fro, the falls wrapping and unwrapping harmlessly around Harry's leg. "Do you know what this is Pet?" Severus asked softly as he brought the flogger up, trailing the falls along the backs of the younger man's thighs and buttocks.

Harry nodded. "Y-yes Sir." He swallowed again, closed his eyes and licked his lips as the soft suede falls tickled the backs of his legs. He shifted again, setting his feet and making certain he was steady. Merlin, how long had it been since Severus had taken a flogger to him? He couldn't even remember the last time and groaned quietly in anticipation. 

"Would you like this to be used on you tonight Harry? You may say no and we'll continue with no consequence," Severus said softly as he wrapped one arm around the man's chest and held him for a moment.

Harry leaned against Severus, drawing strength from him and nodded. "Please, Sir. It's... safe right? I mean... I want to but I think I need something else to keep my balance please." 

"We'll keep it gentle Harry, I promise, you will be fine," Severus said to reassure the man and then looked around the room, smiling as he saw the perfect spot next to the fireplace. Harry would stay warm and the wall there had nothing adorning it to get in the way.

"Go stand by the hearth and place your hands on the wall. Tell me if you will be warm enough there," Severus instructed, drawing his arm back from Harry and putting his hands on his hips to watch the younger man.

Harry moved to the spot Severus had indicated, leaning forward as instructed, splaying his hands against the wall and spreading his feet. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly, bowing his head and closing his eyes as he got ready to go into his head space. His entire body vibrated with need and desire and he couldn't wait to feel the falls across his skin.

The radiant heat from the fireplace warmed his palms through the wall and his side from the stones of the hearth and he sighed once more, curling his toes into the floor then relaxing. "It's warm enough, Sir. I'm ready when you are Husband." 

Stepping up to just behind Harry, Severus tucked the flogger under one arm and let his fingers drop lightly on the smaller man's back. Fingertips tracing each scar, Severus placed reverent kisses along the smaller mans' shoulders before letting his hands trail down at cup Harry's arse cheeks.

"Did you know that you are beautiful?" Severus breathed, his hands gently kneading and massaging the round globes of flesh, pulling the cheeks apart to expose Harry's pucker again and again as he thought about sinking into the younger man. "You are beautiful stretched around my cock."

Harry moaned and curled his fingers against the wall, pushing his bum back into Severus's hands. "Only for you and only on your prick, Sir." He licked his lips, still waiting to feel the leather against his skin or whatever else Severus had planned for him. His body throbbed in desire and he moaned softly again.

Chuckling, Severus took several steps back and the flogger from under his arm. "Ready yourself Pet," he said, swinging the leather back and forth through the air, listening to the soothing swish of the falls before bringing it up on one swing and swatting the under curve of his husband's arse and then doing it twice more putting enough force into it to pink the pale skin.

Harry jumped at the first swat on his bottom then groaned at the thud of the next two. The sounds of the leather whirling through the air soothed him just as much as the impact of the falls. He hung his head further down and sighed, "Thank You, Husband."

He flexed his toes and fingers, slowly sinking into his headspace as he focused on letting go of everything. 

Imparting several more strikes on Harry's bottom, Severus paused for a moment to run his fingertips over the heated skin, pinching and pulling at the soft flesh before sinking his thumb into the young man's cozy and thrusting in and out for a moment.

Harry gasped and brought his head up, sucking in a breath as Severus's hands played over his skin. He bent his knees and rocked down on to the finger that entered him, crying out softly. "Oh gods yes! Please!" 

Pulling his thumb from Harry, Severus smiled and stepped back, this time bringing the flogger down sharply on the man's shoulders and upper back. "How does that feel Pet?" he asked over the sound of the leather hitting the man's skin.

Harry whinged when Severus removed his fingers from him but hissed as the leather thudded over his back. He arched his back and hung his head, sighing and moving his feet, steadying himself again. "More please Sir!" 

Steadily and methodically, Severus proceeded to flog Harry, varying each strike in intensity and location from the backs of his thighs to the tops of his shoulders, all the while murmuring encouragement and praise as the man shook and shuddered under the assault.

Stopping, Severus threw the flogger to the side and then stepped up behind Harry, one arm encircling his belly while his other hand thrust between his legs roughly. "I think you enjoyed this Pet," he purred as he toyed with the wet flesh he found.

Harry cried out, nearly sobbing as Severus's fingers played with him. He leaned back against his husband, letting him support his weight as he sagged against him. "Yes! Yes Sir, boy did!" He rocked and bent his knees trying to get more of Severus's fingers inside of himself. His back was warmed and relaxed, his body aroused and he wanted Severus so much. "Need you Husband... want you so much!" 

"You've earned a reward Harry," Severus purred as he lazily stroked Harry's cozy and limp cock. "Would you like to know what it is?"

Harry tried to thrust his hips into Severus's hand and nodded. "Pleasepleaseplease," he begged. 

Severus pulled his hand away for a moment. "Focus Harry," he admonished gently. "You may pick the position we make love in tonight."

Harry panted and hung his head for a moment. He swallowed hard and let himself be held by Severus. "Yes Husband," he whispered softly and licked his lips. "I... I'm sorry. I just... just need you. Need you in me." He looked up at Severus, breathing gently. "Anyway you'd like me is how I want you to have me, Severus, so long as you come in me." 

Severus listened to Harry speak and frowned for a moment, perhaps the flogging hadn't been a good idea that evening. "I fear I owe you an apology Harry," he said softly as he twined their fingers and led the smaller man to their bedroom. "I've neglected you."

Nudging the smaller man's hips, Severus manoeuvred him onto the bed and onto his side before lying down next to him and summoning their lube to him. "Tell me what you think would feel the best for you."

Harry shook his head, "No, you've not neglected me, Severus." He touched his husband running his hands along his body, fingers working at his clothing and trying to remove it to get to his skin. "What we did... there in the living room, was bloody fantastic. I want to do it again sometime." He smiled at his husband, rolling over and pulling at Severus's shirt. "Right now, I just need your body, your touch, your skin and your come. I think. I don't know why. I just feel that it's right." 

Severus nodded, pulling back enough to let Harry pull his shirt from his waistband before working it over his head. "You shall receive what you need Harry, every bit of it," he breathed as he worked at his jeans, undoing them and wriggling them off without getting up from the bed. His thick prick twitched as the air touched it and he chuckled, thinking of how good Harry was going to feel wrapped around him. 

Harry sucked in a breath as he watched Severus pull off his jeans. He reached out and ran his hand up Severus's leg, closing his eyes as he leaned in and stretched out beside Severus. He pressed his face to Severus's thigh and kissed the pale skin, running his tongue up to his hip and inhaled his husband's scent. "This..." he sighed again and kissed a small scar near the dark curls above Severus's prick, "is what I needed." 

Threading his fingers in Harry's hair, Severus gently guided the younger man's mouth to his shaft. "Is it Harry? How badly do you need it?" he asked, his voice deep and gravely as his fingers tightened in his sub's hair. 

Harry wrapped his hands around Severus's prick and squeezed it gently. He hummed softly as he watched a small bead of fluid well up at the top and he licked his lips. "Yes Sir. It's become something of a necessity that I have it often as possible," he murmured and leaned closer carefully running his tongue over the top of Severus's prick, clearing away the drop. He sighed and licked him again, wrapping his lips around the apple head and moaning around it as he began to suck firmly on Severus's flesh. 

Severus groaned loudly as he thrust into Harry's mouth, the feel of the scrape of the younger man's teeth adding an edge to the sensations. "You should have all you need Harry. I want to see you walking around here with my come dripping down your thighs and drying on your chin," he growled. "Watch you spread your legs to take me at my word."

Fists clenched in Harry's hair, Severus held his head and fucked his mouth for several long moments, grunting and growling at the feelings he was getting and the way Harry looked with his lips stretched so wide.

Harry grunted right along with Severus, trying to suck and swallow around Severus's prick as it was thrust in and out of his mouth. Fuck! How long had it been since Severus had treated him like this? He loved it, had missed it and had craved it for so long. 

He scrambled to his knees as Severus held his head, trying to bend his neck so he could take Severus further back into his throat. Severus had just about worked his gag reflex out of him but he wanted to feel the slide of that prick along his tongue and even further back. To feel Severus's release slipping down his throat as he swallowed him down. He moaned around Severus's prick and opened his eyes looking up at Severus, silently begging him to come just so he could taste him. 

"Do you think you're going to take it all, you little slut?" Severus crooned, smoothly working his hips and sliding in and out of Harry's wet mouth, each thrust pushing just a little deeper as he waited for the younger man's gag reflex to kick in and smiling when it didn't.

Harry moaned loudly around Severus's prick, sucking back the saliva as Severus pulled out of his mouth some and swallowed quickly. He clenched his fingers in the bed sheets as he listened to Severus's voice purring softly to him and it tightened something in his body, making his cozy tingle and throb. 

Holding Harry's head between both hands, Severus thrust twice more and then pulled out from between his lips, one hand twisting almost cruelly in the other man's hair as he turned him to face the mirror on the dresser.

"Look at yourself Harry," Severus growled, bending down to bite at his husband's ear. "Look at your face, look how wet and swollen your mouth is."

Harry licked his lips and moaned softly as he opened his eyes, blinking to focus on himself in the mirror. "Your slut," he murmured and reached up to collect the rest of the wetness from his face then licked off his palm, trying to get a taste of Severus in the dampness. 

Picking up his wand from where he'd left it on the nightstand, Severus spelled the mirror to move to be level with the bed and Harry's gaze. "Keep your glasses on, little one," he murmured, carefully rolling Harry to sit between his legs and face the mirror.

"Do you see yourself?" he asked, running one hand over Harry's swollen belly before moving up to pinch and pull at his nipples again.

Harry nodded and arched his back, pushing his stomach and chest into Severus's hand as he watched them in the mirror. "Severussss," he hissed softly. "Please." 

Putting his arms around Harry, Severus grabbed the younger man behind the knees, lifting his legs up and out, putting him on display in the mirror. Draping Harry's legs over his, Severus reached both hands between the man's legs, one cupping and gently squeezing his cock and balls while the other spread the lips of his cozy.

"Touch yourself Harry," he murmured, his lips next to Harry's ear as he manipulated the small prick in his hand. 

Harry hung his head and took a deep breath, reaching down to touch himself as Severus had asked. He slowly ran his fingers over the wet skin, hissing softly. He pressed gently against his clit then moved down again, stroking himself. 

Watching for a moment, Severus pressed a kiss to Harry's shoulders and moved his hands to caress the man's belly. "I wanted you to see how beautiful you are. My angel," he murmured, carefully leaning over with the man in his arms until they were both lying on the bed spooning, his erection pressing against Harry's back.

"Move your leg forward a little for me, love," Severus instructed, one hand moving to guide his small husband. "I want to be in you now."

_Finally!_ Harry sighed and bit his lip, nodding his head as he reached down and pulled his leg up for Severus. "Yes, Severus, please. Need you in me." He let go of his leg long enough to place his hand behind him and touched Severus, caressing his skin with his fingertips. 

Hearing the note of exasperation in his husband's voice, Severus bit his tongue, taking Harry's hand and moving it to rest on his hip. With one hand he grasped his cock and eased it between the folds between the other man's legs, sheathing himself in several slow thrusts.

Harry sucked in a breath and moaned long and low in his throat, pushing back on to Severus. "Oh gods, yes. Thank you Severus, thank you," he murmured as he rocked his hips on Severus's prick. "Please come, please come," Harry muttered softly over and over again. 

Holding Harry's hip with one hand, Severus began thrusting deep into his husband, speeding up his thrusts to reach orgasm quickly. He wasn't deaf, he could hear what his little Harry was muttering. 

Almost angrily, feeling as though Harry would rather be doing something else with his time, Severus grit his teeth and grunted with each thrust, his hand moving to pull Harry's knee up more. "I'll be done soon."

Harry gasped and moaned loudly, clawing at the bed sheets as Severus thrust harder into him, "Oh Merlin yes!" His orgasm hit him like a freight train as Severus slammed into him and he screamed suddenly, his body tightening as fluid gushed out of him unexpectedly. 

Closing his eyes and breathing through the desire to flip the small man over and pound into him as Harry came, Severus growled loudly and then buried himself as deep as he could before losing his control and filling the contracting channel with his seed.

After a few moments of breathing heavily to recover, Severus rolled away and sat up, picking up his wand and waving it at the mirror to replace it where it belonged before he got to his feet. 

Harry felt it immediately when Severus came and calmed. He lay panting on the bed afterwards, too tired to do anything else. He whimpered softly when Severus moved away from him and left the bed. Carefully dragging his body up, he looked at his husband, watching him as he replaced the mirror. "Severus?" 

Severus turned to look at his small husband and felt a pang of regret in his chest. Sitting back down on the edge of the bed, he stroked Harry's side. "Are you alright Harry?" he asked softly.

Harry leaned into Severus's hand, pulling it to his mouth. He pressed a kiss to each one of the long stained fingers then to Severus's palm and nodded. "More than all right, Husband. Thank you." He looked up at Severus and sighed softly, resting his head in Severus's hand. "I enjoyed that very much. Did you?" 

Severus nodded, bringing his other hand up to stroke Harry's hair. "I'm glad you were pleased," he murmured, sitting still for a moment longer before shifting to stand back up. "I'm going to let the dogs out."

Harry immediately felt the loss of Severus's warmth when he moved away. He looked up at Severus, frowning slightly. "All right," he said softly and heaved himself to his feet. "I'll just clean up in here then." He bit his lip and looked around at the bed, trying to figure out what had happened and wondered why he felt so bereft all of the sudden. 

Severus paused in the doorway, his dressing robe in his hand. "Would you like a snack Harry? Are you alright?"

Harry nodded as he bent and picked up the pillows, tossing them to the floor in a pile. "Not very hungry, thank you Sir." he murmured. He pulled at the sheet and bit his lip again, trying not to cry as his eyes began to water suddenly. He swiped at his face, cursing his hormones softly. 

Seeing the tears, Severus was back at Harry's side in an instant, his arms wrapping around the younger man. "Talk to me love," he murmured, sitting down on the side of the bed and pulling Harry down onto his lap. "What is it?"

Harry sucked in a big breath and turned his face to Severus's chest. Severus's release had been running down his legs and he felt it slid along his thighs as he was pulled down onto his husband's lap. He let out a wail and the tears flowed once more as Severus's arms wrapped around him. "You hh-hate me! I... I'm ccc-changing and not... me anymore. You were going... going to leave..." he cried out and rubbed his face against Severus's chest then slapped his palms against his pecs as well. "Ddd-didn't hhh-old me." 

Eyes widening in shock and surprise, Severus pulled Harry closer to him and rocked him slowly. "Where did you get that nonsensical idea brat? Hmmm? You'll always be my Harry," he murmured, trying to sooth the pregnant man.

Harry curled his hands into a fist and hit Severus lightly again then cried some more, rubbing his face against Severus chest once more. "I don't know!" He sucked in a hitching breath and blew it out, panting and trying to calm down as he was rocked. His body hummed as he was surround by his husband's scent and skin and he snuggled into him. "Needed you like this too," he murmured. "And you left me." 

Severus closed his eyes and wondered where his somewhat level headed husband had gone and when this emotional creature had taken his place. "Harry, I thought you were wanting me to hurry and finish," he said slowly, wondering after he said it if he should have kept his mouth shut.

Harry looked up at Severus and blinked, wiping a hand at his face and underneath his glasses. "I... I did but I didn't mean it like that." He frowned and shook his head. "That doesn't sound right. It's hard to explain, Husband. I just felt like I needed to have you come inside me. It was this... pressing urge suddenly. Like... like, I had to have it or I was going to combust or something if I didn't feel it rushing inside of me." He looked up at Severus then down at his lap again. "That doesn't make any sense, I know but it just felt that way and it didn't matter how I got it I just needed it some way." 

Severus sighed and shifted Harry on his lap. "Then perhaps until you are feeling better, there oughtn't to be anything extra happening. We will keep things simple so as not to put you in any distress, alright?" he asked, running his fingers through Harry's fringe and then pressing a kiss to his forehead. 

Harry closed his eyes and hummed softly as Severus's lips pressed against his skin. Severus's nails ran lightly across his scalp and he purred, snuggling into Severus, feeling warm and safe again. He sighed and ran his hands over Severus's chest, pressing his lips to the pale skin. "I really did enjoy the flogging, Husband and how you were when you were fucking my mouth," he said quietly. "I don't want to go back to being treated like glass, Severus."

He looked up at his husband. "I need that as well. Please." 

Severus took a breath, trying to find a way that would give them both what they needed, and sighed as he realized he didn't think it was possible. "You'll need to let me know what you are in the mood for Harry, at least for now," he said tucking Harry's head under his chin. "I apologize for making you wait."

Harry sighed and squeezed Severus's arm. "Thank you, Husband, I didn't mean for you to feel like that was all I wanted you for. I'm sorry I got boogies all over your chest and became an emotional girl again." 

"It's alright Harry, the ingredients I work with are much worse," Severus said, giving the man a small smile. "Are you alright now?" He looked into the green eyes and waited.

Harry smiled at him and nodded. "Better now. Yes, I think so." he frowned slightly and bit his lip. "Husband...do you think what's wrong with Grant is... can it happen early?" 

"Are you meaning the irrationality?" Severus asked, considering Harry's question. He certainly hoped Harry was not going to begin acting like Damon's small husband, he wasn't certain if he could handle it.

Harry nodded. "Among other things. It seems like every time I'm around Grant; we just seem to bounce off each other, I guess is what I'm trying to say. I just wondered if whatever was wrong with him was contagious. Or maybe it's just the pregnancy? Look how Ali acted." 

"I think you may be right, that it is the pregnancy hormones that are feeding into this as well as the hormonal cycle your body is experiencing with the Fleymann's. If you like, we will speak to Doctor Montgomery about your concerns," Severus said, making mental note to contact the man no later than tomorrow morning.

Harry nodded and snuggled into Severus's chest. "I'd like that and thank you, Severus." He sighed softly and stroked his husband's chest looking up at him for a moment and licking his lips. "Can we take a bath now? As much as I wanted to have you in me, it's rather uncomfortable having you stuck to me now." he chuckled slightly and tried to pulled his leg apart from Severus's, grimacing as their skin clung together. 

Making a face, Severus lifted Harry from his lap and set him on his feet. "Go on and start your bathwater Harry, I do need to let the dogs out before they destroy something," he chuckled, gently swatting the man's bottom as he got to his feet as well.

@@@@@@

Allie sighed as she picked up the baby bottle and shook it, then pushed her way into the living room. She gasped and froze as she saw Sarah on the sofa with Little Max. Somehow her daughter had gotten the baby out of his bouncer then climbed up onto the sofa. Max was sprawled out on Sarah's lap, his little feet kicking wildly. Sarah had one hand on his stomach and was looking down at him as the baby looked up at her. She swallowed hard and took a step forward. "Sarah, sweetie, what are you doing?"

Sarah looked up at her mother and smiled. "I'm helpin' Bubba. He dinna like his chair." She ran her hand over the baby's hair and Max made a gurgling noise. "I'm holding his head like daddy showdeded me."

Allie blinked several times and nodded dumbly as she sat down slowly beside them on the sofa. She'd only left them alone for just a moment to go and get the bottle. "All right. Can Mommy have Max now to feed him?" 

Sarah nodded. "Can I help too?"

Allie smiled. "Sure baby." She set the bottle to the side and picked up Max first, laying him over her shoulder then scooted back on the sofa. "Climb up here in my lap, Sarah, but be careful."

Sarah did as told and sat down hard on Allie's lap and looked up at her as she grabbed the bottle as well.

Allie laughed softly and wrapped an arm around Sarah then gently laid Max in her lap. She held his head and helped Sarah feed him the bottle. "You have to hold it for him because he's not strong enough just yet. That's a girl." She smiled at the child and looked up as she heard Max's truck pull into the drive. "Oh! It looks like your Daddy's here. He'll get to see you what a big help you've been to Mommy today." 

Sarah grinned happily up at her mama; after all, Daddy had told her that she was going to have to be a big girl now.

Max shut the truck off, opening the truck door and stepping out. It had been a long day at the office and he was glad to be home even though he was going to have to go back in tomorrow for a few hours to help at the free clinic.

Walking into the mud room, he shed his coat and boots before calling out. "I'm home, is anyone else here?"

Allie nodded at Sarah, "Tell him where we at," she whispered softly.

Sarah giggled. "In here! Come find us Daddy!" 

Smiling to himself, Max padded through the house on socked feet, following the sounds of the little girl's giggling. "There you are!" he said, throwing his hands up in surprise as he stood in the doorway and looked down at the cozy scene. 

Catching up his little girl in a hug as she hurtled herself at his legs, he looked down at Allie. "Thank you for staying with them. I didn't realize how long it would take me to close up the office today," Max murmured softly, dreading the moment that was coming when Allie would tell him she was going home.

Allie shrugged as she shifted Little Max back after Sarah's flight from her lap. Searching his face for a moment, she smiled at him fondly. "It's my place to, isn't it?" she said just as quietly then looked at her daughter. "We had a good time today, didn't we, Sarah?" 

"Yep, yep, yep!" Sarah chirped as she swung on Max's arms. "I helpded the baby!"

Max looked down at Sarah and then at Allie. "You did? Were you a big girl for Mommy?"

Allie nodded and chuckled slightly. "Oh yes, she was a big help. Remind me to tell you about it when we go to bed tonight." She stopped suddenly and flushed as she looked away from him. 

"I'll do that," Max said, a small smile evident in his voice.

"So what does my little family want for supper tonight? It's Friday and that's the night I cook, so what shall it be?" Max asked with a laugh, wanting to help Allie smooth over her uncomfortableness. "I suppose a better question would be, is there anything in this house to cook?"

Allie flushed again and looked up at him. "I hate to burst your bubble cause I just remembered that it was your night to cook but you remember how I wanted to make something to take for Harry. Well, I did that. We went out to Clangman's today and did some shopping after you left. There's two casseroles in there and Sarah and I made the chocolate cake as well. Plus there's chicken and dumplings in the crock pot for dinner."

She smiled at him. "You got your choice of chicken and stuffing or turkey pot pie besides the dumplings. Which ever one you don't want for dinner tonight, I'll take to Harry tomorrow." 

Max grinned and thought for a moment. "Do you think one of them might hold until Sunday?" he asked, thinking about Grant and the fact Damon had called to let him know that dinner was going to be held as usual.

Allie nodded. "It should. You can put it in the freezer now and then take it out Saturday night, if you want." She pulled the bottle from Little Max's mouth and sat him up on her lap, holding his chin in her hand while she pat on his back with her other hand, to burp him. "It doesn't matter to me which one you'd like to have, Papa Bear. You just need to warm up some green veggies with the chicken and stuffing if you choose that." 

Max nodded. "I was just thinking that if we went over for Sunday dinner that we might take one to help Grant out," he said with a shrug. "I'll go get the table set. Are you hungry?"

Allie blinked and stopped patting Little Max for a second. "Oh, well you're welcome to take it then. I'll bake another cake too for you. But I don't think I'd be welcome over there on Sunday," she said softly and began patting him again, a crease furrowing her brow. "I could eat, yes please." 

"Well then, we don't need to be there if that's the case," Max said, meaning every word as he smiled down at Allie. "I'll have it on the table in a few minutes. Do you need a minute to freshen up or anything?"

Allie looked up at him and shook her head. She cradled Little Max in her arms and reached out a hand to him. "No, Max. Don't stop going over there just because of me. They're your family too." 

Taking Allie's hand, Max sat down next to her and their son. "We're a family, right Al?" he asked as he stroked the baby's head gently and looked at his wife. "They can either deal with that fact or we don't need them around us."

Allie bit her lip, looked down at the baby then back up at him. "I've already caused enough trouble, Max and I don't want there to be anymore. Don't hurt them like I hurt you. They need to understand why before you go and issue an ultimatum and take away Sarah and Max out of their lives." She squeezed his hand gently. 

"I'll talk to Damon," Max conceded, not really wanting to take the two men from Sarah's life. "If we don't go, then we can watch movies or something here at home, unless you need to do something else."

He mentally cursed himself for forgetting for a moment that Allie no longer lived with them and had a life of her own to lead. "Sorry Al, I wasn't thinking. I'll go set the table." Max gave her an embarrassed smile and got to his feet.

A spike of panic went through Allie as she looked up at him. She blinked and looked down at Little Max in her arms then at Sarah sitting in the floor playing with her toys. She'd had a good day today and she'd really enjoyed being with their children as well. Doctor Camden had told her that she would begin to recognize herself and once again remember what it was like to just be happy doing what she liked to do. It would take time and come slowly but it would happen. 

Allie looked back up at Max and smiled at him, flushing lightly. "I'd like that. I mean if it's all right and we don't go to Damon and Grant's. I don't have any plans and there's nothing I really would rather do than try to work on our marriage with you. I think we had a really good day today and I'd hoped that we could talk some more tonight after we put Sarah and Max to bed." She blinked and sucked in a breath. "I'm babbling aren't I?"

Max looked down at her and grinned. "You're just fine Allie, just fine. Does the heathen need a bath tonight or is she good to go?" he asked, nodding over to where Sarah was colouring in one of her colouring books. 

Allie took another deep breath and smiled brightly. She swallowed and squeezed the baby to her as she looked up at Max. 'I can do this', she told herself. "So long as she doesn't get dinner in her eyebrows, she's good to go for tonight since we bathed her earlier today." She stood carefully and sighed. "Let me lay him down then I'll join you all in the kitchen." 

Max stepped back, instinctively knowing that the woman was feeling crowded. "Alright Allie, I'll be in the kitchen," he said as he took several steps backwards and then turned to leave the room. "It's alright if we eat in the breakfast nook, right?"

Allie nodded as she made her way to the baby's room. "That's fine with me," she called out. "Sarah, go wash your hands for dinner, baby." 

Several hours later, after the dishes were done and the children in bed, Max changed to his sleep pants and an old college sweatshirt. He paused for a moment and then laid Allie's old sweats out on the bed just in case she'd want to change.

Going back out to the living room, he settled into his chair and scratched idly at his knee. "Dinner was wonderful Allie, thank you for cooking and going to the market. I've kind of let things get away from me lately."

Allie flushed and sat down on the sofa close to Max's chair. "You're welcome. I noticed some of your mama's influence in the cabinet and how bare it was. I just had them charge everything to the account, I hope you don't mind." She folded her legs up under her and played with the box holding the television remotes on the side table. 

"That's fine. I have no idea what's supposed to be in there. So I just let Sarah pick out what she wants," Max said with a shake of his head. "I need to get my act together, huh?"

He looked around the comfortable room and sighed in contentment. "Would you like a fire Allie?"

"Oh really? Now that's going to come back and bite you on the ass, you know that, don't you?" Allie looked up and nodded, smiling at him. "Sure, if you'll come and sit by me like we used to after you get it going. I'll tell you how Sarah nearly put me in my grave today as well."

"I'll do that," Max said, getting to his feet and quickly laying a fire in the grate. Not willing to wait for the time it would take to normally start, he pulled his wand and shot a few sparks into the wood and smiled at the cheerily blazing result.

Sitting down on the sofa, close but not too close to the woman, Max looked over at her. "Now what did the heathen do today?"

Allie took a deep breath and closed her eyes, settling herself as she recalled the incident. She reached out and laid her hand on his leg and looked up at him. "She picked up Little Max today and got up on the sofa, all by herself. I was only gone for a second when I went to go into the kitchen to get his bottle, but, Lord have mercy, she gave me a fright." 

"She what? Oh Merlin!" Max exclaimed shaking his head. "I'll talk to her in the morning. She should know better than that. Thank goodness neither one of them were hurt."

Without thinking, he laid one of his big hands over Allie's, giving it a gentle squeeze as he thought about what their daughter had done. "Maybe they need separate sitters or something to make sure she doesn't do that again?"

Allie sucked in a breath and looked up at him. She swallowed and turned her hand over, twining their fingers. "No, no. It's all right. They're all right and she was doing exactly what you told her to do. She told me that and was so proud of herself that she'd helped her 'bubba'." She squeezed his hand and turned toward him on the sofa. "Oh Max, you should have seen them. After I got over my shock, it was precious. She was just cradling his head like nobody's business and his little legs were just a kicking. She was smiling at him and he was trying to talk to her." 

Max grinned once more, pulling her hand closer to his body as he turned on the sofa to tuck one knee up under himself and look at her. "I'm so looking forward to being home this weekend. I have four hours at the clinic tomorrow, but it's my weekend, so I can't bitch too much," he said, mentioning the free clinic that Grant had insisted the practice open several years ago, it was open twice a month for a half day on Saturdays and there were people from all around that came in for it. 

"Is there anything good on TV tonight or should we just leave it off?"

Allie smiled at him and shrugged as he squeezed his fingers again and scooted closer to him. "I haven't watched TV in a while so I don't even know what's on. You can leave it off if you want it doesn't matter to me." She reached up, tucked a few strands of his hair behind his ear and gently touching his cheek then pulled her hand away. "Do you need me to watch the babies tomorrow? I will. I don't have anything to do, you know and if Adam's up at the clinic then maybe I could catch him and get him to get me a release and I could start back for the spring semester," she babbled again, twisting her free hand in her shirt. 

Max looked down at her, his eyes widening a bit as he licked his lips. "If you wouldn't mind staying with the kids, that would be great. I want to kiss you so bad Al," he murmured softly and then looked away.

"I'll be here for them then." Allie flushed and nodded, looking down at her lap. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly as she moved to her knees on the sofa. "I think I might like that, if you promise to go gently," she said softly. 

"I promise," Max breathed, watching her every move, his eyes following her as he leaned closer and pressed his lips over hers for a moment, a small whine escaping his lips. "I've missed you so much."

Allie's eyes fluttered shut as Max's lips crossed hers. "Oh," she murmured quietly and licked her lips, swallowing hard. "I missed you while you were gone today," she murmured. "Do that again." she said quietly as she reached out and placed one hand on his shoulder to steady herself. 

"Did you?" Max murmured as he gently kissed her again and then waited. "I missed you too."

Allie smiled. "Yeah, I did actually." She squeezed his shoulder gently. "Again."

Max leaned into kiss the woman once more, this time one hand coming up to rest on her waist as he did. "How's that?"

Allie shuddered and licked her lips, opening her eyes to look at him. "That's all right." She raised her other hand to his head and threaded her fingers in his hair, leaning closer to him. "Be real still Max, cause I want to kiss you this time but I'm scared," she murmured softly. 

"Nothing to be scared of, it's only me," Max whispered back, holding still for Allie as he closed his eyes and waited, wondering how long it was going to take before he'd need to excuse himself to the bathroom for a few minutes.

Allie giggled nervously. "I know and I don't want to mess up again. I'm so sorry I hurt you." she whispered quietly and ran her fingers through his hair again. She closed her eyes, bent her head and pressed her mouth to his. 

Pulling back reluctantly from the kiss, Max looked at his wife and smiled. "I want to try something, okay?" he asked as he moved around on the sofa until both feet were resting on the floor once more and his back was resting comfortably against the cushions. "Straddle my lap and kiss me?"

Allie opened her eyes and looked at him. She took a deep breath and nodded, climbing over his lap. She placed her hands on his shoulders and smiled nervously at him. "Go slow Max, please. I'm all right for now but please don't push me too far." 

"We only do what you want to do Allie," Max said softly, putting his hands down to rest on the sofa on either side of his legs. "Do what you'd like with me, I'm all yours."

Allie grinned and flushed, bowing her head slightly. She looked back up at him and shook her head. "One more kiss because I don't want to get you all riled up and not finish it." She reached up and stroked a finger along his face. "But I wouldn't mind you holding me like we did the other night. Can we do that?" 

"You won't be upset if I need to step into the other room for a minute, will you?" he asked, swallowing nervously and clutching the sofa cushions in his big hands as she stroked his face. "I'll hold you for as long as you'll let me Al."   
A look of understanding crossed her face and Allie sucked in a breath. "Oh Max, I'm sorry." She pulled her hand away from his face and began to climb down off him. 

Instantly his hands were on her hips. "No. Please Al, you don't need to move right now. I'm not going to do anything to make you uncomfortable," Max pled then realized what he'd done. "Sorry." Dropping his hands once more, he took a deep breath and blew it out slowly.

Shaking slightly, Allie stayed where she was at. "Max, I'm sorry I didn't mean to. I promise. I do want to work on us but I don't think I can have sex right now." She climbed off of him and sat down beside him, not looking at him. 

"I never wanted you to think that I was trying to pressure you into that Allie. I just didn't want you to move yet," Max said miserable that he'd made the little woman upset. "I'll be back, okay?"

He quickly got to his feet and shuffled from the room, the sound of a door closing followed by the muffled thud of something hitting a wall came from somewhere in the house.

In the bathroom, Max looked at himself in the mirror and shook his head. "You big stupid dumb ass," he muttered at his reflection. "You really fucked it up this time, didn't you?" Taking his wand in his hand, he quickly cast an impotence spell on himself that deflated his slowly filling cock immediately. 

Looking at his reflection square in the eye, Max gave himself a pep talk. "Don't fuck this up asshole."

Allie cringed as she heard something hit the wall and valiantly hoped it wasn't Max's fist. She bit her lip and cursed herself for ever telling him she would have liked to kiss him again. Curling her hands together she waited for him to return and wondered if she shouldn't just leave. Maybe he was better off without her. 

Running some cold water, Max washed his face, drying it roughly on a hand towel before leaving the bathroom and rejoined Allie in the living room. 

"Hey babe, would you like something to drink while I'm up?" Max asked, leaning against the doorjamb and looking at her with a smile. "I think I might have some cocoa."

Allie turned and looked at him, blinking a few times as she chewed on her lip. She stood and twisted her hands. "I'm really sorry, Max. Maybe I should just go."

"No Allie, please, everything's alright. I'm fine," Max said quickly, motioning at her to sit back down. "I don't want you to go. Please." He bit his lip and stepped toward her, careful not to give her the feeling of being crowded.

Allie looked at him and sighed. "I don't want to go but I don't want you to have to walk around on egg shells around me either. You shouldn't have to. This is your home and I don't want to make you anymore uncomfortable than you already are." 

Max hung his head for a moment. "I just don't want to scare you or something. I don't want you to leave," he said softly and then looked at her. "We have to work through this if we want our marriage to work."

Allie shook her head. "We're a pair, aren't we, Papa bear?" She set her shoulders and stepped closer to him. Taking a deep breath, she reached up to press her palm to his cheek and smiled at him. "I'm trying, baby. I really am," she said softly.   
"We'll be fine Allie, just fine," Max replied, turning to press a kiss to the small woman's palm. "Now, how about that cocoa before we curl up on the sofa?"

Allie swallowed and nodded as she ran her thumb across his lips. "Sure, so long as mine has a marshmallow in it." 

"I can do that," Max said with a grin and nipped at her thumb. "Go on and sit down, I'll be right back with it."

Allie took his hand again and squeezed as she took a deep breath. "All right. I'll be waiting for you."

@@@@@@@@

Gregory pulled into the parking spot and looked at his husband as he turned off the car. "I swear Davy. The next time you get a harebrained idea about playing match-maker at least book us somewhere that has a better bed. I certainly hope Rich and Jason got something out of last night. Maybe it got the stick out of their asses so we can all relax. Merlin, I don't know why people make sex so complicated." He grabbed the box of doughnuts and sighed, looking over at Davy and smiling sadly. "I'm sorry, Pet. It's not your fault." 

Davy glared at Gregory as he opened his door and grabbed his cup of coffee. "How was I supposed to know they stuck Civil War cannon balls in the mattress?" he shot back, getting out of the car and bumping the door shut with his hip. "Besides, we don't know if their night flopped or not."

Gregory narrowed his eyes at Davy. "I don't remember it being that bad when we stayed there before but damn..." He snorted at his husband. "Night flopped? Merlin, Davy what century is that from?" 

Davy rolled his eyes. "So sorry I didn't use a proper Bostonian term for their night sucked," he groused. The night in the uncomfortable bed hadn't been a good one and he was cranky from lack of sleep.

"Watch your tone, Pet. We both had a rough go of it last night and there's no need to be disrespectful." Gregory looked at him and sighed. "We both want Rich happy and I know that's what you were trying to do, Pet." 

Davy shrugged, taking a deep breath and trying to hold his tongue. "Well, let's go see if we have any furniture left," he muttered, taking the box of doughnuts from the other man and waiting for him to open the door.

Jason pulled open the door as soon as he heard voices outside. "Thank Merlin! You've got to get me out of here. He's locked himself in the freaking room and won't come out. I really need to go to the bank and the clinic." 

Davy looked at Jason and pushed his way past him. He was tired and not in the mood. "Where is he?" he asked as he looked around and saw that his kitchen wasn't as neat as when he'd left it yesterday.

Jason frowned at Davy. "In that room with some damned file. Look, we cleaned up the kitchen last night after dinner and he went in there and hasn't come out since." He looked at Gregory, knowing this man would have to know as well. "I promised him I'd go to the clinic this morning. I really, _really_ need too." he flushed slightly. "I'm having twins." 

Gregory's eyes widened as he stared at the young man with the huge, no gigantic, belly. "Twins?" he asked stupidly. "Twins?"

Jason rolled his eyes. "Um yes. That means two. Is someone going to help me out because Rich said he'd take me and I can't get the door open."

Davy rolled his eyes and muttered to himself about Richard's head being so far up his ass that he could examine his own tonsils as he crossed over to the door to his husband's home office and pounded on the door. 

"Open up Richard. Open up or I'm turning off the power to the computer!" he shouted at the closed door.

"You do that and I'm putting your knives in the dishwasher," came the muffled reply. "I'm working Davy. Feed Greg whatever it is you've created. I'm certain it's delicious."

Jason crossed his arms over his chest and smirked at Davy. "He's been shouting that at me for the past two hours."

Glaring at the door, Davy kicked it once and then drew his wand, casting 'Alohamora' at it before pushing it open and striding in.

"Jason needs to be taken to the clinic and the bank. If you are his partner, go take care of it," he snapped, one hand on his hip as he reached out to snatch the paper from the man's hand.

Richard turned and snatched the paper out of Davy's hand, glared at him then turned back to the file. "Goddammit Davy. I'm working on a fucking client's file. You can't fucking barge in here like that. Get out before I lose my place!" 

Stepping back in shock, Davy stared at Richard for a moment. "I'll take him then. Maybe Trent was right," he muttered as he backed out of the room and turned to Jason.

"Come on, the car's still nice and warm," Davy said to him as he picked up the keys and his cup of coffee.

Jason stared at the room where Richard was then looked at Davy. "Nevermind, I'll walk." 

"No Jason, I'll take you, I need to run a couple of errands anyhow, okay?" Davy said, following the man's gaze and shaking his head. "Sorry he's an asshole this morning."

Jason swallowed. "He's supposed to be helping Grant. Maybe I shouldn't have been bothering him. I've been knocking on the door every fifteen minutes, trying to get him to come out so I could get to the bank and the clinic on time." He looked at Davy. "I'm sorry he yelled at you."

Davy shook his head. "You don't worry about it Jason, he gets like this when he's getting into a new case. Greg does it too," he said as he ignored Richard and gave Greg a smile. "Let's go."

Jason shook his head. "It can wait. I don't need to go that badly." He felt a sick sensation in his stomach as he stood there, Richard's words echoing in his ears. He swallowed hard and ran his hand over his stomach. 

Richard set the file to one side and pinched the bridge of his nose before he twisted his head from side to side and yawned. "Jason, I'm ready. Sorry about that, I was afraid I'd lose my train of thought as I read that doctor's report. It's abysmal to say the least," he said as he pushed back from the desk and got to his feet.

Jason looked at him and frowned. "I'm not going with you."

Richard stared at Jason for a moment, a frown on his face. "Why not?"

Jason crossed his arms over his chest and glared at Richard. "I've been trying to get you to come out of that room for two hours. I'm not even certain if I can get into the clinic now." He paused and looked at Davy. "Besides you were an asshole to Davy and just who the hell is Trent?"

Richard looked back at the desk and sighed. He'd let a case interfere with his personal life. Again. "Trent was a man I was involved with when I was in England."

Jason followed Richard's eyes and narrowed his own. "And you couldn't tell me about him like I told you about Todd? Did it not occur to you I might like to know while you were fucking me over the bathroom sink?" he stopped and shook his head, running one hand over his stomach. He turned and grabbed his coat off the back of the sofa. "Just go back to your stupid file, I'll walk to town." 

"There's nothing to tell with Trent. We were together for three years and he left," Richard said flatly, his hands on his hips as he stared at the smaller man. "I'll explain everything to you. Privately."

Jason looked back at him as he got to the door. "I don't think I need to know anything else if you acted like that around him. And I think your friends already know, so I guess it doesn't really matter if this dumb hillbilly knows now, does it?" His voice cracked as he finished and looked down at his feet. 

Davy looked on in horror. "Oh no, no Jason, I provoked Richard. I grabbed something private trying to get him to react," he said quickly. "He's not like that."

Jason shook his head. "Doesn't matter, Davy. Look, I'll just get my things and be out of your way as soon as possible," he said softly. "I'm sorry to have interrupted your visit." 

Richard quickly caught up with Jason, touching his elbow gently. "Jason, please," he said softly and hung his head. "Let me take you and I'll explain everything on the way, then you can tell me to go to hell."

Jason bit his lip and shook his head as he pulled his arm away from Richard. "If it had been important you would have told me. Go back to your file and help Doctor Wolffe. He's, at least, important in this town." 

Richard raised his head and frowned at Jason. "We've known each other for only a few days Jason, my apologies for not baring the single most horrible thing that's happened to me in my adult life. Something that I've been able to forget completely for a few days until now."

Jason turned around and looked at him. "I've shared with you the most horrible thing that's ever happened to me. Answered questions about it and been reminded of it daily by you. And yet, because we've only known each other a few days then I can't have the same courtesies?" 

"Trent ripped my heart out and stomped it flat. I had to see someone about it for a while, trying to get my head straight again. He broke into my files and leaked confidential information about people to the press where it was turned into circus," Richard said shortly, clenching his teeth in anger as he thought about what the man had done to both he and his reputation.

"Todd accused me of fucking around on him after I told him I was pregnant then promised to marry me. I waited for him for hours at the Justice of the Peace, and he never showed. He left me a fucking note telling me to 'lose the kid' and move on without him. On top of that my father told me he'd take care of 'mistake' and I would see the reasoning behind all of it soon enough. That I could have another child later after I grew up some. So don't you tell me about horrible, Doctor Montgomery. I know what horrible is!" Jason growled as tears began to run down his face. 

Richard nodded, knowing he didn't have to spill the rest, but he couldn't not tell him either. "I faced a Ministry inquisition and I nearly lost my Healer's License altogether because of him. He told me four times that we were expecting and I believed him, mourned the loss of our 'children' when it was thrown into my face at the end that yes even though he had Fleymann's, he wasn't a bearer. He'd lied to me to see what I'd do," Richard said bitterly, the most he'd spoken about what he'd gone through in a long time. "We've both been fucked over Jason."

Jason took a hitching breath and swiped at his face. "My mother came to get me at the airport, swearing she'd leave my dad over this if he didn't straighten out. I snuck out so I wouldn't be a burden to them any more. I've tried to not get involved with anyone so I wouldn't get attached again. Then the Professor and The Wolffes and then you had to come here." He hung his head, fists clenched tightly in his jacket. "I wanted to ignore you but I couldn't. Then you told me about the twins..." he trailed off, crying harder as he leaned his head against the door frame. 

"Jas..." Richard said softly, forgetting that Davy and Gregory were still in the room, "come here." He pulled the smaller man to him and pressed a kiss to the top of his head.

"I'm sorry I yelled at Davy. I just get stupid when I'm working sometimes and I didn't sleep last night. I wasn't certain who was pounding on the door because I'd put a Muffling charm on the room so my pacing wouldn't wake you up," Richard murmured softly, rubbing one hand over the other man's shoulders.

Jason made a noise that was part anguished moan and part relieved sigh as he was encircled by Richard's arms. He dropped his jacket and wrapped one arm around Richard's waist, the other clenching in the back of his shirt as he pressed his face into Richard's chest. He slapped at Richard's hip. "You idiot! What would have happened if the damned apartment had caught on fire? You could have died!" came the muffled response. 

"I wasn't thinking. I do that sometimes when I've got an interesting file," Richard murmured. "I'll make sure I don't do it again, okay?" he continued to rub the man's back and hold him close to him.

Gregory stared at the two men, half of what Rich had shouted he'd not even heard before. He looked at Davy, wide eyed, mouthing at him, _Did you know that?_

Davy shook his head back at his husband, wide eyed as well as the new information was aired about both men. As discreetly as he could, he motioned towards their bedroom, thinking the couple would be better off with a bit more privacy.

Gregory looked back at his friend then to his husband, wanting to say something to Richard. He shook his head and decided he'd be calling his step-father later to find out exactly what all had gone on. 

Richard sighed softly as Jason's tears subsided into rough hiccoughs as he continued to sooth the younger man. "Will you forgive me for being an ass?" he asked softly as he pressed a kiss to Jason's hair.

Jason wiped at his face as he pulled away, "I don't know. I don't think I'm the one you should be apologizing to." He looked around the living room for   
Davy and frowned as he looked up at Richard again. "Oh for Merlin's sake, they've gone and done it again. You certainly know how to clear the room, don't you?" 

Richard looked down shamefaced. "I'll go apologize, I'll be right back and then I'll take you to the clinic, okay?" he said as he ran one thumb over Jason's cheek.

Jason shook his head. "It's too late now. I'll never get in before they close and they won't be open much longer now anyway. It'll just have to wait." 

"I could try to call Doctor Sorens for you, see if he could get you as a favour?" Richard offered.

Jason shook his head again. "Don't be doing me any special favours. I don't want you nor Doctor Sorens to get in trouble over me." 

"I'm sorry I made you miss the chance to get in to the doctor. Can you go Monday?" Richard asked as he tried to think of how he could help the younger man.

Jason shrugged. "I have to work but if it isn't going to take long I might be able to get in on my lunch time." 

"Alright. Want to go on to the bank? You said you needed to go, right?" Richard asked as he turned his head for a moment and looked for his friends. He was really going to have to fix things with Davy, regretting that he'd lost his temper with the man.

Jason nodded and wiped his eyes once more. "I guess. I still need to pay some bills and if we hurry, we can still make the bank." He bent and picked up his jacket biting his lip as he looked at Richard. "Are you certain you don't want me to ask Davy to take me so you can get back to your file?"

Gregory stopped as he got to the bedroom and looked over at Richard. He motioned for him to take Jason out the door, smiling at his friend gently. 

Richard shook his head as he picked up his coat. "The file can wait. With my luck, Doctor Wolffe will hex me on spot anyhow," he said with a chuckle as he put a hand on Jason's back to grab him in case he slipped. "Let's go."

Gregory watched the door closed and picked up the telephone, dialling a number he'd not used in a long time. He smiled at his husband as he waited for someone to answer. "You all right, Pet?" 

Davy smiled and nodded at his husband as he sat down on the edge of their bed and kicked off his shoes. "Who are you calling?" he asked curiously, watching Greg with the phone.

Gregory held up a hand as the line was picked up. "Frank. I'm sorry to bother you on a Saturday." 

Davy shrugged as he heard his father-in-law's name, the conversation already boring him. He hated listening to the two men talk about business, stocks and portfolios. Getting to his feet, he went to the dresser and pulled some clothes out and then stopped to look at Gregory.

"Going to shower," Davy said softly and then smiled as the other man nodded in acknowledgement.

Going into their bathroom, he stripped and started the water running.

"Yes, we'll certainly try to make it for Christmas and give Mother our love." Gregory watched his husband go. Sighing, he shook his head and sat down on their bed. "What I really need is information about a young man named Jason Summers, current residence Echo, West Virginia. The other thing I need is information on a trial that occurred possibly three to five years ago in Britain, defendant Doctor Richard Thomas Montgomery." He listened to his step-father for a few minutes. "Yes, Frank, that Rich. Something's going on with both of them and I want to help anyway I can."


	5. I Want You

A/N: Hello everyone. Yes I know it's been forever since the last update, but there's been a lot going on. What with the ice storm, then snow storm, and me going to work, it's been insane for me and I know Angel's been busy as well. I just wanted to apologize for the length of time it's been and wanted to assure you that the story hasn't been abandoned. With the hours I work, I get only a few hours a week to sit down and write, so things are taking longer and I appreciate your patience. We hope everyone that celebrates has a wonderful and safe holiday and I promise it won't be as long for the next update.

 

Harry turned over in the bed and sighed as he squinted and looked at the clock on his side of the bed. It was a little after four a.m. and he was wide awake and feeling amorous.

He poked Severus gently in the back of his shoulder and grinned to himself in the dark, wondering if he could wake his husband up.

Severus grunted and rolled over, burrowing down into the pillows and pulled the blankets up over his head. 

Making a face, Harry snuggled up as close as he could to Severus' back, putting an arm over his waist and toying with the waistband of the man's sleep pants. 

Severus hummed and moved back into the warmth that was Harry, reaching down to twine their fingers. He lifted Harry's hand and kissed his palm, chuckling softly as he tried to go back to sleep. "Reganne wake you? What is it you desire now, my little one?"

"She's kicking me in the kidneys again," Harry murmured softly and snuggled closer. "Just woke up thinking about you." He didn't apologize for waking his husband because he wasn't sorry he'd done so.

Severus shifted in the bed and turned over, placing one hand on Harry's stomach, sliding his hand up and under his nightshirt. "There, there now, Reganne," he murmured softly as he rubbed Harry's tummy. He leaned in and kissed Harry's cheek. "Cease and desisted immediately or it shall be detention for you." 

Harry giggled at the serious tone of his husband's voice. "Yes Professor," he said, turning his head and offering his mouth to Severus.

Severus chuckled as he felt a well placed kick against his palm then the baby stilled. "Yes, well at least someone listens to me." He took Harry's offering, pressing his lips to his husband's and licking gently along the seam. 

Harry purred in the dark as he lay there in Severus' arms. "I was dreaming about you before I woke up," he whispered huskily, his finger sliding over the sparse hairs on the man's chest.

Severus chuckled again and pulled Harry closer, wrapping his arms around the other man. "Must have been a lovely dream then." He ran his arms up and down Harry's back then cupped his bottom. "Let's see if we can't go back to sleep and visit that place again, shall we?"

"It was. You had me tied up and you were putting clamps on the insides of my thighs and telling me how I was going to scream when you pulled them off," Harry said with a shudder as he felt a familiar twinge in his nether regions.

Severus' eyes popped opened in the dark, sucking in a breath as he listened to Harry talk about his dream. "Harry... just because we played a bit harder earlier this evening does not mean you are ready to advance that fast so soon." 

"I know that Husband, like I said, it was _just_ a dream," Harry said, rolling his eyes, safe in the knowledge that Severus couldn't see him doing it. "I just woke up randy and thinking about you."

Severus could hear the eye roll in his husband's voice and pinched his bottom in response. "Randy eh? I might be able to take care of that." 

"Well, I wouldn't want to deprive you of your sleep or anything," Harry chuckled as he pushed his bottom back against Severus' hand. "I know that older people need their rest."

Severus sneered. "Oh, just for that, I might make you go sleep on the sofa with the hounds." 

"But it's cold out there; you wouldn't do that to your daughter, would you?" Harry asked, feigning innocence as he let his fingers trail down Severus' chest and toyed with his waist band again.

Severus snorted even as he leaned his stomach into Harry's fingers. "She is snug and warm where she resides, I should think, and there is a fireplace for you." 

Giving a great sigh, Harry pulled his hand away. "Very well, Husband. I'll wake you later on with your coffee." He made to pull away, fifty percent certain the other man had only been joking.

Severus grabbed Harry's shirt. "If you vacate this bed then I really will make you sleep on the sofa, Mister Snape." 

Grinning in the dark, Harry immediately put his hands over his husband's and gave them a squeeze. "Do you want me to let you go back to sleep?" he asked softly, thinking he'd at least offer to be good.

Severus drew Harry close to him again. "No, never let it be said that I let my Harry go unfulfilled." 

"How can I please you?" Harry murmured as he tried to wriggle his way closer and became frustrated because of his belly. "Do you want to have me?"

Severus grabbed Harry and rolled over on to his back, settling Harry on his lap. "You always please me, and I always want to have you, Harry." He ran his hands over Harry's stomach then down his legs. "Tell me how I can please you, my Own." 

"I don't want there to be a misunderstanding again, but I feel like I need you in me," Harry said, rocking his body atop Severus' and shivering slightly in the chilly air. "Like I'm starving for your body."

Severus reached under his pillow and drew out his wand, casting several Warming charms. He set it aside and ran his hands over Harry again. "I understand and since you are explaining, there will be no misunderstanding. Take what you need, Harry, I am here for you." He pulled on Harry's shirt, drawing him down to him and pressing their mouths together. 

Kissing Severus thoroughly, Harry sat back up and pulled his night shirt up to expose everything below his waist. He looked down at Severus in the dim light that filtered through their window and smiled shyly. "I don't want to be on top."

Severus looked up at Harry and nodded. He pulled Harry down to him and rolled them once more, settling next to him. He kissed him softly and slowly before pulling away. "That can be arranged. Anything else, Harry?" He reached down and pulled the drawstring on his bottoms, sliding out of his pyjamas and kicking them off his legs. 

Harry shook his head, shivering from the excitement of having his husband running his hands over his body. "I just want you as deep as you can be in me," he murmured as he slid his hands down Severus' chest and wrapped one hand around the man's shaft, pumping it slowly.

Severus groaned and thrust into Harry's hand. "Roll to your other side, Harry." 

"Yes Husband," Harry murmured, giving Severus' prick a final squeeze before rolling to his other side and pulling his nightshirt up more. "Which are you going to use?"

Severus moved up along side of Harry and wrapped his arms around him. He rubbed up against Harry, pressing kisses to the back of his neck. "Which ever you desire, Bit." 

Harry shook his head, biting back a moan as he was tempted to try to rock back onto Severus without any lube or stretching. "Doesn't matter. Whichever you will enjoy the most," he panted and then whined.

"Shhh, little one. Let me take care of you." Severus pushed Harry's leg forward and reached between his legs, rubbing his fingers across Harry's cosy then eased two inside of him. 

Harry gasped softly and pushed himself down onto the fingers and rocked slowly back and forth. "Feels so good when you touch me," he moaned. He could feel how wet he was already and smiled at the thought of how good it should feel for Severus.

Severus grinned and eased another finger into Harry, kissing along his shoulders and neck. "Anything to make you feel good, my precocious little one." 

Harry smiled and reached behind him to caress Severus' erection with his hand. "I always feel good when you touch me," he purred, pulling one of his legs up and out of his husband's way. "You make my cozy so wet, Husband."

Severus groaned and closed his eyes, thrusting into Harry's hand. "Harry," he growled softly and scooted closer to him. He pushed Harry's hand out of the way and grabbed his prick, rubbing the head of his cock over the damp folds before pushing forward slowly into Harry. He sucked in a breath as the heat of Harry's body surrounded him and he reminded himself not to hurt Harry as he continued to ease into him. 

Sucking in his breath as Severus filled him, Harry whined softly and pushed back onto him. "I don't know if I'll ever get used to this," he whispered as he clenched his muscles around Severus' shaft and moaned.

Wrapping his arms around him, Severus sighed, just letting the warmth of Harry's body and clench of his muscles massage him as he held onto his young husband. He shifted his body closer, moulding himself to the other man's back, trying to get as close as possible. Pressing a kiss to the back of Harry's head, he eased his hips away and slowly slid out then lazily thrust back in. "Get used to what, my Harry?" he breathed across Harry's ear then nibbled on his lobe. 

"Having you in me like this instead of my arse," Harry murmured, trying to turn enough to offer his mouth to his husband. "It's easier, isn't it?"

With one hand, Harry managed to reach around his belly and between his legs, his fingers touching and stroking where their bodies were joined. 

Severus groaned low and long when he felt the light brushes of Harry's fingertips along his prick as he slid into him. He stretched to reach Harry's mouth, nipping at his lips gently as he continued to move in and out of him. "Just because it's easier doesn't change the fact that you are still you, Harry." 

Harry smiled in the dawn light, inwardly pleased that Severus still loved him. "Feels like I was made just for you, Husband, and I wouldn't have it any other way," he sighed, as he rocked his hips and reached back, placing his hand on Severus' hip to pull him closer.

"I know," Severus chuckled and slid his arm down Harry's body, running his hand over the swell of his belly. He cupped the bulge, splaying his hand across the expanse as he moved. 

The baby rolled and kicked under her father's touch causing Harry to gasp and jerk as he was assaulted from the inside. "I think we woke her up," he laughed softly and then groaned as Severus thrust deep into him. "Gods, that feels so right."

Severus chuckled, feeling the little punches and kicks and pressing slightly harder against Harry's stomach. "We'll just have to rock her back to sleep then." 

He gentled his thrusts into Harry and ran his hands soothingly over Harry's belly. "Easy now, little babe."

"Oh!" Harry cried out sharply as he came suddenly, his cozy spasming tightly as he brought his knees up and dug his fingers into Severus' arm.

Severus thrust a few more times into the clenching muscles then sighed out his orgasm, holding tightly to Harry but trying not to squeeze his stomach. He panted short, hot puffs over Harry's ear then whispered, "Love you both, my precious Harry." He relaxed and laid back on the pillows, still inside Harry and arms still draped over him. 

"Love you too," Harry mumbled, his eyes closing in the dim light. "Don't move 'kay? Want you to stay in me for awhile." Reaching down, he pulled the blankets up over them and snuggled back against the other man to get comfortable. He could feel his body calming down and smiled to himself again as he dozed off once more.

@@@@@@@

Jason woke and reached out across the bed, finding nothing. He frowned and rolled over, carefully pulling himself up and leaning back against the headboard. He sighed and wondered if Richard was still in Gregory's office. It had only been just a few days but he'd gotten used to the other man's presence in the bed at night. He shook his head and decided he'd go looked for him even though he knew he really shouldn't. He couldn't help it though. There was just something about the older man that made him want to be near him and it drove Jason up the wall because it tore down all the carefully built walls he'd set up over the past six months.

Sighing, Jason pushed the blankets off his legs and wiggled out of the bed, stopping by the bathroom first before padding quietly out into the apartment to Gregory's office and knocking on the door. 

Richard sat up suddenly, a feeling of guilt running through him at the sound of the knock. "Yeah?" he called out softly before getting up to open the door, trying to lick the orange dust from his fingertips that his late night snack of cheese puffs had left.

Jason looked up at Richard and arched an eyebrow. His stomach growled loudly suddenly as he watched Richard lick his fingers. He ran his tongue across his lips and swallowed. "You have cheesy snacks and didn't share?" 

Richard stared stupidly at Jason for a moment and then looked back at the bag still setting on his desk. "I didn't know you liked them," he offered as he opened the door more and held his clean hand out to Jason. "Want some?"

Jason stared at Richard's hand for a moment then took it, twining their fingers and sighing softly. He squeezed Richard's hand and entered the room, standing next to Richard and trying to resist the urge to lean up against him. "Actually, I came to see what was keeping you from coming to bed but I think I could eat some." He bit his lip and looked up into the man's handsome face. "I didn't interrupt anything important, did I?" 

Richard pulled Jason along behind him to the desk where he picked up the cheese puffs and his soda in one hand and then tugged the younger man along to the living room. Sitting down, he pulled Jason down beside him.

"I was just finishing up the entries for one of the doctor's on the file I'm working on and had the urge for something bad for me. You weren't waiting up, were you?" Richard asked as he held the bag out to Jason and turned on the lamp that set on the side table. "Dave and Greg in bed?"

Jason reached in and took a cheesy puff, shaking his head in answer. "They went to bed hours ago and I just woke up." He turned his head and tossed the ball in his mouth. "Cause you weren't there." he coughed and wriggled to the edge of the couch. "I need a drink. Want something else?"

"I'll get it. Chocolate milk alright with you? I'm going to have one of Greg's sodas. We'll go to bed in a minute, okay? I just needed to let my brain slow down so I didn't keep you awake fretting," Richard said, putting a hand on the younger man's knee to keep him from getting up. On impulse, he leaned in and pressed a kiss to Jason's lips before he stood.

"Milk is fine." Jason groaned softly and closed his eyes as Richard kissed him then reached out and grabbed his hand, pulling him down again. He searched Richard's face for a moment, then leaned in and pressed their mouths together once more. 

Kissing him back, Richard brought his hands up to Jason's face and held the younger man as he explored his mouth. "You taste so fucking good," he whispered as the kiss was finally broken. "I'll be right back and we'll go to bed soon, alright?"

Jason nodded slowly and licked his lips. "I don't really need the milk," he said softly. "If you're ready now."

Richard looked at him and grinned. "I'll get us something to drink for later, alright?" he said as he got to his feet. "I'll be right back to tuck you in." 

Going to the kitchen, Richard quickly fixed two glasses and carried them back out. "Come on Jason, let's go to bed," he said softly, not wanting to wake up his friend and his husband. "Let me tuck you in properly."

Jason heaved himself off the sofa, his face suddenly hot as he looked at Richard. "You'll be staying this time?" He cursed himself silently for asking and knew he needed to duct tape his tongue to the roof of his mouth from now on. He really should go on back to his trailer and quit hoping for things he couldn't have. 

"I told you that I wasn't going anywhere Jason," Richard said softly, his eyes scanning the other man's face. It was so obvious that Jason was gun-shy and scared to death, he reminded Richard of a dog he'd found once that had been beaten so many times it wouldn't look at a person without pissing itself in fear.

He held his hand out to Jason and smiled a little. "Come on Jason, I'm finished for the night."

Jason nodded and reached out for Richard's hand. He led Richard to the bedroom, taking deep breaths to calm himself as he felt the warmth from the other man's body behind him. This relationship was happening too fast it seemed and he wasn't certain just exactly what he felt for Richard but he did know he desired the other man's touch, scent and presence something fierce. And that was dangerous for him and his sons, but right now with Richard's fingers wrapped around his own, he didn't care. 

Careful of Jason, Richard turned the bed down on the other side and then turned to the smaller man. "Come on, get in bed while I change," he said as he picked up the sweatpants he normally slept in and nodded towards the bathroom. He could kick himself for getting intimate with the younger man so quickly, he knew he needed to take things slowly so he wouldn't lose this man from his life. Bending down, he kissed Jason's cheek and grinned at him in the soft light from the lamp on the nightstand.

Jason flushed and nodded, climbing into the bed and leaned back against the headboard. Smiling at Richard, he waved at him, "Go on. Although I don't know why you go into the bathroom to change when you've seen me naked as the day I was born. It's a wonder you didn't lose your sight then."

Richard shrugged and grinned, Jason was right; they had already seen each other nude. "Why would I have lost my sight? Because you're pregnant?" he asked as he stripped off his shirt and unbuckled his belt before he pulled a tee shirt over his head. 

"Jason, I meant it when I said you were a sight to behold, I think you're gorgeous," he said, turning his back to push his jeans down over his hips and kick them off before pulling his sweatpants on. Turning back to face the younger man in bed, he gave him a little grin before he crawled in on the other side of the bed.

Jason watched Richard strip down and crawl up on to the bed. He rested his hands on his stomach and rubbed gently, shrugging his shoulders. "Thanks, but I think you're wrong. I'm all stretched out and round." He cut his eyes at Richard. "You, on the other hand, there aren't enough words to describe you." He grinned at Richard. "Long, tall Texan." 

Richard laughed at Jason's assessment of him. "My mom always said I was all legs, no ass and a chest like a twelve year old girl," chuckled as he pulled the covers up over them and moved to place his hand on Jason's belly. "You however, are full of life and that makes you irresistibly gorgeous."

Jason grunted as the babies moved, kicking or pushing against the pressure on their environment. He laughed and laid his hand over Richard's, rubbing his stomach, trying to soothe the children inside. "Well, you are a man. I like your legs and chest and there's definitely an ass there." 

"You're definitely a man as well and I happen to find you very easy on my eyes," Richard murmured, snuggling close and rubbing Jason's belly as he kissed the back of his neck. "Most definitely a man."

Jason closed his eyes and hummed, leaning into Richard. "You think so? Even though I'm a freak that can have babies," he whispered softly. 

"You aren't a freak Jason. I can't even imagine trying to go through what you've dealt with and frankly, I'm a damned pussy when it comes to thinking about actually giving birth. You're more man than damn near any of them I know that haven't been in your shoes," Richard said as he moved his arm up to wrap around the man's chest and hugged him tighter. "I wish you could see yourself through my eyes just for a moment."

Jason sucked in a breath as he was squeezed, biting his lip and trying not to give into the flux of hormones that pricked at his eyes. "Thank you," he whispered softly. He breathed in Richard's scent, nuzzling his chest and wrapping his arms around him. 

"I'm just stating the truth Jason," Richard murmured, leaning in to gently kiss the younger man's forehead as he stroked his back. A few minutes later a rhythmic squeaking and several knocks from the other side of the wall caused him to chuckle. "Looks like we're not the only ones awake."

Jason groaned and buried his face in Richard's chest. "Oh, gods, at least it's only noise and not vocal. I don't think I could handle that. You'd think they could at least remember the Muffling charms, since there's guests in the house." 

About that time, Davy's voice could be heard begging Gregory to move just like that again and to do it now.

Richard hung his head and laughed before raising a fist and banging on the wall. "Hey, we're trying to have a moment here!" he yelled out.

Gregory laughed and banged on the wall. "Then go get a room if you want silence, because we _were_ just about to have a moment!" 

Jason groaned again and pulled the blankets up over his head, "Merlin, I thought I left the siblings back in Wheeling." 

Richard shook his head as he rose up on one elbow and reached across Jason for his wand. "Let's see if we can turn them down a little," he muttered as he cast a quick spell to lessen the noise.

Laying his wand back down, he turned the light off and pressed a kiss to Jason's temple. "How are you feeling?"

"Thanks," Jason smiled and sighed, snuggling against Richard. "Embarrassed, but all right. You?"

"Embarrassed? Why?" Richard asked, lying back down and getting as close as he could to Jason, smiling as one of the babies kicked against him. "We weren't the ones rattling the wall."

Jason grunted but smiled as he felt Richard's hand on his stomach. "You had brothers and sisters. That right there was almost just as bad as one of them walking into the bathroom while you were in the shower. I'll never be able to look Davy or the Doc in the face again." 

Richard laughed softly. "It's going to be alright, it didn't sound like there were any whips or chains, so they won't act any different in the morning," he chuckled, kissing Jason's forehead again.

Jason stilled. "Whips or chains? Aw man, are they in to that freaky shit too?" 

"Oh yeah. You don't even want to know," Richard said with a shake of his head as he thought about a scene he'd walked into several years ago.

Jason shuddered. "What is it with people? Harry and the Professor and now Davy and the Doc. It must be in the water in this town. That's it! I'm drinking Davy's bottled stuff from now on." 

Richard shrugged. "I've actually met a lot of couples that are into it to one degree or another. It's not all whips and chains, you know."

Jason shook his head. "I don't care and I don't want to know any more than I already do. Sex is all over the place and it should be kept behind closed doors. It's no one's business what anyone else gets up to and I certainly don't want anyone know what I do." 

"Awwww, does that mean I'm not going to get to feel you up in front of the town?" Richard teased, moving forward enough to nibble along Jason's jaw line. "To grope you in front of the Professor?"

Jason closed his eyes and moaned softly. "Yes, those busybodies talk about me enough as it is and I can only imagine what they are saying now. Although, I'm not stopping you from doing what you are doing right now." He reached up and ran his hand up Richard's side, fingers threading into his hair. 

"We'll keep it PG then babe," Richard murmured, stroking his hands along Jason's sides and leaning in to kiss him again. He didn't want to pressure the younger man into anything and didn't know how safe relations were now.

"Why? The door is closed and you put up a spell," Jason whispered softly and pressed his mouth to Richard's. He licked across the seam, nipping at his bottom lips and sucking it into his mouth for a moment before letting it go. "I'm well above the age of consent, so I definitely suggest NC-17 content from now on." 

"You do, huh?" Richard breathed softly, letting his hands drift down to cup Jason's bottom. "You aren't one of those guys that don't believe in eating, right?"

Jason laughed and shook his head. "I'll eat someone out of house and home according to my parents. Never could figure out why someone would want to stay tiny like Doctor Wolffe, I'd have had my ass kicked all over the soccer field," he chuckled as he mentioned the sport he'd played back in high school. No, he'd never been a light eater on purpose.

Richard smiled. "Good, I like a man that I'm not afraid that's going to break," he murmured. He rolled to his back and pulled Jason to lay over his chest as he played in the younger man's hair.

Jason sighed and nuzzled Richard's chest, rubbing his face against the other man's skin and breathing in his scent. He ran his hands over Richard's body, just touching him and learning the perfect imperfections in the layout of his muscles and flesh. "Oh, I'm pretty sturdy and I'll squish you like this." 

"Are you uncomfortable?" Richard asked softly as he rubbed a hand over Jason's back.

Jason shook his head. "No. I just don't want to make you uncomfortable or squish you." He rose up and looked down at Richard. "I didn't really disturb you from your work, did I?" 

"Not at all, I was busy eating. I'd already closed the file for the night. I'm sorry that I've been preoccupied with it tonight. It's a wonder that little man is even sane," Richard mused as he made sure the blankets were pulled up over them.

Jason nodded and lay back down, making certain to press his ear over Richard's heart. He sighed and closed his eyes, reaching up to wrap one hand over Richard's shoulder. "Don't tell me if I'm not supposed to know. I don't want you to get in trouble." He pressed a kiss to Richard's chest and sighed again. "You are going to go to dinner with me tomorrow, right?"

Richard nodded, pressing his hand to the back of Jason's head. "I am. I was thinking about trying to interview Doctor Wolffe a little tomorrow."

Jason hummed, listening as Richard's chest rumbled and the steady thump-thump of his heart soothed him. "All right, just don't ask him anything that's going to make him attack you again. I don't like it when you all are upset like that," he murmured softly. 

"I'm going to do my best not to upset anyone. I just want him to see that I'm not Satan or something, you know?" Richard said with a sigh and hoped he might be able to get out of the visit tomorrow without bloodshed.

Jason tightened his arms around Richard and yawned. "It'll be all right, they're good people. I hope you can help him. They've been really nice to me and it would be good to know that some of their kindness was repaid through you." 

"I'm not too worried about Mister Wolffe, he seems to be fairly reasonable," Richard chuckled, stroking Jason's hair and bending down to kiss the top of his head. "Are you comfortable?"

"Mmmhmm," Jason hummed. "Mister Wolffe is the one you should worry about if you can't fix Doctor Wolffe though. His family owns this town; well I might as well say he and Doc Wolffe own this town now. Poor Mrs. Wolffe isn't well any more but his family is old and well established in this area." 

Richard was quiet for a moment, he'd had that sort of thing hanging over his head before in cases and wasn't too worried... yet. "Well, I suppose if worse comes to worse, I can pack up my things and spirit you away," he said softly.

Jason grinned and patted Richard's shoulder. "I have faith in you. You'll find out whatever is wrong with him." 

"We could run away to the Bahamas or something. What do you think? Raise those boys on coconuts and shrimp," Richard teased gently, letting his hands roam further down Jason's body, stroking over his lower back.

Jason laughed as he arched into Richard's hands, nearly purring as he revelled in the touches. "I've never been out of the States but it sounds like fun." 

"It does, huh?" Richard teased as he inched Jason's nightshirt up to bare the man's upper thighs. "Bet we could come up with a room tour we wouldn't forget."

Leaning in, Richard kissed Jason thoroughly and looked at him once the kiss was broken. "I know this is going to sound bad, but I'm so damned hard it hurts and I just want to rub all over you."

Jason smiled lazily. "Not that you could notice, but you ain't the only one, cowboy." He rose up and kissed Richard again, reaching down at the same time to wrap his hand around Richard's prick. Squeezing him gently through his sweats, he pulled away. "Whatcha waiting on?" 

Groaning, Richard's eyes rolled as he hastily pushed his pants down enough to free himself. "I don't know about sex Jason, how are you feeling?" he panted, taking himself in hand and giving himself a few rough strokes.

Jason licked his lips as he watched then slid down Richard's body, pulling off his sweats to make room for himself between Richard's legs. "I feel like I need to have a taste of you at least once." He wrapped his hand around Richard's then bent over him, licking the tip of his prick and sighing as he tasted the fluid welling up. 

"Fuck!" Richard hissed, his hands moving to the back of Jason's head instinctively, fingers tangling in the other man's short hair. His balls felt like they were going to burst, the need to come on or in Jason so fierce.

Jason chuckled, blowing a puff of air across the head of Richard's cock. "No, but I'll suck you dry instead." He wrapped his lips around the head and swirled his tongue over the crown then slid as much as he could into his mouth. 

Cursing loudly, Richard forced himself to turn loose of Jason's hair and grabbed the bedclothes instead, rocking his hips up to pump into the man's mouth. "Oh shit. Oh shit. Jason. Oh shit," he muttered under his breath as his eyes rolled back in his head.

Jason hummed and closed his eyes, swallowing around Richard's prick as he moved his fist along the length he didn't have in his mouth. 

Mouth hanging open, Richard shouted hoarsely as he came, pushing deeper into Jason's mouth. He couldn't explain how he was feeling, technically he knew he was responding to the pheromones Jason was giving off, but this was the first time in his life he'd ever been affected by something like this.

Falling back to the bed limply, Richard gasped for breath as his legs shook from the intensity. "You okay?" he managed softly.

Jason ran his hand up Richard's leg as he swallowed every drop of what the other man had released and then licked him clean, shuddering out his own orgasm untouched as he nodded. He sighed softly and crawled off of Richard, slightly embarrassed by what had happened. He'd not done anything like that since he'd been in school, rubbing off against someone under the bleachers at a football game. What the hell was wrong with him? "Yeah, just a little messy," he whispered softly and flushed as he stood on wobbly legs to go get a warm cloth to clean up with.

"No... hold still," Richard murmured as he caught the hem of Jason's nightshirt and pulled him to the edge of the bed. Lifting the material almost reverently, he began to nuzzle and lap at Jason's groin. 

"You smell incredible," he murmured as he licked Jason's cock clean, his big hands holding the smaller man's hips steady.

Jason whimpered and sucked in a breath as he felt Richard's tongue slid across the sensitive skin. It was all he could do not to thrust or rut against the other man's face. "So did you."

Richard looked up and gave Jason a big goofy grin as he pulled him down to the bed. "You're all clean now. Sleepy?" he drawled as he rubbed his face over the other man's hair.

Jason chuckled and pulled away for a moment, shucking the damp clothes off. He didn't have many clothes left and was going to have to wash soon but he didn't want to sleep in the wet spot on his shirt. Besides it was dark enough and it would still be dark in the morning when he got up to get dressed, but he wanted to lay next to the other man skin to skin, even if his belly was in the way. He climbed back into the bed next to Richard, tugging at his t-shirt. "Take this off too, please?" he asked softly.

Richard smiled as he sat up in the bed, carefully pulling his tee shirt off over his head. Tugging Jason closer to him, Richard caressed Jason's belly, letting his hands roam over the warm skin. "Would you like one of my shirts to sleep in?"

Jason shook his head, snuggling in closer to Richard's body and leaning his belly into Richard's hands. Sighing, he closed his eyes and yawned, "No, like this and the blankets on the bed will be fine. Davy keeps it warm enough in here." 

"Sounds good to me too, baby," Richard murmured as he lay back with Jason in his arms. Pulling the blankets over them both, he gently kissed Jason's forehead. "I'm tired too."

@@@@@@@@@

Damon leaned down over Grant, thrusting his hips against Grant's as he pressed their mouths together. "Love you, Pet." He groaned softly, resting his forehead against Grant's as his orgasm tightened his body and flowed into Grant for the second time in an hour. Exhausted, he collapsed on top of Grant, panting harshly. 

Still striving to reach some imaginary point of relief, Grant tightened his legs around Damon's waist and pushed his hips back up at his husband. "Love you too," he whispered hoarsely as he tried to urge the man into further motion.

Damon grunted and got to his knees, easing out of Grant. He gave a half hearted thrust and shook his head. He rolled to the side and lay down on his back, "I can't, I'm sorry. The pills are wearing off and my head is killing me. Give me a minute, Pet and I'll get a toy, I promise."

Grant nodded tiredly, he was exhausted as well, but yet, he couldn't get his body to calm enough so that he could relax. Rolling to face Damon, he thrust his good hand between his legs and began to finger himself, desperate for some sort of relief.

"I'm so sorry Damon," he murmured, closing his eyes and biting his lip to keep from crying out in pain from aggravating the sore flesh. "I can't make it stop."

Groaning softly, Damon rolled to his side and reached out for Grant's hand, easing it away from his crotch. "Stop, it's not your fault. Don't make it worse than it already is." He pulled Grant closer to him, wrapping his arms around him and rubbed his back. He twined their legs trying to touch as much of Grant's body to his and nuzzled his neck.

His touch had always helped in the past, although nothing seemed to be working lately and everything seemed to be spiralling out of his control now. "I'm trying, baby, I really am." 

Grant nodded, he knew Damon was doing all he could to help and he, himself, had no idea how to fix this. "Will you take me downstairs?" he begged softly, thinking that maybe his body could be beaten into submission.

Damon closed his eyes and bit his lip. At any other time he would have loved to take Grant down to their playroom, strap him into the swing, the chair, or the cross and just let him have his frustrations beat out of him. This was different though. He couldn't do that to Grant when he was so out of it that he didn't really know what he was asking for. 

He, himself, wasn't right either and in no shape to watch for signs of Grant really being hurt and not just being relieved of his stresses. "No. Grant, I'm sorry but I can't do that to you. You aren't right. Neither one of us are in the right frame of mind for something like that." 

"Please," Grant whispered and then shook his head, he knew better than to question his Dom. "I'm sorry Master, I didn't mean to ask again, I just don't know what to do."

Damon sighed and ran his hands over Grant's back. "I know, Pet. I'm at my wit's end as well." He swallowed. "Why don't we just get up and try to start the day? We'll try again in a little while. I'll take a Pepper-Up for this headache and then some of Sev's potion. Those pills are making me feel funny."

"Don't take any more, okay Damon? Really, I'll manage. I don't want you to do anything to your health because of me," Grant said as he scooted painfully to the edge of the bed. He had more of his sedative and he'd take it once he was up. "Why don't you try to rest for a little while and I'll start breakfast."

Damon sat up and ran his hand down Grant's back. "Go take a bath, Pet. Use your potions and crèmes. I can manage breakfast for us." He picked up his wand and cast a cleaning charm on himself, reaching for the bottle of water on the bedside table. He drank down a large swallow and smiled weakly at Grant. "We'll make it."

Grant nodded and then picked up the water from his night stand. "Don't drink any more of this Damon, okay? There's something in it," he said softly and clutched it to his chest sadly.

Damon frowned as he looked at his husband and took a deep breath. "Is it going to help with what's been going on?"

Grant shrugged. "I can't tell if it has or hasn't. It's something one of the potion masters from Oregon sent me before I retired, something he was supplying to a local doctor to calm psych patients," he said as he looked down at the water bottle. "I've been taking it since last night and it hasn't done a thing."

Damon nodded. "Pour it out then. If it isn't working, then we don't need it. I don't want anything Sev hasn't brewed in this house."

Grant nodded and started for the bathroom to do as he'd been told. "Do you want the bruise salve?" he asked, turning back to look at his husband.

Damon shook his head, walking slowly over to the dresser to pull out something to wear. "No, I want you to dispose of that medicine, take your bath and potions that Sev gave you, then come have breakfast with me. We need to go on to Clangman's to get whatever it is you want to make for dinner tonight." He grabbed some boxers and a t-shirt out of the drawer.

Damon looked up at Grant, studying him for a moment. "You still want to do this? The boys'll understand if we don't Pet. You know that, don't you?" 

Grant looked back at Damon, somewhat torn in his decision and then nodding. "I have to. I need something that's normal right now," he said with a sad smile and a shrug. "I won't be long in the bath."

Damon nodded. "I'll make it happen then, Pet." He tossed his clothes onto the bed and limped over to Grant, pressing a kiss to his forehead. "Take your time and put the salves on yourself. Try not to irritate it too much." He smiled at Grant as he ran his hands up and down Grant's arms. "I promise I won't burn down the kitchen." 

Grant smiled weakly up at him and then turned for the bathroom, closing the door behind him quietly.

Running his bath water, Grant poured in different oils in hopes of soothing his body while he sipped at a phial of sedative that Severus had brewed for him. Shuddering slightly at the bitter taste, he set the glass down on the counter and stepped into the bath with a long sigh and closed eyes.

Several minutes later, Grant was rocking back and forth, his arms wrapped around his chest as he silently prayed to any deity listening to stop the aching need that was consuming him. He couldn't keep doing this and what on earth would happen if every cycle after this was like this one or worse?

Damon listened at the door to Grant's whimpers and quiet prayers, hanging his head and biting back tears of frustration. For the first time in nearly forty years, he adding his own prayers softly, making the long unused sign of the cross as he finished then reaching out and touching the door. He trailed his fingers down the wood then turned and left the room, padding to the kitchen and flipping on the light. He stared at the phone for a moment then shook his head. Montgomery would call them if he found something.   
Turning on the coffee maker, Damon then turned to the fridge and pulled out the eggs and bacon. He set them on the counter and looked at the phone again. He turned back and stared out the kitchen door toward the bedroom then picked up the phone, dialling the Corrican's number.

Davy answered the phone on the second ring, conditioned to grab it quick in case it was the hospital for Gregory. "Doctor Corrican's residence," he said as he stepped off the treadmill and sat down while waving a hand to Gregory just in case it was for him. With it being so early, it would almost have to be a medical call.

Damon took a breath and said another silent prayer. "Ah Davy. This... this is Damon. I'm sorry to bother you all so early but is Doctor Montgomery awake?" He let go of the breath softly. "Don't wake him if he isn't. I just... I don't know why I called. Never mind." 

"Damon? Um... hold on, I hear someone moving around in the bedroom. Don't hang up, okay?" Davy said, frowning and getting to his feet quickly. He didn't know if Rich was awake or not, but if Damon was calling at this hour, he'd be awake regardless. "Just let me set the phone down for a minute, I'll be right back."

Damon ran a hand over his face and sighed, knowing he should have never picked up the phone. "All right," he murmured softly and looked toward the door, making certain Grant wasn't coming. He turned to the stove and wedged the phone between his shoulder and his ear then bent and pulled out a skillet to start the bacon while he waited. 

Davy set the phone down and went to the closed door of the guest room and knocked softly before opening it. Spying Richard under the blankets, Davy crossed the room and shook the man's shoulder gently. 

"Rich, you need to get up. There's a phone call for you and I think it's important," Davy said softly, not wanting to wake Jason.

Richard sat up immediately; awake with the ingrained speed of a doctor and years of being on call. "What? I'm up." He blinked rapidly several times and rubbed at his face. 

Davy stood back quickly. "Damon Wolffe is on the phone for you. He didn't say why, but he sounds upset."

"Damn," Richard pushed back the blankets and got out of the bed, looking around the room for his sweats that Jason had pulled off last night, as he stumbled toward the bathroom. "I'll be there in a minute. Where the hell are my freaking clothes?" He rubbed at his face again and shook his head, trying to clear the fog of emotions that were calling to his body, demanding he crawl back into the bed with Jason. 

Davy nodded and picked up a pair of pants that had been lying on the floor at his feet. "Here," he said softly and tossed them after Richard before going back out to let Damon know he was coming.

"Damon? Rich said he'd be right here," Davy said as he picked the phone back up and was relieved to find the line wasn't dead.

Damon grunted and sipped at his coffee. "You didn't wake him up, did you?" He stabbed a bacon slice and began flipping them over one by one with a fork. 

"It's alright Damon, he's a doctor. You're married to one as well, so I'm sure you're used to early calls as well," Davy replied with an unseen shrug.

Damon cursed. "I know that, boy, but I done told you not to wake him up." He sighed and shook his head. "You're still as hard headed as ever, son." 

"With all due respect Damon, if you are calling at a quarter to six on a Sunday morning, then you really need to speak to Rich whether he needs to be woke up or not," Davy said unapologetically.

Damon bit his lip for a moment and swallowed hard. "You need to be beat more. Gregory don't keep you in line enough if you are sassing me this early," he said softly and chuckled weakly. 

Davy grinned. "I agree completely Damon, if you don't mind, I'll pass the suggestion on to him. Rich will be out in a second. Are you alright?"

"I'm sure he'll take it to heart." Damon snorted and cut his eyes toward the door, sighing softly as he began turning the strips of pork again. "I'll live, Davy." 

Davy heard the frustration in the man's voice and asked softly. "What about Grant?"

Damon grit his teeth together. "Boy, did you wake that man up and are buying him time?" he growled softly. 

"Yes Sir," Davy said automatically as obedience to the man's tone kicked in.

"Dammit boy, I told you not to." Damon snarled and hung up the phone. He laid it on the counter and hung his head, knowing that he was an idiot for acting the way he had. There was no excuse for it, except he just felt so out of control lately that it had felt good to take back that little bit. 

Davy bit his lip as he stared at the dead phone in his hand. He hadn't meant to upset the man, but he just had a feeling that he really needed to talk to Richard. Looking up as Rich walked into the living room, he shrugged. 

"He got mad at me for waking you up and hung up."

Richard frowned and scratched his head, arching an eyebrow at Davy as he padded into the kitchen searching for something to eat or possible some coffee to shake off the urge to crawl back into bed. Now that he was up he could start on Doctor Wolffe's file again if he could just shake off this lethargy. "Is that normal? For Mister Wolffe, I mean?" 

He opened a cabinet and pulled down a coffee mug, wondering if Doctor Wolffe was having the same maddening effects on his spouse that Jason was trying passing along to him. 

Davy shrugged as he followed Richard into the kitchen and started the coffee maker. "Damon is a little rough around the edges, but, no, he's never really been like this to me before."

Richard hummed and leaned against the counter. "And Doctor Wolffe? I suppose you heard all about what happened at the restaurant the other day? That's completely out of character?" He looked over at Davy, covering his mouth as he yawned. 

Davy nodded. "Jason told me. I can't believe he did that, really. Grant is one of the sweetest people that you could ever meet Rich, he's just not like this," he said and raised his hands in futility. "Neither one of them are acting right."

Richard nodded and stood up, going to the fridge to peer inside to look for something to snack on as he thought. "So you think everything is all right?" 

Davy shook his head. "No, I think everything is all wrong," he said softly. "I'll fix you some breakfast."

Richard nodded and picked the telephone up thoughtfully. "Let me try calling him back to see what the problem is," he said as he punched the redial button and waited. Frowning as he heard the distinctive burr of a busy signal, he shook his head and hung up only to try twice more.

"What's wrong?" Davy asked as he looked up from what he mixing.

"Line's busy. I'd hazard a guess that's he'd left it off the hook," Richard said with annoyance and a little worry. He had seen Doctor Wolffe have a fit and if that wasn't normal behaviour for him then something was terribly off with the small man.

"I'll try their cell numbers, alright? Let me get my phone, the numbers are programmed in it," Davy said as he set his whisk down and went to get his cell phone from the bedroom where he'd left it.

Richard laid a hand on his shoulder. "Don't bother. We'll go over there and see what's going on since I'm curious about it now. Is Greg up? We can take a trip over there if you like and check on them. Just give me a minute to finish dressing and check on Jason."

"You want to go over there this early?" Davy asked and then shrugged. "I'll get Greg." 

Leaving the kitchen, he went to their bedroom and sat down on the edge of the bed. Leaning down, he pressed a kiss to Gregory's jaw and whispered in his ear. "Master, I'm sorry to wake you, but Rich needs you."

Gregory wrapped an arm around Davy's neck and pulled him down on to the bed. "What about you? Do you need me?" he grumbled in a sleep roughened voice and nuzzled Davy. "It's not really important, is it?" 

"I always need you," Davy said with a smile as he pressed a kiss to the man's lips. "It involves Damon and Grant. Damon called earlier and then hung up and now the line is busy."

Gregory opened his eyes and looked at Davy. "Everything all right? Someone call Severus and let him know what was going on?" 

"I don't know. Damon just called to talk to Rich and then hung up and now Rich wants us to go over there with him to check on them," Davy said as he sat back and made room for Gregory to sit up in the bed.

Gregory nodded and sat up. "If he wants to go over there then there is probably a good reason. Grab my bag for me just in case and call Severus. See if he knows what's going on. Might as well wake the rest of the town. Merlin help us all if something were to happen to Damon and Grant." 

"Yes Sir," Davy murmured as he went to the closet and laid out some clothes for them both. "Should I call him before we go or wait until we know what's going on?"

Gregory flung back the blankets and padded to the bathroom, "Call him as we are walking out the door. I don't want it to be my ass that Severus is going to be after if we get out there and there's something bad happening." 

Davy paused and looked at Gregory for a moment. "But what if isn't something they don't want Severus there for? Maybe we should call Max?" he asked, a pair of jeans in one hand and a sweater in the other.

Gregory stuck his head out of the bathroom, toothbrush hanging out of his mouth. "Max has his family to worry about and doesn't need to be bothered this early. Damon obviously called Richard for a reason, so I think we can just leave Max completely out of this, don't you?" He ducked back into the bathroom. 

"But he didn't call Severus either," Davy said as he carried the clothes into the bathroom and leaned against the doorway. "All I'm saying is that maybe we should wait and see what the situation is."

Gregory washed his face and dried it on a towel. He turned and walked out of the bathroom. "Rich is a doctor and so am I, but neither one of us can work potions like Severus can. If something happens I'd really rather Severus be aware of it so he can at least supply us with the brew if necessary." 

"I'll get dressed then call. Would you like something to eat?" Davy asked as he gave the man a smile and followed along behind him.

"If I have to be up this early, I want donuts and coffee." Gregory ginned at him as he pulled a t-shirt on over his head. "We'll stop and get some on the way out of town. Oh, gods, they'll be so good and hot and fresh!" He moaned and licked his lips. 

Davy just laughed as he shook his head. "Alright. I'll tell Rich you're up and getting ready," he said as he left their bedroom and knocked on the door to the guest room.

Jason opened the door and stared at Davy as he struggled with a sweater, trying to pull the ends over his stomach. "He's almost dressed. Have you seen the dead dick sign?" 

Davy looked at Jason, a bewildered expression on his face. "The what?"

Jason grinned. "The dead dick sign. His belt with that ten ton weight on the end of it, you know?" He frowned. "Did I say it wrong?" 

"His buckle?" Davy asked slowly, trying to wrap his mind around what Jason had said. "Um... no, I haven't seen it, but you might look in the office if he was in there last night."

Jason flushed and nodded, squeezing past Davy to waddle to Gregory's office and returning with Richard's belt a moment later. "Thanks. We'll be out in a minute." 

"Are you going with us?" Davy asked dumbly as he watched Jason go back into the bedroom. "We're going to stop to get donuts."

Jason turned around and looked at Davy, smiling at him and nodding. "If that's all right, I want to see Doctor Wolffe. I won't say no to a bag of donut holes and chocolate milk either." 

"Then we'll make sure you have them," Davy said warmly. "We'll be ready to go in a few minutes. I'm going to warm up the car now."

After going outside and starting their car, Davy pulled out his cell phone and took a deep breath before dialling the Overlook.

Severus grunted and reached out over Harry, knocking everything off the bedside table trying to get at the phone. He pulled it under the blankets and pressed the button, "Wh'sit?" 

"Severus? This is Davy. Look, I'm really sorry to be calling you so early, but Greg wanted you to know that we're on our way over to your parent's place," Davy said quickly, hoping the man woke up in better moods than he had years ago.

Severus groaned and huffed out a breath. "And... so?" He didn't even want to know what cooking thing Grant and Davy had planned. He'd gone back to sleep and was now relishing his slumber.

"Damon called for Richard about twenty minutes ago," Davy said quietly. "I don't know why, he'd hung up before Rich could get to the phone."

Severus opened his eyes. "What did you say?" He ran a hand across his face as he sat up and leaned back against the headboard. 

"Damon called earlier to speak to Rich," Davy repeated, motioning to Rich and the others to hurry up. "Greg wanted me to let you know that we're on our way over to check on them. Rich was concerned when he found out that Damon had hung up before speaking to him."

Severus eased out of the bed. "Who did Damon talk to and what did he say? Why is Montgomery concerned?" He padded to the closet, pulling jeans off a hanger as he wedged the phone between his ear and his shoulder. 

"I answered the phone and he wanted to talk to Rich and then became angry after he found out that I'd gone to wake him up. I don't know why he wanted to talk to Rich, but he sounded frazzled," Davy replied quickly, chewing on his bottom lip and wondering if he should have called at all.

Severus hummed. He knew Damon had given Grant's file to Montgomery and he'd been meaning to call the man himself about Harry. If Grant had been acting any stranger than he had last night it was entirely possible Damon was calling to demand results. It might be nothing, but then again when it came to Grant, anything was possible. He tossed his jeans over his shoulder and pulled down a shirt. "I'll meet you there." 

"We're leaving in a few minutes, so we'll see you shortly," Davy said as he ended the call and wondered how Damon would chose to kill him for calling Severus. With a sigh and a shrug, he pulled Gregory's coat from the closet and took it into his husband. 

"Severus is on his way."

Gregory nodded and pressed a kiss to Davy's cheek, eyeing Richard and Jason as his friend helped the younger man into his coat. "We've got a regular welcoming wagon this morning, don't we? Are you going as well, Jason?" 

"Yes Doc, I want to make sure Doctor Wolffe is alright. I'm worried about him," Jason said as he shyly tucked his fingers in Richard's and gave them a squeeze. "It's alright isn't it?"

Gregory stared at him for a moment then shook his head and smiled. "Why not? The more the merrier." He opened the door, gesturing them all out the door. "Let's get a move on them there are donuts and espresso calling my name." 

He looked at Davy. "Did you grab my bag too?" 

Davy stopped and held up a finger. "Sorry, let me get it Greg," he said as he turned back around and went to the man's office and got what he'd asked for.

Several minutes later, all four were settled into the warmed car with Gregory behind the wheel, the morning skies starting to lighten up as the sun rose.

Gregory pulled up into the drive of the Wolffe's house and shoved the last of the maple bar into his mouth. He washed it down with a large gulp of his espresso and grabbed his bag from the floor board. He looked over his shoulder at Richard and nodded. "Ready?" 

Richard nodded, picking up his case as well, not sure of what they were going to find on the other side of the door. He was certainly hoping that they wouldn't be met with a loaded shotgun. Looking back at Jason, he bit his lip. "Why don't they wait here for a moment?"

Gregory nodded. That sounded all right with him. He looked at Davy. "We'll let you know if it's all right to come in after a bit. Keep the car running so you all are warm." He leaned over and kissed Davy's cheek. "If we've not told you to come up by the time Severus gets in you can come in with him, I guess." 

Davy nodded and gave Gregory a tight smile; he was worried too about just showing up unannounced like this. Damon Wolffe was a man that valued his privacy and safety and by coming out so early, uninvited, they were violating that. "Be careful," he murmured softly and stared at the darkened house. There was a lamp burning in one of the front rooms, but he couldn't see any movement.

Gregory nodded and looked back at Richard once more as he opened the door. "Let's go." He slid out of the car and shut the door behind him, making his way to the back kitchen porch of the old farmhouse. 

Richard shook his head and followed, muttering under his breath. "If I hear any thing about me having a purty mouth, I'm out of here."

Gregory turned around and looked at Rich, arching an eyebrow at his friend. "Excuse me?" 

"What? Haven't you seen Deliverance?" Richard asked with a chuckle as he mounted the porch steps and grinned down at Gregory.

Gregory chuckled. "Davy said the same thing the first time we came out here. It just hadn't occurred to that the original country boy would be worried about it now. Damon and Grant are good people and I want to help them. I trust your judgement. If you think it's necessary to be out here then that's all there is to it." He stopped and knocked on the back door. 

Grant opened his eyes at the sound of the knock. After his bath, he'd laid back down and dozed fitfully. "Damon?" he mumbled softly, reaching behind his back to find the spot that his husband slept in to be empty.

As the knocking came again, Grant groaned and forced himself out of the bed, wondering who in the hell was on their doorstep at this hour. Tying the sash of his robe tightly around his waist, he went to the kitchen, barely noticing that Damon had been cooking before he opened the door. "Yes?"

Gregory stared at Grant, blinking at him for a moment then shook his head. "Damon...," he stopped and cleared his throat; "Damon called us about half an hour ago. Are you all right?" 

"He called you?" Grant asked in confusion as he opened the door more to allow the man into his house, stiffening as he spotted Richard. "Doctor Montgomery."

Richard eyed Grant, taking in his appearance critically and looking around as he entered the house. "Doctor Wolffe, my apologies for disturbing you so early. It's my fault we are bothering you. When your husband called he sounded a little upset and I took it upon myself to see if there was something I could do to help out."

Grant looked around the room bewilderedly, not sure where Damon was, one hand clutching his robe at the throat. "I'll see if I can find him for you," he murmured, shutting the door behind them and wondering where Damon was.

Gregory continued to stare at Grant, not used to seeing the man so out of order and dishevelled. It was disturbing actually, to see him looking so lost. He looked around the kitchen at what appeared to have been breakfast that had been abruptly left for one reason or another. 

Turning back around, Gregory looked at Grant. "Why don't you have a seat and have some breakfast, Grant? I'll find him in a moment if you like." 

Grant turned back to look at Gregory. "Hmmmm? Oh... alright," he murmured sitting down at his place the table, wincing as his bottom hit the wood. "I didn't know he was cooking. I should have been making his breakfast."

Gregory shrugged as he looked through the cabinets for dishes; trying to recall where things were from the last time he'd been in the house. "He was just trying to take care of you. I do it for Davy, although he doesn't let me in the kitchen except to clean up afterwards," he chuckled as he found the plates and began dishing up the scrambled eggs. 

Richard watched the two men interact but mainly focused on Doctor Wolffe, noting his wince. The man looked worn out and exhausted. He turned as Damon entered the kitchen and stared at the man in shock.

Damon stared at the three men in his kitchen. He frowned and wiped his brow with a handkerchief. "What's going on in here?" He limped over to Grant and leaned down, pressing a kiss to his brow. "You all right, Pet?"

"Yes Sir. They were knocking so I let them in. Greg said you called?" Grant asked, tipping his face up to Damon. "Where were you? I couldn't find you."

Nervously, Grant reached out to curl the fingers of his good hand in Damon's shirt. "I couldn't find you," he repeated softly.

"My apologies Damon, but your call alarmed Rich and we just wanted to be sure everything was alright," Gregory explained, closing the cupboard door and leaning against the counter.

Damon looked at Gregory and Richard, frowning again and shook his head at them. He squeezed Grant's hand gently and leaned down again, running one hand over his back as he kissed him again. "It's all right, baby. I'm right here. I needed to take care of something. That drink I had this morning didn't agree with me," he said softly.

Straightening, he looked at Gregory. "I apologize for disturbing you this morning and for having you all to come out here. I told your boy not to wake Doctor Montgomery and he did anyway."

Richard nodded. "It wasn't a problem, Mister Wolffe. Was there something you needed?" He looked at Grant. "Did one of you have a question for me?" 

Grant stared back at Richard, a shudder running through his frame as the sedative fought to control his body. "I think he needs you to fix me," he said softly and then turned to Damon. 

"I think there's something wrong with me there Damon," he whispered softly and averted his eyes.

Damon made a face, flushing slightly. "Grant, yes we need help but I don't think there's anything wrong with your... parts. I told you there ain't no one operating on you there. Pierce was a quack."

Richard arched an eyebrow and looked over at Gregory for a moment then back at Grant. "I've looked at your files Doctor Wolffe. According to Doctor Sorens, everything is perfectly healthy. Has something happened recently, since you've seen him last?" 

Grant shook his head and then sighed, his face colouring as he pulled Damon down to whisper in his ear, embarrassed to say it out loud. "It's bleeding more."

While in the bath, he'd discovered he'd started bleeding and when he couldn't staunch the trickle, he'd simply folded a washcloth and padded between his legs as he'd put on his underclothes.

Damon closed his eyes and sucked in a breath, swallowing hard. "You want me to tell him or you want me to call Max and have him meet you up at the practice building?" he asked just as softly. 

He opened his eyes and looked at Richard and Gregory, raising a hand apologetically at the two men. 

"I don't want to go anywhere," Grant murmured as he sat back in his seat and studied his cast.

"Damon? Is everything alright?" Gregory asked in concern as he watched the older men and wondered who needed medical attention more at the moment.

Damon sighed and nodded "All right, you won't have to then. I'll see what I can do." he rubbed Grant's back as he straightened. He looked back and forth between Gregory and Richard. "He's bleeding... there. We've been having sex a lot lately for his cycle and his skin is all abraded. But he don't want to go nowhere to get it looked at. Can you do something about it here?" 

Richard nodded, he had no trouble doing a house call and he had his bag with him. He looked at Gregory and shrugged. "Sure Mister Wolffe, I don't mind, do you Greg?"

Gregory's eyes widened. "Ah... Rich. I have my bag but do you know how long it's been since I did an OB/GYN rotation?" 

"It'll be alright, that's my field if, Mister Wolffe, and his husband are alright with me overseeing," Richard said, well aware that Grant would most likely rather sit on a cactus before he'd let him examine him alone.

"That's alright with me," Grant mumbled, reaching out to take Damon's hand in his own. "But Damon needs to be looked at too, you'll need to stun him first though. He's stubborn."

Damon stiffened and glared at Grant. "I'm fine. Don't you be siccing them witchdoctors on me, Injun." He looked up at Gregory. "One of you fix him though. Even I know this can't keep going on for the next three weeks. Something's got to be done."   
Gregory nodded and picked up his bag. "Do you mind if we use your room, or would you rather we use a different bed?" he asked Damon as he watched the man help his small husband to his feet. "If you don't mind, I'm going to have Davy and Jason come in."

Grant looked up in surprise. "They're outside?" he asked softly. "They shouldn't be outside, it's cold and Jason's having a baby, he needs to be in where it's warm. Damon, could you get them in?" He looked up at his husband, his eyes large and pleading.

Damon frown for a moment then smiled at his husband and nodded. "Don't know why in the hell they left them in the damned car like dogs but I'll get them and feed them so long as you play nice with Gregory and Montgomery." He held up a hand then walked out of the room returning a few moments later with Baby tucked in his jacket, under his arm. "Now you can use the bedroom." 

He looked at Grant. "You know she was in the bed with you? I looked all over for her this morning and couldn't find her till just now." 

Grant gave the little dog a smile. "She was keeping my back warm," he said softly and smiled up at Damon. 

Richard shuffled his feet for a moment. "We weren't exactly sure of our welcome and thought it'd be for the best if they waited," he explained.

Grant looked toward the door leading to the rest of the house and looked back to Damon. "Everything is put away?" he asked curiously and wondered if he needed to clean anything up. Their friend and his friend didn't need to see various sex toys and other things lying about.

Damon rolled his eyes and rubbed Baby's head as he walked to the kitchen door, snagging the little animal a piece of bacon as a treat. "Yeah, I cleaned up in there and made the bed. Just don't open the closet door." He looked back at Gregory and Montgomery as he opened the door. "Whatcha think I was going to do shoot ya? Just keep that in mind if you don't fix my Grant." He grinned and walked out, slamming the door behind him. 

Gregory blanched at the words and looked at Richard. "Are you sure about this?" he muttered as he followed Grant as the small man made his way slowly from the kitchen.

"I've been threatened with worse. I seem to remember Frank offering to give me swimming lessons to the bottom of Martha's Vineyard when I met your parents." Richard looked at Gregory. "Besides, I thought you said you knew them and they were good people." 

"They are good people, I just don't want to do something that doesn't make Grant better," Gregory murmured and then shrugged. "If he's just raw, we can put some ointment on him."

Grant paused at the door to the bedroom and looked back at the two men. "Damon won't shoot you," he said softly, "and I've been using salves and ointments, they aren't helping much."

Gregory flushed. "I'm sorry, Grant. I don't mean to speak about him as such but," he sighed then looked at Grant again. "What do you mean the lotions aren't helping?"

Richard nodded as he listened to Grant. He'd never seen anyone actually fuck themselves raw but he had a feeling that that was exactly what the small man was trying to avoid saying. "How often and are you letting your skin heal between each act?" 

Grant shrugged and looked down in embarrassment. "As often as possible with Damon and then when he can't, we use... other things," he said softly and picked at the wood of the door jamb. "The lotions aren't helping any. Nothing is numbing me."

Gregory stared at Grant then looked at Richard. "Sex? Is he talking about sex? That's why he's walking like that?"

Richard frowned and glared at Gregory. "You need to stop using the aids. I'll need to see how badly you've injured yourself but you shouldn't need the sexual aids if Mister Wolffe is able to perform." he arched an eyebrow at Grant. "He is able to, isn't he?"

Gregory groaned. "Oh gods, you have a death wish. I can't believe you just asked that about Damon Wolffe." 

"Yes, but he's been taking things to help," Grant answered as he turned on the bedroom light and stepped into the room, turning to face the two men. "Where do you want me?"

Richard ignored Gregory as he followed Grant into the bedroom. "Sit on the end of the bed for now. I know this isn't comfortable and I want you to try and relax as much as possible. Is there anything I can get you before we begin?" he drew his bag and his wand out of his pocket and tapped the bag, resizing it then set it on the end of the bed. 

Sitting down as he'd been asked, Grant untied the sash of his robe and shrugged. "I've already had my pain meds and my sedative this morning. I don't think there's anything else you can do, is there?" he asked hopefully as he looked up at Richard and then at Gregory.

Richard shrugged. "We're in your home, Doctor Wolffe, so if there is anything else you'd like then just let me know. I try to accommodate all the people I see to the best of my abilities. I'll make you as comfortable as I can with what I've got available." 

Grant slowly got to his feet, trying not to wince as he made his way to the bathroom to get the potions Damon used when his hip acted up. As he left the room, Gregory stared in horror at the small man. 

"Do you see that?" he whispered to Richard, nodding towards the bloodstains that were seeping through the back of Grant's robe. "What in the hell has he done to himself to cause that?"

Richard shook his head. "I don't know but they shouldn't need the sexual toys if everything was in working order. One of them isn't supplying the other with something; I just don't know which one it is." He looked at Gregory. 

"Fleymann's carriers bond to their partners, especially once they have found the person most compatible with their magic. Once the carrier finds their partner, a sort of symbiotic circle is created between the two of them. Most Fleymann's carriers stay with that person for their entire lives and the two of them enrich each other, giving and receiving physically, magically and strengthening one another." 

He shrugged and continued. "They are in essence, heart mates, I think, once of the legends about Fleymann's I read said. I think we call them soul mates, now."

"Then what the hell is this?" Gregory whispered, a feeling of rage and protectiveness surging up for the small man in the other room. "Maybe he doesn't need to be here."

Richard looked at Gregory, arching an eyebrow in surprise. "Look, I know he's your friend but I am trying to help him. I can't do that if he doesn't let me and seeing as we just arrived and I've only had his file one day, I don't think you realize the task I'm facing. Doctor Wolffe is the most senior Fleymann's carrier I've ever been in contact with. I've never even seen this happen before." 

"But he's hurt and he shouldn't be, right? Shouldn't Damon be taking care of this? He isn't, he's out there and leaving us to tend to Grant and Grant's torn up because Damon can't do something right. How hard can it be to make love to someone like that? I mean really. Look at him, he's like a little doll," Gregory muttered angrily, stabbing at the air with a forefinger to make his point.

Richard blinked. "What?" He looked toward the door where Grant had gone then back at Gregory. 

Gregory took a step towards the closed bathroom door, a look of determination on his handsome face. "I need to take care of him."

"Whoa! Slow down there, big boy, I don't think so." Richard grabbed his arm and looked Gregory in the eyes. "What do you mean you need to take care of him?" 

Gregory shook his friend's hand off and looked at him. "He needs to be taken care of. I'm going to take care of him," he said slowly, each word exaggerated as if he were talking to the village idiot. "I can take care of him."

Richard looked toward the bathroom door then back at Gregory. "We're going to take care of him. Mister Wolffe asked us too." 

"I said _I_ would do it."

Grant opened the bathroom door then, bathrobe discarded and in its place he was wearing one of Damon's tee-shirts that hung almost to his knees. In one hand, he held a glass bottle filled with a dark green liquid. "I have this. Damon takes it when his hip is bothering him. Can I have it too?" he asked, oblivious to the tension in the air.

Richard turned and looked at Grant. "I don't know what it is and would really rather you not have anything else that is liable to make you unable to answer any questions I have for you." He looked back at Gregory, stepping slightly in front him, placing himself between Gregory and Grant. "Are you that uncomfortable with the both of us in this room and would rather have someone else with you?"

Grant bit his lip and shook his head. "No, I just want to stop hurting and feeling for a little while. You can fix it, can't you?" he asked as he stepped towards the bed gingerly, walking a little bowlegged. Sitting down carefully on the edge of the bed, he swallowed and looked around. "You're going to conjure stirrups, right? I won't have to just hold my legs up in the air?"

Richard nodded as he moved around, once again in front of Gregory, keeping himself between Doctor Wolffe and the other man. "I can, although if you've irritated your skin that bad that it's raw, my adding insult to injury isn't going to help you and I really don't want to hurt you further. I'll be able to see if that's the problem without putting you in the uncomfortable position."

Gregory elbowed his way past Richard and smiled down at Grant. "Here, let me help you," he said as he reached out to help the man scoot further back on the bed. "Just put your legs up and bend your knees for me. Let your legs fall open naturally and we'll take a look."

Grant nodded wearily as he scooted back and then pulled his shirt up enough to hook his thumb in the waistband of his underwear. "Sorry I didn't take it off in the bathroom, I didn't want to get anything on the floor," he mumbled, face turning red in embarrassment as he looked away from the men while he tugged at his waistband.

"Wait!" Richard nearly groaned then stepped forward and placed a hand on Grant's knee. "Just a minute before you disrobe completely." He cleared his throat and walked over to the door, opening it and calling out. "Davy! Mister Wolffe! Could you come back here a moment?" 

Gregory bristled, turning to glare at Richard. "What is the matter, Rich? We don't need a damned circus in here," he hissed angrily.

Richard arched an eyebrow at his friend. "I hate to say it, bud, but this time I think we do." He turned to Grant. "I think I might know what the problem is and you don't even have to get any more undressed. 

"You do?" Grant asked hopefully, letting his hands fall back to the bed. "Can you fix it?"

"We'll know in about five seconds." Richard murmured as he heard footsteps and voices. 

Damon led Davy back to the bedroom and entered the room. "What's going on? What's all the yelling for?" 

Davy looked around the bedroom and curiously at Gregory. "What's going on?" he asked, pushing up the sleeves of his sweater.

"Nothing's going on, Rich just has his damned head up his ass again," Gregory spat angrily, bristling more as Damon walked in.

Richard took a deep breath, his suspicions taking root as he shook his head. "Testing out a theory. Mister Wolffe, if you would please, take a seat over by your husband, please. Davy, you as well. Sit on the other side of Doctor Wolffe." 

Davy shrugged as he followed Damon to the bed and reached out to pat Grant's shoulder gently and then lean in to give him a hug.

Gregory fumed and glared at both men, turning to Richard. "What the hell are you trying to prove?" he snarled.

Damon glared at Gregory. "There's no need to get your drawers in a bunch and act like a shit. What Grant's got ain't contagious, you asshole." 

"I never said it was. I can take care of him Damon, obviously you're having trouble there," Gregory sneered rudely, crossing his arms over his chest and staring at the man.

Damon snorted and stood. "You think you can, little man. It takes more than a switch hitter to handle _my_ Grant. You ain't _man_ enough, boy." 

Grant stared in disbelief at what was happening, getting to his feet and putting his good hand on Damon's arm, tugging at it to get his attention. "He said he could fix me Damon," he whispered, desperate for some sort of relief.

"That's right Grant, I can do it, he can't," Gregory said with a smug smile as Davy looked at his husband like he'd grown a second head.

Damon wrapped his arm around Grant, pulling him close to him but sneering at Gregory. "I believe it was the other doctor, the one that looks old enough to practice for real, that said he could help **my** Grant, not you." he smirked as he cut his eyes over at Davy. "You can't even handle your own little subbie and Grant would wipe the floor with him in a heartbeat." 

"What the hell are you talking about, old man? What do you mean I can't handle Davy?" Gregory snapped angrily, taking a step forward, hands balled into fists at his sides.

"What did I do wrong?" Davy asked, somewhat hurt by Damon's remarks and confused by his husband's behaviour.

Richard watched like one would at a train wreck, his mouth hanging open. He couldn't believe some of the things that had been said and never would have believed it would have gotten this far. But all he could do was watch it unfold before his eyes, too stunned to step between them.

Damon slung Grant behind him and onto the bed then stepped forward. "Just what I said, son. He doesn't listen and therefore, you can't control him. You aren't man enough for my Grant. But, if you think you're big enough for me, then bring it on." 

Gregory narrowed his eyes and stepped toe to toe with Damon. "If you were actually man enough for Grant, he wouldn't need those rubber dicks, now would he? So why don't you just go sit out in your rocking chair and let me take care of him."

Still stunned by what Damon had said, Davy stared at Gregory, it taking a few seconds to realize that his husband wasn't defending him to the other man in the least.

Grant lie on the bed, shocked by what was going on, trying to get back to his feet to get between the two men.

Severus rounded the corner into the bedroom, trying to listen to Jason and walk slow enough for the small man. He looked up, sucking in a breath at what he saw and drew his wand, aiming it at his father and Gregory. _"Stupify! Stupify!"_

He watched the red light fading around their bodies as they fell and looked up at the others around the room. "What the bloody hell is going on?" 

"I don't know. They just started this stupid pissing contest out of nowhere," Grant said, the small man was visibly upset as he knelt down next to his husband and stroked his face gently. "Wake him up, Severus."

On the other hand, Davy stood and looked down at his husband, the hurt easy to read on his face that the man hadn't stood up for him to the other Dom. Biting his lip for a moment, he was tempted to kick Gregory, but instead shook his head and walked past the other men and out of the bedroom. 

Severus watched Davy go then looked at Grant, raising his wand to do so. "Are you certain?"

Richard cleared his throat "I'm afraid I can't let you do that. Not until you separate them or at least have someone go get Davy so I can explain why Gregory was acting like that." he paused. "Well, even then it might not help much." He looked down at his friend and shook his head. "Gregory is going to be buying a lot of kitchenware soon." 

Grant just sat down heavily on the bed, unmindful of the pain he was in as he stared at the two men on his bedroom floor. All he'd wanted was to stop hurting and now Damon had gone all Marine on him and the normally amiable young man they were friends with had behaved like some testosterone driven thug. 

"I give up," he said softly, shaking his head sadly. "I can't do this anymore. Doctor Montgomery, will having everything taken out of me stop all of this?" Grant gestured at Damon and then at his own body.

Richard stared at Grant in horror. "I'm not going to mutilate you like that. There has to be another way, there's something I'm missing in all this." He walked closer to the Doctor Wolffe waiting on his pheromones to hit him or Snape, waiting for the two of them to come to blows next. That was part of all this but he couldn't touch on the why just yet. He reached down and pulled Gregory away from Mister Wolffe and dropped him then stood suddenly as he watched Snape walk over to Grant and wrap his arms around the small man just as Davy had done. And nothing happened.

"Oh shit." Richard looked down at Damon then back up at Grant. There could have only been a few reasons why he, Davy and Snape weren't affect by the pheromones Grant had been putting off. There was nothing wrong with the little man and he'd been looking at the problem entirely backwards. "There's nothing wrong with you, exactly, Doctor Wolffe. It's your husband that's the problem. It's him we have to operate on."


	6. Hard To Handle

Richard looked down at the men on the floor then back at Doctor Wolffe, shaking his head in disbelief. "I can't believe I didn't see it sooner. I feel so stupid." He dug in his pockets and pulled out his cell phone, paging through it's phone book looking for a contact. 

"It's basic biology, circle of life, whatever you want to call it. The abnormally high hormone levels weren't first stage menopause but the body trying to call for its mate. It knew something wasn't right but it kept trying. Merlin, it was all there in black and white!" He found the number he was looking for and held the phone to his ear as he waited for it to connect. 

Looking at Doctor Wolffe, Richard smiled. "We just need to test him to make certain he's still viable with a testicular biopsy then reverse Mister Wolffe's vasectomy. If all goes well, then that should solve your problems." 

Grant stared down in horror at his husband and then back up at Richard. "What if he can't be fixed?" he asked haltingly, almost afraid of the answer.

Richard frowned as his phone call netted him an answering service. He left a message then hung the phone up. "I don't think it's going to be a problem really. Even though a vasectomy prevents sperm from being released, the body still produces it; it's just reabsorbed into the body. The biopsy is just a formality to be certain. I think the display we just witnessed was more than proof that his testosterone is still strong." He looked at Grant. "That's what you've been missing. All Fleymann's carriers are sterile and need the testosterone from their partner to balance out the hormone influx. His hormone levels are probably off the charts as well. When a Fleymann's carrier goes into cycle, they exude a pheromone that lets their bonded mate know they need the enzyme."

He stopped to take a breath then continued. "Extra testosterone is produced by the non-carrier to help balance out the Fleymann's carrier. If the time is right then fertilization occurs. If the carrier is already pregnant or using a contraception device then the enzyme is absorbed. Levels are balanced for both men throughout the cycle afterwards." 

Grant's eyes narrowed as he listened to the man speak. "I've never seen any of this in the journals. Where has it been published? Who did the studies? I don't want Damon to be a guinea pig," he said protectively of his husband, pulling the man's head to rest in his lap.

Richard's jaw dropped as he stared at Grant. He shook his head then sighed and moved to sit down on the bed. "The sterility factor has been published. It was one of the first things I researched. In fact, if you don't believe me, we can test your ejaculate before we do anything to him but I'm telling you, Mister Wolffe is the one that sent your cycles into overdrive by cutting off your supply of testosterone." 

He spread his hands. "I don't experiment on people, Doctor Wolffe, unless they know exactly what they are getting into. Vasectomy reversal has proven successful to help couples have children, but in this case I don't think that can happen. The success rate after fifteen years lessens the chances of becoming pregnant. Since in your case we aren't trying for fertility but just providing the enzyme in his sperm, I think the operation would be completely successful." 

"Why can't I just take testosterone injections?" Grant demanded, looking up to see if Severus was in agreement with him. "That would give me what I needed and keep Damon from being cut open, wouldn't it?"

Richard shrugged. "I suppose that is an option, but there are side effects with the artificial hormones that you wouldn't have if Mister Wolffe were to have the procedure. The other option would be to have a donor to provide a sample each cycle." He looked at Grant and arched an eyebrow. "I suppose it all depends on Mister Wolffe's decision, doesn't it? I think he should have the chance to know what his options are, now that we know what the problem is." 

Gritting his teeth, Grant nodded, knowing that Montgomery was right. It was ultimately Damon's decision. "What about me having surgery? That would be an option, wouldn't it?" he asked, one last chance at being defiant before Damon woke up from being stunned.

Richard shook his head. "What good would that do? I just told you that you were missing a vital hormone. Removing the secondary sex organs would basically turn you into a eunuch. Instead of being in overdrive, you would have no drive at all." 

Severus sighed and finally spoke up. "Grant, I think you should listen to him. He is the expert after all."

Grant sighed and looked back down at Damon. "Fine. Wake him up and I'll tell him. When can you do this? You can do it, right?"

Richard shook his head. "No, I can't do it. While vasectomy reversals have become a fairly common procedure over the past twenty years, it takes a special and precise surgeon to reconnect the tissues properly to ensure that everything is essentially watertight. I do know someone that could do it though and he's one of the best, in my opinion." 

"Where do we have to go?" Grant asked tiredly, quickly growing weary  
of dealing with all of this and pondering the merits of being a eunuch. "Go on, wake him up. I'm sure he'll be overjoyed that some yutz is going to stick his nut sack in a Cuisinart."

At that, Jason lost it and began to laugh loudly, both at the words and the look of total resignation on Grant's face.

Richard glared at Jason. "Jason, please, if you don't mind. Why don't you and Davy take Gregory home before Mister Wolffe is brought around? I'd like to avoid World War III if at all possible." 

"What? It was funny," Jason said with a shake of his head. "Fine, I'll go with them, but maybe we can do something when you are finished?" The young man looked at the Texan, a half expectant and half frightened look on his face, as if he couldn't believe what he'd just said. It had sounded too domestic for comfort.

Richard looked at Jason, his face softening as he stood and walked over to the smaller man. He reached out and ran a hand over his cheek, smiling down at him. "I need to see to the Wolffes first but I promise I'll make time for you." He bent and pressed a kiss to Jason's forehead and stepped back. "If I give you some money, will you go to the store and buy something?" 

Jason looked at him quizzically. "What do you want me to pick up?" he asked, wiping at his face and grimacing at the feel of the dry skin.

Richard dug out his wallet and pulled out several bills, handing them to Jason. "I'm not certain how long this will take but I want you to be able to find me if you need something. Go buy one of them prepaid cellular phones. Davy and Gregory have my number and this way you can get in touch with me any time you need me. I have mine on me all the time and I always answer it. All right?" 

Jason stared at the money for a long moment and shook his head. "I...," he began when Grant interrupted him.

"Take it Jason. You need a phone and he's trying to take care of you. Either he does it or we will. They have them at the hardware store, so go get it," Grant said with a sigh as he got to his feet, taking the money from Richard and tucking it into Jason's hand.

Richard stared at Grant for a moment then nodded at him and turned back to Jason. He wrapped his hands around Jason's and looked him in the eyes. "For me and the babies, Jason. I told you I wasn't going anywhere and I meant it. When I get a chance, I'll get a more permanent one but for now this will have to do. You call me as soon as it's charged, and if I can, I'll come and get you from Greg's. We'll spend the rest of the day together." 

Jason bit his lip and nodded. "I'll get it. I had one before, but it fell down in the well a couple months ago, so I can figure it out pretty quickly," he said as he stuck the money in his pocket and smiled at both men. "I won't bug you too much with calling."

"I want you to call me." Richard smiled at him and shook his head. "We'll talk about this later." He leaned in a kissed Jason softly on the mouth, moaning softly as he did it again then reluctantly pulled away. Stroking his cheek, Richard straightened and cleared his throat. "Take care of yourself and I'll be waiting on your call." 

"Bye Rich. Doctor Wolffe, I hope everything is fixed soon," Jason said as he turned to give Grant a small smile before leaving the bedroom to go find Davy.

Davy returned shortly, none to happy to be back in the bedroom and drew his wand, levitating his husband up from the floor. He nodded at Severus and the others then left the room, towing the unconscious man behind him.

Jason leaned back in and mouthed one more goodbye to Richard then left, following after Davy and Gregory.

Grant smiled at the boy and gave him a little wave before turning his attention back to Damon. "Wake him up Sev, I need to talk to him."

Severus watched Jason go then turned back to his father. Taking a deep breath, he looked at Grant. "Are you certain we shouldn't tie him up first?"

Grant shook his head. "No, don't tie him, he's not an animal," he said softly as he knelt back down next to his husband.

Severus shrugged. "I just don't want anyone going to Casualty when he comes up swinging. Please move back Grant before I do this." he took aim and waited.

Grant shifted back a few inches, but refused to leave his husband's side, knowing that Damon may be disoriented upon reviving. "Just do it Sev, he'll be alright," he said softly, reaching out to take Damon's hand, holding it loosely.

Severus shook his head but nodded, " _Ennervate!_ "

Damon groaned, reaching up to touch his forehead. He opened his eyes and glared up at Severus and Montgomery, wriggling slightly and trying to sit up. "Where is that little bastard? I'm gonna kick his ass from here to kingdom come." 

"Davy and Jason took him home Damon. He's gone," Grant said as he put his bad arm behind the man's shoulders to help him up. 

"It's a damned good thing then. What the fuck was his problem?" Damon grunted as he pushed at Grant. "Don't, you're going to hurt yourself and I'm not taking you back to the hospital.

Richard and Severus leaned down to help, each offering a hand to the other man. They helped him to his feet then settled him on the bed. Severus bent down again to help Grant up as well. 

Letting the man help him to his feet, Grant sat down next to Damon and leaned against him "He was acting like that in response to me Damon, not because he wanted to," Grant said, trying to chose the right words to tell the man he'd need an operation. "Montgomery says he knows what the problem is and how to fix it."

Damon grunted and wrapped an arm around Grant, rubbing his hand up and down Grant's arm. He looked up at Montgomery and Severus then nodded. "Well, let's do it then. I think Grant's suffered enough. If you can fix it, what's stopping you from getting on with the solution?" 

"They have to operate on you," Grant said with a soft sigh. "You need to have the vasectomy reversed."

Severus gave sort of an embarrassed shrug and nodded. "He's not getting something your body is supposed to be providing him."

"Excuse me? I am not depriving him of anything." Damon stared at Montgomery then looked at Grant. "Am I?"

Richard took a deep breath. "Doctor Wolffe needs one of the enzymes in your semen. I feel that the procedure would be your best option, in my opinion. However, there are others, if you would like to hear them but there are more side effects to the others than there are to this one." 

Grant bit his lip and looked at Damon. "I can take testosterone in some other form, use a donor, or have a hysterectomy," he said, laying it out for his husband. "The decision is yours as to what I do."

Damon stared at Grant horrified and reached up to touch his face. "No one is cutting on you or touching you," he said softly. "Those options are not available to us." 

He looked up at Montgomery. "Tell me about the testosterone stuff." 

Richard nodded. "It is one option, though it's rarely done. I don't know what the effects of full strength, full time artificial testosterone injections would do to him. When the natural hormone comes from you it's diluted with other things and in it's natural form so it's gentler on the body." 

"Side effects of testosterone injections or the patch can include excess body hair, balding, deepening voice, thickening of the body, and other things," Grant said, thinking back to a few patients he'd counselled for gender reassignment. "Oh, and way increased aggression."

Damon frowned and shook his head. "And the operation for me? What all does that entail?" He looked at Grant. "Be honest with me. I want what's best for you but I don't want to lose you." 

"The reversal itself is fairly simple as long as there isn't too much scar tissue to contend with, maybe forty-five minutes," Richard said to answer the first question and then began on the second. "However you will have to have a small procedure at least once a day to retrieve enough sperm to dose your husband."

"The procedure is a fairly simple one. A needle will be inserted through your scrotal sac, into the spermatic cord and into the testes themselves to extract the unadulterated sperm. Then a small catheter will be inserted into the seminal vesicles and then possibly the prostate, if necessary, to extract enough semen to round out the donations chemical makeup," Richard explained. "As to how often, at least once a day, perhaps up to five times daily in order to set your husband's body chemistry right."

Damon paled and blinked as he listened then stared at Montgomery, mouth open with shock. He ran a hand over his face and blew out a breath. "Someone wanna tell me that in English now? Because I thought you just said you were going to stick a needle in my balls." He looked over at Grant for confirmation. "Is this happening before or after you reverse my vasectomy?" He looked over at Montgomery then back at Grant again. "You are going to be knocking my ass out when you do this right?"

Grant winced for his husband and looked down at his feet with a shake of his head. "I'm sorry Damon."

"It's going to happen before and after Mister Wolffe, at least for the next week," Richard said, making a wavering motion with his hand. "That will all depend on how your husband reacts. If you wish to be sedated, then you'll need to declare who you wish to administer the sample to your husband."

Damon pursed his lips and reached over, taking Grant's hand. "It's not your fault. This was my decision and I'm dealing with the consequences." He leaned in and pressed a kiss to Grant's cheek then looked at Montgomery. "Nobody but me is touching him if it's going to cause that freaking reaction. I'll stay awake but I want some kind of pain killers." He looked pointedly at Severus. 

Richard nodded. "I agree, not only could it cause a reaction in the one applying it, but Doctor Wolffe may respond to the person whether he wishes to or not," he said, rather glad Damon had decided to do it himself.

Severus nodded, he could come up with something to keep Damon out of the majority of pain, but still keep him lucid enough to deal with Grant. Inside his head, he made a vow to Harry to never put him in this sort of situation. Ever. 

"Sure Da, I'm certain there's something at the shop we can use."

Damon nodded and blew out another breath, pulling Grant into his lap and wrapping his arms around the smaller man. He nuzzled his neck and breathed in his scent, trying to remain calm as he squeezed Grant to him. "When and where is all this taking place? I want to get started on it as soon as possible. Remember what I told you Montgomery, nothing else matters but his safety," he said softly. 

"I've contacted a colleague of mine in Baltimore and he can be here within the hour if you'd like to proceed today. The procedure can be done in an office setting under local anaesthesia with your husband in attendance if you'd like. We just need a space," Richard said, excitement evident in his voice as he anticipated the hopefully rapid changes in Doctor Wolffe's demeanour.

Damon nodded and looked at Grant, running a hand over his hair. "Get him here. We'll open up one of the offices downtown." He pressed a kiss to Grant's cheek. "You have anymore questions, Pet?"

Grant looked up at Richard. "This is going to fix it, right? I mean, he's not going through this for nothing, is he? If there's a chance that I'm not going to respond then I don't want anyone cutting into him, it's not worth it," he said, running his good hand over Damon's arm, knowing how much the man hated medical procedures.

Richard took a deep breath. "Doctor Wolffe, you know that nothing in the medicine is for certain without testing. I can tell you that there is at least a seventy percent chance that this will solve your problems just based on what I know of your medical history, what Mister Wolffe has volunteered and the reactions I've seen today. I have never come across this problem before in all my years of practice but I have also never seen a Fleymann's carrier as young as you with menopause. I have read a few accounts of this being used in Europe with success." He let out the breath and spread his hands. "I honestly and truly believe it's the lack of the enzyme that has thrown off the entire sympathetic balance between the two of you, which could also explain why there are so many different medical problems listed in your file." 

Grant took a deep breath and stared past the man for a moment. "This sample you're collecting from Damon, how am I getting it?" he asked, needing to know the ins and outs of things even if the drugs were still clouding his logic. Few times did he allow his clinical facade show at home, time at home just being himself was sacred, but now, Doctor Wolffe was asking questions.

"It can be delivered vaginally, anally, orally or topically. I'll leave that up to you and Mister Wolffe. For best results though, mucus membranes will absorb it quickest and I think that should be the way to test it first. It would provide us with the fastest possible reaction as to whether or not this treatment is going to work. You should feel better immediately, if my suppositions are correct." Richard ticked off the examples on his fingers. "You'll have to do it manually I'm afraid as Mister Wolffe won't be up to any physical activity." 

"Great, let me get the turkey baster," Grant muttered darkly, pursing his lips together as he shifted on Damon's lap.

Severus looked up as Grant spoke, biting back a laugh at the small man's words. "I'm sure it won't be quite that bad. Damon won't be completely bagged after all."

Damon snorted and squeezed Grant to him. "That's enough, you two." He tugged on Grant's hair. "If you're going to be like that then we'll just get you a chaser and have it over and done with shortly. Truth be told, ain't neither one of us up to much physical contact." He sighed and looked at Montgomery and back at Grant, running his hand over Grant's hair once again, hoping the gesture was as soothing to his husband as it was to him. "Is there anything else important we need to know?" 

Immediately Grant laid his head on Damon's shoulder and closed his eyes, sighing at the contact with the man. The truth of the matter was that he didn't want to do it alone, he'd be fine if Damon were with him, maybe even holding him while he did what needed to be done, he just wanted the closeness of the other man.

Richard looked at the couple and raised his hands. "Not really Mister Wolffe. As your husband said, the procedure will take a relatively short time and we'll keep you awake during," he said and then stopped as his cell phone began to beep. "One moment please."

Excusing himself, Richard turned and answered his phone, speaking with his colleague for several minutes and giving the name of the town to him, pausing for a moment to look at Damon. "Is there a Floo hook-up at the clinic?"

Damon wrapped his arms around Grant and nodded as he looked up at Montgomery. "There's a Floo connection in Grant's old office. It's still closed and locked up so we'll have to meet him up there though since the building is warded. But he's welcome to use the connection."

After giving his permission, Damon tuned them out. He rubbed Grant's back, holding onto him and touching him as much possible and as politely as he could in mixed company as if to reaffirm that Grant was his own. Once they were alone though, all bets were off and he was once again making certain that Grant knew where he belonged and to whom exactly he belonged to.

"I'll keep Grant company while the healers are seeing you, Da," Severus said softly as he reached a hand out to the small man. "It shouldn't take us very long to have the fireplace going once we all get there."

Damon looked up and nearly growled when he saw a hand reaching out for Grant. He barely restrained himself then loosened his grip on Grant, realizing that it was Severus and had spoken to him. Montgomery was also waiting on him as well. "Um… fine."

Grant groaned as he got to his feet. He had about seven big potted plants setting in and in front of the fireplace in his office at the practice. He never used the Floo connection and had decorated to keep the office pretty. "I'll get my keys, I think they're in the pocket of my dress coat."

Damon nodded and stood. He looked over at Montgomery. "Tell him we'll be there in about an hour, Montgomery. That'll give us time to get everything ready. Is there anything else this person needs?" 

Richard thought for a moment and nodded. "Not so much that he'll need, but you'll want to bring along a pair of tight supportive pants. I assume we can get ice packs there for you?"

Damon walked over to the dresser and pulled out a pair of underwear and tossed them on the bed. He looked over at Grant and shrugged. "I guess so. It's an entire building full of doctor's offices. I have no clue what's in them."

"There will be ice packs and supplies for in-office surgery there. We have the keys to everything in the building. I suppose I really should get dressed, huh?" Grant said as he forgot about getting his set of keys and headed to his side of the dresser instead.

Damon grabbed Grant and motioned Severus to him. "Take Montgomery over to the building and get my potion ready please. We'll meet you all there." 

Stepping forward, Severus obeyed Damon's gesture. "Alright, I'll warm the floor the clinic is on as well so neither of you get chilled."

Damon nodded and dug in his pocket, handing Severus a ring of keys. "Thanks, son. We'll be up there shortly. Be careful now." 

He turned and looked at Montgomery as he held Grant close, rubbing his back gently. "Thank you."

"You're welcome Mister Wolffe, I'm just sorry that no one had picked up on the problem before now, it would have saved you both a great deal of suffering," Richard said as he looked at both men solemnly. "Jacob Meyer will be able to sort you out. I've worked with him before and he's a good man."

@@@@@@@@

Davy folded Gregory into the car and then helped Jason into the back seat before getting behind the wheel. He started the car and carefully backed out of the Wolffe's drive, swallowing hard. He looked over at his husband then eyed Jason in the back seat as he stopped at the end of the drive.

"Jason... first off I'd like to apologize to you for Gregory's behaviour. I don't know what came over him." 

Jason looked at Davy and shook his head. "Why are you apologizing for him? If it were me, I'd dump his ass in the ditch for being such a dick."

Davy looked down and shook his head, snorting softly. "I still might, Jason, you never know." He looked back up at Jason as he drew his wand. I just wanted to apologize because I'm going to wake him up and I don't know how he's going to be so just try to ignore him, all right? Let me deal with him." 

Jason made a face and stared out the window. "Good luck Davy, don't worry about me, I've been treated like crap before," he said softly, steeling himself for whatever may come.

Davy swallowed and sighed, _"Ennervate!_ " 

Gregory jerked to life, sitting up straight in the seat and looking around. "Where the fuck am I?" he sputtered as he stared at Davy.

Davy pulled out on to the road. "In the car, Master. We're on our way home," he said softly. 

"Why are we going home? I need to take care of Grant. Don't you fucking listen?" Gregory snapped angrily as he reached over to take the wheel. "Merlin, Damon's right, you don't ever listen, do you?"

Davy slammed on the brakes so Gregory didn't pull them off the road into the ditch. "Grant's being taken care of by his husband, Sir. Richard is taking care of it." 

Gregory grabbed the gear stick and shoved the small car into park. "Get out, I'm driving," he snapped as he opened his door. "Move it."

"Yes Sir." Davy took a deep breath and looked up in the mirror. "Jason, put your seat belt on if you can get it around you," he said softly and opened his door, getting out of the car. 

Biting his lip, Jason struggled with the seat belt, groaning as he tried to get it fastened.

Getting out of the car, Gregory roughed pulled Davy out of the driver's seat, shoving him around the back of the car. "Don't you ever make me look bad again, do you hear me?" he hissed, still seething with testosterone driven rage.

Davy nodded, "Yes Master." He rubbed his arms and he hurried around the car, sliding into the seat and buckling his seat belt. He bowed his head and hoped Jason was able to get his own done before Gregory killed them all. Perhaps he should have waited, and wondered if he would be fast enough to stun Gregory again.

Scowling, Gregory put the car in gear and stepped on the gas. 

Having watched the couple's behaviour, Jason leaned forward in the back seat and put a hand on Davy's shoulder. "Are you alright?" he asked softly.

Davy nodded, not looking at Jason. "Just sit back, Jason. We'll be back to the apartment in a moment." 

It seemed as though the further he drove from the Wolffe farm and the more time passed, Gregory's head cleared and sanity began to regain hold over him. By the time he pulled into their parking spot, he wasn't exactly certain why he'd been so angry with Davy, but when he glanced over at the other man, the hurt on his face was painful to see.

"Come on, let's go in," Gregory murmured as he shut the car off and opened his door, not sure of what to say to either man.

Davy nodded and opened the door then helped Jason out of the backseat. "Careful, it's slippery." 

"Yeah, I got it," Jason murmured as he took a careful step. "You be careful too."

Gregory came around the car and took Davy's elbow, holding tight to make sure he made it safely to their door. "Come on Davy."

Davy took a deep breath, forcing himself not to jerk his arm from Gregory. As it was, he stiffened then tried to relax as he held on to Jason. "We'll hang on to each other." 

Jason shook his head and pulled his hand from Davy's. "No, you go on ahead. If I go down, I don't want to take anyone with me," he said grimly as he concentrated on his footing as well as trying not to tell the doctor he was a royal ass.

Davy looked at him for a moment and held out his hand to him. "Please, Jason, I'm stronger than I look. I really don't want to go to the ER if you fall and have those kids on the sidewalk." 

Sighing in exasperation, Gregory let go of Davy's arm and went around taking Jason's. "Come on, let's get you in out of the cold," he said quietly and then looked over at Davy. "You stay put and I'll come back for you."

Jason pulled his arm away from Gregory. "Look, no thanks, especially from you. As I told Davy, I can do it myself." 

Gregory narrowed his eyes and took a deep breath, willing himself not to say something he'd regret. "Fine," he snapped, turning on his heel and stomping to the door alone, entering the duplex and slamming the door behind him.

Jason rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Sorry Davy," he mumbled as he kept walking slowly. "I'll get my things together and get out of y'all's hair."

Davy put a hand on Jason's arm and shook his head. "Don't leave Jason. I know he's being an ass right now. If you want to leave tomorrow, I'll help Richard make certain your place is safe to go back to but it's been closed up for three days so it's probably freezing in there. At least wait until Richard comes back and get that phone he wants you to have first." 

"I just don't want to overstay my welcome. I know you and the doctor were pressed into having me and I don't want to be any more of a burden," Jason said as he reached the bottom of the porch steps and paused. "I'll go home tomorrow and I'll stay in the bedroom so you and he can talk."

Heaving his bulk up the steps, Jason entered the duplex and went straight to the bedroom he'd been sharing with Richard, not paying any attention to Gregory who was sitting on the sofa staring at the door.

Davy hung his head for a moment then followed Jason into the apartment. He slid his jacket from his shoulders and hung it up the stood and looked at Gregory, taking a deep breath and asking softly "May I retrieve anything for Master?" 

"Come here Davy and tell me why you're acting like a little brat," Gregory said quietly as he snapped his fingers and pointed to the floor in front of him, the need to assert his dominance over his husband strong in him for some reason.   
Davy dropped to his knees and bowed his head. "May I speak freely Master?" 

"Stay respectful Davy," Gregory warned as he leaned back against the cushions and regarded his husband with a stare.

Davy licked his lips and looked up at Gregory. "Master, right now, I think that is impossible. But, I suppose, the most respectful thing I can say is that if you didn't own me, I would no longer be here. I might be a submissive but I am not a doormat. You taught me that and I never thought I'd ever be treated the way you treated me today again." He swallowed hard but made certain to keep looking up at Gregory. "What you said made me feel like I wasn't good enough to be your boy. Damon's words hurt but he's not _mine_. You are." 

Gregory's heart was crushed as he recalled the things he'd said and the way he'd acted only a short time ago. "Oh David... I'm so sorry. I can't explain why I was behaving like that; I know that doesn't help, but the things I said... I never meant them," he said softly. "If you no longer wish to be here, then I won't make you stay for any reason. You owe nothing to me for your papers, they are in my desk, you know where they are."

"Am I that easy to get rid of?" Davy asked softly, looking down and shaking his head. "Just because something happened and now it's hard for you to deal with you're going to get rid of me after all this time?" He looked up at Gregory, tears of anger threatening to fall. He got to his feet and looked down at Gregory. "You're such a shit, Greg. Merlin, I thought we'd gotten past all you're petty, poor little rich boy bullshit." He took a deep breath and shook his head again. "Gods, I am so angry with you and I can't even bring myself to do something about it." 

"No!" Gregory all but shouted and then hung his head. "You just had someone else keeping you when you didn't want to be there and I didn't want to do that to you as well. Merlin knows I've fucked up your life enough David, I was only trying to not be like Paul and make you feel like an object that had no rights."

Davy clenched his fists at his sides. "Then be a man about it, Greg, and deal with what you did. Face it head on and live with the consequences. Don't run and hide behind Frank." He fumbled with his shirt and pulled at the collar welded around his neck. "You see this. It's a privilege that I gave to you. Something we agreed upon so I wouldn't ever be treated like that again. Only you can make me feel like I have no rights and you just did by trying to give me my papers." 

Standing up quickly, Gregory wrapped a hand around the thin silver band and clenched his fist tight, pulling Davy to him.

"Then you of all people should know that I will only accept the best in my life and that since you are a permanent part of it, that you are priceless," Gregory growled, shoving his face into Davy's, fist still clenched around the silver band. "I fucked up, David. I don't know why I did it, but I did and I'm sorry."

Davy stared into Gregory's wild blue eyes and swallowed hard. He loved his husband, he really did, but Gregory had to understand why he was so upset and that sorry just wasn't going to soothe the ache this time. He had to know, had to be reassured after everything that had happened, that Gregory still wanted him. "If that's so, then does it mean I'm no longer the best? You were asking me if I wanted to walk out of your perfect life, so where does that leave me? You were fighting so hard to get at Grant and then you were so willing to let me go afterwards. If I'm that priceless, then I don't know where I stand anymore." 

"I don't know why I wanted Grant, Davy!" Gregory yelled, pulling his hand from the collar and shaking his husband by his shoulders. "I thought you didn't want to be here any more, that's what you said, isn't it?" Gregory stared hard at Davy, wanting to somehow pound it into the man how much he meant to him. "I can't imagine life without you in it, it would destroy me."

Davy shook his head and pulled away. "No! You're too busy wallowing in your own self pity to listen to what I've got to say. Your actions told me you didn't want me here, Gregory. What was I supposed to think while Damon was running me into the ground and you did nothing but fight over his husband with him?" He sighed and hung his head for a moment. "I'll admit I did go against his wishes but only because I was concerned about them." He looked up at Gregory. "You taught me that, otherwise I'd have never even thought twice about it."

Gregory stared at Davy for a moment and shook his head. Reaching out, he grabbed Davy by the arms and pulled him to him and then forced him to his knees.

"David, you are perfect to me. You did the exact right thing, everything you've been trained to do as a doctor's husband. You are a good boy, don't let the fact I was an idiot ruin that," he said levelly, looking down into his submissive's face, the urge to throw him over the sofa and claim him as his own running high in him.

Davy nodded slowly, breathing hard and fast through his nose. "Yes Sir," he said softly, bowing his head and closing his eyes. "I... I just..." He ran a hand over his face and shook his head. "It was so hard to watch you... even though I know... you wouldn't... And after Max..." he shook his head and bit his lip. 

"I know David, but never forget that you are mine," Gregory said, bending down to put his face in his husband's, his voice low and soft. "No matter what I may do, you are mine and you are the only one that will sleep beside me. Do you understand that?" He ached to kiss away Davy's tears, but he needed the man to understand that he was safe.

Davy moaned softly and sucked in a breath. "I'm yours, Master. Gregory's boy." He opened his eyes and looked up into Gregory's eyes, almost daring him to do something. 

"Where do you belong, Davy?" Gregory growled softly, his hand on the back of Davy's neck, fingers tight along his nape. "Tell me where you belong."

Davy continued to meet Gregory's eyes, licking his lips slowly. "At my Master's feet, Sir." His eyes fluttered shut and he bowed his head, bending down to rest his forehead on Gregory's boot. "At my Master's feet, Sir," he repeated softly as he pressed a soft kiss to the toe of Gregory's boot then wrapped one hand around his ankle, curling his fingers into Gregory's jeans. 

"That's right baby, at my feet," Gregory breathed gently as he ran his fingers through Davy's unruly hair. "At my feet, at my side, and in my bed, never forget that. You are a good boy David, a very good boy."

Davy groaned and wrapped his other hand around Gregory's ankle, turning and resting his face on Gregory's boot. He sucked in a breath and swallowed hard as he clung to Gregory, arching up into his fingers. "Thank you, Master."

Gently, Gregory lifted Davy back up to a kneeling position and pressed his mouth to his husband's. Stepping back, he sat down on the sofa and patted his knee. "Come here baby."

Mewling softly, Davy crawled the few feet over to the sofa then pulled himself up into Gregory's lap, for once not complaining about being too large to sit in the man's lap. He sat up straight on Gregory's knee, waiting for the next instruction even though he longed to curl up against Gregory and just cuddle against him. 

Pulling Davy to lean against him, Gregory stroked the man's back and pressed a kiss to his temple. "Grant doesn't hold a candle to my boy," he murmured, his lips against Davy's ear before biting on the lobe.

"Thank you Master," Davy hissed as he was bitten and clung to Gregory's shirt. "But I don't want to be compared to anyone. I just need to know I'm Yours and Yours alone." 

"Only mine Davy, no one else is ever going to lay a finger on you," Gregory murmured, sucking and licking the side of his husband's neck. "No one will ever touch you but me."

Davy swallowed, leaning his head to the side and moaning, long and low. "Thank you, Master. And I'm not just a piece of ass for You, but Your David, in everything," he murmured quietly, wondering how much he could push Gregory before he was reigned in again. 

Gregory nodded as he listened to his husband's words. "Yes, you are my beautiful David," he said gently, reaching up a hand to stroke the other man's face and then to tug at his hair. "My partner in life."

Davy leaned into Gregory's fingers then went limp on his lap as his hair was tugged. He closed his eyes and breathed in Gregory's scent, rubbing his face across his chest as he wrapped his arms around Gregory's throat and pressed a kiss to his Adam's apple. "Thank you, Greg." 

Gregory sighed softly as he thought about what almost slipped through his fingers just then, a shiver running along his back as he rocked Davy slowly. "Will you let me show you how loved you are?" he whispered, turning his head to nuzzle at Davy's ear.

Davy mewled against Gregory's throat and licked his skin, sliding his fingers into Gregory's sandy hair. He tightened his hands and held tight to the strands. "I think you'd better. And you'd best cast several Muffling charms this time because I don't want Jason interrupting us." He sank his teeth into Gregory's shoulder. 

Gregory chuckled as he got to his feet, hefting Davy up in his arms. "Forget the charms, I'm going to gag you," he teased, nearly purring as he felt his hair being pulled.

Davy grinned as he let go of Gregory's skin, wrapping his legs around Gregory's middle and squeezing him tightly. He looked up at Gregory and grinned. "Oh yes, please Master! Clamps, toys, and You too?"

"You aren't going to walk right for days brat," Gregory promised as he walked them to the bedroom, not bothering to say anything to Jason before kicking the door shut behind them.

Jason rolled his eyes and put down his wand and the small lamp he'd picked up from the bedside table. He didn't know what the two men were going to get up to when they had started shouting but fucking certainly hadn't been high on his list of possibilities.

He rubbed his stomach and grabbed his jacket, not wanting to be in the apartment when the 'festivities' started. It wasn't all that far to Clangman's and he was starting to get hungry. Besides he'd promised Richard he'd get that damned cell phone. Might as well do that now. He only hoped he didn't run into his sister at the hardware store. 

@@@@@@

Harry looked up from the display of salad dressings in the number seven aisle of Clangman's, list in one hand as the other rested on the push bar of his buggy. "Severus?" he said aloud, wondering just exactly his husband had got off to. "Husband?"

Severus stood at the front window, staring across the street at the back of the building that housed the practice and his shop. Grant had banished him to check on Harry while Meyer and Montgomery were operating on Damon and commanded him not to return until the surgery was over. It didn't stop him from worrying though. He knew Harry was trying to distract him by having him come and do the marketing with him. 

Severus thought he heard his name and hummed. "Over here Harry," not taking his eyes from the tip of the roof sticking up about the rest of the buildings as if he could see through the walls.

Pushing the buggy to where his husband stood, Harry slipped one hand into Severus' and leaned against him. "They are going to be alright. Jason said Richard is very smart and knows what he's about. Grant would call if he needed you there," he said softly. "Do you want to just take me home?"

"I know, I spoke with the man about the procedure at length before he went in to join the other practitioner." Severus squeezed Harry's hand and shook his head. "I apologize. Let's finish your marketing." He bent and pressed a kiss to Harry's forehead. 

Harry looked down at his list and then smiled up at Severus. "I can finish on my own Husband, I was only asking to see what sort of salad dressing you would like. Why don't you pick me up in a little while and go see how they are faring?" he offered.

Severus smiled and took Harry's list, scribbling down a few ingredients on it. "Pick up these items and I will show you how to make Mother Wolffe's Green dressing tonight. It's my favourite." He bent and pressed his mouth to Harry's then cupped his face, stroking his thumbs across Harry's cheeks. "Thank you, Harry. Call me as soon as you are finished." 

Smiling broadly, Harry nodded. "Yes Husband. I thought I might look through the re-sell shop next door if you didn't mind waiting a bit longer," he said as he took his list back and glanced at the added items. "I've enough, don't I, or is this going on our bill?"

"Place everything on our charge account. I settled up the account recently, so we're all right with Clangman and you may use the cash money in the re-sell shop if you wish, little one." 

"Thank you Severus. I'll call shortly. Please be careful driving," Harry said as he once again leaned against his tall husband and sighed at the contentment he recieved from just the man's touch. "Love you."

Severus smiled and nodded. "Love you too, Brat. Be careful outside." He pressed a kiss to Harry's forehead and straightened. "You've your cell phone, correct?" He rubbed Harry's arms gently and looked out the window then back down at Harry.

"Yes Husband," Harry murmured as he fished the small flip phone from his coat pocket and showed it to the other man. "Is there anything in particular you'd like me to get?"

Severus nodded again and shook his head. "No, Harry. Just the items on the list are fine. You can even have it all delivered to the house if you like. I think Robert will take it out there and it's cold enough that nothing will spoil if it's left on the porch." 

Harry grinned. "Thank you Severus, I think I will have it delivered and then simply walk over to the shop, alright?"

Severus grinned. "All right, little one. Have fun and I'll see you shortly then." He leaned down and softly kissed Harry once more then ran his hand down to Harry's stomach, caressing his daughter through Harry's stomach. "You too, my little angel."

Biting his lip and smiling, Harry watched as Severus left the store before he turned back to finish up their shopping. Idly rubbing his hand over the robed swell of his belly, he stopped by the display of pears to inspect them while trying to decide if they'd taste good or not.

@@@@@@@@@

Max whistled as he mixed the batter for the waffles and looked down at Sarah, grinning as he flicked a little bit of flour at her. "Ready Sarah bear?" 

"Daddy!" Sarah ducked the dust, smiling back at him and nodding as she handed him the the bag of frozen blueberries. "I'm tellin' on you!" 

Max arched an eyebrow and dumped some of the berries in the batter. "Oh really? Then no waffles for you little miss." He chuckled and opened the waffle iron, getting ready to pour the batter, frowning as the phone rang shrilly. 

Grant held the phone to his ear, waiting for Max to pick up and hoping that he wasn't waking the children. "Hello?"

"Hello? Grant, that you?" Max tucked the phone between his ear and his shuolder and went back to the iron, ladling up the batter and closing the lid. 

He shushed Sarah's shouts to talk to Nonnie and sent her into the living room to watch cartoons so he could hear. "Everything all right?"

"Damon and I are up here at the practice. Jacob Meyer is operating on Damon in a few minutes and I'm scared," Grant said, it all coming out in a rush as he sat down in the chair behind the desk in Max's empty office.

Max frowned. "What? Why? Where's Severus?" He reached over and unpluged the waffle iron so it didn't burn and sat down at the table. "Who is Jacob Meyer and what's wrong with Damon?" 

"Meyer is a colleague of Montgomery's. Montgomery said that because Damon had his vasectomy that it screwed up my chemistry and Damon was going to kill Greg," Grant said quickly, flustered by all that had been going on around him.

"Do what?! Is everyone all right?" Max nearly shouted, visions of bloody body parts all over his office flashing through his head. "Where's Severus? Do you need me to come down there?" He stood and walked into the living room to wake Ali if Sarah hadn't already done so. 

"Sev went to get Harry and he's not back. Yeah, I need you here Max, I'm sorry if it's a problem with the kids," Grant said softly, rubbing at his face and closing his eyes. "I need you to tell me it's going to be okay."

Max took a deep breath as he saw Ali sitting up and watching cartoons with Sarah and little Max. He smiled at Ali as she looked up at him and smiled at him. His kids were fine and he could see to the rest of his family. He held up at hand to her as she opened her mouth. "I'll be there shortly, Grant, everything's going to be all right. Montgomery's a good man and a good doctor, if he says this is necessary then I'm going to back him on it." 

"Okay. I tried to tell him to just fix me," Grant said miserably as the thoughts of his husband going under the knife filled his mind. 

Max sighed. "Oh, Grant. Just calm down, all right? I'll be there in a few minutes and you can tell me everything he said. Damon's going to be just fine, I promise. People have Vasovasectomy all the time and the procedure is very simple."

"I know people have it done all the time, they aren't Damon," Grant spat almost angrily and then bit his lip. "I'm sorry Max, I shouldn't have lashed out at you, I just worry about him. Be careful driving and I'll see you in a few minutes. Kiss those babies for me."

Max shook his head and arched an eyebrow, knowing how Grant reacted to having Damon out of touch. Grant was going to need a firm hand to keep him grounded. "Don't take that tone with me, Grant. I know you're upset and I appreciate your apology. I want you to go sit in your office until I get there do you understand me?" 

"I... I understand," Grant said softly. "You won't be long, will you? I'm in your office now; I wanted to at least stay on the same floor as Damon."

"Does Montgomery know where you are? If he does, then don't move." Max asked not wanting to move Grant in case something did happen. "I shouldn't be more than about fifteen minutes at the most. Ali's already here with the kids." 

"I think he does. I'll stay put Max. Allie's not upset about you coming, is she?" Grant asked hesitantly, pushing his hair back from his face.

Max shook his head, "That's good, Grant. I'll explain it to her all right? I need to get dressed then I'll be right there." 

"Alright," Grant said and hung up, leaning back in the chair and staring at the wall as he waited for either Montgomery to come in to talk to him or Max to get there.

Max hung up and sighed, looking at Ali and the kids. "I need to go up to the office to see to Damon and Grant for a bit. Can you stay with Sarah and Max for awhile? I know we were supposed to have breakfast and then go over there for dinner tonight but it looks like something has come up with them." 

"They're at the practice?" Allie asked as she put little Max over her shoulder and rubbed his back. "I don't mind staying Max, it's alright. Are they alright?" She was curious about what was happening with the older couple, but didn't know what Max was free to tell her.

Max nodded. "Thanks. I'm not all certain what's going on but Damon's having some minor surgery." He leaned down and pressed a kiss to Sarah's head then kissed Ali's cheek from habit. He flushed as he pulled away and swallowed. "Sorry," he murmured softly and bit his lip as he straightened. 

"Don't be sorry Max, you don't have to be sorry to me," Allie said softly as she reached out and ran her fingers over his hip. "Call me later and let me know that they are alright. If Grant needs anything, let me know."

Max smiled at her and leaned back down again, softly kissing her cheek again and running a hand over little Max's head. "Thank you," he whispered and cleared his throat. "I'll... uh... let you know whatever I can when I can." 

He looked down at Sarah. "Be good for your mama, Sarah bear and I'll be back later." 

Allie nodded and watched her husband walk out of the room and smiled as Sarah ran to the picture window to wave at her daddy as he drove away.

"Come on Sarah, let's see what we should make that Daddy for supper tonight," she said as she got to her feet with the baby in her arms.

@@@@@

Grant sat still in the office, staring alternately between the wall and the door, wondering why no one had come to tell him anything yet.

Max exited the elevator and walked down the hall to his office to check on Grant first. While he was worried about Damon, he did trust Montgomery. The man had helped him unknowingly over the years and he knew Damon was in good hands if the man doing the surgery was an associate of Montgomery's. What bothered him the most was why Grant had not called Severus in to sit with him. He waved at his friend and pushed his way into his office, looking at Grant and shaking his head. Grant didn't look any better than he had a few moths ago when he'd had his break down. "Hey Grant," Max said softly and walked toward the other man. 

Grant started to stand and then stayed put, swallowing hard as he looked up at Max. "Hey. I don't know how he is, no one has said anything to me."

Max looked up at the clock then back at Grant, opening his arms to the little man. "Come on over here. What time did they take him in and what are they doing to him?" 

Grant got to his feet and moved into Max's embrace, hugging him briefly before moving back to his chair. "He's having his vasectomy reversed and they're drawing samples from him for me to take. I don't exactly understand everything Montgomery said, but the gist is that I'm not getting a chemical I'm supposed to be from Damon because of the vasectomy."

Max groaned and closed his eyes. He vaguely remembered reading one of Montgomery's articles about Fleymann's carriers being sterile and then suddenly several things that Montgomery had asked him about Grant's behaviour made sense. It wouldn't be too much of a leap to realize that with Grant's hormones being off, he'd made things worse by putting him on HRT therapy. "Oh Grant, I'm so, so sorry." 

Grant reached out and patted Max's arm. "You don't have anything to be sorry for Max, do you hear me?" he sternly. The last thing the older couple wanted, was for their friend and healer to feel as though he'd done them wrong. "No one knows much about people like me so I don't want you blaming yourself."

Max sighed and shook his head, opening his eyes to look at Grant. "He does though, Grant, you know that. I could have called him in for a consult, before I even put you on that medicine." He reached out and touched Grant's face. "You and Damon have gone through so much with this and I made it worse." 

Grant pulled back from the man's touch, a look of something odd on his face, not wanting another to touch him. "Max, you know as well as I do that if you had called him, I would have scalped you. Besides, we don't know if the hormones have done anything or not and we don't know if this will help."

Max frowned, eyeing Grant for a moment. "If Montgomery says this'll work then it will. He hasn't been wrong yet, Grant." He rubbed his face then sighed. "You want me to sit here with you or go check on Damon and see if I can't find out anything." He looked back up at the clock. "They should be almost done."

"Check on Damon, please? I don't think they'd let me in there. Montgomery brought in Jacob Meyer from Baltimore to do the surgery," Grant said, raising his hands in a hopeless gesture. "Max... what if this doesn't work?"

Max pulled Grant back into his arms and ran his hands up and down his back. " Shhh, calm down, Grant. One thing at a time, all right? Let's get him through the surgery first." He pressed a gentle kiss to Grant's hair then stepped back. "Let me scrub up and see what I can find out for you."

Grant shuddered as he fought to not push his way out of Max's arms. He couldn't explain it, but he didn't really want another man to touch him right now. "Thanks Max, I'll wait here. Sev went to go check on Harry, I told him I'd call," he said as he sat back down and picked at the small bowl of paper clips on Max's desk. "Ask them how long before I can see him."

Max nodded as he looked at Grant again before turning to the sink. "Sev's outside, Grant. I saw him on my way in if you want to go out and sit with him." He flipped on the water and waited for it to warm as he studied Grant. "Are you all right?"   
Grant gave the man an apologetic smile and shrugged. "Damon was going to rip Greg apart for getting close to me and it feels odd when you or anyone but Damon touches me right now," he said, hoping it made sense to Max. "I'll go out and wait in the waiting room with Sev. I'll be fine Max, don't worry."

Max scrubbed his hands, not answering Grant as he thought about what was said. "But Damon didn't actually hurt Gregory or vice versa right? I don't need to go patch Gregory up, do I?" He looked over his shoulder at Grant and smiled. "I can worry if I want to, Grant. You don't corner the market on it." 

"No, they never exchanged blows. Sev stunned them both before it got that far," Grant said with a sigh. "I haven't seen Damon act like that in years Max, not in years."

Max froze at the sink as he shook his hands off. "You know, you're right. I think the last time he actually butt heads with someone was with Sev." He looked up at Grant. "When was that?" 

Grant ran a hand through his hair and blew his breath out sharply as he tried to recall. "I think it was Sev's second year with us."

Max nodded and dried his hands. "Yeah, I think you're right. It was some weird shit, whatever it was." He tossed the towels into the trash and looked at Grant. "Go sit with Sev, Grant. It'll be all right." 

Grant nodded and left the room quietly, going to the waiting room and settling into one of the chairs to wait with Severus.

@@@@@@@@

Harry walked outside the grocery store, making certain that his cloak was fastened tightly as he made his way carefully along the sidewalk past the hardware store. Looking up, he smiled as he spotted Jason standing in its doorway.

"Hey Jason, what are you doing?" he asked as he paused, stepping into the doorway as well to get out of the wind.

Jason looked up from the new cell phone, startled. He tucked it away and slid his hands in his pockets, flushing slightly. "Oh hi, Harry. What are you doing?" 

"I was getting some stuff at the market, I was thinking about going over to the resell shop. What have you got?" Harry asked curiously, trying to see what it was the other young man had put away.

Jason nodded and looked down at the ground. "Nothing important." He looked up at Harry again. "Is the Professor with you? Do you know anything about Mister Wolffe?" 

Harry shook his head. "No, he went back to be with them. I have no idea what's going on, do you?" he asked curiously. "How did you know something was going on?"

Jason nodded. "I was there this morning when Rich finally figured out what all was going on." He eyed Harry. "Didn't the Professor tell you Mister Wolffe was having surgery?"

Frowning, Harry looked out onto the quiet street for a moment, a little perturbed that Severus hadn't told him what was going on. "He said he was seeing a doctor but not what was going on. I thought it was Grant that was having a problem."

Jason bit his lip, wondering whether or not to tell Harry everything that went on. Harry was the Wolffes' family and deserved to know. "Um, no. Doctor Wolffe is actually fine or is going to be once Richard is finished with Mister Wolffe." he looked around then back at Harry. "Look, I don't want to talk about this in the open where anyone could hear us. You want to walk with me over to the store. I want to meet up with Richard." 

"Alright, I'll walk with you then call Sev to pick us up so we don't have to walk," Harry said as he stuffed his hands down in his pockets and prepared to go back into the biting wind.

Jason frowned. "Harry... I was planning on walking to the building where the apothecary is. You don't have to bother the Professor." 

"Oh, well, I'll walk with you then," Harry said with a shrug. It wasn't all that far after all, only a few blocks. "Ready?"

Jason shrugged and nodded. "If you want to, Harry. I'm used to this. You don't have to walk with me if you don't want and I know you wanted to go shopping." He ran a hand over his stomach, groaning softly as a loud grumble was issued from its general direction. 

"Jason, I was only killing time to give Severus time with his parents. Besides, I'm hungry too, want to have a sandwich?" Harry asked as he looked over to his co-worker. 

Jason sighed and pulled out his phone to check the time. He had no idea when Richard had gotten started but he still had a bit of a wait until his phone was active. He tucked it away and shook his head. "I guess. Richard didn't eat much for breakfast this morning and I can take him something too." 

Harry nodded, he knew Severus would most likely be hungry as well. "Let's go get some food for everyone then," he said as he hurried on to the small cafe whose open sign beckoned them in from the cold. "I want something with hot peppers in it."

Jason followed Harry into the shop and shivered. "Hot peppers? Man, no thanks. I want to have a stomach left after this." he rubbed his stomach. "Seems like the twins get more active if I eat something spicy." 

"Really? It seems like it calms Reganne down, but if I have a soda all bets are off and she's bouncing around like a Bludger," Harry said with a laugh as he walked up to the counter and looked up at the menu board. "Do you think we should get for everyone?"

Jason thought about the money he had in his pocket and hoped Richard wouldn't mind if he spent it. "I think so. I don't think Mister and Doctor Wolffe ate this morning. We were there pretty early. So, at least six meals?" He looked up at the menu. "As cold out as it is, I think I want some chili or some soup." 

"Oh, that does sound good," Harry said as he turned to the woman behind the counter. "Our order will be going on the tab for The Mortar and Pestle, alright?"

Looking back up at the menu board, he began to order. "Two ham and cheese on rye, one roast beef with cheese and peppers on wheat, a house salad, six orders of chili. Umm... a dozen cookies and a hoagie," he said as he turned to Jason. "I have no idea what you and Doctor Montgomery want, but I ordered the chili."

Jason blinked and stared at Harry. "Was all that for just you and the Professor?" He looked up at the menu, trying to decide what to order, and then looked back at Harry again. 

"No, I ordered for Damon and Grant too," Harry said with a laugh.

Jason nodded and took a deep breath, turning to look back at the menu. "I'll have a grilled cheese with tomato soup, and a turkey and cheese on white with an order of chili. Two walnut brownies for dessert too." He grinned and looked at Harry. "Shall we get drinks too? How are we going to carry all this stuff?" 

"Are you eating the cheese sandwich and soup? I thought you said you were hungry," Harry said as he looked at his friend.

Jason nodded, not looking at Harry. "I am but I can't eat too much at one time. I'll eat more after a while." 

Harry narrowed his eyes for a moment, knowing he'd seen Jason eat three times that much since he'd been home from England. "Bollocks Jason," he snorted and looked to the woman behind the counter. "Would you mind adding two more turkey and cheese sandwiches?"

Jason glared at Harry. "What are you doing?" he hissed and shook his head at the woman behind the counter. "I don't want those sandwiches." 

"Someone will eat them," Harry said and then ordered bottles of soda and water for everyone before taking the ticket and signing for the order. 

"Let's sit down and I'll call Severus to come get us, because we're not carrying all that."

Jason followed Harry to a table and jerked on a chair, still glaring at Harry. He pulled out his phone and scowled at it. "Why is it no one in this town listens to what I have to say?" 

"What's with the mobile?" Harry asked as he took a seat as well and ignored Jason's comment. "When did you get one?"

Jason sighed, he was getting used to this. "Richard asked me to get one and Doc Wolffe told me to get it or he was going to do it, so I got it." 

Harry nodded. "It's a good idea Jason. Is it working yet? Would you like to use mine to call Doctor Montgomery?" he offered as he pulled his mobile from his pocket and handed it over to the other man. "Look, don't be angry about the food. Someone else will eat it if you don't. I don't want you to think you can't eat."

Jason sighed. "I'm not angry, Harry. It's just that I've found out that if I eat smaller meals several times a day I don't get indigestion as much than if I eat a lot at one time. No one listens to me when I try to say anything about my decisions though." He pushed Harry's phone back at him. Rich told me to call him with the new phone when it was ready so he'd have the number and I still have a few minutes left to wait but thanks anyway."

Harry looked down for a moment, chastened by his friend. "I'm sorry Jason. I know what it is to do without and I don't like to see anyone I care about go through it," he said softly as he pushed the button to call his husband and waited for the man to answer.

Jason eyed his friend for a moment thinking about what Harry said then looked away, not wanting to listen to Harry's conversation.

Severus jumped as his phone rang and pulled it from his pocket. "Snape." 

"Hello Husband," Harry said softly, turning away slightly from Jason. "Is Damon alright?"

"Hello Harry," Severus breathed softly and looked toward the room where the others were operating on Damon. "I'm hoping he is well, little one. They should be finishing up with him soon." 

"Oh. I ran into Jason and we decided to get lunch for everyone," Harry said, scrunching up his face as hearing Severus' voice made him want to be close to the man. "We're at the sandwich shop."

"That was very thoughtful of you, Harry, thank you." Even as he said the words his stomach rumbled and Severus smiled, missing his small husband something fierce. "Is that a hint that I need to retrieve you and Jason?" he chuckled and looked up at the clock. 

"Please if it wouldn't be a bother," Harry said softly, playing with the edge of the sleeve of his robe.

Severus stood and looked around for Grant to let him know he would be back shortly. Not seeing the other man he made his way downstairs. "Stay indoors with Jason until I arrive, Harry, and I'll be there shortly. I want you both to be warm." 

"Yes Sir," Harry said and ended the call before turning back to Jason. "He's on his way to pick us up. Have they called our order yet?"

Jason turned and looked at Harry. "Not yet and thanks for calling him, Harry. I think it's getting colder." 

"He said to stay indoors and he'd best find us warm."

Jason arched an eyebrow and snorted. "Like we want to stand outside and become meat popsicles. I know that's high on my list of things to do one day." He looked up as the number of their order was called. "Besides the food would get cold then what good would the soup and chili do for anyone?" He scooted the chair out and began the process of trying to lever himself out and up. 

Harry bit his lip and thought of another man that had had no issue with putting him in the cold for hours on end. "I'll get it Jason," he murmured as he pushed himself to his feet.

Jason finally made it to his feet and waddled along to the counter beside Harry. "You can't carry all this by yourself, Harry." He eyed the other man as the woman began to set bag after bag on the counter. 

"Thank you Jason," Harry said softly as he began to take the bags and boxes of soup to the table closest to the door, leaving only a couple for the other man.

Jason blew out a breath and picked up the remaining bags, following Harry to the table and pulling out a chair for him. "Sit down and it's not a problem." He looked out the window for the Professor's big truck then sat down. 

Sitting down in the chair closest the door, Harry began to organize the bags on the table. "He should be here soon," he said as he chewed his lip, remembering things that had happened in the past.

Jason watched Harry, eyeing him for a moment then looking back out the window. "Yeah. You okay, Harry?"

Harry looked towards Jason, his brilliant green eyes going distant. "Yes, thank you for asking," he breathed as he clutched his hands together in his lap.

Jason waved his hand in front of Harry's face, "Harry. Harry?" He looked up as he heard the deep rumbling of the Professor's big truck. He heaved himself out of the chair and turned to look out the window, motioning frantically at the Professor.   
Severus pulled the big truck into a parking space in front of the sandwich shop, smiling to himself as he saw both young men sitting up front. Good, Harry had listened and stayed indoors.

Jason looked back at Harry then to the Professor, a frown pulling his mouth down. He pushed open the door, waddled as fast as he could up to the truck and knocked on the window. "There's something wrong with Harry." 

Getting out of the truck quickly, Severus took Jason by the elbow and steered him back to the cafe. "What do you mean?"

Jason tugged at his arm but tried to hurry along at the Professor's pace. "I don't know he just got real quiet all of the sudden. Professor please... let me go," he panted. 

"My apologies Jason," Severus murmured as he slowed just a bit to allow the other man to catch up. "Can't have you falling. What occurred before he began to act odd?"

Jason took a deep breath and opened the door. "We were just talking about nothing in particular, just eating and the weather." He shook his head and looked up at the Professor as they stopped at the table. "Is he going to be all right?" 

Severus looked down into his husband's blank face and sighed. "He'll be fine Jason."

Harry looked up at the sound of his husband's voice and immediately got to his feet, grabbing at bags to carry to the truck. "It will only be a moment Sir and this will be done," he mumbled, clutching several bags to his chest.

Jason stared at them confused. "What?" 

Severus looked back to Jason, not wanting to tell him about Harry's episodes, but not knowing what to say. "He's remembering bad periods of his life Jason."

Jason looked at Harry then back at the Professor and nodded. "From the Wizarding war like a vet? My granddad had that sometimes. You can help him out of it, right? All we got to do is make certain he don't hurt himself." He reached out to take the rest of the food. "If you'll get those bags from him, I can take the food and you can help him." 

"Something like that Jason and thank you. The truck is running if you'd like to go on out and get in. Do you need help?" Severus asked, reluctant to leave Harry who had begun to sway back and forth on his feet.

Jason shook his head then eyed Harry. "I'll be right back for the rest. Do you need me to call someone else?" 

"Nevermind the bags Jason," Severus said, pulling his wand and quickly sending the bags and boxes to be nestled on the floorboards of the truck. "I think I have him, thank you for offering."

Harry looked at his now empty hands and whimpered softly. "It was bad," he whispered, holding his hands out for punishment.

Jason nodded and looked at Harry. "Is... is he going to be all right Professor?" 

Severus gave the man a nod and then reached out for Harry. "Yes Jason, I just need to get him out of here," he said softly, not wanting to frighten or startle Harry.

Jason looked up at the Professor then at Harry. "All right, I'll hold the door for you." He waddled over to the door and pushed it open, looking back at his friend and the Professor. 

Harry whimpered again as Severus wrapped one arm around his slender shoulders and began to lead him from the shop.

Severus gave Jason a tight smile as he tried to figure out how he was going to handle Harry along with everything else that was going on and wondered what had set him off.

"Did the two of you have words?" he asked Jason as he got Harry out onto the sidewalk and moving to the truck.

Jason shook his head, opening the door to the truck for the Professor. He looked up at him then at Harry. "I don't think so. We ordered the food, talked about pregnancy woes, and then he called you." He thought for a moment. "We talked some more, got up to get the food, sat back down again and that's when I noticed him acting funny." He opened the other set of doors. "Weren't long after you drove up," he grunted as he tried to climb up into the back seat. 

"Here, allow me," Severus said as he turned Harry loose long enough to offer a hand to Jason. Inwardly he sighed; there was no telling what had triggered the episode.

As soon as he had Jason safely in the back seat, Severus turned to Harry and carefully picked him up, placing him in the front seat before belting him in.

In response, Harry rocked silently, his hands clutched in his lap as he stared straight ahead. Severus slid behind the wheel, thankful at least that this wasn't one of the fits that would have had Harry pulling his clothing off or injuring himself.

As they pulled into the parking lot of the practice, Harry shuddered and looked around, blinking widely. "Severus... what happened?" he asked, licking his lips and looking back to where Jason was sitting.

Severus parked the truck and turned in the seat to look at Harry, debating on how to phrase his answer in front of Jason. He picked up one of Harry's hands, rubbing his palm trying to chase away the clammy feeling of his skin. "I came to pick you and Jason up, Harry. Can you tell me what the last thing you remember is? 

Harry blinked, trying to remember. "You said to stay warm," he said and cocked his head wanting to remember more.

Severus nodded and pulled Harry closer to him, rubbing his back gently. "Yes, I did, and you and Jason were warm inside the shop when I got there. Thank you for staying inside and being safe, Harry," he murmured softly and pressed a kiss to Harry's hair. 

Jason flushed as he watched the two men and looked away, wanting to get out of the truck but he couldn't until Harry's door was opened first.

"Okay," Harry murmured, still uncertain of what had happened, but ready to get on with things. Turning around in his seat, he grinned at Jason.

"I don't know about you, but I'm starved. Let's get this food upstairs so we can eat," Harry said as he opened his door and undid his seat belt.

Jason opened then closed his mouth and shook his head as he looked at Harry. He unbuckled his seat belt and opened his door, sliding from his seat and deciding he didn't want to know. 

Severus closed his eyes for a moment, regretting the fact Jason had witnessed what he did, knowing that he would have to take the young man to the side and speak to him.

Harry's face fell as he watched his friend, embarrassment running through him since he couldn't remember what he'd done and hoped it hadn't been too terrible.

Climbing down, Harry moved to the back and began to take the bags from the floorboard, not looking at either man.

Severus watched Harry for a moment and then looked to where Jason was standing. "Mister Summers, I'd like a word with you," he murmured as he walked over to stand next to him.

"Harry, leave it, I'll send it upstairs. Why don't you go on up," he suggested to his husband as he waved his wand and the food disappeared to reappear on Max's desk.

"Yes Sir," Harry murmured as he shut the truck door and made his way carefully past the two men, his head down as he walked into the building.

Jason bit his lip and nodded, watching Harry go inside and wondering if his job was on the line now. He looked up at the Professor and took a deep breath, "Yeah, Professor?" 

"I regret that you had to see Harry like that as I am certain he regrets it as well. I would like to assure you that he is well," Severus said and then shook his head. "He's had a rough go Jason."

Jason arched an eyebrow and looked up at the Professor. "Sir, no disrespect intended, but we studied him in school too. I know about the war over there and would be surprised if he walked away from it without some kind of after effects." He looked down at his feet then back up at the Professor. "We just don't talk about things like that where I'm from, so I didn't know what to say to him." 

Severus nodded. "I understand, perhaps it would be for the best if you didn't treat him any differently than you've been. Don't handle him with kid gloves if possible," he said as he smiled at his employee. "Thank you for looking out for him when it happened. If it happens again and I am not present, if you can please get him out of the public eye. He's generally quite docile."

Jason eyed the Professor for a moment then nodded and took a chance. "Perhaps you might take your own advice as well, Professor. Harry may surprise you. He has me," he finished softly. 

"Thank you for your opinion Jason," Severus said, a tight smile on his lips, not liking to be told how to handle his husband. "Shall we join the others?"

Jason grinned at the thought of seeing Richard and nodded. "Yes. After all that, I ready to get out of the cold and eat something." 

"The operation should be over by now, one would think," Severus said as he held the door for Jason and followed him in. "We'll take the elevator Jason, you don't need to be on the stairs."

Walking down the short hallway brought them to the small elevator that had been built into an unused closet space to transport patients to the various floors of the building. "After you," Severus said as he held the metal gate of the lift open.

@@@@@@@@

Damon groaned and ran one hand over his face, licking his lips and swallowing hard. His entire body felt numb and throbbed at the same time. He blinked and looked up at the man standing over him. "Is tha it? 'S'over now and I's can sees Gr'nt?"   
Jacob Meyer smiled down at the groggy man. "Yes Mister Wolffe, the reversal went well and the first two samples were drawn. Would you like us to bring your husband in now?" he asked as he left Richard to clean the man's genitals up from the surgery.

Damon blinked and nodded slowly. "Yesh, prease. Can I's has water?" He licked his lips again. "Want my Gr'nt." 

Richard paused in what he was doing to look up. Max raised a hand. "I got it." He brought Damon a cup of water with a flexible straw. 

"Just sip at it Mister Wolffe and I'll bring your husband right in," Richard said as he went to the door, opening it and motioning to the small man who had been pacing restlessly in the hallway since Max had gone in to check on Damon.

"Doctor Wolffe, your husband is awake and asking for you," Richard said, holding the door open for the small man and ushering him in. "I'm still cleaning him up and he's a bit groggy."

Grant paid little attention to the man as he hurried to Damon's side, brushing man's hair from his forehead with his fingers. "Damon, I'm right here," he murmured softly, biting his lip worriedly. "How are you feeling?"

Damon hummed around the straw and let it fall from his mouth. "My Gr'nt." He reached up to pat at Grant's stomach and missed. "Mey'r says fixed." 

Grasping Damon's hand, Grant looked to Meyer, Max and then Montgomery, a question in his eyes.

"He's fine, Doctor Wolffe. Surprisingly, there was very little scar tissue considering the procedure had been performed by the Muggle military," Meyer said, finishing drying his hands. "He'll need to recuperate for five to seven days before he should attempt relations, but the sperm sampling won't have any affect on his healing time. Rich or Doctor Sorens can take care of that for you, it'll be easier than coming to my office several times a day."

"Gonna fix my Gr'nt now?" Damon slurred and reached out to pet Grant's side. "Give 'im the spunk." 

"Shhhh Damon, we'll do that in a moment. I want to be certain you're alright, that's all that matters to me," Grant murmured, leaning into the man's touch as he watched Richard finish cleaning him up. 

Biting his lip, Grant eyed the small plastic phial that was setting on the instrument tray next to the exam table. "Um..." he began, his face colouring as he fought to find the words. "Where do I need to go do this at?"

Richard moved away from the gurney and washed his hands at the sink. "Here, or if there is another room where you and Mister Wolffe might be more comfortable then I can wheel him in there." He dried his hands then moved back over to the gurney and checked Mister Wolffe's bandages. Retrieving an ice pack from the stores and wrapping it in a towel, he covered Damon's groin then laid the ice pack on him. 

Damon groaned softly. "Tha's cold." 

Disturbed by seeing Damon out of sorts, Grant licked his lips and thought for a moment. "My office, we can use my office. There are two comfortable sofas," he said as he patted Damon's shoulder. 

Taking a deep breath and shaking his head as he stared at the sample that had been drawn not long ago from Damon, Grant mumbled. "Follow me, we can use the elevator since I don't think he's going to be able to do the stairs." Walking out of the exam room, Grant waited for a moment in the hallway, carefully not looking at Severus, Harry or Meyer.

Severus stepped up to Grant and laid a hand on his shoulder. "How is he?"

Richard wheeled Damon out behind Grant stopping up short and waiting for the next direction as he looked around at the others waiting. He waved at Jason then looked back at Doctor Wolffe. 

"He's alright, just a little groggy," Grant replied, reaching up to pat his hand over Severus'. "I need to go with him now."

Grant looked over to the waiting men and gave them a small smile as he turned his attention back to Damon and Richard. "I don't know how long this is going to take, is it alright if we just rest a little too?"

Richard nodded. "Take as long as you need but get one sample in you. The other needs to be refrigerated as soon as possible." 

Damon grunted and reached a hand out. "Where's my Gr'nt?" 

Grant nodded, taking the specimen from Richard and then bending down to brush a kiss over Damon's cheek. "I'm right here. We're going to go rest in my office for awhile, okay?" he said as he gestured the way to Richard, not taking his eyes from Damon. "I thought maybe we could transfigure one of the sofas and rest. How does that sound?"

Hearing Grant's words, Severus pushed himself from the wall he'd been leaning against and walked ahead to the small man's office to get everything ready for them. Taking out his wand, he quickly had a cheery fire blazing in the grate and one of the soft leather sofas transfigured into a bed complete with thick comforters and mounds of pillows.

Damon hummed and nodded, reaching out for Grant again. "Mmm 'k, my Gr'nt. Fix y'u now?"

Richard pushed the gurney forward, easing him into the office, nodding at Severus as he passed. "You can fix him now, Mister Wolffe. Just take it easy and listen to your husband." He rested a hand on Damon's shoulder and looked at Grant. "No intercourse yet though." 

Max followed them out, stopping to speak with Meyer for just a moment before following the others to Grant's office.

"I understand. Is he in much pain?" Grant asked softly as he noted the bed with approval. 

Severus raised an eyebrow at Grant. "You should know better than that. I made those potions he's imbibed but just in case." He reached into his jacket and pulled out another phial holding it out to Grant.

Richard nodded at Grant. "He shouldn't be right now, but that will work for any discomfort he might have. Keep the ice on him for the next forty eight hours, the scrotal supporter and bed rest for at least a week. No strenuous activity, such as lifting of any kind for several weeks but he can sit up and shower in forty-eight hours. Any sign of fever or swelling and call me or Doctor Sorens immediately." 

Grant took the offered potion and slipped it into his pocket. "Thank you Doctor, I don't know what else to say, but as I offered before, you may study me all you like," he said softly before turning to Severus.

"Severus... thank you. If you don't mind, I think we'll lie down for awhile. If you want to go home, go on, I'll call you in a few hours. I don't want you to sit here and wait for us to wake up."

Severus nodded and leaned down to press a kiss to Grant's cheek. "Anytime, Mum. I've put the food for you and Damon in the staff fried in the lounge, if you become hungry." He chuckled softly and ran his hand over Grant's back then moved to Damon and pressed a kiss to his forehead as well. "Rest easy, Da."

Damon grunted and waved a hand in the air at Severus. "Tanks, Sev'rus." 

Severus squeezed Damon's hand and left the room, waving at Montgomery on his way out. Max slipped in and stood to the side, waiting until Montgomery was finished to add in the things he and Montgomery had discussed while Meyer was operating on Damon.

Richard watched Snape leave then looked at Grant and sighed. "Doctor Wolffe, I'll accept your thanks after we are certain this works. Studying you was never my intention; it's been a pleasure to help you though." 

Grant nodded, unsure of what to say to the man. "Would you mind helping me get him to the bed? It's alright if he lies there, isn't it? I'm not sure, surgery of any sort isn't my area and I just want him to be alright," he babbled and then shut up quickly. He didn't have to voice the fact he was worried about his husband and nervous that the man may have just gone through all of this for nothing. "How soon will I feel something?"

Richard nodded and drew his wand, carefully levitating Damon over to the bed. He pulled back the comforters and settled him down, then checked to make certain he'd not disturbed the supporter or the ice. Nodding to himself that everything on Mister Wolffe still looked well, he pulled the blankets over him.

Turning to Grant, he smiled at him and reached out to gently squeeze his shoulder. "Mister Wolffe is going to be just fine. Lying down is the best thing for him actually and you being next to him will help him heal as well. You remember that I told you the Fleymann's carrier and their partner bond to help one another? Well, the tests were positive that his semen is viable and once it is applied you should feel the results immediately, if my suppositions are correct." 

Max pushed off the wall and stood next to Montgomery. "Grant, Montgomery and I feel it's best if you stop using the sedatives. We think that if this is the solution, that they will be unnecessary from here on out."

Grant nodded and bit his lip. "What about the hormones? Do I stop them as well?"

Richard nodded. "The hormones are not needed either. That's why we did the surgery and the draw. You've got two samples there for immediate use and Doctor Sorens has been shown how to draw the next. You'll need to make an appointment for that but we can do that once Mister Wolffe is a little more coherent. For now just relax and let's see how this goes."

"Okay," Grant whispered, looking down at the phial in his hand and then to the door. "I'd like to spend some time with him now, if that's alright."

@@@@@@@

In the staff break room, Harry was setting out the food while Severus was helping Grant with Damon. He'd not had a chance to really speak to either Severus or Jason about what had happened and was trying not to feel self-conscious. 

Harry looked up as Jason came through the doorway. "Hey, is Doctor Montgomery ready to eat?" he asked as he set the bowls of chili onto the table.

Jason shrugged as he pulled out a chair and settled himself down, propping his feet up and sighing. "He's still in with Mister Wolffe." He eyed Harry for a moment. "You eat yet?" 

Harry nodded. "I had some chili," he replied and looked at Jason. "I apologize for what happened earlier." He sat down in one of the other chairs and closed his eyes tiredly.

Jason pulled one of the bags toward him looking for his soup and sandwich. "What you apologizing for? You can't help it." He opened the container of soup and inhaled the scent then drank right from the bowl, licking the orange soup ring from his lips. "It's just something that happens." 

Harry opened his eyes and stared in disbelief at Jason. Finally, someone that didn't act as though the end of the world was happening when he blanked out. "You're right, I can't," he said softly. "Thanks for understanding. I didn't do anything stupid, did I?"

Jason shook his head and slurped his soup again. "No. Scared me for a minute but then the Professor showed up and we got you in the truck." He reached for his sandwich and wrapped it, dipping one corner of it into the soup and munching on it. He waved the sandwich as he chewed. "My granddaddy is scary when he has flashbacks from the war. Screaming and hollering, pretending like he's shooting a gun." he shook his head and took another bit of his sandwich. 

"Oh, yeah, the war," Harry said, his voice distant as he realized that Jason thought he was having flashbacks of fighting Voldemort. Snorting softly to himself, he wondered what Jason would think if he told him the truth; that he never thought of Voldemort or the war. He was over it for now, like a page in a book that had been turned. 

"Your grandfather fought Grindelwald?"

Jason eyed Harry for a moment as he finished off his sandwich and reached for the other half, looking down at his soup. "Un huh, World War Two. He fought with the Muggles at Normandy." He bit his lip and looked at Harry. "We don't have to talk about this if you think it'll upset you again." 

Harry nodded and shrugged. "That won't bother me Jason, but thank you. I don't know if any of my family fought with the Muggles or not, but I'd think they have. I think some of Severus' family did."

Jason nodded and slurped his soup. "My dad served too for a while but neither me nor my brother did. My sister wanted to go into the Navy but my dad put a stop to it." He stopped as if realizing that he was talking too much and shoved the sandwich in his mouth. He looked up at the clock, wishing Richard would hurry. 

Harry looked away and took a risk. "Do your parents know where you are?" he asked softly.

"I don't want to talk about that, Harry. Please," Jason said quietly, not looking at Harry. 

"Alright Jason, my family sucks too," Harry said as he leaned forward and picked up a sandwich, unwrapping it and starting to pick at it.

"Thanks." Jason shuddered out a breath and swallowed, looking up at Harry for a long moment. "The Wolffes and the Professor are cool, so I guess we don't need our other family." 

Harry grinned. "Yeah, Grant is mum enough for everyone, isn't he?" he asked with a laugh as he pulled the peppers from his sandwich and ate them with relish. "I hope everything turns out well for them."

Jason snorted and shook his head as he watched Harry eat. "Yeah, he is pretty fussy and prissy sometimes, isn't he? But they are good people. I'm glad Rich was able to help them." 

"I am too," Harry said and sighed. "Honestly, I was afraid that this was something that I was going to have to go through, you know?"

Jason looked up at Harry, shrugging. "I guess, I didn't know what all was going on with him, but I knew something was wrong with Doc Wolffe when he tried to attack Rich. He's usually so nice to everybody." He chuckled slightly. "Well, everyone except Missus Farnsworth." 

"I don't think I ever knew anyone with this, but it's in your family, yeah?" Harry asked as he broke bread off of his sandwich and stuffed it in his mouth. "Grant was the first other person I knew with it, so I didn't know if this is normal."

Jason nodded. "Yeah, it's in my family but there's not much else I can tell you about it. I never saw my granddaddy act like Doc Wolffe did either." He drank down the last of his soup and licked his lips. "Rich might talk to us though if we ask him when he comes out if he's not too tired." 

@@@@@@@@

Severus wiped a hand over his face and blew his breath out slowly as the door shut behind Grant and Damon. "Thank you Doctor Montgomery for everything you've done."

Richard looked up at the man and smiled gently. "Not a problem, Mister Snape. It's my job and I was glad to help out anyway I could." He frowned slightly. "It's terrible how men with Fleymann's are mistreated..." He looked up at Snape, blinking rapidly. "Not that Sorens was doing anything wrong, don't misunderstand that. Doctor Wolffe strikes me as a ... special case." 

"He's a pain in the arse," Severus said with a rueful chuckle. "I've been making his potions for ten years now, and he still complains about something. Getting information from him is a trial."

Richard sighed and smiled tiredly. "It sounds as if you truly care for them and I'm glad to see that. He and Mister Wolffe will need the support as they both adjust to the coming changes. I hope everything works as I predicted." 

"They are my parents, Doctor Montgomery, perhaps not by birth, but by choice," Severus said with a smile as he turned to go back to where Jason and Harry were waiting. "They've been through hell, there is really only one way to go, isn't there?"

Richard nodded as he followed Snape through the hallways. "I suppose you're right. I am glad it was caught early and resolved with a fairly simple set of procedures."

Severus looked askance at Richard. "Early? Excuse me, but hasn't this been going on since the 1960's?" he asked curiously. "You mean to say it could have been worse?"

Richard looked at Severus, choosing his words carefully. "Mister Snape, the Wolffes could have easily loved one another to death if this had gone on many more years."


	7. 133 I'm Sorry

AN: Hi everyone, we apologize for the long wait for the chapter. RL has been, and continues to be, extremely busy for Kel and I. Posting will continue to be sporadic for sometime as we try and adjust to the craziness. 

Please enjoy this chapter and know that we are NOT abandoning the fic nor will we ever leave it hanging. As always you can check the Yahoo mailing list (http://groups.yahoo.com/group/stirsofecho/) or Stirs_of_echo on Livejournal (http://community.livejournal.com/stirs_of_echo/) or Insanejournal (http://asylums.insanejournal.com/stirs_of_echo/) for updates about the fic and side stories.

Angel and Kel

 

Harry stretched his arm up, hanging the last of the twinkling lights into the large window of the front of the shop then brushed his hands together. He carefully climbed down from the step stool and admired his handy work, grinning widely at the display from inside. Padding back behind the counter, he grabbed his cloak from Severus's office and slipped it on; flipped the "Closed" sign to "Open" then walked out and looked at the window from the outside.

The sparkling lights flashed on and off and the small tree he'd placed in one of Severus's dented cauldrons was a simple and elegant display. Up and down the still snow-covered street, many of the businesses were decorated for the upcoming holiday. He raised a hand to Max on top of the roof as he hung the lights on the outside of the Practice's building and looked around for Jason. 

Jason rounded the corner of the building and stopped in his tracks as he took in the sight of the shop all decorated. Walking slowly, he joined Harry in the street and looked at the front window. 

"What the hell happened?" Jason asked with a shake of his head. The Professor was about the last person he ever pictured allowing anything like this happen to his business.

Harry chuckled. "It's Christmas time, Jason. Can't you tell?" He gestured up at Max on the roof then down the street. "Severus said to keep it simple, and I did, but everyone else apparently goes all out for this. Look around you." 

Jason looked around, following the direction that Harry had pointed and shrugged. He really hadn't planned to celebrate that year. It was the first year by himself and he wasn't feeling particularly cheerful.

"I guess you can call me the Grinch then," Jason muttered, stuffing his hands deep in his coat pockets.

Harry frowned slightly. "Well, that's no fun. Severus is usually like that but this year he's not, so, I'll not have it from you." He eyed Jason for a moment. "You're going to celebrate with us this year like at Thanksgiving, yeah? You and Richard both?" he shivered slightly and pulled his cloak around him. "Come inside where it's warm. I hate the cold and I've not had my drop into insanity today and I really don't feel like triggering one." He pulled on the door and held it open for Jason. 

Entering the heated building, Jason shrugged out of his jacket and went to hang it in the back room. "I don't know, Harry. Christmas is for family, you know? Real family, not just some guy that works for you," he said with a shake of his head as he lifted his shop apron around his neck and turned for Harry to tie it behind him.

Harry arched an eyebrow as he loosely tied Jason's apron strings. "So does this mean you are taking Richard home to meet your mum and dad?" 

"Not a chance in hell, Harry. I'm not going home this year," Jason said firmly, not wishing to discuss his family or the rift between him and his father. "I imagine Rich is going to spend it with Greg and Davy."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry," Harry said softly. "You are invited to spend it with us though because despite what you said you'd be welcome. I know Damon and Grant would love to see you."

"You weren't prying, Harry," Jason said as he picked up the first of the boxes of stock he needed to shelve that morning. "I thought you all would be going back to England."

Harry shook his head as he picked up the next box and followed Jason. "This is our home now." He grinned. "I had a nice visit but I was never so glad to get back here and see Severus and our house. We've decorated there as well and it's simply beautiful. Nothing as elaborate as Damon and Grant's place but loverly all the same." 

Jason snorted at the mention of the older couple's home, when he'd seen it, it had looked like a roomful of fairies had puked on it.

"Do you know if the Professor is planning to close for Christmas Day only?" he asked as he set his box down on the floor and knelt down awkwardly to start working.

Harry opened his box and looked inside then moved to the next aisle to begin shelving the bottles. "I don't know, to be honest with you. We could ask him." 

Jason shrugged. "It's alright, he'll let me know," he said, almost hoping for an extra day or two off from work in the coming weeks. He had a lot to do if he wanted to be back under his own roof.

Harry nodded then moved around to the end of the aisle to look at Jason. "So, you'll think about joining us for Christmas then? It'll be fun, I promise. I'm not cooking this time." he smiled at the other man. 

"There was nothing wrong with your food at Thanksgiving, Harry. I'll think about it, okay? I'm not going to promise because I don't know if I'll be back home or still in town then," Jason said as he shelved the last bottle and began to get to his feet. "We still haven't got up there to see about my place yet."

Harry's face fell. "You're going back up on the mountain? Why?" He looked in his box and found it empty then walked around to help Jason to his feet. "Did something happen with Richard?"

Waving Harry's hand away, Jason made it red-faced and grunting to his feet. "No. Why would something have to have happened? That's my home, Harry, you can't expect them to let me mooch forever, you know."

Harry pulled a face. "I understand that, Jason, but is it safe for you to be alone up there? We're getting closer and closer to our due date and Max just told me I shouldn't be doing anything too strenuous by myself. I'd wager that would go double for you, eh?" 

Jason made a disgusted sound and ran one hand over his grossly swollen belly. "Who knows, maybe all the walking will convince the little boogers to come out sooner. I don't know how much more my ankles can take, you know?"

Secretly he hoped Richard would stay with him up on the mountain, but he knew reality would reign and the doctor would stay put in civilization. 

"Besides, I'm not all that alone now. You know Doctor Wolffe and Mister Wolffe live right behind me."

Harry crossed his arms over his chest and glared at Jason. "That's a load of codswallop, Jason. Severus told me that they had to take the bloody tractor to come and get you out the last time. There's no way you can walk that now, especially if you are complaining about your feet. Davy and Gregory only live two streets over." 

Jason levelled a look at his employer and took a deep breath. "I can't continue to sponge off of them, Harry, and I can't afford to pay them rent," he said softly, enunciating each word carefully and slowly. 

Harry's face fell and he felt his cheeks heat in embarrassment. He'd known that about Jason and yet, he'd kept pushing. He swallowed hard and thought for a moment before replying. He'd talk with Severus later about this and hope his husband wouldn't be too upset with him. "Right, yeah. I... I'm sorry, Jason. I'll drop it if you promise me one thing. Call me in the mornings and I'll have Severus stop and pick you up at the end of your road. It's no trouble for us since we drive past there on our way to and from the shop. That way you still get your exercise but you aren't walking too far." 

Jason sighed, shaking his head as he thought about it for a moment. He knew Harry was right, he didn't need to be walking so far now and the ride would be more than welcomed.

"Alright, Harry, I'll call in the mornings," Jason promised, reaching out to lightly push against the other man's shoulder. "Now stop worrying, you're worse than my Grannie."

Harry snorted and shoved Jason in return, trying not to recall the days spent in the cold with Morgan. "Hey, just wait because you might not be thanking me after you've seen Sev a few times until his morning coffee has had time to jump start his system." 

Jason smirked back. "Well, you haven't seen me without my coffee either, it definitely isn't a pretty thing," he laughed. 

"Now move, so I can get my work done. Unlike some people around here, I have to work for a living," he teased as he nodded towards the workroom door where they could hear Severus muttering curses. "Wonder what didn't die cooperatively for him to grind up into something."

Harry laughed as a particularly colourful curse came through the door loud and clear. He cringed slightly and looked around the store, thankful no one had come in just yet. "Ah, that's standard for when he's experimenting or working on something time consuming. Although... I think it's time to have him renew the Muffling Charms on the door. Can't have the patrons hearing that." 

Jason chuckled, softly laughing as the air was filled with the Professor's honeyed voice. "Yeah, that would probably be a good idea. Hey, do you think he'd mind if I left maybe ten minutes early today for lunch?"

Harry shrugged as he moved behind the counter and sat down on the stool for a moment, his hand running in circles over his stomach. "I don't think so, why? Is everything all right?" 

"Nothing's wrong, I just wanted to run upstairs and see if Doctor Sorens would look at my vitamins and see if I needed any more," Jason answered with a shrug, he supposed he could call just as easily. 

Harry nodded. "Yeah, go ahead. He'll understand about an appointment with Max." He eyed Jason's stomach for a moment then looked back up at the other man. "Make certain you bring him your scripts if you do need more potions, he'll get right on them." 

Jason thought about arguing for a moment, but remembered what Richard had told him about the proper nutrition and nodded. "I will, Harry. Rich thinks I'll probably have to take a few more, but isn't sure what since he's not my healer."

Getting back to work, he was quiet until he heard the Professor call for Harry. "Looks like you're being summoned. I'll watch the register for you," Jason said as he moved behind the counter and eyed the few customers that were shopping.

"Harry, I need you back here for a moment please," Severus called out once more.

Harry slid off the stool and waddled back to Severus's work room, knocking on the door before entering. He smiled at his husband then walked closer to the work table, looking up at Severus. "Yes, Husband?"

Laying his stirring rod on the work table, Severus looked down at Harry and smirked. "Come here, you," he growled.

Harry grinned and debated on running from Severus just for a split second. However, there were several cauldrons going at once and he had no idea what was in them, so he flung himself into Severus's arms instead. Inhaling the scent of potions and Severus's own smell, Harry sighed contentedly as he rubbed his face against Severus's chest. "Yes, Husband?" he asked again softly. 

"Nothing, Harry, I simply wished to hold you," Severus murmured, stroking his hand along the younger man's spine and along the curve of his bottom. "Everything going as it should be?"

Harry hummed and pressed himself against Severus, nodding. "Yes, Sir. I made up the front window then Jason and I stocked the shelves. Helped out a few patrons." He rubbed his cheek along Severus's work robes then frowned slightly and looked up at Severus. "We chatted for a bit and I told him he could leave ten minutes early for lunch cause he's going up to see Max about his vitamins. That was all right, wasn't it?" 

Severus nodded. "Of course. Tell him that if he needs the afternoon, to take it. We're slow enough that it should be alright. Are you resting as you need to?" he asked, trying to make sure the younger man wasn't overtaxing himself.

"I'm fine, Severus." Harry bit his lip and looked down at the floor. "I don't think he'll be taking the afternoon off," he whispered softly. He looked back up at Severus. "Jason's thinking about going back out to his trailer soon because he can't afford to stay with Davy and Gregory any longer." 

"I wasn't aware that he was compensating them for his stay," Severus said with a frown. "I'll speak with Gregory about it and see to it that they are fair."

Harry shook his head. "No! I don't think they are, Husband." He sighed, wondering how to tell Severus what Jason said without just blurting it out. "I think he feels like he's imposing on them." 

"I see. Why are you so worried about this, Harry? Jason is a grown man and seems reasonably capable of caring for himself," Severus said with a frown, not understanding why the smaller man seemed so agitated.

Harry swallowed and looked up at Severus, his fingers wrapping tightly in Severus's robes. "I'm not quite certain but..." He sighed then took a deep breath and started over again. 

"Severus, I could have easily been in Jason's position if we'd have stayed in Britain. I know we don't know much about Jason but it's the little things that he says and does that sometimes remind me of myself. I honestly don't think he's really and truly prepared for what's about to happen nor will he let someone know that he's scared to death either. He's too proud to." He stopped and ran a hand over his face. "I don't know if it's these bloody hormones or what, but I can't help it. He's my friend and he needs help, whether he wants it or not." 

Letting out his breath slowly, Severus led Harry over to his chair and pushed him into it gently. "Calm yourself Harry, don't make me dose you with a calming potion. It's commendable that you wish to help Jason and I will speak to him and ascertain what he needs," he said as he removed a bottle of water from the small refrigerator, opening it before giving it to his husband.

Harry looked down at the bottle of water then nodded. He took a long drink from the bottle and sighed, looking back at his husband for a moment. "He's very stubborn, Severus, and determined to do it his way. I invited him to join us for Christmas but he said it was a time for family. Don't be too harsh with him, please, Husband." 

"I wasn't intending to be harsh at all Harry," Severus frowned, blowing his breath out irritably. "I'll see to it that he joins us."

With that, Severus strode out of the back room and to the door of the shop, quickly flipping the sign from "Open" to "Closed" before turning back to eye Jason. 

"Mister Summers, a word if you please."

Jason tensed and eyed his employer. He nodded curtly and followed the Professor. "Yes, Professor?" 

Nodding to the stool behind the counter, Severus waved his hand. "Please sit, Mister Summers."

Jason swallowed and steeled himself before heaving his bulk up on Harry's stool. He eyed the Professor and folded his hands over his stomach, waiting for the axe to fall.

Steepling his long fingers in front of his chest, much as he'd done while teaching, Severus peered down at the younger man for a long moment. "Harry seems to be worried about you and that, in turn, becomes my concern. You are returning to your mountain home, then?"

Jason groaned and crossed his arms over his chest. He glared up at the Professor and nodded. "Yes, I am. What is it with you people and my trailer? First Davy, then Harry and now you? It's **my** home. The only one I got and I'd like to go back to it, not that that's anyone's business but my own." 

"Personally, I don't care a whit as to whether you return to your home or remain in town, Jason, but what I do care about is the fact something has upset Harry. Now, can you please explain to me what has him upset?" Severus said coolly, raising a brow as he looked down at his employee.

"I don't know why he's upset," Jason muttered and returned the Professor's look. "He's not the one having to worry about juggling money to make certain his bills get paid and get care for his children." He stopped suddenly and bit his lip, closing his eyes and groaned softly as he realized he'd spoken aloud. 

Severus narrowed his eyes at the mention of money. "Was that a veiled request for an increase in wages, Mister Summers?"

Jason sighed and opened his eyes. "No, it wasn't. I didn't mean to say it at all, Professor. I'm very grateful to have this job in the first place."

Severus frowned as he thought of what he knew of hourly wages in the States and hated to admit that it was woefully little. "From your remarks and Harry's, I assume that what we offer is inadequate for your needs. Is that correct?"

Jason squirmed on the stool, not looking at the man. "I'm very thankful to be in your employ, Professor," he said softly. 

Frowning harder, Severus snorted in irritation. "There is no question as to your continued employment, Jason, but I do need to know if we are compensating you adequately for your time. You are a fine employee whom I wish to keep."

Jason blew out a breath. "Thanks, Professor," he murmured quietly. He licked his lips and still not looking at the man answered, "It is hard to make things last the entire two weeks from pay check to pay check sometimes." 

Severus nodded, thinking about what he paid the young man and then realized that he really didn't know what one paid for simple things. For him, a bill was simply sent at the end of each month and he paid it without scrutinizing over each item.

"Are you doing without?" he asked softly not wanting to damage the young man's pride.

Jason narrowed his eyes. "Without what?" 

"Things that you require for your health or things that you desire. Potions, food, clothing, electricity, things of that nature," Severus said, thinking back and recalling more than one occurrence that Jason would have a simple bowl of noodles or claim to not be hungry during the noon hour.

Jason pursed his lips. "I make do with what I have, Professor. I don't need anyone's charity." 

"Stubborn brat," Severus muttered. "Don't move, I shall return."

Stalking into the workroom, Severus motioned for Harry to rejoin Jason as he picked up the telephone to make a quick call to Damon.

@@@@@@@@

Damon glared at the phone receiver Grant had laid on the bed before he'd left to go into town when it rang shrilly. He'd been given strict instructions by his bossy little husband not to leave the bed except to take a piss and threatened with several kinds of husbandly injustices from the smaller man if he disobeyed. He rolled his eyes, as if, he'd taught Grant some of those threats.

He snarled at the phone as it rang again and flipped the channels on the television. Once he felt better, and his balls weren't frozen to his thighs, he'd remind the little Injun just who was king in this castle.

Jerking up the phone, he didn't even bother to look at the Caller ID to see who was calling. Damon pressed the talk button, answering in a slightly bored tone. "Wolffe Morgue, you kill 'em, we chill 'em." 

"At what cost?" Severus shot back, trying not to crack a smile at Damon's greeting. "Do you offer any specials on volume?"

"That depends. What kind of volume are we talking about? It's free, if there is a little Injun involved." Damon smirked. "What can I do you for, Sev?"

Severus chuckled and leaned back in his desk chair, resting his head against the back of it for a moment. "What would be a living wage here?"

Damon made a face. "That depends on how you define living, Sev. More than minimum wage though. Can't nobody live well on that paltry amount. Why?" 

Severus groaned, closing his eyes as he cursed himself silently. "I think I've made a grave error that needs to be corrected, Damon," he said and after a few more minutes of conversation, he ended the call.

"Jason," he called out as he pulled the check ledger from its drawer. "Please join me for a moment."

Jason waddled into the office, pulling on his lip with his teeth. He eyed the Professor for a moment then pressed one hand to his back. "Yes, Professor." 

Waving one hand at the chair on the opposite side of the desk, Severus flipped the book open and reached for a quill. "Sit, Jason. I fear I've done you a great injustice and I apologize for that."

Jason levered himself down into the chair and shook his head. "I don't see how, Professor, since you hired me on the spot when no one else in this town would," he said quietly. 

"Then they were unaware that you are a good worker," Severus said softly as he began to write. "You should have brought it to my attention earlier that your wages were lacking, Jason. This should take care of what is owed to you and you've my assurances that you will be compensated properly from this day forward."

Signing his name to the check, Severus tore it out and slid it across the desk to the younger man.

Jason swallowed hard and leaned forward, glancing at the check. His eyes widened and he shook his head. "I can't... I can't take that!" 

"Yes, you can, Jason. I was unaware of what you should have been paid and you never said anything. This is payment of wages you've earned and not been compensated for yet," Severus said as he nudged the check closer to the young man.

Jason's eyes burned as he stared at the check and he ran a hand over his face. Gods, he hated being pregnant! "But it's so much all at once," he whispered softly. 

Politely looking away, Severus cleared his throat. "Jason, you are a valuable asset to the shop and I should hate to think of what would happen if we were to lose you. I only wish I'd known earlier so that I could have remedied the situation," he said as he glanced back at the other man and then took a carton of milk from the refrigerator and passed it to him. "There are other things that we should discuss at some point as well."

Jason cleared his throat and swiped at his face again, taking the milk. Looking up at the Professor, he saw that it would be useless to argue. He picked up the check and folded it then tucked it into his pocket. He mumbled his thanks and held on to the carton of milk a moment then looked up at the man again curiously. 

His mind raced ninety to nothing trying to figure out what else he'd done or said that would draw the Professor's attention. "What other things would those be, Professor?" 

"How long it will be before you need to take a leave of absence as well as health benefits that will be needed for you and the children," Severus said as he tried to remember everything he and Damon had spoken of during their short conversation.

Jason stared at him. "I... I have health benefits?" 

"You will as of this afternoon, Jason. Please forgive me, but this is the first time that I've acted in the manner of an employer and I fear that I have missed a few very important details," Severus said, leaning forward, placing his elbows on the desk. "Health, dental, vision, whatever it is that is the norm."

Jason swallowed the lump that was forming in his throat. He really didn't know what to say to the Professor. He stared down at his stomach and ran his hands over the swell slowly trying to calm himself. He wasn't quite certain what all was going on but he'd been raised right. "Thank you," he said softly. 

@@@@@@

Grant was rubbing a towel over his long hair as he walked from the bathroom to the bedroom, his body still dripping a little here and there from his shower. Squinting, he looked over to where Damon was still resting and smiled. He was proud of the fact his husband had actually listened and stayed put while he'd run into town for a few things.

"How are you feeling babe?"

Damon glared up at Grant for a moment then looked back at the television. "My balls are cold." He frowned and nodded at his glass. "And I ran out of soda." He looked up at Grant again and arched an eyebrow. "You go by the bar and tell Tom I'd be there Friday?"

"I did go by the bar and I'm closing Friday night," Grant said as he let the towel drop to the end of the bed and bent over to rummage through his drawer for clothes. "I'll get you a soda in a minute. Why didn't you just use your wand?"   
Damon crossed his arms over his chest. "Cause the last time I did, you had to get up and change the sheets, or do you not remember that?" He grinned at Grant. "As much as I enjoyed that sponge bath from Nurse Gracie, I'd like to be able to finish it properly.

Grant rolled his eyes and straightened back up. "What kind would you like?" he asked, letting the underclothes drop back into the drawer. He idly scratched his hip while he waited for Damon's reply. "I don't know, I might want to give you a sponge bath."

Damon waggled his eyebrows at Grant, running his eyes over Grant's naked and still slightly damp frame. "Well, it has been three days, Pet, I could shower." He held out his arms to his husband, crooked his fingers and beckoned him to come closer. 

Moving to the side of the bed, Grant looked down at Damon. "Are you really feeling that much better?" he asked as he reached out to run his fingers through the man's short hair. "You've been taking your potions, right?"

Damon nodded and wrapped his arms around Grant, pulling him on top his lap. "I'm not saying I'm ready for marathon sex just yet but a little lovin' wouldn't be amiss." He nuzzled Grant's neck. "We can do that, right?"

Nearly purring, Grant smiled down at Damon and nodded. "I think we can. Tell me what you'd like me to do."

Damon grinned. "Whatever I can do safely, Pet. I don't want to screw up anything."

"I don't want that either," Grant said softly, breathing quicker as he pulled at the buttons on Damon's pyjama top. Licking his lips, he leaned in and pressed a kiss to the man's Adam's apple. "Love you."

"Ditto, Pet." Damon groaned and growled softly. "How long did Montgomery say we had to wait?"

"A week for you to penetrate me," Grant murmured, "but he didn't say anything about any other activity other than stop if it hurts."

Damon closed his eyes and hummed. "I believe there was some mention about an Injun kissing and making it all better."

Grant nodded and smirked. "Of course. I'll be happy to kiss it for you," he murmured as he slid down Damon's body and pulled the man's sleep pants down over his groin. Letting his breath ghost over Damon's cock, Grant leaned forward to press a kiss to the sleeping monster. "Oh… you are cold."

Damon shivered and leaned back against the headboard. His breathing hitched and he reached down to pet Grant's hair. "Yeah, told you so." He licked his lips and swallowed, then grinned. "Make it all better for Daddy, baby." 

"Yes Daddy," Grant murmured, moving the ice pack and eyeing the incision sites for a moment before beginning to lap at the head of Damon's cock.

Damon groaned low in his throat, fisting Grant's long, wet hair in his hands. "Oh fuck..." he hissed softly and bit his lip trying not to move too much as Grant's tongue ran over his prick, the warmth from Grant's mouth heating his skin and tingling across his senses. 

Humming low, Grant took the soft flesh into his mouth, sucking gently as he looked up at Damon, his hands on the man's chest and belly. Pulling off for a moment, he nibbled gently on the skin of Damon's inner thigh. "Daddy likes?"

Damon nodded and opened his eyes to look at Grant. "Oh yeah, my Kitten. Daddy likes a lot." He gave Grant a crooked grin and tugged lightly on his hair. "Don't stop, baby, feels good."

Fingers digging into Damon's sides, Grant swallowed the man down once more; head bobbing slowly as he was rewarded with the sensation of Damon's cock growing in his mouth. 

"Oh, hell yes," Damon closed his eyes, growling softly as Grant sucked on him. He combed his fingers in and out of Grant's hair, tugging occasionally. "Oh, fuck, Injun! I missed your sweet, sinful, little mouth."

Emboldened by Damon's urging, Grant began to suck more vigorously, his eyes rolling as his hair was tugged harder. His own little cock was pushing against the sheets, his groans vibrating against Damon's shaft.

Damon moaned, canting his hips forward into Grant's mouth. "Oh, gods yes, Grant. Fuck!" He bit his lip and tugged on Grant's hair, tightening his fingers around the dark strands. "Gonna come, Pet," he panted softly. "Still want to swallow your medicine?" he joked and chuckled then hissed as his balls began to draw up. He sucked in a breath, held back his release, opening his eyes and looking down at Grant. 

Dark eyes looked up at Damon and Grant nodded, the man's shaft firmly held between his lips. He wanted all Damon could give him.

Damon met Grant's gaze and licked his lips. "Suck hard then, Pet." He slid one hand out of Grant's hair and caressed his cheek with the back of his hand then trailed his fingers next to Grant's lips and up over the bridge of his nose. He drove his fingers back into Grant's hair and pulled on the dark tresses tightly then grinned at him. "Love you, My Grant." 

Fingers clenching Damon's hips, Grant swallowed the man to the root and groaned. Closing his eyes, Grant pushed himself against the bed and shuddered while he swallowed convulsively around Damon's cock.

Damon moaned, sinking into the sensation of the suction of Grant's mouth. He wrapped his legs around Grant's body and pressed him against the mattress. Placing his feet on Grant's ass and thrusting forward into Grant's mouth, he rubbed Grant along the bed as well just as he felt his orgasm welling up. "Come for me, Grant!" 

Eyes rolling back as his air was cut off for a moment, Grant greyed out as he orgasmed and simultaneously swallowed down Damon's seed. Pulling back as he felt Damon stop twitching, Grant choked a moment and then laid his head on the man's hip. "Are you alright?" he whispered as he closed his eyes.

Damon bit his lip, trying not to moan at the discomfort radiating through his groin. He clenched his fists at his sides and panted softly then nodded his head. "Yeah... 'm fine, pet," he finally managed to breathe out softly. 

"No, you aren't," Grant said softly, carefully getting to his knees and peering down at Damon. "I'm going to call Montgomery; do you want your pain potion?"

Damon blew out a breath and opened his eyes, glaring at Grant. "You don't need to do that, I said I was fine." He licked his lips. "A pain potion wouldn't be amiss though," he murmured softly and reached out to touch Grant's cheek. He caught a stray tendril of hair, twirling it around his finger and looking into Grant's eyes. "All I want to know is, did it work?" 

"I think so," Grant murmured, reaching up to take Damon's hand and kissing his fingers gently. "Let me get your potion and I'm still going to call. I don't know if you need to be checked or something. Did it feel like anything pulled?"

Damon sighed and leaned back against the headboard, crossing his arms over his chest and frowning. "Fine, you go on and call him. At least bring me my damned shorts before he comes in here and prods my ass with a needle or something else cold." 

Grant slid off the bed and looked down at his husband. "You want to change out of your pyjama bottoms?" he asked as he picked up the potion bottle from the dresser top. Pouring out a dose into a small cup, Grant handed it to Damon.

Damon snatched the cup from Grant and swallowed down the potion. He nodded and eased himself out of bed, cupping his hand over himself as he straightened up. "Think I've got time to shower before you call in the witchdoctor?" 

Grant pushed Damon back with a hand to the man's shoulder. "I'll clean you, I don't think you need to be on your feet just now," he said sternly. "That's as a doctor and not your husband."

Damon stumbled slightly, placed a hand on the wall to steady himself and narrowed his eyes. "Now look here, Injun, just cause my dick's in a sling don't mean I can't bathe myself. It's been three days and he said I could after that." 

"You can't even stand upright, Damon, I don't think it's safe for you to be in the shower," Grant retorted, drawing himself up to his full height and putting on his doctor's face. "You don't need to be Superman right now, Damon, it's alright."

Damon eyed Grant and straightened up, still cupping his sac. "I don't wear tights." He sniffed slightly and padded into the bathroom. "Come run me a tub, Injun! I want to take a bath." 

"Dammit, Damon, seriously, you shouldn't be getting all wet there. At least let me look at you first," Grant exclaimed as he followed along behind the man, shaking his head in exasperation.

"You just had a bird's eye view of my prick; it didn't grow anything new in the last five seconds, Grant! And it's a bit late for it not to get wet since I just had it shoved down your throat!" Damon snarled and turned around to face Grant as he came in the door. "Now I want a shower or a bath, one of the two, dammit. And to shave standing up, with my own two hands, not like some damn invalid that has to be waited on. It's one thing when I request it; it's another thing entirely when it's forced upon me." 

Grant recoiled and dropped his gaze to the floor. "Yes Sir," he said softly as he squeezed past Damon in the doorway to turn on the shower tap. He was simply worried that Damon had done too much too soon and had inadvertently hurt himself. "I'll lay your clothes out for you."

Damon watched Grant for a moment then heaved out a breath. He grabbed Grant's arm, pulled him upright and into his arms. "Hey, you will join me cause you're a filthy little Injun too." He ran his hands down Grant's back and nuzzled his neck gently, then pulled back and tapped Grant's cast. "Should be me taking care of you, not the other way around." 

Grant leaned into his husband for a moment, showing the man that he was alright. "I don't mind," he murmured softly as he pulled away to lay out their towels. He didn't particularly care to shower with a cast, but Max had told him that he was healing quickly and would probably have it off by the end of the week. "This will be gone soon enough."

Damon arched an eyebrow at Grant then grunted. "I do. I always take care of you and I don't like not being able to do so, especially this time of year." He reached down and gingerly cupped himself as he climbed into the tub and pulled the door closed behind him.

Eyeing Grant through the glass, he adjusted the spray, still guarding his groin from full onslaught of the water. "You going to join me or not?"

Grant nodded and stepped into the shower, standing back to keep his hair from the water. "I'll just rinse off, my hair's fine," he said as he picked up the soap and a cloth to begin washing Damon. "How are you feeling?"

Damon closed his eyes as Grant ran the cloth over his back. "I'm fine. I took my potion, remember," he murmured softly. "You? It worked, right?" 

"Yeah, I think so. Max said that Montgomery wants to test me in a few days to see how I'm doing, so I really don't know yet," Grant said, washing the man's broad shoulders.

"You aren't swelling, are you?" Grant asked as he began on Damon's arms.

Damon hummed in response and opened his eyes, looking down at himself. Everything looked fine to him, even though it still throbbed something fierce. "No, I think you cured it of that." 

Snorting softly in amusement, Grant moved forward to press his body against Damon's back, reaching around him to wash his chest. "Glad I was able to help," he chuckled as he came to the man's waist and then held the cloth out for Damon. "There you are, Sir."

Damon grinned and ran his fingers over Grant's hands, squeezing gently. He took a deep breath and leaned back against Grant some. "Go on and finish. You said you wanted to look at it. Unless you're still gonna call Montgomery." 

"Maybe you should have someone that knows something look," Grant said as he began to blindly wash the man's groin, careful with each motion. "I'll call when you're finished."

Damon closed his eyes and hummed, biting his lips slightly as Grant carefully manipulated his skin. It didn't exactly cause pain so much as it made his head swim with dizziness. Maybe he shouldn't have gotten up. He leaned one hand against the wall and waited for Grant to finish. "I guess, you sure were hell bent on examining my ass a minute ago though."

Hearing the breathiness of Damon's voice, Grant moved his hands away and ducked his head around to look up at the man's face.

"Damon, are you alright?" he asked as he shut the water off and hung onto Damon's arm. "Let's get you out of the shower."

Grant opened the shower door and gently guided Damon out, still clinging to the man's arm. "Sit down here, okay?" he said as he nudged the man to the closed lid of the toilet.

Damon sat down with a sigh and opened his eyes, looking blearily up at Grant. "I done tol' you, I was fine." He licked his lips and shook his head as the potion began to flood his system. He grinned stupidly at Grant. "My dick's not cold no more though." 

Grant looked down in to the man's flushed face and shook his head. "Yeah, I can see how fine you are. Let's get you dried off and back into bed before you decide to take a nap on the floor." Grant well knew how pain potions affected Damon; it wouldn't take long before the man would be a gibbering idiot with the coordination of a drunk.

Damon chuckled, and stood carefully, reaching out to steady himself. He patted the top of Grant's head then wrapped the towel he'd been sitting on around his waist. "'S 'alright, baby. I'll make it. The floor's cold and I done had enuff that shit." 

As soon as Grant had Damon back in bed safely and some clothes on his own body, he picked up the phone to call Max, still worried that Damon had overdone it.

@@@@@@@@

Max scrawled his name across a chart then stacked it on top of another one. He reached out and picked up one of the sandwiches Allie had made for him and took a big bite. He hummed his appreciation and opened the next chart, reading over his notes and making others in the margin when the phone rang. 

He swallowed down the bit of sandwich with some tea and answered his private line. "Sorens, how can I help you?" 

"Max, it's Grant. Are you busy?" Grant asked as he quietly shut the bedroom door and made his way to the kitchen. He hated the fact he was calling, hated the fact that he felt like he'd been bad and was about to be punished.

Max leaned back in his chair and tossed his pen on the desk. "Hey Grant, just doing some charting but I can most certainly use the interruption." He laughed. "How're you doing? How's Damon?" 

"I'm alright, but I'm worried that Damon may have hurt himself inadvertently. Would there be any way you could swing by and take a look at him, I think maybe a doctor should see him," Grant said, pouring himself a glass of tea and sitting down heavily in one of the kitchen chairs.

Max frowned and sat up, reaching for his appointment book. He flipped through the pages. "Yeah, I'll be right out there. I don't have another patient until later this afternoon. What'd he do?" 

"Wekindahadsex," Grant muttered, feeling his face heat up as he spoke. "Thanks Max."

Max was quiet for a moment then chuckled. "Damn, Grant." He shook his head. "He didn't tear anything, did he?"

"I don't know. I know he's sore, but he didn't want me to look. There wasn't penetration, Max, we were just fooling around," Grant said with a groan. "I didn't break him, did I?"

"I won't know until I get out there." Max pursed his lips and sighed. "How many times have I told you; you got to baby him, Grant? He's an old man and if you want to make him last, you can't abuse him," he teased Grant gently. 

Closing his eyes, Grant set his glass down and leaned forward to rest his forehead on the table. "I should've left him alone, Max. Can you fix whatever it is that I messed up?" he asked softly, vowing to himself to sleep on the sofa until Damon was completely healed.

Max packed up his lunch and stood. "Calm down, Grant. I'm only teasing you. Damon's got a healthy constitution and I'm sure he's fine. I'll be out there shortly to check you both over. Sound good?" 

"Thanks again, Max," Grant said as he ended the call and began to poke around the kitchen to kill time and to keep him from going in and staring at Damon while he slept.

Max hung up the phone and shook his head as he shoved his cell and pager into his pocket and pulled on his jacket. He grabbed his medical bag and stopped by the desk to let Jennifer know where he was going before taking the elevator down to his truck.

Stepping out into the snow covered parking lot, he watched Montgomery pulling into a space. He lifted a hand to the other man, calling out to him and hoping Grant wouldn't mind if he brought the other doctor along just in case his two recalcitrant patients had done something serious. "Hey, Montgomery!" 

Richard looked up at the shout, smiling as he recognized the doctor. "Hello there, Max. Having a good day?" he called back as he turned to look at Jason through the window of the shop, nodding as he noted the small man was sitting behind the counter and seemingly taking things easy.

Max made his way over to Richard, smiling at him. "Can't complain and yourself?" He stuck out his hand to the other man and looked into Sev's shop, grinning at Jason. "Thought you were going to try and get that man in to see me?" 

"He said he'd made an appointment for tomorrow morning when I talked to him earlier," Richard replied, taking Max's hand briefly before leaning up against his car. "So what's going on? Making house calls?" He eyed the bag in the man's hand.

"Good, it's about time." Max looked away from Jason and back at Richard then nodded. "You want to come along? I'd appreciate a second opinion. It's Damon." 

"Wolffe? What's going on?" Richard asked as he ran possibilities through his mind. "Infection?"

Max smirked and shook his head. "I don't think it's anything that serious to be honest. The thing about Damon is... well... he doesn't follow directions all that well." 

"Somehow that revelation isn't too surprising," Richard said with a shake of his head as he followed the larger man to his truck. "Been up too much, hasn't he?"

Max unlocked the doors and slid inside starting the truck. He turned on the heat and chuckled. "No, it wasn't that. It sounds like to me that he might have pulled a stitch or strained something." He looked over at Montgomery as he backed the truck out of the lot. "They were having sex." 

"Sex? You're kidding, right? His husband is a doctor and should know better," Richard exclaimed as he got in the truck and fumbled a moment with his seat belt. "What the hell were they thinking? It's not like they're teenagers."

Max laughed. "Grant said there wasn't any penetration and I believe him." He pulled out on to the highway and eyed Montgomery. "I'm not making any excuses for the two of them but this is their cycle time and you've read Grant's file. Damon is a virile and powerful wizard and it wouldn't surprise me one bit for us to go in there to find him damn near, if not completely, healed. I've learned to not to put stock in the norm with those two." 

"I had wondered how quickly he would heal, but still, they should have known better. Doctor Wolffe is receiving the samples and shouldn't be too out of control now. Have you checked his levels yet?" Richard asked as he watched the passing scenery, idly wondering what it would be like to live there in the mountains.

"I was going to do that this afternoon. He just seems calmer already and his arm is almost mended as well. I think the cast can come off this weekend. That's a few weeks early even." Max chuckled again. "Damon and Grant are a law unto themselves to be honest with you. I've never seen anything like the two of them and that includes Harry and Sev." 

"You get that with the older couples sometimes, the ones that are truly compatible and not simply putting up with one another," Richard said with a chuckle. His own parents were that close, he'd always teased them saying that when one of them stubbed a toe, the other one would holler.

Max nodded as he turned off the highway and onto the gravel drive. "Well, I'll warn you now, I know Grant's upset that he may have done something to Damon and Damon is liable to be just as ornery." He continued up the gravel road and smiled at Richard. "We're in for a fun time." 

"I'm used to difficult patients, they shouldn't be any different," Richard said with a chuckle as the house came into sight, silently wondering if the small doctor would let him in the house.

Max nodded. "Well, if Damon's really hurting then he'll let you help him even if he does snarl a bit and he'll keep Grant in line. Let's go see what they did to one another." 

Grant stood and looked out the window at the sound of Max's truck in the drive. He was fairly certain Damon was still asleep, but he shouldn't be too hard to wake up for Max.

Opening the back door, Grant waved to the man and then stopped as he spotted Montgomery getting out of the passenger side.

"Apparently my arrival has been noted," Richard said dryly as the kitchen door was shut and the curtain pulled close.

Max frowned and shook his head, starting toward the house. "Come on. He can just get his head out of his ass. I came out here on his call and since you assisted with the surgery, he doesn't have a reason to bitch." 

Richard took a deep breath and followed Max.

Grant looked up as the door opened. "Max... Damon's in the bedroom," he said as he turned back to the magazine he was rifling through.

Max held the door open for Richard. He stared at Grant for a moment then narrowed his eyes as he shrugged his jacket off. "Thanks. I hope you don't mind, but I brought Doctor Montgomery with me just in case yours and Damon's actions had some unforeseen consequences." 

"He said there wasn't any swelling when he took a shower," Grant said, closing the magazine and looking back up at Max.

Max rolled his eyes and looked at Richard.

Richard shrugged and crossed his arms over his chest, just listening to the conversation.

Max sighed, shook his head and then looked back at Grant. "What exactly were you two doing and what happened?" 

"He was receiving oral," Grant mumbled, turning away from both men.

Max bit his lip, trying not to laugh. "Ah, all right. He wasn't having any problems then. Did... uh... everything work and end well?" 

"To hell with you, Max, yes, everything came out well," Grant snapped as he pushed his chair back and got to his feet. "I know we shouldn't have, but we did, so you need to fix him."

Max's eyes went wide as he stared at Grant. "Hey, calm down, Grant, I apologize for laughing and you're right, you should have known better. However, it's a valid question. Since he got an erection then blood flow to the area is good. It also lets me know that there's not a blockage and the connection between the vas deference is working again."

He glanced at Richard and arched an eyebrow before looking back at Grant once more. "Are you all right?" 

Grant nodded and then shook his head. "I'm irritable as hell," he muttered crossly as he rubbed the back of his neck and then glared down at the cast on his other arm. "This damned thing itches."

Max sighed. "We'll check your levels next, all right? Unless you would like Doctor Montgomery to do so while I see to Damon? We'll take X-rays on Friday to see if the cast can come off." He looked at Montgomery and arched an eyebrow.

Grant licked his lips and looked back down to the floor. "He can look at me if he wants to," he mumbled reluctantly. He still didn't care much for the man, but he did have to admit that the man seemed to have been spot on with what the problem had been.

Max nodded. "All right, then I'll leave you to it while I check on Damon then." He gently squeezed Grant's shoulder and walked out of the kitchen.

Richard eyed Doctor Wolffe for a moment then cleared his throat. "Thank you for allowing me the chance to see to you, Doctor Wolffe. I hope you are doing better than you were."

Grant nodded to the table and sat back down at his spot. "I am... thank you," he said softly. "What do you need me to do?"

Richard nodded and smiled. "I'm glad to hear it. A simple blood test will tell us whether or not your levels are straightening out. We'll compare it to the last one Doctor Sorens took." He pulled out a chair. "May I?"

"Go ahead," Grant said with a sigh and a wave of his hand. "It's nice not to feel like I'm going crazy anymore."

Richard nodded as he sat. "That sentiment right there tells me a lot. Let's hope we've not overloaded your system in the opposite direction this time." 

"What do you mean?" Grant asked curiously as he watched the other man. "I don't understand."

Richard leaned back in his chair. "Well, it would be the same as you've just come out of, wouldn't it, more or less. In trying to balance you we inadvertently overload you with testosterone." He met Grant's eyes. "I'm glad I came with Doctor Sorens and you allowed me to converse with you. The irritability you mentioned is usually one of the first signs displayed when people begin taking testosterone replacements." 

"How do we stop it, then?" Grant asked with a sigh of disgust. "I swear I'm tired of being a science experiment for Nature."

Richard smiled at him. "You aren't an experiment, Doctor Wolffe. You've just had a very rough time. We boosted your intake because you were so low and now, because you are displaying these signs, we can taper off. We'll test your blood, check it against the normal levels and decided if a new dosing schedule is necessary. Hopefully, Mister Wolffe will be able to provide it naturally within the next week if all goes well."

Grant nodded as he listened. "I'd very much like it if he didn't have to be poked with a needle any more. I think I was able to get it from him earlier... naturally," he said with a chuckle, pushing his hair back from his face and smiling.

Richard frowned slightly. "I can't believe the two of you went against doctor's orders. There's no telling what damage you might have done. As a physician you should have known better." He looked at Grant once more, shook his head and grinned. "Now, personally, I hope I am as virile at your age but professionally, you did not hear me say that." 

Grant shrugged, at a loss for words; he knew Richard was right. They should have waited. "I'm not worried about me, just about Damon," he said softly, squirming slightly in his seat as he felt a need to be near his husband.

Richard nodded as he thought about what Max had told him in the truck. "Would you like to go in and check on him? I'm certain Doctor Sorens wouldn't mind. If he's finished checking on your husband then he can go ahead and draw your blood." 

"I thought you were doing that," Grant said, getting to his feet, not really caring as long as he was next to his husband. "The bedroom is back here."

Richard stood. "Seeing as I came with Doctor Sorens and he took the supplies with him, I had no way to do so. Besides you'd be more comfortable with him doing so." He gestured for Grant to go ahead of him.

Leading the way, Grant knocked lightly on the bedroom door. "Can we come in?"

Max looked up then covered Damon. He patted the older man on the leg and shook his head. "Come on in, Grant." 

"How is he?" Grant asked softly as he opened the door, eyes darting from Max to Damon. "He's alright, right?" Stepping into the room, he stood just inside the door and stared at Damon.

Max nodded and grinned as he looked at Damon's face then at Grant.

Damon crossed his arms over his chest and huffed out a breath.

Max chuckled and beckoned Grant further into the room. "Now, you." He bent and dug out a syringe from his bag. 

Sitting down on the edge of the bed, Grant scooted back to where he was against Damon before giving a small sigh of relief. "Here," he said, sticking one skinny arm out to be poked. "Try not to make too many holes, okay?"

Damon spread his legs, wrapped one arm around Grant's chest and kissed the back of his neck. "Leave off the man and let him do his job, Injun."

Max shook his head as he pulled out an alcohol prep pad and ran it over Grant's arm. He looked up at Richard then back to Grant. "Did you speak with Doctor Montgomery?" 

Grant nodded and looked away as Max prepared his arm. "Said that I might be getting too much now."

"Too much what?" Damon demanded to know, looking around at the three doctors.

Max nodded as he snapped the tourniquet around Grant's bicep then began to explain to Damon what he was certain Montgomery had told Grant. "Testosterone. We doubled Grant's doses to catch up. I'll check his levels today against the norms and he might be able to do without. We ca try to see if it's going to regulate on its on or we can try a lesser schedule. Whatever Doctor Montgomery thinks is best. Testosterone can produce strange reactions in different people." He looked up at them and smiled as he readied to draw the sample of Grant's blood. "Either that or the stuff Damon's producing is super potent." 

Grant smirked and quickly bit off the remark that had almost left his lips; he'd always said Damon was Superman.

Richard stepped up to look over Max's shoulder and noticed the look on Grant's face. "Kind of reminds me of the cat that ate the canary, you know?" he said with a chuckle and a nod to Damon.

Damon shook his head and sighed, squeezing Grant to his chest. "Don't encourage him. It's hard enough to control him as is." He pressed a kiss to the back of Grant's head and tugged on his hair. 

"Pffft, I'm an angel and you know it," Grant shot back, wincing as the needle broke his skin. 

Richard watched the calmness in the small man and nodded to himself; the reversal had obviously worked well. "I agree, Max, I think we can back Doctor Wolffe down on his doses, perhaps let him acquire it naturally."

Max nodded, drawing two tubes of blood then removing the tourniquet and needle. He touched his wand to the injection site and healed it then sealed up the tubes then looked at Montgomery. "Sounds good to me. The magi-scans on Damon were clear. I think the discomfort he felt was just from lack of use and the reintroduction. The connections are good and clear, no blockages and no leakages. The incision site is completely healed." 

He looked back at Damon and Grant. "This doesn't mean you have free rein. Be careful. Use a condom and the Contraception spells from now on because Damon's no longer shooting blanks. Grant is not in menopause either. Both of you are fertile."

Max paused to let the implications sink in. "I'm not saying it can happen but let's not take any chances, you hear me. You guys just went through hell and we nearly lost you both. I'd like to not do that again, please."

Grant licked his lips and nodded, somewhere in the back of his mind, the thought of a little baby of their own was there. Damon had said no though and he'd abide by his husband's decision.

"Can I get anything for you two?" Grant asked as he crooked his elbow out of habit and then looked down at his cast. "When does this come off?"

Richard shook his head. "I should get back into town and see to these tests. I also promised Jason I'd meet him for lunch as well. Thank you anyway, Doctor Wolffe, I appreciate it."

Max gathered up his supplies and shook his head as well. He shut his bag and stood. "Thanks, Grant, but no. Come see me Friday morning and we'll see if it can't come off then. The test results from today will go a long way towards telling me how well you are healing too." 

Damon just sat on the bed, stunned, staring up at the two men as they got ready to leave.

Grant looked at his husband and frowned. "Damon, what is it? Are you in pain?" he asked in concern as he laid a hand on the man's arm.

Damon blinked and looked at Grant. He shook his head and patted Grant's cheek gently. "Nothing, Pet. I'm fine." Looking up at Max and Richard, he nodded. "Thanks, Max, Doctor Montgomery." 

Curious, Max looked to Richard and then nodded to the door. "Grant would you mind seeing Doctor Montgomery out, I forgot to check Damon's blood pressure."

Shrugging, Grant rose from the bed and went to the door. "Doctor Montgomery, follow me and I'll fix you a coffee to take with you and something for Jason to snack on."

As soon as the two men had left the bedroom, Max put his hands on his hips and looked at Damon. "What's up?"

Damon shook his head slightly and crossed his arms over his chest. "I'd forgotten about the possibility of him getting pregnant," he said softly. "He's been through too much for his hopes to get raised again only for them to be shattered once more." 

Max took a deep breath before speaking, choosing his words carefully, "As I told you several years ago, I'm fairly certain we can get him through a pregnancy if you choose to try. There are a myriad of options now that can help him that simply weren't available to him before."

Damon looked up at Max. "And do any of those options let him do it naturally like he was supposed to? No, you told me that all involved some sort of surgery and he's been through enough here in the past few months with Amelia and now this shit. Granted, I did this to us but I won't have him put under a damned microscope anymore. His privacy has already been invaded enough. No more. I told him I would protect him and I'm going to."

Breathing out a snort of exasperation, Max sat down on the edge of the bed and looked Damon in the eye. "Were you even listening to what I said when I talked about the surgical aspect, Damon? Or did you simply hear surgery and block it all out?"

Damon shifted uncomfortably in the bed. "I remember some of it. But that don't matter, Max, because you don't understand the entire picture." He stopped and swallowed hard. "You've got your children. They came into this world whole and healthy. Your wife is still young and strong. You may have your problems but you've never had to sit there and hold your lover while they lay bleeding, screaming, and there wasn't a damned thing you could do about it. You don't know what it's like to feel the life slowly drain from that person all because they can't give into the fact that the child is gone." He stopped again and closed his eyes. "I can't put him through that again." 

Feeling very small for having even suggested the option to Damon, Max nodded and got to his feet. "It's your call, Damon, and I understand. He doesn't need to go through that at his age," Max said softly. "I'll have a contraceptive called in for him this afternoon."

Damon nodded, not opening his eyes. "Thank you," he said quietly and scooted down in the bed. "Turn out the lights when you go." 

Doing as he was asked, Max left quietly and entered the kitchen to find Grant boxing up what looked like a meal for four and putting it in grocery bags. "Richard, is he trying to fatten you up?"

Richard chuckled and held out his hands in supplication. "I'm not certain. I've been instructed that this is for everyone at the shop." 

Grant looked up at the red head and grinned. "I was baking yesterday and Merlin knows that I don't need anymore food and Damon doesn't care much for oatmeal cookies, so you all just eat them up for me," he said as he set another plastic container in the bag. "And eat the other food too. For some reason I've been cooking for an army."

Richard shook his head. "The increased activity is due to your cycle and your body telling you it needs more fuel. You are rather underweight, Doctor Wolffe, and I would suggest that you listen to it. With the testosterone balanced out, you will have more energy and there is a distinct possibility that you could see an increase in your magical abilities. I'd be careful casting spells once you have your cast removed if that is your dominant hand."

Max laughed. "I've been after you for years to gain a little bit of weight, Grant. Maybe you'll listen to the expert, huh?"

Grant paused for only a moment in his motions and thought about the new wand that was lying unused in his desk drawer. "I'm not much of a wizard, Doctor Montgomery, so I don't think we need to worry about me casting powerful spells," he said with a small smile. "There you go, now go and feed Sev and the others."

Richard eyed Grant as he took the bags. "I will but I still think you should reconsider my advice, Doctor Wolffe. Your husband is a powerful wizard and as strong as the bond is between the two of you, I find it very hard to believe that his partner is not one of compatibility." He smiled at Grant. "Thank you again for lunch, Doctor Wolffe, and I am very glad to see you have improved so much in such a short amount of time. That right there speaks of your abilities alone." 

Refusing to speak any more on it to a stranger, Grant only smiled and wiped his hands on a dish towel. "Please say hello to the others for me and tell Harry to give me a call later today if he has the time," he said, going to the door to open it for the men. He simply wanted to be left in peace with Damon for a time.

Max eyed the smaller man and then smiled. "Come on, I think we're being tossed out," he said as he took his coat and Richard's, handing it to the man as he took the bags from him.

Richard nodded and shrugged on his jacket, he could take a hint as well and only hoped he'd planted the suggestion in the man's mind at least. "I will give them your message. Good day, Doctor Wolffe." He took the bags back from Max to allow the man to put on his coat and say his goodbyes then walked out the door. 

Grant waited until Max's truck was pulling out of the drive before he went back in the bedroom to check on Damon. "Baby, are you asleep?"

Damon rolled over and looked at Grant, "No, Pet, just lying here resting." He scooted up in the bed and leaned back against the headboard, beckoning Grant to him. "What'cha need?"

"What did Max want?" he asked as he gracefully slid onto the bed and lay at Damon's side.

Damon pulled Grant closer and wrapped his arms around him, nuzzling him and breathing in the scent of the other man. "Just checking some last minute things, Pet." he bit his lip and rubbed Grant's back. "I had him go ahead and order a Contraception Potion for you as well." 

Grant closed his eyes and hummed softly. "I hope it isn't nasty," he murmured, laying his head on Damon's chest, content in the closeness. "So we didn't break anything?"

Damon chuckled and pressed a kiss to Grant's hair. "No, baby. It'll take a lot more than some sucking to break me."

"Good, Max said I needed to baby you," Grant said with a laugh.

Damon rolled his eyes then thought about how the pain had felt this morning and hummed. "Well, maybe for a few more days I might let you."

"I know better than that, but it's alright, I like being the one to be pampered. I think I've got used to it by now."

Damon laughed again and shook his head. "We'll try to take care of each other then. And I'd like to go with you on Friday to see Max." He ran his hands up and down Grant's back, cuddling him close then yawned. "In the meantime, why don't you lay down here with me and be my teddy bear?"

"Sounds like a plan to me," Grant murmured as he pulled the blankets up over himself and burrowed in to get comfortable next to Damon. "I'm sorry I was so pushy earlier."

Damon tucked Grant up under his chin as he scooted them down in the bed. "Mmm, I'll beat you later for it. Too tired to now."

@@@@@@

At the shop, Harry was busy putting the finishing touches on the small tree Severus had brought in for him to decorate. Standing back from it to take it in, he cocked his head and turned to Jason. "What do you think? Do you think it needs more lights?"

Jason eyed the little tree and shook his head. "It's only three feet tall, Harry, four strands are enough, I think. It lights up the entire shop." He grinned and ran a hand over his stomach, trying not to wince as one of the babies decided to do a jig on his bladder. "Hang on; I've got to go again." 

Harry shrugged and then grimaced as Reganne made her presence known as well with a well placed jab under his ribs. "Severus is going to have to put another bathroom in," he laughed as he watched Jason disappear into the back of the store.

Turning back to the tree, Harry considered for a moment and then began to hang one last strand of lights, still dismayed at the fact they couldn't use real fairy lights at the shop. Severus had informed him that the tiny creatures were not only endangered in their area, but would be into anything they could as well. 

Jason finished in the bathroom and exited, drying his hands on a paper towel then nodded to Harry. "It's all yours and I think you're right. The Professor just might have to add another restroom." He laughed and went behind the counter to sit down for a moment on the stool. 

Harry grinned at him and shrugged. "Well, if you and Richard plan to have more, and I stay pregnant like I think Sev would like me to, he's going to have to do something," he laughed as he waddled his way to the bathroom, pausing to smile at Severus on his way.

Jason shook his head as he watched Harry go. As much as he'd like to think about having more children with Richard, he didn't even dare dream it. He couldn't afford to get anymore attached to the tall Texan. He'd done that with Todd and look where that had gotten him. 

Heaving himself off the stool, Jason grabbed the bottle of cleaner and a towel. He wiped off the counter and front shelves then moved to do the door and front windows, trying not to think anymore on what had happened between him and the Professor. He didn't want to dream about that money and the little things he could do for himself and his children because he knew it wouldn't last long. However, the raise and the insurance was going to help immensely. He swallowed hard and shook his head, going back to work to make certain the Professor didn't regret his decisions. 

Richard watched Jason working through the shop window and smiled to himself as he climbed out of the truck and picked up the bags of food. He had to admit to himself just how much he'd missed the younger man that day.

"Hey there Jason, hungry?" Richard asked as he entered the shop and closed the door behind himself.

Jason turned and sucked in a breath as he spotted Richard. "Hey, Rich." He tucked the towel into his apron and hung the cleaner bottle through one of the loops, brushing his hands on the front. He grinned and nodded. "Starving actually," and he realized suddenly that he was. 

"Good. Doctor Wolffe loaded me up with food and said to tell you hello," Richard said, holding up one of the bags and grinning, "but first, I think I need a kiss."

Jason flushed and looked around the shop. He stepped closer to Richard and tipped his face back. "I think that can be arranged, but I'm on the clock so only a quick one." 

"I suppose I'll settle for that," Richard said and bent down to press a gentle kiss to the younger man's lips. "I don't think that took up too much of the shop's time, did it?"

Jason sighed as he return Richard's kiss. "No, but..." he trailed off and shook his head. He couldn't tell Richard about what had happened and have the man understand. "Come on back, and I'll see if the Professor and Harry are ready for lunch as well, especially since Doctor Wolffe sent it. How are they doing?" 

"They seem to be fairing well," Richard replied, frowning at whatever it had been that Jason had left unsaid. "Would you rather I leave the food with you and then see you later afterwards? Is it a problem that I stopped in?"

Jason shook his head and reached out to take Richard's hand. "No, please stay," he said softly. He squeezed Richard's hand and then let go, stepping forward to knock on the Professor's workroom door. "Professor?"

Severus looked up from the computer screen at Jason. "Yes?" he asked as he pinched the bridge of his nose between thumb and forefinger. "Did you need something, Jason?"

Jason nodded. "Just to let you know that lunch is here." He smiled. "Doctor Wolffe apparently sent something in with Richard." He looked up at Richard then back at the Professor then frowned. "I'm sorry. Did I interrupt something?"

"Only placing an order with one of our suppliers," Severus said as he saved what he was doing and closed the site out. "Grant sent food, you said?"

Richard held up a bag. "Enough for everyone. Once I mentioned coming up here to see Jason, he proceeded to weight me down. I didn't mean to interrupt your day though." 

"It's a pleasant interruption, Doctor. Jason, why don't you go put the closed for lunch sign in the window and then come back and make yourself comfortable," Severus said as he got to his feet and began to clear his desk and the small table next to it so that they would have a place to eat.

Jason nodded and smiled at Richard as he waddled out of the office.

Richard stepped forward, holding on to the bags and waiting while Severus cleared a spot. "Well, then I'm happy to oblige, Mister Snape. I didn't see Harry around anywhere I do hope he's well."

"I do believe he's heeding the call of nature yet again," Severus said with a chuckle as he heard the building's old plumbing rumble once more. "He's well, thank you for asking. I didn't realize though that you made house calls." 

"I don't normally work while I'm on vacation but this was a special case." Richard set the bag down on the table and began removing the containers. "I'm glad to hear Harry's doing well. I'm afraid he'll just have to get used to answering Nature's frequent calls. Comes with the territory."

Motioning to the table, Severus opened one of the drawers of his desk and withdrew several disposable plates as well as cutlery. "The food smells wonderful, it's a wonder that Damon isn't grossly overweight."

"Most Fleymann's couples usually aren't." Richard looked up at Severus, thinking about the man's comment on the food and eyed him for a moment. "You aren't having a problem with Harry eating, are you?" He held up a hand and shook his head. "My apologies, that's none of my business."

Severus regarded Richard for a moment. "Harry has a few issues with eating at times, but does well normally. I wanted to thank you again for seeing to the Wolffes," he said as he took several bottles of water from the small refrigerator along with two bottles of milk. "Please, have a seat."

Richard nodded and sat. He licked his lips, deciding how to word his next phrase. "Seeing to the Wolffes was a pleasure. I hate to see anyone suffer, regardless of how they feel about me. As for Harry, I shouldn't have intruded on Doctor Sorens' care. So many people with Fleymann's often neglect themselves because of society's pressures, so it's nice to see some like Jason and Harry that do have healthy appetites." He shrugged. "Again, I apologize for intruding, it is second nature and I didn't mean anything against you by it." 

"You aren't intruding and we are hoping that we can learn more about Harry's condition while you're visiting. I do have a question in regards to the two of them if you wouldn't mind," Severus said, checking to make sure neither pregnant wizard was near the door.

Richard smiled and nodded. "Certainly, I'd be happy to explain anything to the both of you that I can, if you like. 

Severus shook his head, he didn't want either Jason or Harry involved, at least not yet. "I was curious how much longer you thought that it would be safe for either of them to work."

Richard took a deep breath and steepled his hands together on the table. "Without reading their individual case histories, I can't give you a definite answer. A healthy pregnant Fleymann's carrier can work up to the middle or the end of the eighth month. Fleymann's carriers are notorious for dropping and going into labour early, especially ones pregnant with multiples. However, that doesn't mean they need to be bed ridden, just have someone with them that can ferry them to the hospital if necessary." 

Severus listened, nodding as he worked things out in his mind. Harry would be coming with him to the shop daily or staying with Grant and Damon until he delivered, but he wasn't certain about Jason. "With twins, I assume Jason would be better if he weren't on his feet?"

Richard shrugged. "It's possible but actually getting him to do that is another story. As long as neither one of them is straining to lift anything over five to seven pounds and resting every three to four hours, I'd say they are fine. Jason's not been very forthcoming with information about his pregnancy with me." 

Severus pursed his lips and thought about the young man's daily job list at the shop; he was going to need to hire a second person to take the place of Jason. "Thank you, I'll need to adjust Jason's schedule and work," he said as he opened one of the bottles of milk as Harry walked in with Jason close behind.

Jason arched an eyebrow as he walked around Harry and sat down next to Richard. He looked up at the Professor. "Why are you adjusting my workload? I get along just fine, thank you very much." 

Severus looked at Jason, the decision already made to lighten Jason's load. "Jason, the ultimate goal is for you to be safe and by lessening your workload, I can make sure that you are not doing yourself or your children harm," he said calmly as he held Harry's milk out to him. "There will be no discussion, I've made my decision."

Jason crossed his arms over his chest and looked at Richard. "What did you   
tell him? I can work just fine." 

Richard held up his hands in protest. "I didn't tell him anything, Jason. Just that neither of you should be lifting over a certain weight nor spending extended time on your feet now. Doctor Sorens would agree with me and you know it," he said as he picked up the other bottle of milk to offer to Jason. "Now, please, come and eat."

Jason eyed him suspiciously then took the milk. "Just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I'm a girl and can't work. He's paying me for a reason and I intend to do my job," he groused then took a drink of the milk. "Thank you," he muttered softly.   
Richard raised a brow and looked at Jason and then to Harry. "Is he this crabby when he's not pregnant?"

Harry snorted and shrugged. "I don't know." He eyed Jason then smiled at Richard. "We've only been friends for a few months. Maybe you need to stick around and soften him up a bit." He grinned at Jason and took another drink of his milk. 

Severus cleared his throat, ready for a clash between the men in the room, and started to speak as the telephone rang. Answering it, he held up one hand and listened for a moment before placing the receiver against his chest and looking at Jason quizzically.

"Jason, there is a Maurice Winthrop of Merriweather Art Gallery wishing to speak with you. Do you wish to speak with him?"

Jason paled and pushed the chair back from the desk as he stared at the Professor. "W-who... did you say it was?" 

"Maurice Winthrop. Jason, I'll tell him not to bother you again," Severus said, concerned at the man's reaction. He brought the receiver back to his ear and began to speak. 

"Mister Winthrop..."

"No, wait, please!" Jason held up a hand then ran it over his face then took a deep breath. "How did he find me?" He shook his head and held out his hand. "I-I'll talk to him." 

"Here he is, Mister Winthrop," Severus said as he handed the telephone over and motioned to Harry and Richard to leave the room to give Jason some privacy.

Jason watched them go then took another breath, steeling himself for the upcoming conversation. He'd not thought to ever hear from the gallery in Washington D.C. since he'd left almost seven months ago. "This is Jason Summers. May I help you?" 

"Mister Summers, you are a very hard man to find," the owner of the D.C. art gallery said with a small chuckle. "We seem to have some of your property that needs to be picked up. In person."

Jason frowned. "I don't know how you found me, Mister Winthrop, but you may keep my art or throw it in the trash for all I care, however, I'm not coming back to D.C. anytime soon." He paused for a moment. "Did Edward Summers put you up to this?"   
"No, Mister Summers, no one by that name has contacted us. I am not referring to your pieces, but rather to the rather sizable amount the gallery owes you for their sale."

Jason sat stunned for a moment. "You sold my art?" 

"Yes, Mister Summers, the last piece was sold nearly two months ago. We've been trying to reach you for some time, but until we were contacted earlier this week, we'd had no luck."

Heart racing in his chest, Jason closed his eyes. He swallowed hard and took another deep breath, then gripped the table in front of him, trying to stop the room from spinning. "I see. I can't travel at this time. Is there any way you can tell me who contacted you about me?"

"Mister Summers, we are discussing a rather large sum of money, I would say it would be worth the effort of making the trip," Winthrop said with some amusement. "A Frank Corrican contacted me expressing interest in possibly purchasing another piece to accompany the Summers he'd bought earlier."

Jason opened his eyes and sucked in a breath. _Corrican_ , and really how many of them could there be in this world? He narrowed his eyes as he thought about what he was going to say to the Doc when he got off from work. "Honestly, Mister Winthrop, my health isn't the best at this time. Isn't there any possible way you could just send me a cashier's check for the amount minus the gallery's fees?" 

"I'm sorry Mister Summers, but with an amount like this, I'd really feel much more comfortable dealing with a person. I can come to you if you are unwell."

Jason closed his eyes again and shook his head. There was no way the man would understand seeing him in this condition. "Just how much money are we talking about, Mister Winthrop?" 

Winthrop took a breath and smiled. He knew that the young man he was dealing with had little self esteem in his abilities but was, in fact, a find for his gallery. "Mister Summers, you placed twelve pieces with the gallery and all sold for over fifteen thousand dollars apiece. Several for quite a bit more. In fact, we would be very interested in brokering other works for you."

Behind the counter, Severus looked up at the sound of a loud thunk from the workroom.


	8. Addicted

Just wanted to let you know the fic has not been abandoned, I've just started a new job with crazy hours and my writing time is nearly nil. Thanks for your patience.

 

Max picked up his cell phone on the first ring, recognizing Sev's distinct ring tone immediately. "Hey, what's going on? I have a patient waiting," he said, cradling the phone between his shoulder and ear as he leafed through the file of the person he was about to see.

"If you can, please put that patient aside; I have an emergency downstairs. Jason has taken a bit of a spill," Severus stated, not even greeting Max. "Montgomery is here but he informs me that he has a vested interest in Jason and you are his physician." 

Max motioned to his nurse and handed her the file. "Is he conscious? Bleeding?" he asked as he picked up his notepad. 

Severus leaned around the corner and peered into his office, watching Montgomery and Jason. Richard was bent over Jason and he couldn't see any movement from either man. "I don't see any blood and Montgomery still has him lying on the floor, so he may be conscious but I'm not certain." 

"You said Montgomery is there, right?" Max asked as he closed his eyes and thought for a moment. "Have him do vitals and a quick evaluation."

Severus walked into his office, bending down next to Jason and Montgomery. "Max would like you to evaluate him; he's with a patient." He pressed the speakerphone button on his cell.

"I don't have any equipment with me but I can do a visual," Richard murmured and ran his hand over Jason's brow. Next he took Jason's pulse, counting that out silently. Lifting Jason's eyelids, he watched his pupils' dilate and contract. "Everything is within the normal range. I don't think he's got a concussion but he'll most likely have a knot on the back of his head. Whatever that person told him on the phone just shocked him and he passed out."

"Max...Did you hear that?" Severus inquired. 

"I did. Is he awake now?" Max asked frowning as he listened.

Jason groaned, his eyelids fluttering and he lifted his hand to his forehead. "Ow... Somebody get the license to that Mac truck. That was a hit and run."

"Don't move just yet, Jason." Richard breathed a sigh of relief and placed a hand on Jason's chest.

Severus smirked. "He's coming around now, Max. Would you like us to bring him upstairs?" 

"Yes, but let him get his composure back. If you can, get him to eat and drink something. I'd come down, but I have to see this patient," Max said. "Bring him up and just take him directly to room four."

"Thank you, Max, he'll be arriving shortly." Severus turned off his phone and looked down at Jason, smirking slightly. "Mr Summers, I do believe I told you there would be no babies born in this shop. That includes my office. Would you care to explain your actions?" 

Jason shook his head, grimacing at a lingering headache. "Got some news I wasn't expecting," he muttered as he got to his feet slowly. "I'm alright."

Richard watched Jason as he got to his feet then looked at Severus. "I'm going to assume Sorens wants to see him."

Severus nodded at Richard then eyed Jason. "I do hope everything is well, Jason. Max would like you to eat something and then proceed directly upstairs. I'll have your insurance information ready by that time."

He gestured to the table. "Let me get Harry and we can all have lunch then." 

Jason rolled his eyes as he looked out the back window of the workroom; he really hated it when everyone fussed too much over nothing. "I figured Doctor Sorens would want to see me. I'll use my lunch hour, Professor," he said as he accepted the bottle of milk Harry had held out to him. "Thanks."

Severus walked around to his desk and sat down in his chair, clearing his throat as he passed plates to everyone. "Mister Summers, I would like you to know that after the mistakes I just rectified, I do not want to be taking any chances." He looked up at Jason. "You are a valued employee and a friend of Harry's, Jason. This episode is not something to be taken lightly. This is yours and your children's health of which we are speaking. If you are going to be unable to continue your duties, then we need to place you on Paternity leave as soon as possible." 

Jason stopped, horrified at what the man had just said. "Wait a minute, Professor, I can still work," he protested as he set the paper plate he'd been handed to the side. "I'll be right back."

Heading towards the back door, he was muttering under his breath about the fact he wasn't a layabout and could work just as hard as any man in that room and by Merlin he'd prove it if he had to.

Severus stared after Jason, stunned, and Richard shook his head. "Excuse me a moment." He squeezed out of the office, following Jason to the back of the store. 

"Jason, slow down! Stop for just a minute!"

Jason turned, one hand on the doorknob. "What? I have to go upstairs."

"I know you do." Richard placed one hand on Jason's arm. "Why don't you come back and eat first, like Doctor Sorens mentioned then go up and see him? I don't think Mister Snape was implying anything; he was just concerned for you."

"You don't understand, Richard, but I'll eat," Jason said as he shrugged and then pursed his lips. "I want to talk to Doc too, he owes me an explanation."

Letting go of the door knob, Jason allowed Richard to usher him back to the others and seat him on one of the folding chairs that had been pulled around the desk.

Frowning slightly and wondering what Greg had done now, Richard settled himself beside Jason. He began to prepare himself a plate and passed the dishes around the desk, only half-listening to the chatter of the others. 

Jason quickly ate his food, crumpling the plate as he finished. "Thank you for lunch, Professor," he said as he pushed his chair back awkwardly. Though he hated to admit it, food had been a good idea and it had allowed him a few minutes to think about the phone call he'd received.

Gods! To think that the gallery had actually sold any of his work, let alone every piece and at such sums. Surely there was a mistake, there had to be. But... if there wasn't, he was going to have to figure out a way to get there to pick up the monies owed to him and to do it while this pregnant and not be detected.

Jason gave everyone a smile. "I'll be back shortly."

Severus looked up at Jason, arching a brow at him. "There was no need to rush. Your job is secure, Jason, I told you this before. Take the time you need and be certain that you are able to return to work."

Richard set his plate aside and wiped his mouth with a napkin. "Would you like me to go with you?"

Jason nodded to Severus and then looked at Richard. "Sure. I mean if you want to you can," he said, a shy smile playing over his lips. "You may need to keep me from killing Doc later anyhow."

Richard's eyebrows climbed to his hairline. "Do I want to know?"

He turned to Severus and Harry. "Thank you for lunch, it was delicious. I'll bring Jason back down once Doctor Sorens is finished with him."

Richard offered Jason his arm and smiled at him. "Shall we?" 

Jason ignored Richard's arm and took his hand instead. "Your friend has been poking around in my past, making it so people can find me," he said under his breath as he opened the back door and stepped out into the cold air. "Come on, I'll explain after I kill him."

Leading the way Jason re-entered the building at a different door and took what at one time had been the servant's staircase, but now served the staff. Doctor Sorens' was on the third floor, but Jason didn't mind, he needed the exercise.

"I may have to go to D.C. and I don't know how I'm going to manage it. It's dealing with Muggles," Jason said as he reached the second landing and paused for a moment before continuing up.

Richard sucked in a breath, whistling softly as he listened to Jason talk. "Are you certain? I mean, I wouldn't put it past Gregory to meddle; he excels at it. Got it from his mother. But never mind that now. Why do you have to go to D.C.?"

Jason stopped on the third riser from the top and looked down at the other man. "I told you I painted, right? Well the call was from a gallery owner that I had given some of my shit to so he could show it, sell it, line the bird cage with it, whatever," he said with a wave of his hand in the air.

"He sold it. Every fucking piece and I have to go there to collect the check because he won't send a sum that large by courier."

Richard gave Jason a wide grin and stepped up onto the riser, wrapping his arms around him. He squeezed Jason gently then pressed a kiss to his temple. Stepping back, he looked down at him. "Jason, that's fantastic! Congratulations! I mean... that is good news, isn't it?"

Jason smiled at Richard; after all, it was good news, just very unexpected. "It is, but I don't like people knowing where I'm at. Todd knew my work was there and they knew we were a couple. I don't want to have him show up with his hand out or trying to take custody of the babies," he explained, biting his lip as he considered the scenario. Todd was a mooching son of a bitch that would show up with his hand out.

Richard made a face, and a sudden tightness filled his chest. He'd heard very little about Jason's former lover and the more he did hear, the less he wanted to know. A hard knot formed in his stomach as Jason's words ran though his mind and the mere thought of the other man coming near Jason or the two unborn children he carried filled him with righteous anger.

"He wouldn't dare," Richard growled softly and met Jason's eyes. "If Gregory has led him to you, then Gregory can guarantee it that he won't ever bother you again. I know he can do it. In fact, I'll make certain that he does it." 

Jason took a long look at the expression on Richard's face and then nodded. "Good," was all he said as he took the man's hand and held it tightly. The last thing he wanted was for Todd to show up and ruin everything he had right now, and he didn't want to be bailing Richard out of jail for beating the bastard up either. "Come on cowboy; let's go see what the doctor has to say."

"Sorens first, Jason. You need to tell him about the multiples and this episode. Let him do a thorough check-up. We'll speak with Gregory later." Richard squeezed Jason's hand, his entire body settling at the contact. He knew exactly what was happening, these wild emotions and sensations. He reached for the door, ushering Jason into the quiet hallway, and found that he was quite content to let the bond continue to form, unimpeded, between him and Jason. 

Reaching behind him as he went through the door, Jason grasped Richard's hand once again and held it without thinking as Jennifer looked up and motioned him to the room Max had mentioned.

"Thanks," Jason said as he started to heft his bulk up onto the exam table and looked at Richard standing in the doorway. "You can stay if you want."

Smiling, Richard moved over to the chair beside the exam table. Sprawling down, his long legs stretched out in front of him and ankles crossed, he then offering his hand to Jason. "Thanks. I'll be quiet and not interrupt."

~*~

Not long after Max had examined him, Jason sat in the man's office and waited for Doctor Sorens to come in to speak to him. He was worried that he'd done something to harm his unborn babies in his ignorance and vowed to himself that he'd do the best he could by them now.

Looking up at the sound of the door opening, Jason gave Max a nervous smile. "Doctor."

Max breezed through the door of his office and settled himself behind his desk, tossing Jason's chart on top. He eyed him for a long moment and shook his head before speaking. "Despite your irregular check-ups, and late prenatal care in the beginning, you aren't in too bad of shape. I'm still waiting on the results of a few blood tests to come back from the lab. However, a couple of things I did notice were that you do have high blood pressure and you are slightly underweight. We're going to try and control that with diet, you are too close to delivery to do anything else, so it might just straighten out on its own after pregnancy. I want you to have an ultrasound as well so we can get a better idea about just how close you are to delivering. Multiples are notorious for coming early and I want us both to be prepared for that. Do you have any questions about any of that which I just told you?" 

"But they're okay, right? The babies are alright?" Jason asked, his hands settling nervously on his belly. "My dad has high blood pressure, so maybe it's hereditary for me."

Max nodded. "As far as I can tell, just looking with the magi-scan, mind you, their size and their heartbeats are within the normal ranges for the gestational period. An ultrasound will give us a better, clearer picture." 

He flipped open Jason's chart and made a notation. "As for your pressure, it could be hereditary or not. People carrying multiples tend to be at risk for more complications, and high blood pressure is usually one of the more common symptoms from the stress of the pregnancy."

Max looked up at Jason and smiled. "What we can do is control it with diet, exercise and reduce the stress. Lighten your workload down at the shop, and yes, that means I'll allow you to go back to work but under some restrictions. You understand that?" 

Jason nodded as he listened. "What about going home? Can I go home?" he asked as he thought of the things he needed to do to get ready for two babies.

"I'm not going to admit you to Blue Ridge, if that's what you're asking. Just a few more instructions for you then you are free to go." Max smiled at Jason again. "I would like you to wear a foetal monitor for a few days until we get the ultrasound done. Multiples tend to be born prematurely just because of the strain on the body. The monitor will give us some more information on the foetuses. Doctor Corrican is our Neo-natalist and he'll be the one taking care of the newborns, should you go in to labour early. Doctor Montgomery should also be able to help explain what the readouts mean and it might help ease your mind and reduce some of your stress as well. How does that sound?" 

"That's all good, but I want to know if I can go back to my home, not theirs. I've been there long enough," Jason said leaning forward in his chair. "And I need to know if I can travel. I have to go somewhere, it's important."

Max rubbed his chin as he thought. "I don't mean to delve into your business, but I heard about Damon and Sev going up the mountain to dig you out of the snow. I wouldn't be going back into that alone. If you can stay in or closer to town, I'd highly suggest you do that instead. In fact, I wouldn't be going off anywhere by yourself from now until you deliver, for safety's sake. But, I suppose you can still travel, at least for another month. Take it easy; go with a companion and only by Muggle means. I also want to see you back in here every two weeks for a check up." 

Jason started to protest that he couldn't afford to stay in town and then shut his mouth. He could afford it and maybe Richard would think about staying with him some of the time.

"Driving to D.C. would be alright then?" he asked as he made mental note to look in the paper for a place to live as soon as he was off of work that day.

Max chuckled. "I suppose, if that's where you want to go. Make certain you stop frequently to get out of the car and walk around a bit. Now as for going back to work; no standing on your feet for longer than three hours. Take a ten or fifteen minute break and eat something. Put your feet up for a few minutes and that should help with any swelling. No lifting anything, and I mean anything, over five pounds. I'll have a word with Sev about you and Harry both. And I think that's about it." He shook his finger at Jason. "Get the ultrasound scheduled, the foetal monitor on you and be back here in two weeks. Jennifer will set you up with all of that before you leave the office today." 

"Do I take more vitamins?" Jason asked suddenly as he tried to think of everything he was worried he'd forgotten. "And they're both boys right? I mean, I still have erections so they're both boys? And... can I have sex?"

Max smiled at Jason and chuckled again as he pulled out his script pad, scribbling down the formula. "Keep taking your same vitamin potion but I want you to eat more smaller, better balanced meals. Indulge any cravings you might have within reason. The foetuses are going to start gaining weight, and in turn, you will as well." He looked up as he passed Jason the prescription. "From what I could see, yes, they are both boys. Intercourse is allowed so long as it is still comfortable for you. Anything else you can think of?"

Jason chewed on his lip, making a face as he tried to think of anything he'd forgotten. "That hole's going to come, right? There's a dent there now."

"The indention appears to be deepening, so I am going to say that by the time your labour begins, the canal will be fully formed. I'll have the radiology tech take a look while they are doing the ultrasound to be certain everything is as it should be on the inside." 

"Okay," Jason said as he got to his feet. "Thanks for letting me come in today. The Professor said I have insurance now, so an ultrasound will be nice."

Max stood and walked over to the door, opening it for Jason. "Anytime, Jason, I'm just sorry it took something like that fall to get you up here. Just be careful from now on and don't be afraid to ask for help if you need it. You take care of yourself and those babies. You've got the office and the hospital number, correct?" 

"I do, Doctor Sorens," Jason said as he walked through the door and smiled at Richard who was leaning against the wall opposite the door.

"Hey you, ready to go back downstairs?" he asked reaching out for Richard's hand once more without thinking.

Richard smiled and took Jason's hand, bending down to press a kiss to his temple. "Everything is all right, I take it?" 

Jason nodded. "Yeah, I have to take it easy and he wants me to live in town," he said as he headed back towards the staircase he'd climbed earlier. "Guess I need to go house hunting."

Richard arched an eyebrow. "Just like that? You are going to move into town?" He opened the door for Jason." Is there anything I can do to help you?" 

"I have to be close, the doctor said the babies would probably come early and I shouldn't be alone," he said as he paused and looked up at Richard. "I'd be mighty proud to have you help me if you wouldn't mind."

Richard stared at Jason, blinking stupidly at him. "You want me to stay with you? You'd accept my help now?" he asked breathlessly. The information that Sorens had given Jason about the pregnancy was correct, and he heard it. The physician in him registered it, and those facts settled something on the inside that Jason and the children were well. However, all that stuck with him was that Jason was actually stepping back, giving into his Texas-sized pride and asking for help. 

Shrugging as if it had been his idea all along, Jason turned and headed down the narrow staircase. "I got a raise from the Professor and that money from the gallery, so I guess I can afford a little place here in town now. If you'd like to stay with me, you'd be welcome."

He should have known it was something like that. Grinning from ear to ear and shaking his head, Richard followed Jason down the stairs. He caught up with him and slipped his hand into Jason's. "I would very much like to stay with you, Jason, and if you still need to make that trip to D.C., I think I could see my way into accompanying you in that endeavour as well." 

"Yeah, I need to. He said I can travel for up to a month, but only by Muggle means and I have to have someone with me just in case something happens. I don't know how to hide this from Maurice though," Jason said as he rubbed a hand over his belly. "I don't know if a concealing spell would work now or be too much for the babies."

"Yes, Muggle means to get around are often prescribed in the last trimester," Richard hummed as he thought about what Jason said. He stopped on the landing and looked at Jason, turning him this way and that, then grinned. "Something you said the other night has given me an idea. How do you feel about playing up a "sickness"? 

"What do you mean?" Jason asked as he opened the door that led to the parking lot for the employees and then opened the door to the back of the shop.

"You once told me that magic sometimes went wild on the mountain, so many people are used to doing things the Muggle way. I say we use that thinking to our advantage. A bit of Muggle make-up to make your colouring off, a wheel chair and a blanket thrown over your lap to cover up the bulge," Richard pointed to himself. "Add in one personal physician and you have yourself one very sick artist and travelling companion." 

Jason bit his lip thoughtfully for a moment, trying to see any flaws in the plan. "Do you really think you can hide this with a blanket?" he asked as he waved his hand over his belly. "Do you think a charmed blanket maybe?"

The idea had merit and he couldn't see much wrong other than worrying that his belly wouldn't be hidden well.

Richard eyed him then nodded slowly. "I think we could make it work and that's an excellent idea. We could charm the blanket with a variety of spells to take the focus off your stomach." 

"I'll see when my next day off is. Do you think we can get there and back in one day?" Jason asked as he picked up his apron and put the strap over his neck.

Richard shrugged as he reached out to tie Jason's apron strings. "I don't know about that. I'd have to check the mileage, the road conditions and how many times we need to stop for you to take a break. I won't rush the trip if it puts you in danger. It also depends on how long we are in D.C. and how much time we have to spend at the place you need to go."

He ran the back of his hand along Jason's cheek. "I want you to take it easy this afternoon as well. You scared the living daylights out of me," he whispered.

"I was alright until he called," Jason murmured, closing his eyes at Richard's touch and sighing softly. "It was just a shock; I never in a million years thought anything would come of those paintings."

Richard hummed as he threaded his fingers through Jason's hair and bent to press his lips Jason's forehead. "I don't see why not. I'm certain you are a very talented artist. Congratulations once again, Jason." He straightened and smiled at Jason. "I'll pick you up at the regular time this evening then?" 

"Yeah, that'll be good, I'll be waiting out front so you don't need to pull in the back," Jason said as he smiled up at the man and then started towards the front of the store; Harry would surely need a break by now.

Richard watched Jason go then smiled and waved to Harry as he turned to leave.

Harry blushed as he realized Richard had caught him watching and turned back to straighten up the counter. He glanced up at Jason and smiled at him. "Hey, Jason. So... are you well?" he dropped his voice to a whisper and looked back at the door to Severus's lab then at Jason. "How are the twins?" 

Jason watched Richard go before he turned back to Harry. "Doctor Sorens said that the twins seemed to be fine and I need to take better care of myself," he said as he turned and picked up the dusting cloth. "Did you need a break or anything now that I'm back?"

Harry blew out a breath and shook his head. "I'm glad you and the boys are well. It's been pretty slow this afternoon and I've already stocked the few potions Sev brewed this morning, so I am all right for now." He smiled at Jason and reached out to pat a stool. "Severus brought you this so you can sit with me behind the counter and he wanted to see you when you returned from your appointment." 

"Thanks, Harry," Jason said a genuine smile of appreciation on his face as he saw the stool. "Is the Professor busy? I'll go talk to him now."

Harry leaned forward, glancing at the lab door again. "I don't think so. The lab door is open a bit. Just give him a knock and see if he'll speak with you." 

"Alright. I have to see if I can have a few days off as well. I have to go to D.C. soon," Jason said as he grinned at Harry. "And I have to find a new place to live as well."

Taking the few steps to the lab door, Jason knocked twice. "Professor, Harry said you wanted to speak to me."

Severus glanced up from the potions recipe book, stood and walked to the door of the lab. Pulling open the door, he looked down at Jason then nodded. "Mr Summers, yes, let us speak in my office for a moment." He led the way, holding the door for Jason. 

Nodding, Jason followed his employer into his small office. "Yes sir?"

Severus settled behind his desk and steepled his fingers in front of his face, preparing himself for the mental battle with Jason about his work schedule. Max had phoned and explained a few details about both Harry and Jason to him, prompting Severus to seriously consider his options about the two pregnant men. Taking a deep breath, he began. "Jason, Max telephoned me after your appointment and suggested that with the impending arrival of the children, that neither you, nor Harry for that matter, should be lifting, standing, or doing anything of a strenuous nature for long periods of time. Therefore, I have decided to reduce your duties and scheduled hours." 

Silent, Jason only looked at the man, waiting to hear the worst as his face paled.

"Are you well?" Severus arched a brow at Jason and turned in his chair, reaching into the small fridge and retrieving a bottle of water then passing it to Jason. He hurried to continue his explanation, hoping to reassure him. "I want you to understand that this does not mean I am retracting your salary or benefits. It is merely a precautionary measure to ensure the safety and health of you, Harry and the children the two of you carry." 

"I'm alright, I just didn't know what you were going to say," Jason said softly as he took the water. "What will my new schedule be?"

Severus eyed Jason for a moment then nodded, clearing his throat before he continued. "Four days a week in the afternoon until closing and all day on the Saturdays, we have our rotation for hospital duty. You'll be working the register, some light cleaning and restocking but no more lifting. Are we clear, Jason?" 

Jason closed his eyes for a moment, biting his tongue to quiet his protests. "Yes sir. When does the schedule start?" he asked, proud of himself for not sounding bitter at his loss of income.

Severus arched an eyebrow, again eyeing Jason and wondering about the quiet acquiescence. "Next week for the scheduling, the light duties immediately. As I said earlier, there will be no babies born in this shop, from either one of you." He smiled at Jason. 

"Professor... I hate to ask you this, but I need a few days off. I need to go take care of some business," Jason said as he leaned back in the chair he'd sat down on. "I might need a day to move as well."

Severus stared at Jason, wondering where his cynical employee had gone. He shook his head. "I see no reason why the days can't be granted. When did you need them?" 

"I need to figure it out with Richard, but it will be soon. I won't be able to travel much longer," Jason said with a shrug and then looked the man in the eye. "I wanted to thank you Professor for everything you and Harry have done for me."

Once more, Severus was hard pressed not to let his jaw drop at the change in Jason's attitude. "You are most welcome, Jason, however there is no need for thanks." He smiled at Jason. "You are a valuable employee and a good friend to Harry. We are both glad to have made your acquaintance." 

Jason didn't think he was much of a friend to anyone and said so. "Sir, it's kind of hard to be friends with your boss," he said softly. "Things can get weird."

Severus shrugged. "Be that as it may, Jason, I still appreciate the kindness you have shown towards Harry, especially as of late."

"Not a problem Professor," Jason murmured and sipped from his bottle of water. "I was wondering, who's going to be doing the stocking now?"

"I have someone that will be arriving next week to work a mid-shift. They will be doing the stocking from now on." 

Jason nodded, understanding the need the man had to make sure his shop continued to run smoothly. "I'll talk to Rich tonight and let you know what days I'll need," he said as he got to his feet, ready to go back to work.

Severus nodded and stood as well. "Harry will show you the changes I have made for the two you at the counter." He eyed Jason for a moment. "I do expect you to abide by the requirements, Jason. I meant what I said about you being a hardworking and valued employee, and want you to return after your paternity leave, if that is your choice." 

"I'll listen Professor, don't worry," Jason said earnestly, putting his hands over his belly protectively and then grunting as he was kicked.

Severus smirked as he gestured for Jason to precede him out of the office. "Yes, well, I hope so. If you won't listen to me, at least there is someone who will let their displeasure with you be known."

~*~

Harry stirred the soup in the pot on his stove, smiling as the aroma was something pleasant and not like any of Severus' potions. He was following a recipe that Draco had given him by Floo and was still surprised to find that the man seemed to know what he was talking about.

Moving from the stove to the refrigerator, Harry poured himself a glass of milk and thought about the day's events. Jason had given them a scare and he was worried that Severus may do something rash.

"Husband, would you like anything to drink?" Harry asked as he stood in the kitchen doorway and looked at Severus in the living room with a book he'd been reading.

Severus looked up from his book and stared at Harry for a moment. He laid the text Montgomery had given him aside and beckoned Harry closer. "Come here, little one," he murmured and patted his lap, still watching Harry. "I'm fine for the moment and can wait until supper is ready." 

Harry moved across their living room, glaring at a few packing boxes that still remained pushed into one corner. It seemed that he either didn't have the time to unpack them or didn't know what to do with the contents.

Sitting down on Severus' lap and making himself comfortable, Harry leaned back and smiled in content. "The soup will be ready soon, I think."

Severus nodded as he adjusted Harry on his lap and tucked him under his chin. He rested his hand on Harry's stomach, running his palm back and forth over the swell. "It smells wonderful, Harry." He smiled before pressing a kiss to Harry's fragrant hair and sighed, just revelling in the sensation of being close to Harry and their child. 

"You didn't tire yourself out today, did you?" he asked softly as he ran his eyes over the twinkling tree in the corner of their living room. Already there were presents under the decorated boughs that he'd not noticed this morning and he wondered when Harry'd had the time to place them there. 

Harry shook his head honestly. He'd taken the day easy even with Jason being out for most of the afternoon.

"I'm alright. When did you put those out?" Harry asked as he realized there were gifts under their tree.

Severus arched an eyebrow. "I've not had time to play Father Christmas. I thought you had done so whilst I was not looking." He grinned and bent over Harry's shoulder, peering at the gifts under the tree. "If it wasn't you then it must have been Grant, although I don't know why he put them here... unless they are for Damon." He snorted and shook his head. "That sneaky little man. I wondered how he was going to keep Da out of the tree this year."

Harry's eyes widened as he thought about telling the older man to stay out of the presents. "Damon's going to go through me like I'm not even there. I can already tell he's a shaker, isn't he?" Harry said with a shake of his head and a laugh.

Severus chuckled. "No... Grant will chew him up one side and down the other before that happens, Pet. It's a game to them but I'll make certain he won't get you involved. Besides Damon's worse than a shaker. I've seen him go so far as to open the gifts then spell them wrapped again. Grant's forever trying to surprise him." He shook his head again and ran his hand over Harry's tummy. "Three or four years ago, Grant had Max and I booby-trap the presents to give Damon a small shock if he so much as even tried to peel back the tape on one." 

Harry laughed. "Molly did that one year as well. Poor Charlie didn't know what hit him," he said, placing his hands over Severus'. "You'll stay out of the prezzies, won't you? Or do I need to hide them somewhere else?"

"There's no need to resort to tricks here, Harry. I may shake one or two out of curiosity but for the most part I can wait." Severus twined their fingers and kissed the top of Harry's head. "Besides I'd much rather watch you and the others open the gifts." He sighed and leaned back on the sofa, settling Harry in his lap once more. He picked up his wand and aimed it at the fireplace, starting a pleasant blaze in the hearth. He lowered the lights in the room, letting the decorations and fire illuminate the area. 

Sighing in contentment, Severus closed his eyes for a moment, just cuddling Harry, and Reganne by proxy. 

Breathing slowly, Harry thought about what Severus had said, a warm feeling growing in his breast as he realized he'd never have to be alone for the holidays again. Yes, while it was true he'd spent holidays with Ron and his family, having a family of his own that wanted him was something new.

"Does that mean I should send back what I've ordered for you then?" Harry teased, tracing Severus' fingers with his own.

"Only if you want a spanking, my Harry, and not one that you'll enjoy," Severus mock growled and nipped at the back of Harry's neck. He nuzzled the wisps of Harry's hair near his ear, then sucked the tender flesh into his mouth for a moment before letting his tongue run along the outside shell of Harry's ear and breathing a warm gust of air over his damp skin. 

Harry shivered and pressed his back firmly against Severus. "I'd like a spanking," he murmured, the idea of one sparking his mind with all sorts of possibilities. 

"Hmm," Severus hummed and continued licking his way around Harry's ear to his jaw. Loosening his fingers from Harry's, he tilted Harry's face up and back, nibbling on his jaw. "I might see my way to obliging you. There might be something around here we could use for a spanking horse that wouldn't strain you or your knees. Something with good support." He slid his other hand down Harry's stomach and between his legs. 

Harry purred as Severus' fingers rubbed over his flaccid prick, the sensations seemed to be even more intensified since he knew he couldn't physically respond. "You could put me over your lap, Sir," he murmured, reaching back to drape one thin arm around Severus' neck.

Severus inched up Harry's robe and nodded, his fingers tracing lines on Harry's thighs as he made his way toward his groin. "I could. Spread you across my thighs and have that pert arse right before me. Warmed and red beneath my hand."

He nuzzled Harry's neck again, inhaling his scent and nibbling on his throat. "Mmm, what a lovely image." 

Harry grinned and wriggled on his husband's lap. "What else would my Husband wish to do with me?" he whispered seductively.

"Oh, I don't know," Severus purred. "A little bit of this, perhaps a little bit of that. Whatever my shrivelled black heart desires, My Harry. I shan't decide until I get you spread out and begging." 

Harry whimpered, turning on Severus' lap until he could tip his head back and offer his mouth to the other man. "Spell the soup warm," he whispered huskily. "Please."

Severus flicked his wand toward the kitchen, and then summoned their lube from the bedroom. He caught the jar and settled his wand and the phial on the side table. Cupping Harry's face, he brought his mouth down to his own. "Done," he whispered across Harry's lips then pressed their mouths together. 

Pulling up his robes further, Harry spread his legs and took one of his husband's hands in his own, guiding it back beneath his heavy belly. "Severus," he sighed softly, eyes closed as he enjoyed their nearness to one another.

Severus rubbed the swell of Harry's stomach as he bit at Harry's mouth. "So beautiful, my Harry." He pulled back and smiled at him then eased Harry's robes off over his head. 

Taking in the sight of Harry's body, adorned with nothing but the light from the tree's decorations and the fire in the hearth made Severus' heart beat faster in his chest. He ran his hands over Harry's stomach, across his chest then over his shoulders. Tracing the muscles down Harry's arms, he eased him off his lap and on to his feet. 

Severus adjusted himself on the sofa, spreading his long legs wide enough for Harry to stretch out across but leaving room for him to cradle his stomach. He placed a pillow between his legs and offered Harry his hand. "Careful now." 

Harry made himself comfortable, bracing some of his weight on his hands and moaned softly as Severus trailed his long fingers over his body.

The flames in the hearth went a brilliant green at that moment. 

"Severus, are you there?" a well educated voice called from the hearth. "Severus, I know you are there, the fire is burning."

Lucius Malfoy stuck his silvery blond head into the flames and chuckled. "It's a bit early to be plundering your presents, Severus."

Severus groaned at the interruption and pulled the throw from the back of the sofa over Harry's body, resting his hand on Harry's back to still him. "Lucius," he sighed and continued to bring some pillows closer to Harry to make him more comfortable. "To what do we owe the disruptive pleasure of your presence?" He smiled at his friend and ran his hand over Harry's blanketed body.

Harry groaned softly at the interruption and tried to make himself comfortable in the awkward position. Not how he wanted Lucius Malfoy to see him.

Lucius smirked through the flames, the situation not going unnoticed. "I was contacting you to confirm whether you would be joining us at the Manor for Yule."

Severus shook his head. "Not this year, Lucius, I apologize. I'm afraid it's getting too close to Harry's due date for him to be travelling. I just found out today that it's a possibility that we may be graced with Reganne's presence earlier than anticipated. I don't want to take any chances with either one of them." 

One manicured brow rose in the green light of the flames. "Early, you say? Is all well with young Harry?" Lucius asked, the concern genuine in his cultured voice.

Severus smiled and looked down at Harry, running a soothing hand over his back then helped him get more comfortable on his lap. He tucked the blanket around Harry and pressed a kiss to his temple. "Yes, quite fine. We've made the acquaintance of an expert recently and have been learning quite a bit about Fleymann's. Apparently early labour is common." 

Lucius nodded. "As long as he is in good care. Draco and I have been considering popping over for a day during the holidays if you weren't able to attend the Manor."

"You, Draco and little Evette would be most welcome, Lucius." 

Harry closed his eyes and grit his teeth. It was Severus' decision, not his own.

Lucius smiled and nodded. "Thank you for your offer, Severus. I shall let you get back to doing... whatever it was you are doing," he said with a chuckle as the flames began to turn back to their normal colour.

Severus picked up his wand and swished it at the hearth. He tilted Harry's face up and smiled at him. "Now, I believe we were attempting something before we were interrupted." 

Harry smiled gamely and nodded while he wiggled his backside. "Yes, Husband, we were."

Severus arched an eyebrow and watched Harry for a moment then nodded. "You're all right to continue?" 

"Yes Sir," Harry said and smiled. "Just wasn't prepared for the interruption."

"Ah, neither was I. I shall have to speak with Damon about the spells he has upon his own Floo. It won't happen again, I promise." Severus kissed Harry and closed his eyes as he bit gently at his mouth. 

Harry moaned softly into the kiss, enjoying the sweetness that was on Severus' mouth from the candy he'd been snacking on. Feeling emboldened, Harry kissed him deeper.

Severus sighed and eased the blanket off Harry's shoulders, running his hands down Harry's warm skin. Trailing his lips across Harry's mouth to his chin, he nibbled on the silken flesh, sucking gentle love bites here and there until he reached Harry's Adam's apple. "Still want me to give you a spanking, Pet?" he breathed out over Harry's damp throat as he licked the hollow at the base then began feasting on Harry's chest. 

"Yeah," Harry whispered huskily, body shuddering as Severus mouthed his skin. "Fuck, yeah."

Severus smirked, sliding his hands around to cup Harry's arse. "Such language, Harry. Tsk, tsk, tsk. Whatever shall I do about it?" He sucked one peaked nipple into his mouth and rolled it between his teeth before biting down on the sensitive nub. Pulling the flesh out and away from Harry's body some, he let it go, watching the skin snap back and bent in again to repeat the action. 

"Gag me?" Harry offered, hissing in the welcomed pain. He was happy that Severus wasn't treating him like he'd break at the slightest touch.

"Gag you? But then I couldn't hear that lovely filth spill forth," Severus murmured, reaching up to twist Harry's other nipple. "And I do so enjoy it when you babble on in such a vein." 

Harry groaned, his fists clenching in Severus' shirt. "Do you?" he whispered, knowing full well he could have a mouth on him like a Knockturn whore.

Severus hummed as he ran his hands over Harry's back and squeezed his bum. "You know I do." He bent his head to Harry's chest and licked across one of Harry's nipples. 

Harry closed his eyes and bit his lip as he let himself be carried on the sensations. His nipples were so, so tender and his Master made them hurt so good.

"Make them hurt, Sir," he begged, hands moving up to tangle in Severus' hair, fingers pulling and tugging as he squirmed on the man's lap.

Severus bit down, tugging on the flesh with his teeth and pulling back away from Harry's body. He sucked on the little bud and flicked it with the tip of his tongue then let go, moving to the other one and doing it again as he squeezed and dug his nails into Harry's bottom. 

Harry's eyes rolled back, his own hands moving to grasp Severus' shoulders, his short nails biting through the fabric. "Master," he breathed and then gave a lusty chuckle as he wondered if he'd have finger print bruises on his arse in the morning.

Severus let go of Harry's nipple and licked up his chest to his throat. He ran his tongue around the small bump of Harry's Adam's apple before sucking it into his mouth. 

Closing his eyes, Harry tipped his head back and groaned softly, still amazed at times that sex felt good and was supposed to feel good... for both parties.

Without thinking Harry began to pull at the buttons on Severus' shirt, popping them free one by one until he was pushing the garment over his husband's shoulder. "I like how you feel against my skin," he whispered huskily running his hands over the pale skin.

Severus chuckled against Harry's neck, and then leaned back so he could shrug out of his clothing. "And I echo that sentiment, my Harry." He pressed his mouth to Harry's quickly then arched an eyebrow. "Still want that spanking?" 

"Yes please," Harry asked prettily as he squirmed around a little on the man's lap. "I was so bad today, I need a spanking."

"Tsk, Tsk, Tsk." Severus shook his head and carefully manoeuvring Harry to lay across his lap. 

Cradling Harry's stomach between his knees and sliding a pillow under his chest for comfort, Severus ran his hand over the expanse of Harry's back then pinched on plump cheek. "Are you comfortable, Harry?" 

Crossing his arms under his cheek, Harry nodded. His body felt securely held and he wasn't worried about falling. "Yes Husband, I'm alright."

Severus nodded and ran his hands over Harry's bum once more, squeezing his cheeks. "Ready?" He drew his hand back and brought it down sharply on the right side. 

Harry sucked his breath in and moaned softly. "Thank you Master, feels so good," he murmured as he bit his lower lip and pushed his bottom up for more.

Severus smiled and squeezed Harry's reddened skin, lifting his hand once more and smacking the other cheek. His palm was already beginning to sting and his cock was tightly confined in his trousers, rubbing up against Harry's stomach, but it was worth the blossoming colour on Harry's arse. 

"Does it?" Severus asked as he drew back, spanking Harry again. 

"Uh huh," Harry hummed as he rocked his hips against Severus' clad thigh, groaning as his flaccid prick was smashed between them. "Thank you Master."

Sucking in a breath as Harry wriggled against him, Severus just barely managed to hit the moving target of Harry's arse. He moaned, bringing his hand down again and again on the rosy, warm skin. "Merlin, Harry," he hissed, digging his fingers into one rounded cheek and pinching Harry's skin. "Your arse is lovely this shade. I'd forgotten how much I'd enjoyed seeing my little one with such colour on them. I think you must start out each day like this from now on."

Harry nodded wordlessly, tears coursing down his cheeks and splotching the pillowcase beneath his head. "Yes Master, please!" he cried out. Harry could feel the wet material from Severus' trouser leg as he ground against it, his small cock leaking shamelessly.

Severus administered one more spank to Harry's bottom then eased him up off his lap. He wiped Harry's face gently with a towel and leaned into kiss Harry. "It's over, my Harry. You did so well." 

"Thank you, thank you," Harry whispered as he slipped from Severus' arms and went to his knees in front of the man, bowing as low as he could and wrapping his arms around his Master's lower legs, rubbing his cheek against his trousers.

Severus bent and drew Harry up from the floor, laying him out on the sofa. He ran his hands over Harry's body, caressing his chest and stomach, leaning over Harry to softly kiss his navel. 

Automatically, Harry reached over his head and grasped the arm of the sofa with his fingers, wanting to be good for his Master. A perfect pet.

Spreading his legs as much as he could and keep his feet on the sofa, Harry sighed contentedly as his bottom smarted and Severus kissed and fondled his swollen belly.

Reaching between them, Severus fought with the buttons on his trousers while he continued to lavish attention to Harry's tummy. He pushed at the material, wriggling them off his legs and crawling up over Harry, carefully lowering himself but not resting his weight on Harry. He sighed as their skin brushed together, "Love you, want you, need you now, My Harry," he breathed and pressed his mouth to Harry's. 

Whimpering into the man's kiss, Harry gripped the sofa tighter, his green eyes open wide and watching the other man. "I love you too Husband," he said softly as the kiss was broken and he waited for Severus to open him with his cock.

"I rather think this is going to be difficult like this. We need to change positions." Severus slid back down Harry's body, rubbing as much of himself against Harry as possible until he was sitting up on his knees. 

Offering Harry his hand, Severus helped him to a sitting position and then manoeuvred him to his knees, hands braced against the back of the sofa. He moved to the low table in front of the sofa, admired the colouring on Harry's arse once more and grinned, giving Harry another pop just for amusement's sake. "Ah, yes, that's much better." 

Taking up his wand, Severus carefully slid it between Harry's cheeks, murmuring gentle spells for hygiene, and then trailed his fingers down the same path. He parted Harry's cheeks and bent forward, running his tongue over the opening to Harry's body.

Sucking in his breath as Severus tongued his arse, Harry closed his eyes and spread his knees farther apart. He didn't care if his husband hung him from a hook in the ceiling as long as Severus kept touching him.

"Want Master's cock," Harry moaned, pushing his bottom back into Severus' face.

Severus hummed and continued to lick Harry, running his tongue over and around the loosening muscles. He nibbled gently on the sensitive skin then slowly eased his tongue inside and back out again. "What was that, Harry?" he asked then returned to his task, starting the cycle over. 

"Need Master to use me," Harry moaned, a slight tremble starting in his thighs. "Need Master's cock so bad."

Severus chuckled and hummed again, louder this time, sending vibrations all across Harry's skin. Licking harder, and moving his tongue in and out of Harry faster, he squeezed Harry's cheeks, digging his fingers into the reddened skin. He pulled away long enough to demand. "What's that? I can't hear you." 

"Fuck me, fuck this dirty whore, Master. Oh Merlin! Please fuck me!" Harry screamed out, tipping his head back, his fingers buried in the back of the sofa.

Severus threw back his head and laughed, revealing in Harry's filthy mouth then stood up and roughly kissed him. He grabbed his wand and flicked it toward the table, calling down the lube. 

As he continued to nip and bite at Harry's mouth, Severus's fingers were busy with the lube. He coated two of them thickly with the slick substance then shoved them in to Harry's arse.

Lips bruised and bitten, Harry howled as he was breached, his flaccid cock dripping in a steady stream as he rocked back on his Master's fingers.

Looking up into Severus's eyes, Harry's own were wild as he rutted back against Severus's hand mindlessly, wanting him to see how grateful he was for the touch.

Severus stared at Harry's eyes, searching his face for coherency. He leaned forward, pressing his lips to Harry's temple. "Stay with me, my little one. You are my Harry. Repeat that, Harry. Tell me who you are, Harry."

Repeating the words over and over again, Severus added another finger and continued to stretch Harry's arse. "Talk to me, my Harry. You'll not have my cock until you can tell me who you are."

"Master's boy... Harry," the younger man moaned as his arse was stretched. His eyes rolled back as he grunted and rocked on his knees. "Need Master's prick."

Severus hummed and kissed Harry again then eased his fingers out of him. He coated his fingers with more lube, wrapping his hand around his cock, and stroking the length slowly. "That's right; you are my boy, my Harry. You'll have me soon," he reassured Harry then moved closer to him, rubbing the head of his prick against Harry's arse.

"Tell me who you really are," Severus whispered as he slowly slid inside, just the head of his prick inside Harry. 

"A whore, hole, slut, Master's toy," Harry babbled as he clenched his arse as much as he could to feel Severus' prick. 

"Please...," Harry keened, body trembling as he waited.

Severus hissed, closing his eyes as the muscles contracted on his cock. He swallowed hard, tightening his hold on Harry and reigning in his control to not slam into his very pregnant husband. He blew out a breath and rested his head on Harry's shoulder. "Yes, yes, My Harry. You are all those things to me and for me, but who are _you_?" He ran his hand down Harry's arm and twined their fingers; bringing their clasped hands up to cup Harry's swollen stomach. "Who are _you_ , My Harry?" 

"No one," Harry whispered almost too softly to hear.

Severus sighed and gritted his teeth, wondering if he'd pushed too far and too fast with the spanking earlier. He eased out of Harry, just pressing his body against Harry's back. 

Wrapping his other arm around Harry, Severus slid their joined hands over the bulge of Harry's stomach. "I can't hear you, my Harry. Feel me, feel _us_ and tell me who _you_ are." 

"Your husband. My name is Harry," Harry murmured as he tightened his fingers around Severus'.

"Again. Who are you?" Severus squeezed Harry's fingers in return and rubbed his prick against Harry's arse. 

"Harry."

"One more time," Severus murmured as he rubbed Harry's stomach and pressed a kiss to the side of his neck, nipping his skin gently and making certain Harry wasn't answering by rote. "Who the bloody hell are you?" he growled softly and thrust against Harry. 

"Harry James Snape," Harry moaned, arching his back under Severus and clenching his fingers in the sofa.

"That's right, and don't you forget it," Severus snarled and slipped between Harry's cheeks, pressing up inside of him slowly but firmly. "I don't marry nobodies. I don't fuck nobodies, and I certainly don't let nobodies serve me!"

He stopped speaking when he was balls deep in Harry and pressed his lips to the side of Harry's face. "Because I've found somebody," he murmured. "And he's not a nobody, Harry James Snape." 

A smile crossed Harry's lips as he listened to Severus murmur in his ear. "Yes Master," he said softly, joy in his voice as he rocked his hips back against Severus'.

Severus moaned, long and low, ran his tongue over Harry's ear then pulled back and thrust back in to Harry. "That's what I want to hear from you." He bit down on Harry's shoulder, gliding in and out of Harry with long slow slides. 

Harry shuddered and bucked under his husband and Master, mewling and whimpering as Severus kept a steady pressure on his prostate.

Severus gripped Harry's hips, moving faster and harder, while he rested his head against Harry's back. Panting hot, harsh breaths across Harry's skin, he pressed his lips to the back of Harry's neck and murmured nonsense words of comfort. He slid his tongue across Harry's glistening shoulder and moaned, "Come for me, My Harry."

All Harry could do was nod, semen already dripping from his swinging prick. There was a stain growing beneath him and he couldn't have stopped if he'd tried.

Severus threw back his head, groaning and shoving into Harry one last time as he came. He collapsed forward onto Harry for a moment, blowing quick and short puffs across his ear. "Love you, my Harry." 

Wrapping his arms around Harry, Severus rolled them on the sofa, sitting back on his arse and cradling Harry on his lap, his prick still nestled snug inside Harry. 

Settling on top of his husband with a grunt, Harry panted as he let his head drop back against Severus' shoulder. There was a feeling of warmth and safety spreading through him and he wondered briefly if this was part of his 'season'.

"Love you too Husband."

Severus sighed, stretching out even more on the sofa then reaching up to tug the throw over the both of them. He kissed the top of Harry's head and snuggled him under his chin, cradling Harry's swollen belly with one arm. Chuckling, he moved his feet out of the way as he heard the soft click-clack of little toenails on the floor then felt the cushions dip as Asphodel and Bezoar jumped onto the end of the sofa.

The fire popped and crackled in the hearth and he closed his eyes for just a moment as he revelled in the surroundings of his home and family.

~*~

Shutting the television off, Grant got to his feet, smiling as Baby hopped down from the sofa as well.

"Ready for bed, Baby? Papa's already in there," he said with a chuckle as he headed to the kitchen to get his last 'dose' of the day and carried it along with his other potions to the bedroom, turning out the lights along his way.

In the bedroom Grant smiled as he found Damon watching an old Western on their small television. "John Wayne?" he asked as he set everything down on the small table next to his side of the bed and began to undress.

Damon grunted and looked up at Grant, arching an eyebrow as he watched him undress. He stabbed the button on the remote, turning off the television and leered at Grant. "Nope... Playboy channel." 

"Nice try, old man, but I know better. You won't pay good money for porn when you have a damned library here," Grant scoffed with a laugh as he stepped out of his panties and moved to get his night shirt for bed. "How are you feeling?"

Damon snorted. "You noticed I turned off the television when _my_ play boy entered the room; I have a live feed." He eyed Grant again, this time more thoroughly, slowly taking in everything. "I'll live, Injun. Don't I always?" 

Grant grinned as he sat down on the edge of the bed. "You keep coming up with lives," he said as he leaned over to give Damon a kiss. He'd always joked that his Animagus husband had more lives than the normal cat that he took the form of.

Damon pulled Grant on top of him and cuddled him close, pressing his mouth to Grant's softly several times in succession. "I have to, so I can keep up with you." He ran his hand down Grant's body and gently kneading his ass. "Got to get some more meat on these old bones, Injun. I need something to gnaw on." 

Damon brought Grant's hand to his mouth and kissed each one of his fingertips then his palm before making his way to the inside if his wrist, nibbling lightly on his skin.

"What would you do with a fat old _winkte_? Trade me in for some young pretty thing?" Grant asked with a chuckle as he snuggled closer to Damon and shivered as the man mouthed his wrist. "Damon... you know what that does to me."

"Is it working?" Damon laughed quietly and continued to gently nibble on Grant, making his way up Grant's arm and swirling his tongue around the soft skin of his inner elbow. "Since I've never seen a fat, old _winkte_ , I'm not certain what I'd do with one. But I surely could figure out something."

Damon glanced up at Grant and smiled at him, wiggling his eyebrows again. 

Grant bit his lip and nodded, blowing his breath out slowly through his nose. "Yeah, it's working," he said softly and swallowed hard. He was going to need his 'dose' and need it soon. The treatments Montgomery had prescribed had been working but the small man still felt the undeniable pull of his mate.

Damon nodded. "Want me to help you with this one?" He ran his finger across Grant's lips and leaned in, pressing his mouth to his brow, clearing away the furrows. "I feel better than I did this afternoon." 

"Do you mind? Are you sure you feel like it?" Grant asked, carefully shifting his weight until he was more on the bed then on his husband.

Damon arched an eyebrow and pulled Grant back on to his lap. "What did I tell you earlier?" He nuzzled Grant, holding him close to his chest and sighing softly. "I'm fine. Never felt better." He looked up at Grant. "Honestly." 

Trust filled eyes looked into Damon's and Grant nodded with a smile. "Thank you," he whispered. "How do you want to do it?"

"You remember your spells?" Damon asked softly as he reached out and ran his hand over Grant's cheek. "We'll go tomorrow and pick up the new potions but for tonight we can use the spells." He smiled and leaned in to kiss Grant. "You can have me any way you want me."

Grant nodded. "I remember them, Daddy, but don't forget what the doctor told you," he said softly, worried that his husband was going to try to push things too far and undo his healing.

"I heard him, Kitten," Damon murmured, "and I'll not take any chances with you. That's why I asked if you remembered them spells." He grinned and tapped the cast on Grant's arm. "It's my turn to take care of you again, like how it's supposed to be." 

Grant closed his eyes and began to chant softly in Lakota for a few minutes and then smiled down at Damon. "All finished," he said with a grin. "I'd really like it if maybe something could be touched on me."

Damon nodded then arched a brow. "Oh, you would, huh? Do I get a hint or is it going to be search and find?" 

"I know you're restricted, so it's up to you as to what you feel like doing, Damon. I don't want to do anything that's going to make you feel worse or tear stitches," Grant said as he ran his fingers through the fur on Damon's chest.

Damon arched into Grant's hand and closed his eyes, humming as he was petted. "You're not going to hurt me, Grant," he murmured huskily. "You heard what Max said but if you want to take it easy, then that's fine too." He opened one eye and watched Grant for a moment then grinned. "Make the decision, cause I'm just going to lay here and let you do that all night." 

"You like to be petted, huh?" Grant asked with a laugh, giving the man a little scratch under one nipple.

Damon closed his eye and growled for Grant then purred long and deeply. "I think that's a given, all things considered." 

"I'd like you to apply this to me if you feel up to it, if not, I'll drink it and stay here petting you," Grant murmured, rubbing his cheek over Damon's chest and sighing in content.

"Don't see why we can't do both, Pet." Damon decided and reached down to run his hand over Grant's head. "Where do you want me to put it?"

"I think I'm healed enough to put it there if you want to," Grant said as he spread his legs to either side of Damon's body, exposing his still tender groin to the man. "I'd like to be touched there."

Damon grunted and opened his eyes, glancing down to check Grant. He sat up and laid him out on the bed, smiling at him and nodding as he adjusted himself in the bed. He leaned down and gently pressed his mouth to Grant's prick, kissing the tip. He lifted Grant's shaft and sac, revealing his slit then leaned forward and softly kissed him there again as well. 

Soft flesh twitched as Damon kissed him and Grant sighed as he felt Damon's lips on his nether lips. He'd been bracing himself for some sort of pain and felt relieved as he realized there wasn't any. "Everything's still where it should be, right?" he asked jokingly.

Damon arched an eyebrow and looked up at Grant. "Did you think it was going to fall off or something?" He slid his fingers over the delicate skin, gently touching Grant before gliding his fingers between the soft folds. 

"I didn't know if there were sores or something, I hadn't looked," Grant breathed, grunting softly as Damon touched him, surprised at how wet he seemed to be already.

Damon shook his head. "Other than being a little more pink than normal, you seem to be healing just as fast as I have." He eased two of his fingers inside of Grant, smiling at him before leaning down. "And oh so wet," he murmured before wrapping his mouth around Grant's clit and running his tongue back and forth across it. 

Grant squeezed his muscles around Damon's fingers, moaning softly as he spread his legs farther apart.

Damon hummed around the little bud in his mouth and crooked his fingers, rubbing back and forth leisurely. He pulled back and ran his tongue up the underside of Grant's sac then across his prick, before drawing the short length into his mouth. 

Grant whined, arching his back and pushing down on Damon's fingers. He could feel the need engulfing him and he was sorely afraid of relapsing into the creature he'd been only a few short days ago.

Digging his fingers into the mattress, Grant panted, his eyes rolling back as he attempted to keep control.

Damon let Grant's prick slid from his mouth with a pop then looked up at Grant as he continued to glide his fingers in and out of Grant. He reached over to the nightstand for the vial tipping the contents onto his fingers then pushing them back into Grant. "Relax, baby, and let go," he murmured and wrapped his mouth around Grant's clit. 

Breathing broken sobs, Grant felt his body start to relax almost immediately. "I don't want to be crazy anymore," he cried as he shuddered at Damon's hands.

Damon eased his mouth off Grant, flattening his hand over his groin and smearing the rest of the sample on him. He withdrew his fingers from Grant, pulling him up off the bed and into his arms. 

Pressing a soft kiss to Grant's hair and rocking him slowly back and forth in the bed, Damon cradled Grant to his chest. "You aren't crazy, Pet. That'll never happen again," he murmured as he wrapped them up in the blanket. 

Sniffling and rubbing at his eyes with his good hand, Grant laid his head over Damon's heart and sighed softly as he was soothed. The effects of his 'dose' were calming him, giving him a sense of centred peace as he was enveloped in Damon's arms.

"I don't mean to be such a pain in the ass," he mumbled, not budging from where he was being cradled.

Damon chuckled and scooted down in the bed with Grant, leaning back on the pillows. He pulled the blankets up higher around them and nuzzled Grant. "This? This isn't a pain in the ass, Pet. I can handle this. In fact, I rather like this right now."

Squeezing Grant just a bit tighter to his chest, Damon sighed and bent his head to kiss Grant's hair again. "If this is as bad as it ever gets again, then I'll give Montgomery a blank check." 

"I was afraid I was going to get bad again," Grant murmured softly, closing his eyes and clinging to Damon.

Opening one dark eye, he looked up at his husband sleepily. "You didn't hurt anything did you?"

Damon shook his head and smiled at Grant. "No, and I don't think you have to worry about it ever getting bad again, My Grant." He ran a hand over Grant's brow, trying to smooth out the worry lines. "I know it's going to be hard letting go of so many years of preparations. But for now, just give in and let go until we both get it right." 

"You'll make sure it's okay," Grant said softly, trust and love in his voice as he laid his head back against Damon's chest. "You've always kept me safe."

Damon nodded, tightening his hold on Grant. "Don't you forget it either cause I'm doing my best, Injun."

~*~

Allie looked out of the kitchen window as she drained the pasta she'd been cooking, the flash of headlights turning into the drive had caught her attention.

She'd already put the children to bed after feeding them both and was now waiting with Max's dinner.

Max shut off the big truck and sighed out a breath as he looked through the windshield at the house. Allie was in there and had been in there since the big snowstorm. It was nice having her home and had almost felt like they were a family again... except for the part where he slept in their big bed by himself. The Impotence Charm helped but it did nothing to stop his desire for his wife, and he still wanted her something fierce.

Max pushed open the door to the truck and slid out, knowing he'd not act on his desires though. It was too good having them all together again to jeopardize the easy peace they had made by complicating things with sex. He opened the door to the mud room and a genuine smile curled his lips as he heard Allie in the kitchen. 

"Hey Allie girl. How was your day?" 

"Hey Papabear," Allie said as she turned to him to take his coat. "Here, let me have this stuff, dinner's almost ready if you want to go wash up."

It felt right to be home and the fact she'd not had a panic attack at all that day just made it better. "The kids are already in bed, so try not to wake them up."

Max swallowed hard and nodded as he caught himself leaning down to kiss her. He straightened and smiled at her. "Thank you, babe. I'll be quiet," he whispered and toed off his shoes then padded through the kitchen. He groaned softly at the smells of supper and stopped at the door, looking back at her. "That smells delicious, Allie. I hope you'll eat with me and tell me about yours and the munchkins's day." 

"I was waiting for you to get home. Jennifer called to let me know when you were scheduled to leave the office," Allie said as she followed the man through to the master bedroom, leaning in the doorway as she nodded to a set of sweats she'd laid out on the bed for him. "I thought those might be comfortable."

Max scooped up the cotton warm-ups and headed for the en-suite, nodding as he squeezed the clothing in his hands. "Thanks," he murmured and looked back over his shoulder at her, biting on his lips for a moment before speaking again. "You know, I really appreciate all that you are doing for me and the kids, Allie, but you don't have to lay my stuff out for me like you used to. I remember what you asked for and am going to respect your wishes." 

Allie smiled and shook her head. "It's natural to take care of you and the monsters, Max, I don't mind that. It's just... I needed to know I was a person just like you," she said with a sigh, wondering if that had made any sense to her husband.

Max nodded. "You've always been a special person to me, Allie. I'm sorry if I wasn't showing you that in the right ways." He smiled at her and ducked into the bathroom to clean up, closing the door behind him. 

Allie sat down on the edge of the bed and waited for Max to come back out, she had something she wanted to say to the man. Hopefully, she wouldn't back down.

Max washed his face and tossed his scrubs into the hamper, pulling on his sweats and opened the door. He stepped out into the bedroom, in just his sweats, bare feet and no shirt, staring at Ali, sitting on the bed. "Ali..." 

"Hey. Come here a sec, I wanted to say something," she said as she looked down at the floor, steeling herself to keep from running.

"Let me just get a shirt, a-a-all right?" Max stuttered as he continued to stare at her for a moment then made his way over to the big cherry wood dresser. "Is everything okay?" 

"Just come here and sit down for a minute, okay?" Allie asked, reaching out a hand to take one of Max's. "Everything's alright."

Max nodded and tugged on a t-shirt, pushing the drawer closed before reaching out to take her small hand in his. He drew in a deep breath as he caressed her soft fingers and smiled at her. "What is it, Mama bear?" 

She pulled him to sit down on the bed next to her and smiled gently. "I called my landlord today and cancelled my lease."

Max searched her face then nodded slowly. "All right, and does that mean what I think it does, Allie?" he whispered, not wanting to say it too loudly as if voicing it would nullify it somehow. 

"Is it alright with you?" she asked softly, biting her lip and wondering if she'd pushed her luck too soon.

Max grinned, wanting to throw his arms around her. He settled for squeezing her hand and nodding. "Of course, Mama bear. This is our home, we built it together and you are always welcome here." 

Allie leaned close to Max, hesitating for a split second before laying her head against his chest. "Thank you, I didn't know if it would be alright," she whispered.

Max closed his eyes, biting his lip as he ran one hand over her silky hair, carefully carding his fingers through the long stands. "Oh, baby, you should have known better than that. That door has never been closed to you. The wards haven't been changed nor have the locks," he murmured and brought his other arm up, wrapping her in a loose hug. 

"I needed to hear you say it was alright," Allie sniffed, tears leaking from her eyes and soaking the front of his shirt. With an embarrassed laugh, she pulled away and wiped at her face. "I've made a mess of your shirt."

"I'll keep saying it as many times as you need to hear it, Allie." Max smiled at her, reaching out to gently touch her face then pulled on his shirt. "Don't worry 'bout this old thing. That's why we have a washer and dryer, Mama bear. It isn't anything that detergent won't wash out." 

Allie smiled as she wrapped her arms tighter around Max. "I'm so glad I came home," she whispered through her tears, pressing her face against him once again.

Max swallowed hard and gently draped his arms over her shoulders, running his hands down her slender back. "Me too, Allie, me too," he murmured. He bent his face to her hair and smiled as he inhaled the sweet scent of her shampoo. "I know Sarah loves having you home as well." 

"I was so horrible to everyone, to you especially," Allie sobbed. "What am I going to do, Max? How do I make this better with everyone?"

Inside the small woman was despairing as she thought of all the bridges she'd burned in such a short time.

Max squeezed Allie to his chest and sighed. He leaned back from her and cupped her face, wiping away the tears from her cheeks with his thumbs. "We'll work on that together, baby. They're our family or they're supposed to be, and if they can't accept that you had some problems and are trying to get better, then we don't need them."

He nearly leaned forward to press a kiss to her lips but managed to stop himself in time and smiled instead. "One step at a time, Allie. Isn't that what you told me when we talked a few days ago?" 

Allie looked up into Max's eyes searching for some sign of anger, and when she didn't see any, she leaned up herself and pressed her lips to his.

Max gasped and stared down into Allie's eyes when she kissed him. The entire time he held perfectly still, softening his mouth and letting her lead, only the tightening his hands on her hips and a soft moan betraying his need. 

Breaking the kiss, Allie buried her face in the crook of Max's neck, breathing deeply as she let him hold her tighter. 

"You always smell so good," she murmured, face still pressed to him.

Max blew out a breath and closed his eyes, running a soothing hand over Allie's back. He bit his lip, trying to calm his racing heart and took a moment to just enjoy holding her, having her back where he wanted- _needed_ \- her. Chuckling, he pressed a soft kiss to her hair. "That's cause you always know which stuff to buy that smells just right." 

"I could get you something nasty from the dollar store and you'd still smell good," Allie said with a chuckle, one hand coming up to play in the man's hair. "You always smell good to me."

Max laughed again, his heart jump starting once more as he felt her fingers in his hair. Merlin, he'd missed having these times with her after work. "If you say so, Mama bear, I'll take your word for it." 

Allie's fingers tightened in his hair as she chuckled softly, "I do say so, Papa bear. You can move your hands if you want to, you aren't making me uncomfortable."

Max opened his eyes and looked down at her. Taking a deep breath, he reached up, caressing her cheek and threading his fingers through her hair, brushing the long strands back from her face. "I just didn't want to ruin this," he whispered. "I don't want to do anything to make you uncomfortable or to feel unwanted ever again, Allie." 

"You aren't ruining anything, Max. I don't know what's going to work for me, and I don't want you to be mad if I can't finish what we start," Allie said softly as she drew back to look up at him. "But I don't want to be just your roommate."

Max nodded and smiled at her. "That's fine, Allie, I understand. We'll take things at your pace. I want you to feel comfortable here, so I've taken care of things so that you will." 

"What do you mean?" Allie asked as she moved to get closer to him. She missed the physical side of their relationship, but didn't know how far she'd be able to take things, but she wanted and needed Max now.

"Just that I've taken care of the problem of me making you uncomfortable. I can hold you like this all you like now, without me having a reaction to our being close," Max shrugged and helped her get comfortable on his lap. "I meant what I said about having you home, Allie. I'm glad you're here and will do anything to make certain you feel welcome and stay with us." 

Allie frowned at his words. "You made yourself impotent, didn't you?" she asked, irritated that she had pushed this gentle man into doing something so drastic.

Max arched an eyebrow at her. "I did and there's no reason to make that face at me. It's a simple spell, which I can reverse at anytime. It doesn't quell my desires for you, just curbs the reaction. Believe me; I still want you, more and more each day." He ran a finger over the lines on her face. "Don't be upset, Allie. You have your ways of coping and I've got mine." 

"I'm just frustrated with myself, Max, not you. You shouldn't have to do that after everything I've put you through," Allie said softly and hung her head.

Max tipped Allie's chin up and shook his head. "No, I told you we are in this together. This was my decision that I made on my own." 

Allie nodded and then grinned as she heard a low rumble coming from her husband's belly. "Let's go feed you Papa bear," she said as she got to her feet and held a hand out to the man.

"As long as you are cooking, I'm always ready to eat," Max smiled and took Allie's hand, letting her lead him to their kitchen.


	9. Love, Loss, Hope, Repeat

I know it's been nearly a year and I'm sorry it's taken that long. I promise that won't happen again. For those that don't know, I went through some fairly serious health issues and started an insane job. All is going fairly well now and we have the next chapter half finished and hope to post it in the next week or so. For those that follow Stirs of Echo, there are new pieces coming there soon. Thank you all for sticking with me and poor Harry who's had a gestation longer than an elephant! 

 

Thankful Davy had taken Jason to the market for what the little man had been craving, Richard sat in one of the wing chairs and waited for Greg to walk in the door. He wanted to have a chat with his friend before Jason walked in and sent himself into premature labour from chewing on the man's ass.

Gregory pulled up in front of the apartment, turned the car off and grabbed the external foetal monitor for Jason. Max had called and asked for him to acquire one for Jason, and he'd brought it home with him to save Jason an office visit. He scowled at seeing Richard's car missing from the other spot and wondered if Jason was even at home.

Light flurries had begun to fall as he left the office, and Greg shook his head, slid out of the car, and hurried up to the apartment. He jerked open the door and slammed it behind him, shivering and shaking the dusting of snow off his body. "Anybody home?" he called out as he stepped into the hall closet to divest himself of his jacket. 

"Just me. Davy and Jas are out getting food," Rich said as he twisted the top off of a beer and nodded to the sofa. "I need to talk to you before they get back though."

Greg exited the closet, pulling his scrub top over his head. "All right," he answered. "Can we take it to the bedroom, please? I need to get out of these clothes. I've got ... well, you don't want to know what I've got all over me. It was insane at the hospital today." He grinned at Richard as he toed off his shoes and started for the bedroom, tugging at the drawstring of his scrub bottoms. 

"Yeah, sure," Rich said as he got to his feet and picked up a second beer for Greg. "Thanks for finding out Jas had money coming to him, but you may have alerted people to his whereabouts that don't need to find him," he said as he leaned against the door frame and passed the bottle to his friend.

Gregory turned around, looking at Richard and smiling. He finished stripping down and padded into the bathroom. "Oh? I'm glad Jason's had a stroke of good luck, but I had nothing to do with it." He leaned his head out and arched an eyebrow at Richard. "And how long have you known me, Rich? If I did have something to do with it, don't you think I'd cover my tracks a little better than that?" 

"Greg, this has either yours or your Daddy's fingerprints all over it. No one has known where Jason was, especially the sperm donor who I gather is a greedy little motherfucker," Richard said amiably. "We have to go to D.C. to collect his money and he's worried that asshole is going to be there waiting."

Gregory frowned and crossed his arms over his chest. "So what if I did give Jason a little bit of help? He could use it, you both could, actually. The bastard that left him like that doesn't want him, Richard. Since you care for him, he's ours now, and I wanted to help after I fucked up. Jason is as safe as he was before. You know Frank wouldn't have let anything like that escape out into the open." He walked out of the bathroom and sat on the bed, turning to dig in his nightstand. "I've got the information Frank was able to gather on them both. Todd Masters isn't interested in Jason Summers, Richard." He tossed a file folder on to the bed and looked up at his friend. "I wouldn't have put either one of you in any danger and you know that." 

"You're positive he won't show up? Why?" Rich asked, not bothering to pick the file up yet. "I know you wouldn't do anything intentionally, but Jason was shook up pretty bad.

Gregory nodded then tapped the file. "Masters is trying to build a career in politics. Although he's not much more than a peon now, he's a peon for Maryland's Democratic senator. Being gay is "in" at the moment, so he's got a cushy interest there and is riding a fast track lobbying for GLBT rights. However, they still keep Magic very hush-hush on Capitol Hill, because of all the military testing that was done on wizards in the late fifties. That issue is still a hot bed of activity in the wizarding sector of the American government, so he's been very good with that. If he were to suddenly come out of the "broom closet", shall we say, there could be repercussions he's not ready and willing to deal with." 

Richard smiled; it wasn't a nice smile, either. "Good, because I don't know how much it would have taken to bond me out on fucking the little shit up, and I know I would have lost both of my licenses. As soon as I find out from Jason when he's got a few days off, we're taking a road trip to collect his earnings." Richard gave Gregory a long appraising look and then nodded. "Thank you, I'm in your debt and you know it. I'll let Jason know that everything will be cool."

Gregory shook his head. "No, we are even. You saved my job and my ass when I went nuts out at the Wolffes. This is the least I could do to repay you both. If what Max says is true, then you all are going to have your hands full very soon." He smiled at Richard as he leaned back against the headboard. "I'm glad you finally found someone, Rich. I hope the two of you are happy. As for the road trip, don't. Fly, if he's able. Frank is looking for an excuse to escape for a few days to take off and he'd be more than happy to take you. You do know he bought a couple of Jason's paintings, right?" 

"I don't think Max wants him to fly and I know I don't; he's at too much risk for DVT," Richard said with a shake of his head and then stared at Gregory. "Was this before or after you asked him to look him up?"

Gregory nodded and finally opened his beer then patted the bed as he stretched out more. "Before, why? Mother was doing some shopping, and you know how that goes. Frank wandered into this little gallery some time earlier this summer. He fell for a still life painting of the Blue Ridge Mountains at sunset. Said it was unlike anything he'd ever seen in his life and he had to have it."

He paused to take a long draw from the beer. "Got in to a bidding war with another man over the painting, some man from the area apparently because the guy fought Frank tooth and nail for it." 

Richard chuckled; he could only imagine Frank Corrican in a bidding war. "Well thank you, Greg, you didn't have to; I would have taken care of him. He's a stubborn little bastard," he said with a shake of his head. "Finally agreed to move into town."

"I told you it was something I needed to do, Rich, besides now he has something to contribute to the relationship." Gregory shrugged. "I don't understand it, but I remember Davy and I went several rounds all because of a few dollar signs." He drank down the last of the brew and grinned at Richard as he stood. "Does this mean the two of you will be house hunting soon? Would you like me to call Kay? She helped us find this place before we even moved." 

"No, thanks, I'm going to let Jason look around and make his decision from there. I get the feeling that if I try to guide too much I'm going to find him back up there in that forsaken tin can," Richard said. "So, have you all found a place to buy yet?"

"Somehow, I don't think it bothers you all that much to be up there on that mountain. You looked too at home on that ancient tractor, cowboy," Gregory chuckled and shook his head, leading Richard out of the bedroom and to the kitchen. "To be honest, we've not even looked, and haven't had the chance." 

Richard laughed and nodded. "I guess you can't take the hayseed out of the farm boy, can you?" he asked. "I would like to see him have a place up there that was safe for him."

"Un huh, I'm certain you would... with your long, tall ass snuggled in there next to him." Gregory grinned and pulled out cheese, deli meats, and two more beers from the fridge then reached up in the cabinets for some crackers. He turned and eyed Richard. "Have you told your mother that you've found yourself the one yet? And that you've got a ready-made family with him, too?" 

Richard sighed and nodded. "Yeah, I called her this afternoon after I left Jason. You know Mom; woman's champing the bit for me to get him down there."

"I thought as much. You are so gone." Gregory shook his head. "So, when are you going to put a ring on his finger, and don't tell me you aren't, Montgomery, because I've known you too long not to know that the thought has either crossed you mind or you've gone and done it already."

"I've thought about it, thought about it a lot, but you know all that shit with Trent just fucked with my head," Richard said as he flopped down on one of the arm chairs. "I don't want to scare him off either, and I think he's like a colt I had that was just skittish as hell. Took me forever to gentle him and he's still one of the best horses I've ever had the pleasure of riding."

Gregory rolled his eyes and brought the tray of meat and cheese into the living room. He passed Richard a beer then sank down on the sofa. "Jason's not a colt, Richard, and if I can say, he's just as lost on you. I don't think you'll have anything to worry about, now especially."

"Still want to take it slow with him, he's spooky, Greg, you just don't know what the hell I'm talking about," Rich said as he tipped his beer bottle towards the man. "Trust me. I'm going to marry him, but he just needs to think he thought of it first."

Gregory laughed. "All right, man, I won't pester you about it. But don't let him get away. Davy's got you both practically married now anyway."

Richard grinned. "Boy's roped and he ain't got a clue yet that he's going to gentle."

Gregory shook his head. "Man... I hope he never hears you say that. Dynamite comes in small packages and that one right there is just looking for an excuse to explode." 

Richard just grinned. "Yeah, but won't the make up sex be phenomenal?" he chuckled, leaning back and stretching. "Might need to dig out my spurs."

Jason opened the door, letting in a swirl of snow and Davy. He slammed it shut and pushed his hair out of his eyes, smiling at Richard before he noticed Gregory on the sofa. He narrowed his eyes as he turned and slipped his jacket off his shoulders. "Doc, I'd like to have a talk with you," Jason said softly as he walked toward them. 

Gregory got to his feet and nodded. "Will my office work?" he asked as he also reached for the foetal monitor he'd brought home with him. "I'd like to get you hooked up to this as well."

Jason eyed the little machine then looked up at Gregory, narrowing his eyes again. "Is that the baby monitor? Why is it here? I was going to make an appointment with your office tomorrow. Why is it that you insisted on meddling in my life? I can take care of myself, you know." He planted his hands on his hips and looked around the room at Davy, Richard, and Gregory. 

Gregory held up one hand. "First of all, I apologize, Jason; I shouldn't have meddled without your consent, but I knew that I had recognized your name. My parents own several of your works. As to the issue of Masters bothering you, he won't, and you have my solemn vow on that as well," he said and looked down at the monitor he held in his hand. "As for this, I figured the earlier we started it, the better."

Jason stared at Gregory, open-mouthed with shock. He shook his head, trying to recover and looked at Richard. "Did you do this? What did you say to him about me?" 

Richard shrugged. "I didn't do anything, Jason. I learned a long time ago that Gregory is an infernal meddler and do-gooder just like his mother. He meant well," he said as he stretched his long legs out in front of him and took a sip of his beer. "Are you alright?"

Jason bowed his head for a moment and closed his eyes. He ran his hand over stomach in a soothing, circular motion, wondering why he was so calm when he knew he should be more upset about the entire situation. Taking a deep breath and blowing it out slowly, he nodded. "I'm fine, but I don't think you understand what's going on here about Todd, or what the Doc did." 

Jason made a face, opened his eyes and looked at Richard again. "Whether or not he meant well, it's still something that could endanger me, my children and our future." He frowned when no real surge of anger welled up and clenched his fists. "And why can't I get more angry about it?!"

"Because your body realizes you are safe no matter what, nothing is going to happen to you or the babies," Richard said softly, shifting on the chair and reaching out a hand to the younger man. "Todd is not going to bother you; if he does, it will be the last thing he ever does on this earth and that I promise you." Richard turned Jason's face gently, looking him in the eye. "I will never let him hurt you or the babies."

Meeting Richard's eyes, Jason moved in closer, slowly sliding down onto Richard's lap. "Promise?" he asked quietly and then rested his head against Richard's chest. "Don't answer that, I shouldn't have asked." 

"I will answer. I promise," Richard murmured, wrapping one arm around Jason to hold him securely and resting his other hand on his distended belly. "No one will ever fuck with my family."

Jason sighed and wound his arms around Richard's neck, pulling his feet up and curling as close as he could to Richard's body. He closed his eyes, listening to Richard's heartbeat for a long moment. "Better not say that too loudly, cowboy, a guy could get used to hearing it," he murmured and pressed a kiss to Richard's Adam's apple. 

"You need to get used to it," Richard replied gently and then looked up long enough to wink at Gregory. "Why don't you let him hook up that monitor now?"

"If I have to," Jason huffed out another sigh, turned slightly in Richard's lap. "But I'm not moving from this spot."

"You'll need to stand up and disrobe," Greg said with a slight cough and Davy chuckled. "Perhaps we should go to the other room; Rich can stay with you."

Jason pursed his lips, pouting for a moment then nodded. "All right, but you'd better shield your eyes. This ain't pretty without clothes on." 

"Shut up, Shorty," Richard said as he stood Jason on his feet and got to his feet as well. Leaning down, he whispered in the younger man's ears. "I think you're fucking incredible."

Jason shuddered and grinned as he turned his head, boldly stealing a kiss. "You shut-up, Cowboy; you're biased," he murmured as he ran a hand over Richard's side.

"Damn right I am," Richard said as he playfully swatted Jason's bottom and followed him and Gregory to the room the man used as an office at home.

**@@@@@@**

Grant looked up as he was trying to get the last of Damon's stocking stuffers wrapped. He never knew when the man would sneak up and find him. So far the coast had been clear and he'd been able to Floo over to the Overlook to put Damon's things under Sev and Harry's tree. Carefully folding the paper, he nearly jumped as the phone rang. "Hello?"

"Grant, it's Allie. Are you still there?" Allie inquired softly and bit her lip as she waited for Grant to answer. 

Grant's eyebrows raised and he coughed in surprise. "Yes, yes, Allie, I'm here. How are you?" he asked, wondering why the witch was calling. "Is everything alright?"

"I-I'm doing well, all things considered, Grant, and things are fine. Thank you for asking," Allie chattered nervously. "How are you and Damon?"

"Fair to middling, I'm trying to keep that man out of his presents, you know how he gets," Grant said with a chuckle. He didn't want the girl to feel nervous or self-conscious, so he made the choice to try to keep things on a light note and let her direct the conversation where she needed to let it go.

Allie giggled. "I do know how he gets, and Max is the same way. It must be built into to the husband make-up pattern." She sighed then drew in a breath, steeling herself for what she had to ask. "The reason I called is to ask you all, if Sunday dinner is still on for this week?"

"Yes, it sure is; I'm not too sure what I'll be making yet. Are you planning to join us?" he asked, cradling the phone between his ear and shoulder as he taped the small package shut.

"Max and I had hoped we would all be welcome once more, but if not, we understand. I know I wasn't the best of company the last time and I would like to take the time to apologize for that," Allie answered softly but truthfully. 

Grant was quiet for awhile, he understood depression and mood swings better than Damon, at least clinically. "Honey, you are always family through the good and the bad."

"But you'll have to speak with Damon first," Allie replied, again softly. "I understand, and I tried to tell Max that we--I shouldn't push too early, but he insisted. That you all would understand. My doctor thinks so as well. I wanted to give Damon more time; I know that what happened shouldn't be taken lightly." 

"No, honey, I don't have to speak with Damon first. This is my house as well," Grant said gently. "I'd love to see you all Sunday."

Allie gasped. "Really? Are... are you certain? I don't want to make either one of you uncomfortable, nor anyone else, either, Grant." She stopped suddenly and took a deep breath, closing her eyes and trying to calm down. "Really, Grant, I understand and know I have to answer for what I've said and done."

"They are going to have to learn to deal with their feelings, as well, and the only way it's going to happen is to face it," Grant said calmly. He knew Damon worried about Max and the kids and hoped that the young woman was home to stay. "There will be no ugliness from anyone in my house, Allie Sorens, that means anyone under my roof," Grant said firmly, hoping he could learn a gag spell before Sunday.

Allie bit her lip, trying not to break down and was silent for several long moments. "Yes, Grant," she whispered, wiping her eyes quickly before speaking again. "Max called you, didn't he? I told him I needed to do his on my own, the big lug."

"I won't lie to you. Yes, he did and I'll talk to Damon, he won't give you any trouble," Grant said as he thought about what he was going to tell his stubborn husband. "The important thing is that you all are a family again."

Allie smiled and nodded, clearing her throat. "Yes, we are, and I promise that what he told you is true. I really am getting some help and want to fix things with all of our family." 

Grant smiled. "I take it that means you'll be here Sunday?" he asked and then paused a moment. "Would you like to come by today and talk?"

"Yes, we'll all be there." Allie paused, thinking about the things she had to do today. "I can stop by later if it won't disturb Damon. I'll have Sarah and Little Max with me, though, and I don't want to bother you all if you aren't feeling well. I know it's that time of year."

Grant sighed, regretting that his whole family had paid the price for years because of the way his body had been reacting to Damon. "I'm better now, Allie, I promise, no raging queen."

"Grant, no one would ever call you a raging queen. If what you've been going through is anything like what women have to live with every month, then there is no need to apologize, I can sympathize. I may not understand it from your point of view, but I can sympathize." Allie giggled.

"Honey, I know I was a bitch, no need to sugar coat it," Grant laughed softly. "That new doctor seems to have sorted me out. We'd love to see the babies, we're leaving shortly to have my cast taken off, but we'll be home in an hour or so, I'd imagine."

"All right, Grant, we'll drop on by then. I should be finished with my shopping about then, as well. We'll see you soon and good luck with your appointment," Allie offered.

After hanging up the phone, Grant took a deep breath and got to his feet; he needed to have a long chat with the light of his life. Going to the kitchen, he poured Damon a glass of soda and then took it into the bedroom. "Hey baby, are you awake?" he asked softly.

Damon stuck one arm out from under the blankets and beckoned Grant closer. "I might be, if it's not too early. Most definitely, if there's some Injun loving in the bargain."

Grant smiled and he went willingly to Damon, sitting on the edge of the bed and setting the soda on the nightstand. "It's not too early, it's after ten. As for Injun loving... that's possible if you don't kill me first," he said as he leaned in and kissed Damon softly.

Damon opened one eye and looked at Grant. "Ten's not too early, so I suppose I'll let you live for letting me sleep in. What other offences have you committed this morning?" He closed his eyes and smiled at Grant, snuggling him closer and reaching up to tug Grant's braid. "And can I beat you for it?" 

"You can always beat me," Grant said as he snuggled down and pulled the comforter over himself as well. "I wanted to talk to you about Allie. She's wanting to make amends with the family."

Damon frowned and snorted. "Un huh, like she wanted to make up for her behaviour before? I'm not buying it."

Grant sighed. "She's seeing a therapist now, and they have her on medication that is helping. She wasn't behaving that way just to be a bitch, Damon; she was ill," he said. Even though Damon had been married to him for years, Grant still knew that the man thought most mental illness could be cured with a swift kick in the ass.

Damon hummed and ran a hand over Grant's hair. "An illness? Is that what they are calling it now? She tell you this, or did Max? I'm not certain I'd believe anything that came out of her mouth after all she's done, Pet. I don't want her bad mouthing my husband, my sons or anything else that she ought to be grateful to have." 

"Damon, depression is an actually physical disease. It's caused by chemical imbalances within the brain. Hell, I was depressed for years," Grant, said, fighting the urge to snap at Damon.

Damon opened his eyes and looked at Grant. "It's my prerogative to protect my family from shit like that and there's no need to get lippy with me, Injun. I realize that I don't know the things about the mind as you do. All I'm saying is some people use that answer to excuse their actions. I wouldn't put it past her to do so." He narrowed his eyes at Grant. "What do you mean you were depressed for years? How come I didn't notice this? You sure as hell weren't acting like she did." 

Grant rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Forget about me for a minute, Damon, okay? I want to offer her another chance with this family; in fact I've already done so and she's bringing the kids by later today," he said and looked at Damon as if to challenge the older man.

Damon reached out and cupped Grant's cheek, gently stroking his skin. "I won't forget about this, but I will lay it aside for a moment while we discuss Allison. I know you care about them, I do as well, but I won't allow you, or anyone else, to be treated like dirt in my house." 

"I understand that, and I've made it plain to her that that sort of behaviour will not be tolerated under this roof by anyone, Damon, and that doesn't just mean Allie," Grant said, waiting for the explosion.

Damon eyed Grant and sighed, then nodded. "All right, Pet, I'll allow it, for your sake. But at the first sign of stress from you and everyone is out the door."

"I'll agree to that. Thank you," Grant said softly, scooting back down to snuggle next to his husband. Gentle fingers stroked the man's belly. "I brought you a soda."

Damon hummed and ran a hand over Grant's hair. "Thank you, Pet, I'll get to it in a moment. I'm quite content to stay just like this for a while." He bent and pressed a kiss to the top of Grant's hair. "You wake me to go to the doctor?"

"Yeah, but we have a little time if you want to go back to sleep," Grant said, one hand moving down to rub over the vial in his pocket, he could always drink it while Damon cuddled him.

Damon hummed again and pulled Grant tighter against him. "How about staying in bed with me, but not sleeping?" he murmured as he slid his hands under Grant's pyjama top, running his hands over Grant's back. 

"Sounds lovely to me. What would you like to do? Watch the morning news?" Grant asked, his own fingers busy over Damon's furred chest.

"No," Damon whispered and began nibbling on the skin of Grant's neck. "I had something else in mind." He reached out and pushed down Grant's pants over his bottom and squeezed one pert, tanned cheek. 

Grant purred softly. "And what's on your mind, kind Master?" he asked as he brought one knee up to rest on Damon's hip.

Damon chuckled, sliding his hand up Grant's thigh and kneading his muscles gently. "I was thinking that you had been a good little Injun and needed some special treatment. So, what can I do to make my Injun feel oh, so good?" 

"Anything Daddy does makes his boy feel good. Did Daddy want to beat me?" Grant offered, pushing against Damon's body. "Use that wicked little whip that stings so bad?"

Damon moaned but shook his head. "Not today, my Own. But I promise as soon as we are both well from the surgery and over your cycle then we will have a good, hard, play session." He tightened his arms around Grant, rubbing up against him. "Going to stretch you out and tear your ass up. Start off with that little stingy whip and work my way up to something more substantial, leaving you black and blue and just begging for me to stop," he hissed in Grant's ear and bit down on the soft skin of his lobe. 

Grant groaned softly, swiftly becoming putty in Damon's hands. "You love it when I beg," he teased softly.

"I know," Damon grinned and continued to undress Grant, pulling his pyjama top and bottoms completely from his body. Rearing back, he slapped Grant's butt cheeks, the sound echoing in the room. He pulled back and did it again, smiling at the red imprints of his hand that were welling up on Grant's skin. 

Grant sucked his breath in and waggled his bottom back at Damon. "Thank you, Daddy," he breathed, rolling to his belly and bringing his knees up to stick his butt up in the air.

Damon sat up, moving into a better position. He reached under Grant, rubbing between Grant's legs and over his slit. "Look how wet you are," he murmured as he slipped two fingers inside of Grant, slowly gliding them in and out. With his other hand, he massaged Grant's cheeks then smacked him again. 

A soft sigh escaped Grant's lips as he fought to stay still. "Always get wet for you," he breathed, grunting as he was smacked again.

Damon shook his head. "Not like this. This is different." He eased his fingers from Grant and lay under him, pulling Grant down to him. He grabbed Grant's hips and rubbed his face on his thighs. "Smells different." Running his tongue over the vee of Grant's leg, he traced the outline of the slit, slipping the tip of his tongue between the folds and gently lapping at the delicate skin. "Tastes different, better," he murmured and buried his face deeper, holding Grant to his face.

Sliding his hand over Grant's backside, Damon massaged his cheeks then slapped him again. 

Grant leaned forward and gripped the headboard with his good hand, jumping a little as he was smacked again. "Does it feel different?" he asked curiously. He'd not really done much exploration of his body since Damon's operation.

Damon moved back long enough to breathe and answer Grant's question. He licked his lips and shook his head. "Not really... just that you are wetter, a little softer, maybe. Hell, I don't know, Grant." He blew out a breath and closed his eyes, trying to describe what he felt. "It's you, like it's always been, and I can't get enough of you like this, but it's not the frantic thing of the other times." He touched Grant, gliding his fingers over the smooth, damp skin, leaning his head up and kissing, then sucking his little clit into his mouth for a moment. He let go and shrugged, looking up at Grant and meeting his eyes. "I just want to hold you, have you and take care of you, protect you from any and everything. Make certain nothing ever harms you again, especially me," he finished softly.

Looking into Damon's eyes, Grant rolled to his side and reached for his husband's hand. "You've always kept me as safe as you could," he said gently. "I feel different too, better, not as stressed."

"That's what I needed to hear, Pet." Damon pulled Grant to him, laying him on his chest and wrapping his arms around him. Holding Grant tightly, he pressed a kiss to Grant's hair then sighed. 

Lifting Grant's head, Damon smiled at Grant, kissing him slowly and tenderly before pulling away. "Take what you need, my little one. Daddy wants you to have a good time, and you may have anything you desire." 

"Anything?" Grant asked softly, leaning in and licking at Damon's lips. "What about you? How can I please you?"

Damon nodded. "Anything that your little heart desires, My Own. I want to see you, want to watch you enjoying pleasure during this time for once in a long, long time. That is what would please me most." He ran his hands over Grant's body, caressing his skin.

"Would you use toys on me? Bring me to the edge over and over?" Grant murmured, thinking of the plastic crate of dildos and other toys that were kept in the closet. They varied in size from pencil thin to thicker than a soda can.

Damon grinned, still rubbing and touching Grant's body. "If that is what you want, then I can do that."

"It's been a while since you've worked me over with them," Grant said as he looked up at Damon. "I can't wait until they release you to have sex again."

"I don't need no damned doctor to tell me when I can fuck my husband," Damon growled softly and rolled them over, pinning Grant beneath him. He let some of his weight rest on Grant, nipping at his neck and murmuring against the soft skin. "I'm just fine and no bit of vinyl or plastic is necessary." 

Grant wanted to ask if Damon was sure, but he knew the question would only upset the man. "Let's go at whatever pace is comfortable to you," he said softly, running his fingers through the short blond hair and tugging gently.

Damon moaned as Grant pulled at his hair, rubbing his face along Grant's shoulder and breathing in his scent. He looked up at Grant, studying his face for a moment then running one finger over his forehead and down his cheek. "I'm ready when you are, Pet. I want you to enjoy this. You're right... it's been too long since we have played and we both need it."

Grant reached down and gingerly stroked Damon's flesh through the man's pyjama bottoms. "I get out of hand when you don't keep me in my place," he murmured, turning his head to nip at the man's finger. "Get all bratty."

Damon grinned at Grant, canting his hips, and thrusting his prick into Grant's hand. He ran his finger along Grant's lips then reached up to tap his nose. "That you do, Injun. Been a while since I've warmed your behind properly." 

"It's been a long time and I've been so bad," Grant purred, getting a firmer grip on Damon's prick and squeezing it. "So, so, so bad."

Damon groaned, closing his eyes at the pressure on his cock and licked his lips. "I know," he breathed. "Terribly rotten so that you stink," he murmured. "What ever am I going to do with you?"

"Beat me until I bleed for you," Grant breathed and eased his grip, worried he was hurting his husband. "Take a belt to me so that I can't walk for days. Break me."

Damon sighed, opened his eyes and looked at Grant, shaking his head slightly. "Not until you are ready to leave caution behind and let go with me as well."

Grant looked into Damon's eyes. "It really doesn't hurt?" he asked softly.

Damon shook his head. "Would I lie to you?"

"No Daddy, but you'd put up with a lot for me."

Damon chuckled. "Well... someone has to, Injun." He laid his head down on Grant's chest, listening to him breathe and the steady thrum of his heart. He kissed Grant's chest, running his tongue over one nipple then gently bit the peaked tip, before looking up at him again. "Let's go and get that cast removed and this afternoon we'll have playtime downstairs. Just you, me and the leathers."

Grant nodded and rolled off of Damon. "Don't forget about Allie and the kids coming over. Maybe that will give you extra incentive to beat me harder," he said out with a chuckle.

Damon pursed his lips, pushing up off the bed and swatting Grant on the bottom as he made his way to the bathroom. "Don't remind me." He held up one hand as Grant's mouth opened. "I'll behave for you as long as she does, Injun, and that's all I have to say about that." 

"I don't ask anything more than that," Grant said as he followed Damon to the bathroom and waited for the man to finish his business before he sat to do his. They'd both showered the night before and didn't need another one yet. "Shouldn't take more than half an hour to get this damned thing off," he said, holding up his bright pink wrist.

Damon grunted as he leaned toward the mirror and checked his face, rubbing his cheeks and chin then deciding to shave anyway. "All right. Anything else we need to do for Sunday while we're out?"

"I don't know. What did you want to eat?" Grant asked, standing next to Damon and picking up his hair brush.

Damon stirred the lather brush in the cup as he thought about it and leaned close to the mirror once more, swirling the suds onto his face. He picked up his razor, lifted his chin, then drew the straight edge across his neck, snicking the little hairs from his throat. "Don't care," he murmured. "Just something simple, Pet. I know it's getting close to Christmas." He cut his eyes at Grant as he rinsed his razor then pointed it at him. "No repeats of Thanksgiving." 

Grant had the decency to look down at the reprimand. "No Sir, no repeats. I'll abide with whatever everyone decides," he said softly as he began to brush his hair out, deciding to just pull his bangs back and leave the rest loose for the day.

Damon nodded and began shaving again. "All right then. Now, what are we doing for Christmas? And are we still doing the Toys for Tots drive? My uniform will have to be cleaned if we are."

"Yes Sir, as long as it's not too terribly cold; I have my elf costume already and I can drop your uniform off at the cleaners," Grant replied as he fiddled with a silver barrette in his hair. "We will use warming charms... right?"

Damon hummed as he sheered off the hairs on his cheek. "Don't we always when we take the bike for the ride down there?" he paused, rinsed and started on the other side. "That is that same ride, correct?"

Grant nodded and then frowned a moment. "I think they're planning to add another fifty mile leg to it. There was something about it in the flyer they sent."

Damon nodded as he finished shaving. He rinsed his razor and set it aside, washing the remaining suds from his face. "That's not too bad and you can always ride in the truck if you want, Pet." He leaned down and pressed a kiss to Grant's forehead, running his fingers through the lengths of Grant's hair. He smiled at him as he twirled one lock. "Leaving it down to tempt me?"

Grant gave Damon a leer and blew him a kiss. "That and I can't braid for anything with my hand in the cast," he said with a laugh. "Want me to lay your clothes out?"

Damon rolled his eyes and swatted Grant on his bottom again. "I'll warm it little by little, Injun." He picked up his razor, dried it off and set it back in the case before stripping out of his pyjamas. "Pick out something comfortable, Pet," he called out as he began to run the comb through his hair and followed Grant into the bedroom. 

Quickly, Grant set out Damon's clothing and managed to get his own well worn jeans on with a tee shirt and one of Damon's flannel shirts over it. Wanting to wear his boots, he groaned at the thought of the laces and stuffed his feet into his clogs instead. Now he looked like an aging, hippy lesbian.

Damon watched Grant dress, slightly amused as he pulled on his own clothes. "If you'd have waited just a moment I'd have helped you. Pity you had to cover up my view so quickly." He laughed as he sat on the edge of the bed to put on his boots. 

Grant blushed sheepishly. "I keep trying to do everything on my own."

Damon stood, shaking his head, and ushered Grant over to the closet. "You are still going to need help even after you get that off, now just accept it, Injun. Pick out something else that you want to wear and I'll help you." 

"My boots. I'm good with everything else. These jeans only have a few wearings left in them before they'll not be able to be worn in public again," Grant said with a laugh as he looked down at the soft, nearly white knees of his jeans; he'd had them at least eight years and had bought them at a rummage sale.

Damon plucked up the small boots and nodded at Grant to take a seat. "They look like somebody done run over them a few times and they are nearly falling off your ass." He picked up Grant's foot and sneered at the ancient looking clog as well. "Damn Grant! When was the last time you bought new clothes?"

Grant shrugged; rummage sale season had been over for several months. "I haven't been to Wheeling to the Goodwill in awhile; I suppose I should make a trip."

Damon shook his head and tossed the ugly shoes into the closet. He eased Grant's little feet into his boots. "No, I meant for new stuff. Stuff that fits and doesn't look like the cat dragged it through the garden."

"My clothes don't look that bad, Damon; I wore them to the office and looked nice," Grant said defensively, not wanting to admit that most of his professional wear had been gifted to him or bought new and just kept up well over the years.

Damon arched a brow and stood, reaching out a hand to Grant to help him to his feet. "Un huh. And just how many shopping trips did you go on and bring back some uppity looking thing for me to wear?

Grant just shrugged. "Don't know, never thought about it. You're hard on clothes though."

Damon snorted. "All right, Injun, whatever. You're getting new clothes though, even if I have to clean out the damned closet myself. All that shit is falling off your bones. End of story."

Grant rolled his eyes, knowing that it was useless to argue with the man and most likely, Damon would forget about it altogether soon enough. "Yes, Sir."

Damon arched a brow at Grant then grinned. Reaching out for Grant, he jerked him up, tossed Grant over his shoulder and carted him out of the house. He smacked him on the ass a couple of times as he made his way down the steps. "That sounded almost patronizing, Injun. I'll remember that as I dance around the bonfire tonight." 

"What bonfire? We're not having a bonfire," Grant said as he bounced around on Damon's shoulder, his hands gripping the man's belted waist.

"Oh, yes, we are!" Damon grinned. "Hell, I got a better idea for tomorrow. Get some marshmallows and hotdogs and call it good. Everyone can cook their own meal."

"You mean for Sunday dinner?" Grant asked. "What about the kids, it's going to be too cold."

"What part of "fire" did you not understand, Injun?" Damon set Grant on the ground and opened the door to his truck for him. Offering Grant a hand up, he smiled at him. "Warmth and fun for all. The closet gets cleaned out and you can make one of my cards cry."

"No! You can't burn my clothes! I like my clothes, they're comfortable!" Grant shrieked and laughed.

Damon arched a brow and closed the door. "Watch me, Injun." 

"Please Daddy, not everything," Grant begged, worried that Damon was actually seriously considering burning his clothes.

Damon slid into the driver's seat and eyed Grant. "I'll think about it. I don't like my husband looking like a street urchin when I know that he doesn't have to. That get up hangs off you more than ever and I don't like seeing you all skin and bones, Grant."

"I'm eating, Damon; I eat all of the time. You've seen me," Grant said plaintively as he buckled his seat belt and smoothed his hand over his knee, chewing his lower lip as he realized just how thin his hand was.

Damon reached over and covered Grant's hand with his own. "That rabbit food and non-meat crap don't count, Injun." He looked over at Grant. "You need to eat better stuff than that, especially after what happened this fall. I want you to see Montgomery about this."

Grant looked at Damon and nodded. "I will, I promise. He's good and I'll admit he was right in how he treated me... us. I had an omelette for breakfast, so you can't say I didn't have anything good."

Damon squeezed Grant's fingers gently and brought Grant's hand to his mouth, kissing Grant's slender fingers and settling their hands in his lap. Starting the truck and backing out of the drive, he moved on to the next topic. "All right, now that that's settled, I need coffee and doughnuts before Max saws your arm off."

"I want a doughnut too," Grant said, leaning against Damon in the small cab, laying his head on the older man's upper arm. "The saw he uses can't cut me, so you're out of luck. No blood."

"Well, hell," Damon swore and grinned at Grant as he planted a kiss to the top of Grant's hair then pulled the truck out on to the highway. "You're just determined to take all the fun outta my day, aren't you?" He kissed Grant again and wrapped his arm around Grant's shoulders. "I guess you want chocolate milk too, huh?"

"Of course," Grant said with a grin as he snuggled closer. "Were you serious about doing a bonfire?"

"Of course! You think there's anyone else in this town that'll fit in them clothes?" Damon glanced down at Grant. "Pet... it's not that I'm doing it out of spite, the damned things are falling off you and if I don't get rid of them then they'll stay in that closet or one of the other ones until the moths make a meal out of them."

"But when I start gaining weight... what am I going to do?"

Damon pursed his lips. "You start gaining weight and I'll buy you an entire new wardrobe."

Grant started to protest and then closed his mouth. He hated paying money for new things. "There will be some good sales after Christmas," he said thoughtfully.

Damon slowed as he entered the city limits and shrugged. "You'll have something nice to wear for Christmas and I'll think about shopping those crazy after Christmas sales with you."

"Yes, Daddy," Grant said, giving Damon's hand a squeeze.

~*~

Grant walked back into the waiting room, rubbing his freshly uncovered wrist with his other hand and smiled at Damon. "Ready to go?" he asked as he looked down and made sure all of the sloughing skin had been scrubbed off.

Damon stood and nodded, eyeing Grant's pale arm. "Everything all right?" He held out his hand to Grant. "You still want to hit Clangman's for tomorrow night's dinner supplies or go into Wheeling?" 

Taking Damon's hand, Grant waited until they were outside the office before replying, "Max said I'm all right, but no heavy suspension from my hands or wrists for a month and nothing that will force the joint into an unnatural position for the same length of time. I think Clangman's will be all right; I don't feel like going into Wheeling, and don't forget, we're having company soon." 

As they walked out to the truck, Grant pursed his lips and blew his breath out softly. "Damon... maybe you could call Allie and talk to her for a few minutes so she knows she's not going to have her head handed to her in front of her kids," he said, not looking up at Damon.

Damon sighed and opened the door to the truck. "Grant... I'm not going to gnaw the girl a new ass in front of the littles. I said I'd behave and I will. I know you want to see the babies, and I do as well. I've missed Little Sarah as much as you have, and I've only seen baby Max once since he's been born." He turned and looked down at Grant. "We'll do a quick trip through Clangman's for what you need, then I'll call Allie myself and tell her to come by the house with the babies, all right?"

Climbing into the truck, Grant leaned over to kiss Damon on the cheek. "I can shop by myself and you can call without me listening in."

Damon grimaced. "Back off, Grant. I said I'd call the woman when we got home. I'll do it then and not a moment sooner. You and she both have got to realize that a simple 'I'm sorry' can't fix what she did. Not just to you but to Max as well. If he wants to keep her around, that's his business, and I'll be polite but don't expect sunshine and roses to come out of my mouth or my ass on command." 

"Yes, Sir," Grant said softly. "I wasn't trying to piss you off, and I won't say anything more about it." He knew his husband was stubborn and could hold a grudge with the best of them, but he hoped he'd give the girl a fair chance and not look for the first thing to shut her out of their lives.

"I'm not pissed off; I just don't want to be nagged about the girl." Damon started the truck and drove slowly through town to Clangman's. Parking in front of the store, he sighed. "I won't apologize for being upset about how she acted, or how she treated our family, but I will try to give her the benefit of the doubt since you say she is trying to get help. You know how I feel about that head shrinker stuff, and the stunts she's pulled before." He made a face and sighed. "I don't want to see Max and the littles hurt by her again." 

"I don't either, Damon," Grant said softly as he undid his belt and opened his door. "What sorts of things do you want to roast over the fire? Steak on a stick or hot dogs?"

Damon chuckled and leaned over, grabbing Grant by his hair. Gently tugging him back, he pressed a kiss to Grant's mouth. "I was teasing you about roasting dinner over your clothes, Pet. Just make something warm and hearty for us all and that'll do just fine."

Relishing his husband's kiss, Grant smiled up at him. "How about a big pot of stew and fresh bread? Cobbler for dessert?" he asked as he thought about a simple menu.

Damon nodded and pecked Grant's mouth once more. He hummed and licked his lips. "Beef stew and corn bread? Blackberry cobbler?"

"Sure, sounds good to me," Grant said, thinking. He already had two large blackberry cobblers in the freezer, so that would free up some time and he could always cut up the meat and vegetables that evening so he would have more time tomorrow to visit with the others.

"Perfect!" Damon grinned and slid out of the truck, jogging around and offering his arm to Grant. "Let's get what you need then, Injun, and head on home. Just talking about it makes me want a big bowl of it."

"You are the original bottomless pit, Damon Wolffe," Grant laughed as he took Damon's arm and slid out of the truck. "I'll use my biggest stock pot so you'll have plenty."

Damon snorted. "Not my fault you know how to create those smells from simple foods. Shouldn't make things that taste so good."

Grant preened under the praise as they walked into the store. "I learned a lot of it from your mama, you know," he said humbly.

Damon smiled, as he grabbed a cart and took his position a pusher. "Mama was a good cook in her time, but you did good before too, Pet." He followed Grant through the produce section, watching Grant as he pawed over the fresh vegetables. He smirked at Grant. "You burned me some dinner well over the campfires out on the prairies."

Grant blushed as he remembered some of the food he'd ruined before they'd married, simply because he'd never cooked anything like some of the things Damon liked. "How was I supposed to know how to fry cabbage?" he asked with a laugh.

Damon laughed. "Pet, I'd never had, or even heard of some of that stuff that you made for me, but I ate it all, buffalo tail included." 

"I tried, at least," Grant said as he set several pounds of carrots into their buggy and then reached for the cabbage and then the onions.

"That's all I've ever asked of you, Pet." Damon followed Grant, reaching out and adding a bag of mixed nuts to the basket when they turned the corner. "I want ice cream on my cobbler too. We got any of the stuff we made this summer left in the freezer?" 

"Ice cream? No, that's been gone for awhile now, but there's several cobblers in there," Grant asked as he picked up a bag of corn meal. "Want vanilla?"

"That's fine," Damon murmured as he pushed the cart down the next aisle. "What else sweet is in the freezer? For tonight I mean, and what's for dinner?"

"There's different kinds of pies and how does bacon burgers sound?" Grant asked as they reached the meat and he began to select the right roasts he'd cut up for stew meat.

"With smoked cheese and fries," Damon demanded. "Want me to grill them for you?" 

"Sounds like a plan to me, if you don't mind. That way I can get all of this cut up for tomorrow," Grant said as he turned to smile at Damon. He loved it when the man worked with him in the kitchen.

Damon nodded then narrowed his eyes at Grant. "Why am I getting the heart attack on a bun? What have you done?" he sucked in a breath. "Did you invite Max and Allie to dinner tonight?" 

"No, you goober, it sounds like it would taste good to me as well," Grant said as he swatted Damon's arm and shook his head. "I could ask them, if you like."

Damon eyed Grant for a moment then reached out and pinched his bottom, hard. "No, they can eat us out of house and home tomorrow. The invasion of tonight will be tense enough. I just want to get it over and done with so tomorrow will hopefully go smoothly. Have you talked to Sev about her being there?"

"Not yet; I was going to ask her to call him herself when she got to the house today," Grant said as they worked their way to the checkout and stood in line.

Damon grunted as he dug his wallet out, shaking his head. "All right, Injun, that's your basket of eggs. Just be careful."

"I will, and if Severus is concerned then we'll cross that bridge when it comes," Grant said as he started to pick up the bags of groceries, wishing that he'd remembered his cloth bags instead of using the plastic ones.

Damon hummed and paid for the groceries, taking the bags from Grant, walking to the door and leaning against it to open it for Grant. "At least warn Severus first. With all three of you on cycle, I'd rather not have to replace the windows in the house at this time of year."

"Harry should be all right and I'd imagine Jason will be too if he's planning to be there. I can take a sedative before they get there if you think I might get cranky," Grant said as he walked through the door and then followed Damon to the truck. He wasn't sure how he'd react either and didn't want to take chances with him being bitchy around others.

"No, dammit, this is what I was talking about. If the thought of having Allie in the house makes you think you need a sedative, then she don't need to be there." Damon snarled as he placed the groceries in the bed of the truck and tied the bags closed. "The point of having the damned dinner is to relax and have time with our family. Not walk around on fucking eggshells, Grant." 

"No, no, Damon, I wasn't thinking about that in regards to the sedative, I meant with having Jason and Harry around me. Montgomery seems to think that they are the ones that set me off so badly this last time, all the hormones around me," Grant said quickly, wanting to calm Damon down. "I can't see having Allie there bothering me to the point of needing anything to deal with her."

Damon frowned then shook his head as he opened Grant's door. "The only reason Harry and Jason affected you is because I was... off. We got that fixed and the three of you should be all right together. And Allie better not do anything to have need for anyone to be taking any kind of potions."

"The only one we might need is for a headache," Grant said with a game smile, he wanted his family whole again. Climbing up into the truck, he fastened the belt and reached out to give Damon's hand a squeeze. "If she acts up, I'll throw her out myself."

"Don't tease me like that." Damon leaned in and kissed Grant's temple. "I love it when you act all macho and tough, Injun."

Grant grinned. "Maybe I should dress butch more often if it turns you on," he teased and then gave a manly little growl.

Damon rolled his eyes and tugged on Grant's hair. "Un huh, you're vicious, aren't you?" He closed the door and moved around to the driver's side, sliding behind the wheel and grinning at Grant once more. "All right, butch, let's go home and eat."

~*~

Once home, Grant was putting groceries away when he heard the telephone ring. "Damon, could you get that? I have my hands full," he called to the man in the other room.

Damon picked up the phone. "Wolffe," he growled good-naturedly. "Speak, it's your nickel."

Allie swallowed and nearly hung up before she spoke. "Hello, Damon, this is Allie," she said weakly, closing her eyes and leaning against the door of her car.

"Afternoon, Allison," Damon answered and paused for a moment. "Grant's in the kitchen. Would you like to speak with him?"

"No sir, but I'd like to talk with you for a moment if you don't mind," she said, her voice a little stronger.

Damon cleared his throat and blew out a breath, walking around to settle on the sofa. "All right." He licked his lips and closed his eyes, rubbing his fingers on his temple and trying to temper his voice. "What can I do you for?"

"Damon, I know it doesn't fix what I've done to you and your family, but I'm sorry and I promise that it will never happen again," she said softly, biting her lip. "I swear it on my Grandmere's grave."

Damon considered his words for a moment before speaking. "I appreciate that, Allie girl, and you are-- have always been-- a part of this family... that is if you want to be. We've never given you any reason to think differently," he murmured gently. 

"No sir, you haven't. All of this was my fault, no one else's and I'm trying to fix all that I've done and I don't know if I deserve to be forgiven or not," she said in a rush, doing her best not to cry. Crying did nothing to impress Damon Wolffe, a lesson she'd learned years ago.

Damon cringed, wanting to roll his eyes but couldn't. These tears that were threatening to fall sounded genuine. That made him uncomfortable, and unable to deal with a crying woman. "Um...Grant told me that. You are getting help now, and that's good?" he said awkwardly. 

"Yes sir, I'm seeing a therapist and he's put me on some Muggle medications to fix what's wrong with my head. He said it's a chemical imbalance and Max seems to think the man is right," she said softly and then took a deep breath. "Damon... sir... if you wish to punish me, I'll accept whatever you think is appropriate for my actions. Max won't argue with you."

Damon nearly moaned as he listened to Allie speak. Years of Grant nagging that people that had a mental illness were sick and didn't need a beating echoed in his head. He sighed and shot a glare in Grant's general direction before speaking. "I... I'll reserve judgement on that, Allison, until we see how Sunday goes. Just know that I won't put up with that kind of behaviour in this house again, especially in front of the littles."

"I swear I'll never behave like that again, Damon, not in your home or anywhere," Allie said softly. "If you don't want me there, I understand."

Damon closed his eyes, wondering what was worse; the snide creature Allie had been before or this poor, pathetic woman that was grovelling to him now. Perhaps a beating would have been kinder. He sighed. "Allie... Grant wants and needs his family back together, and I'm aiming to give that to him for the holidays. Now you, Max, and the littles have always been welcome here, and are still, so long as you can keep a civil tongue in your head. And that's all I've got to say on the subject."

"Thank you, sir, I won't disappoint you," Allie said and sniffed quietly. "Grant said something about bringing the babies by for you all to see and I didn't know if that was still all right."

"Bring them littles and yourself on over here, girl. Baby's not going to get either one of them," Damon assured her. "You tell Sarah that Nonnie and Pop-pop would love to see her being a big sister." 

"I will, sir. We're about fifteen minutes away; would that be alright?" she asked as she looked back at the two sleeping children in the backseat of her car.

"That's fine, Allison. I'll let Grant know you're on your way. Be careful." Damon told her and hung up the phone, bowing his head for a moment and running a hand over the back of his neck. 

"Who was it?" Grant asked as he poked his head into the kitchen, knife in one hand and potato in the other.

"Allie," Damon said, not raising his head. "She'll be here with the littles in a bit."

Grant stopped and stared at Damon. "Are you all right?" he asked, wondering; the man had been on the phone for several minutes.

Damon sighed and looked up at Grant, nodding. "I'll live, Pet." He tossed the phone on the low table in front of the sofa and leaned back, propping his feet up on top. He folded his arms over his eyes and groaned. "Am I that much of a bastard or does she really sound like a beaten animal for real, now? What the hell are them damned head shrinkers telling people?"

"To own up to what they've done and make repairs if possible. She knows what she's done is almost unforgivable. As to the question of you being that much of a bastard... she knows you're the one that will decide if she's taken back in or shunned," Grant said matter-of-factly. "You are the patriarch, Damon; everyone knows that."

Damon hummed then heaved himself off the sofa, walking toward the bedroom. "Un huh, and we all know how I've treated her in the past. I get it," he cleared his throat. "Well, she's on her way now. I'm to take my potions and lie down before they arrive. You all have a good visit, now. Just put Baby in the bedroom with me if she gets too rowdy."

"Damon... wait. I thought you wanted to see the kids," Grant said, following the man in confusion. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, Grant. I'm just going to lie down while you have your hen party then you can send the littles in to see me," Damon turned and looked at Grant. "I do want to see the children, but I'd rather not be the big bad wolf here." He grimaced. "No pun intended." 

Grant hung his head. "Damon... she needs to see you too," he said softly. "You aren't a monster, honey, and she knows that as well."

Damon bent his head and pressed a kiss to Grant's hair. "Could have fooled me, Injun," he murmured then cleared his throat. "I'll come out and see the yard apes in a little while, after she calms down. Don't fret over it, Pet, I'm not." He pushed his way into the bedroom whistling for the dog and closing the door softly.

Grant sighed softly, unsure of what had happened and why Damon seemed to be upset. Wisely, the small man let Damon alone and went to finish up what he was doing while he waited for Allie. As soon as he heard the small car pull up, he wiped his hands and the counter, going outside to help the young woman carry the children in. "Hello Allie, which one do you want me to take?" he asked as he spied the sleeping children in the back seat.

Allie looked up, "Oh, either one. Sarah will most likely wake up the minute you unbuckle her. Max could sleep through an earthquake." She smiled at Grant, glancing down at his arm. "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine, just clumsy," Grant said as he opened the door and unbuckled Sarah's straps on her car seat. "Come here, baby girl. Nonnie has missed you so much." Picking up the toddler and cuddling her close, Grant waited for Allie to get the baby. "How are you doing?"

Allie nodded as she opened the other door. "Same here, but getting better." She slung the diaper bag over her shoulder, unhooked Max's carrier and picked the baby up, closing the door with her hip. Smiling, she ran one hand over Sarah's head. "She's done nothing but babble about you and Pop-pop until she wore herself out a little bit ago."

"Well, come on in out of the cold," Grant said with a smile, leading the way up the shovelled path and well salted steps to the house. Inside, he set Sarah on her feet and began to strip off her snowsuit while listening to the child talk excitedly about Mommy being home again.

Grant looked over Sarah's head and smiled. "Sounds like she's got it all worked out."

Allie blushed as she set Max's carrier on the table. Bowing her head, she nodded while she unbuckled the baby. "I suppose she's got it all right." She straightened, holding Little Max in her arms and smiling at Grant. "He's just like his daddy, Nonnie," she whispered softly. "Big ol' boy with a big ol' appetite. I know you've not had the chance, but do you want to give him his bottle?" 

"Oh, I would love to," Grant said as he stood to take the little boy that he'd yet to see except for a few photographs. "Oh, he looks like you, Allie; he has your eyes and mouth."

Grant sat down, settling little Max into the crook of one arm as he stroked the baby's cheek with his fingers. He couldn't help it; he could feel the silly grin on his face as he sat, staring down into the deep blue eyes.

Allie blushed again as she mixed up some formula and water. "I know, poor thing. I love that he's got Max's hair, though, and I hope he'll keep them blue eyes." She shook the bottle and tapped her wand to it then tested it on her wrist before passing it to Grant. She held out one finger to Sarah as the girl began to jump up and down, asking for a snack of her own as well as for her Pop-pop.

Sitting down at the table, Allie dug in the bag again and handed Sarah a container of apple slices and grapes. "Eat on that for a bit, Sarah bear, then I promise we'll find Pop-pop," she said. Looking up at Grant, she inquired softly, "How's he doing? We aren't disturbing him, are we? Max told me to keep the kids from jumping on him."

"Damon's doing well, actually. I think he's a little sore, but nothing that you or the kids are going to make worse. Do you want to see him?" he asked as he rubbed the tip of the rubber nipple over little Max's lips and then smiled as the baby began to eat hungrily.

"My, my, what an appetite you have," Grant said with a laugh as the baby suckled noisily.

Allie reached over and stroked Max's hair. "Just like his daddy," she giggled then took a deep breath. "Once Sarah finishes her snack, I'll take her on back to see him. I take it he's watching the game upstairs?"

"No, he's back in the bedroom. I'll take Sarah if you want to take the baby on back," Grant offered, giving the girl a gentle smile. "I think it'll be okay, Allie."

"Go ahead and finish giving him that bottle, then I'll change him before taking them back to see Pop-pop. Sarah might just pull your arm off if you tried to keep her away from him too much longer." Allie giggled nervously then took a deep breath. 

"That's all she's talked about since I called you earlier." She stood and drew in another breath, blowing it out slowly and grabbed the diaper bag. She began to dig out what she needed for Max. "I think I told you that already. I hate it when I repeat myself like that."

"It's all right, Allie, I understand. Damon can be a little rough around the edges, but he's not a mean man," Grant said as he bent his head down and pressed a kiss to the top of the baby's head. "Would you feel better if he came out here?"

Allie shook her head, looking over at Grant. "I don't want to disturb him anymore than I already am, Grant." She sighed and closed her eyes a moment, trying to settle herself. "I know... _know_ he's a good man, it's just something I have to deal with and normally, I probably wouldn't be this way, but everything is so raw right now."

She opened her eyes and bit her lip. "I want to make it right, right now, for Max and the babies, but it's going to take time for everyone and I know that."

Grant nodded his head. "I hope that you know any time you want to talk, I'll listen," he said gently. "Or if you just want to shoot the breeze and gossip for awhile. It's been too long since we've done that."

Allie smiled. "Yes, it has, and I've missed that." She turned back to the diaper bag, once more digging into the depths for the items she needed. 

Damon stood at the door, listening to the two talking and shook his head. Not really knowing what to do with Allie, he decided to just go on in. He padded into the kitchen and grinned at Sarah over Grant's head. "Sarah Boo!" he bellowed and knelt slowly, opening his arms to the little girl.

Sarah squealed and giggled loudly. "Pop-pop! See Mama, told you Pop-pop was awake!" she shrieked and wrapped her arms around the man's neck. 

Allie paused in what she was doing and looked up, sucking her breath in unknowingly. "Hello, Damon... I'm sorry if we disturbed you," she said as she pulled a diaper and wipes from the bag.

Damon carefully stood with Sarah clinging to his neck and wrapped one arm around her bottom to support her. "You all didn't bother me, Allie. I just came to get something to drink and heard voices." He nuzzled Sarah's cheek and smiled at her and Allie. "I hope you are doing well?" he inquired as he reached over Grant's shoulder, gingerly running one finger over the baby's cheek.

"I'm doing better, Damon, much better. I heard you weren't feeling too well; I hope you're doing better," she replied as she reached for the baby. 

"I'll change him," Grant said as he got to his feet and reached for the diaper with one hand.

Helplessly, Allie handed everything to the small man and watched as he carried Max to the living room with Sarah following along behind them to supervise. Unsure of what to do, Allie looked at Damon and reached into her pocket, withdrawing a prescription bottle and passed it to the man. "This is what they've put me on and it's helped me," she said softly.

Damon nodded as he watched Grant go, resisting the urge to strangle his husband. He eyed the bottle and passed it back to Allie then pulled out a chair at the table, gesturing for her to sit down. "You'd be better off giving it to Grant, Allie-girl; I don't know nothing about that stuff." Sighing, he tapped his fingers on the table then cleared his throat. "I'm glad you are getting some help, for both you and Max's sake, not to mention the littles."

Allie nodded, shifting from one foot to the other and then blurting out. "I'm sorry, Damon. I am so damned sorry I ever hurt you or your family." Done, she looked down and stared at the floor, one hand coming up to wipe at her eyes quickly. She wouldn't cry.

Damon nearly groaned and closed his eyes, running a hand over his face and pinching his nose between his eyes. Good gods, why did women always have to cry? And it wasn't like before when she'd come to see him at the bar. His chest tightened as he listened to her sniffling. He hated it when women... leaked like that. 

"Allie..." Damon grimaced and finally gave in to the urge, sighing as he looked up her. He cleared his throat again and said softly, "I know you're working on fixing what happened and you're trying real hard now, so don't go crying all over the place no more. Just don't let it happen again, you hear?"

"I'm not crying," she whispered hoarsely. "I promise it won't ever happen again. I'm going to try hard to be perfect for Max." Nodding as if to reaffirm to herself what she'd just said, Allie looked up and looked Damon in the eye. "I'll be his Grant."

Damon pursed his lips and shook his head at her. "No, just hold on a moment. I'll accept your promise that it won't happen again but don't go trying to be something you can't be. Ain't no one in this world perfect. Not Max, and not Grant. Max didn't marry Grant, girl, he married you." He pointed at her, shaking his finger as he spoke. "Whatever problems the two of you are having, stem from that right there. The drugs might help things out, but Max don't want a Grant; all he wants is you, flaws included."

"I just don't want to disappoint anyone... and he's.... he's Grant," Allie said with a sigh, feeling like she was still getting it all wrong.

Damon stared at her for a moment before answering. "That's right... _**he's**_ Grant. You aren't, and no one is asking you to be." He stopped and rubbed his face with both hands, then stood to get a soda out of the fridge. "Allie-girl...all I've got to say to you is this. Grant is Grant and I've never expected him to be anyone else. Max loves you for who you are and that's all that needs to be said about the matter." Damon took a long drink of his soda and looked Allie in the eyes. "Now, you can accept that for what it is and just be yourself for your husband and children. That's all they want and need, little girl." 

"I don't want everyone to hate me because of the way I acted. I know that's asking a lot because I was horrible, Damon, and next to Max, your opinion means the most to me," Allie said as she sat down at the table and began to toy with the edge of Max's car blanket. 

"I feel like I used to now, well, I do mostly. I know how you feel about mental illness and people using it as a cop out and what I said earlier stands. If you want to punish me for my earlier behaviour, I'll accept it without objection and with an open heart."

Damon pursed his lips, looking down at the can of soda in his hands. Knowing he couldn't take Allie down to the basement without Grant jumping his ass, he closed his eyes and thought about what to say to her. Although he'd not always cared for Allie's actions, she was good to Max and the children, and had, at times, been good for Grant as well. If what Grant had told him was correct, then any punishment he dealt out might make things worse for Max and the littles. 

That was the last thing he wanted to do, which was most likely what Grant had been going for. Clearing his throat, Damon reached out and ran a hand over her head then sat down across from her. "I know you would and let me tell you my decision on the matter. Max has made restitution for Grant's broken dishes. Grant tells me that you are getting help. What I want from you is for you to be the best Allison that you can be for your family now and get better," he said softly. 

Allie looked Damon in the eye and nodded. "I want to be the very best I can for them," she said and then continued. "If you're worried about Grant, I'll go to the barn and you can slap the shit out of me."

"I will admit to wanting to, Allie, don't get me wrong. There have been many times that I felt Max needed to take a firmer hand with you." Damon inclined his head at her then continued. "However, if you think that a punishment from me will absolve things, it won't. What happened, happened. You've gone and disappointed a lot of people, including yourself. Having to live with that and make amends, I think, is punishment enough."

Allie bit her lip and nodded; she understood what Damon was saying. "I guess I agree with you that Max has been too easy on me when he should have used his fist to correct my behaviour. Used to, it was so much easier to just be punished physically no matter how bad it was because it would be over eventually," she said softly and sighed as she thought about the man she'd spent her early years with and her mother and the way she'd been when she'd been around.

Damon nodded, vaguely recalling some of the things both Max and Grant had told him about Allie. "Well, as much as I believe in a firm hand, there's a difference between punishment and abuse. Max did right by you, showing you that this life ain't all whips and fucking, and you needed that." He watched her then reached out once more, gently running his hand over her hair. "You've had the extreme of both, now you've hit rock bottom and need to start over again. That's just how life goes, Allie-girl."   
Allie smiled and sighed as she felt the big man's hand on her head; it was like a healing balm to her. "Yes sir, it is, and we just ride it the best we can," she said as she looked at him again. "Thank you for allowing me back into your home."

Damon smirked as he leaned back in the chair. "I didn't do nothing, that was Grant."

Kellie Terry: "Oh," she said, "do you want me gone?"

Damon shook his head and grinned. "I ain't held the baby, so you can't leave yet, girlie-girl." He stood and offered her a hand up from the table. "Grant had better changed his stinky ass first, so I can shake him up good before passing him back."   
Taking Damon's hand, Allie got to her feet. "Poor Grant, I should have warned him, the baby can really fill a diaper," she said with a chuckle. "Maybe I should go rescue him."

Damon pushed open the kitchen door and ushered Allie into the living room. "Nah, he's having fun. Happy as a pig in shit..." he threw his head back and laughed loudly.

Unable to help herself, Allie joined him in laughter. "Sarah has missed you both terribly, and we're so glad to hear you're both doing better."

@@@@@@

Harry busied himself in the kitchen; he had a new recipe that Davy had given him and he wanted to surprise Severus with a new dish. The older man was busy in the cellar working on converting that space into a home laboratory and Harry could hear noises coming up from beneath the floor of the dining room as he set the table and lit the candles before going to the door leading down to the cellar. "Husband, your supper is ready," he called, not wanting to step one foot on the steps leading down into the gloomy space. Shutting the door, Harry went to plate up the lamb shanks and roasted vegetables for their meal, setting it on the table before going back to get the fresh bread he'd made from one of Grant's recipes.

Severus straightened as Harry's voice echoed in the cellar and knocked his head on a low cross beam. Swearing violently, he bent at the waist and kicked the upside down bucket that had been holding Damon's spotlight across the room. Glass shattered and the cellar was plunged into darkness, prompting another round of cursing of the Muggle variety. Feeling his way toward the staircase with one hand and the other holding on to his temple, Severus carefully made his way back up the stairs, kicking the door open. He huffed out a breath, staring out at Harry and squinting as he rubbed his forehead. "You bellowed?"

Wide eyed, Harry looked at his dishevelled husband. "What happened?" he asked as he went to the sink to fetch a dish cloth and wet it to wash up the cut on Severus' forehead. "I just wanted to let you know that your meal was ready."

Severus grunted and sat down at the table to allow Harry to administer aid. "The bloody cellar is on the defensive. I am seriously considering abandoning my idea to convert and just remodel the kitchen to house both cooking area and laboratory." Hissing slightly as Harry daubed the flannel at his temple, he looked up at his little husband. "What did you cook, Harry? It smells wonderful."

"Lamb shanks and roasted veg," Harry said absently as he concentrated on cleaning Severus up. "Why not use one of the out buildings?"

Severus toyed with the recipe book on the table as Harry moved his hair out of his face. "I had considered it; however, I want to be close, if you or Reganne were to have need of me immediately."

Harry smiled. "Severus, it wouldn't take you but a minute to run up here if I shouted for you, and we could put in an intercom system," he said, smoothing the black hair back from Severus' face gently.

"Yes, that would be an option but the space is already there, Harry, and I shall make it work. Besides in an emergency, every second counts. I want nothing to happen to either of you." Severus reached up and pressed his hand to Harry's stomach, gently running his fingers over his every-increasing belly then leaning forward to rest his head upon the crest of the swell.

"Don't ever ask me to go down there Husband, please," Harry said softly as he laid the towel to one side and sighed. "I'd visit you in one of the out buildings, but not down there."

Severus looked up and searched Harry's face. It suddenly dawned on him why Harry had asked. The Pensieve memories of Draco's visit to Morgan's townhouse and Harry's wallow in the cellar floated to the surface of his mind. He reached up to cup Harry's face. "You do realize that nothing in our home will harm you, Harry. It is perfectly safe to go downstairs, and as of this moment, I am not asking you to face that fear just yet."

Harry swallowed hard and then nodded. "Thank you," he whispered hoarsely, his memories vivid as he recalled other dark and dank places he'd spent time in during his short life.

Taking a few breaths and giving his head a little shake as if to rid himself of the cobwebs of nightmares, he smiled and looked at Severus. "Your meal is ready, Husband."

Severus smiled at Harry. "Think nothing of it, my Harry," he murmured. Standing, he pressed a kiss to Harry's forehead then gently graced his lips across Harry's. He stroked his fingertips across Harry's cheek, finally resting his arm at Harry's waist.

Severus turned them and led Harry to the kitchen. "Let's get some of that wonderful food that I smell, and feed the Snapeling before it gets any later."


	10. Life In A Northern Town

Severus held the door open for Harry, grinning widely, as he watched his pregnant husband's ever increasing belly move through the opening before Harry could waddle in after it. He had to restrain himself most of the time by biting on his lip to keep from laughing, and the rest of the time, he couldn't seem to keep his hands off Harry's newly rounded figure. 

Severus had never seen Harry look so healthy in all their time together. He relished in the times when they settled down in bed and he watched Harry's stomach. They waited for Reganne to move, and when she did, he would lay his hands upon Harry's skin, just to feel the life and magic flowing in them both. He couldn't believe he'd settled down into domesticity so easily. Shaking his head and reaching out for Harry's hand, Severus brought Harry's palm to his mouth and placed a soft kiss to the centre then led him to Jennifer's desk to check them in for Harry's appointment. "Ready, Harry?"

"Yes, Husband," Harry said, slightly winded from the climb to the office. "Thank you for coming with me." The young wizard was worried about his appointment, worried that he'd gained too much weight or not enough, that he was doing something to endanger Severus' child; maybe even some horrible thing he'd done in his past was affecting the baby and he didn't even know it. Max had told them that they would get to see the baby today if she were co-operative with the ultrasound and Harry was nervous and almost afraid of what they'd see. What if something were amiss?

"I wouldn't miss this for anything, Harry," Severus ran one hand soothingly down Harry's back as he scrawled Harry's name on the sign-in sheet and then smiled at Jennifer. He steered Harry over to one of the waiting sofas and settled him, then retrieved him a cup of water from the water cooler. Handing the plastic cup to Harry then sitting beside him, Severus took Harry's hand once more and eyed him. He could almost feel the ways of anxiety wafting off of Harry and wondered if he shouldn't have given Harry something before the appointment. 

"Harry, Doctor Sorens will see you now," Jennifer called from the counter, standing and picking up his chart. She smiled and waved them back. 

Severus stood and held out a hand to Harry. "Let me help you, Harry." 

Harry took Severus' hand and hoisted himself slowly to his feet.

"How have you been doing, Harry? Eating and sleeping alright?" Max asked, as he came out of his office, following the couple and Jennifer around to the scale. He took Harry's chart, allowing Jennifer to return to her desk.

"I'm well and yes, sir, no problems there. I'm eating every bloody thing in sight. My arse is going to be so large, it won't go through the doorway," Harry muttered.

Severus suppressed a chuckle. "It's alright, Harry, we'll simply widen the hallways if need be," he teased, looking on as Harry stepped up onto the scale.

Max smiled as he read the digital reading. "Very good, Harry, I expect you to continue to eat everything in sight. You've gained twenty-three pounds and I want to see more on you by your due date."

Harry stared at the numbers on the scale then looked up at Max. "Are you serious?" He turned and looked up at Severus. "Husband..."

Severus smiled at the news, happy that Harry was gaining steadily. "Good on you, Harry," he murmured and ran one hand lightly over the fleshier shoulder and back of his little husband. "You look radiant."

"Thank you, Husband," Harry sighed and nodded, glancing back at the scale over his stomach. He ran a hand over the swell then stepped off. Sidling over to Severus, he snuggled up against his side and bit his lip then looked at Max. "What happens now? Can we really see her?"

"If you would like to and the little miss is co-operative we can try," Max said with a smile. "Let me get the machine, and you both can settle in Exam one."

Once in the room, Severus could feel the anxiety wafting off of Harry again. He wrapped an arm around Harry, leaning down to press a kiss to the top of his head. "What's wrong, love?"

Harry looked up at Severus. "It's about that time," he whispered. "Grant said he made it this far then lost all of Damon's children." He swallowed and leaned against Severus. "He was healthy, Severus, sane and not abused... not like me."

"Oh, Harry," Severus murmured, holding Harry close and deciding to tell him what had happened with Grant's pregnancies. "Baby, Grant's cervix is weak, that's why he lost their children. You're healthy and there's nothing wrong with you there. Remember Max checking your cervix?"

Harry grimaced and nodded. "Yes, Sir. I just hope there's nothing else wrong with me that may have hurt the baby."

"Tell me what your fears are, Harry. What do you think might have been done to you to damage you?" Max asked as he re-entered the room and caught the conversation.

Harry shrugged, leaning more against Severus as he recalled some of the 'treatments' Morgan had given him. Experiments that he was just beginning to realize were most likely attempts to try and make him pregnant. "Just... things I've done, and had done to me before I had those parts." He looked up at Severus then back at Max.

"Harry, you didn't have your child bearing organs at that point, there was nothing that could have been done to hurt you in that way," Max said gently as he ushered Harry to the exam table. "I'll need you to lift your robe and put this sheet over your lower half."

Harry carefully climbed up on the table and laid back. "Merlin, this is embarrassing," he moaned then snorted as he looked up and spotted the poster on the ceiling; a kitten, barely clinging to a tree branch with one paw and a caption that read: 'Hang in there, baby, Friday is on its way!' Draping the paper sheet over his lap, Harry drew his robe up then blew out a breath, and nodded at Max. "I'm ready when you are."

Max exposed Harry's rounded abdomen, squirted the warmed lube over Harry's belly and then flipped the portable ultrasound on. "Where have you been feeling her the most today?" he asked, wand held in the ready.

Harry chuckled. "You're joking, right? She's always all over the place... well except for when Damon touches for me. It's as if she's stopping to listen to him talk."

Max nodded and laid the wand to Harry's slicked belly, pressing down as he began to move methodically over the man's abdomen, smiling as the image of their child showed up. "There she is, Harry," Max said as he moved the monitor to where Harry had a good view. He was glad he'd been able to talk Grant into replacing their old machine with one of the new ones that gave an actual picture rather than the traditional blobs that could be interpreted as anything.

Harry stared at the image of their daughter, watching the little flashing light he assumed was her heart beating. "Oh... wow." He reached out and grabbed Severus's arm, tugging him closer to see the monitor. "Look... look at what we did," he whispered softly. "She's really in there."

"Yes, she is, look at her little face," Severus murmured as their daughter turned in the womb to face the pressure. He breathed a sigh of relief as he noted it didn't seem she'd have the Snape nose.

Harry grinned and pointed. "Look, she's sucking her thumb! I didn't know they could do that."

"Oh, yes, Harry, she can do all sorts of things now including urinating and sucking on her toes. Little boys have been seen with erections in ultrasounds," Max said as he began to key the computer to take still images for his friends to take home with them.

Harry continued to stare at the image then looked up at Severus. "She's really in there," he said. "Well, I mean, I know she was in there but..." he turned and looked at the monitor again. "But this is different, real."

"It looks like she has your mouth," Severus said as he pointed out Reganne's full baby lips on the monitor. "She's beautiful." Full of pride and wonder, he leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to Harry's mouth. "Thank you."

Harry returned Severus's kiss and blinked at him. "For what?"

"For accepting me and loving me," Severus breathed, swallowing heavily and resting his forehead against the pillow Harry's head lay on. "I never thought anyone could want me or a family with me."

Harry sucked in a breath then reached up and ran a hand through Severus's hair. He smiled and bent awkwardly to kiss his hair. "You don't need to thank me for that, Husband. Those people that couldn't see past your evil potions master mask didn't need to have you because you were waiting on me," he said smugly.

Max smiled to himself as he worked at getting the measurements and readings he needed before getting ready to finish up the procedure. "I'll have pictures printed if you'd like them," he said as he lifted the scanner and wiped it off before placing it on its hook and then moving to wipe down Harry's belly.

Harry ran his fingers through Severus's hair once more and nodded at Max. "May we, Husband?"

"Of course, little one, anything you'd desire is yours," Severus said, obviously besotted with his young husband. "I'm so glad you're doing well.

Max chuckled as he looked up into his long-time friend's face. "He's fine and so is the baby, Severus. She's going to be a big girl, I think, maybe eight pounds," he said as he finished cleaning Harry up.

Harry's eyes went round behind his glasses. "Did he just say eight pounds?" he asked in a choked whisper.

Severus hummed and sat up, glancing at the monitor once more before looking down at Harry. "Yes, I believe he did." He turned to Max. "That's roughly average weight for a baby, isn't it? I realize you said she and Harry are doing well, so this is not something we need to engage Montgomery's services for?" He inquired and took Harry's hand, squeezing his fingers gently.

Max shook his head. "No, but if you'd like a second opinion I wouldn't be offended. Harry, you are progressing normally," he said as he sat back down and reached for Harry's file, making notations on the visit.

"Harry, you do however, need to start staying off your feet more. You'll find that your joints are going to become somewhat unstable as your body starts to become more flexible for the birth. I'm not putting you on bed rest though; you do need plenty of activity. Just be careful and do it in moderation," Max said as he closed the file. "I'll see you back in a week."

Harry bit his lip, then nodded at the instructions. "So... activity in moderation but no bed rest means I can still come down to the shop and work." He cut his eyes at Severus and quickly looked back at Max. "Wecanstillhavesextoo?" he asked in a hushed voice.

"Yes, to both questions, Harry, but if you start to become uncomfortable, then you need to think of other gratifications," Max said, aware of how worried Harry could become about keeping his Master pleased.

Turning his attention to Severus, he nodded to the door and then stood up. "Harry, you may get dressed now while I speak with Severus in the hall."

Severus smirked at Harry, bending down to press a kiss to the top of his head and whispering his thanks once more into Harry's hair. He eyed the monitor with the picture of his child then followed Max outside of the room, closing the door behind him. 

"Is there a problem? Something you didn't want to discuss in front of Harry?" Severus eyed Max, crossing his arms and waiting for an answer as his heart began to slam against his chest.

Max shook his head. "No, no problem, but I did want to talk to you alone. I need you to be careful with him during sex. I know your size and it's going to become uncomfortable for Harry if it hasn't already. No deep thrusting in any position, okay?" he said as he leaned against the wall and looked at his friend.

Severus made a face but nodded. "Perhaps it would be best if we did abstain until after Reganne is born. I do not want to chance his mental state any more than it already is. We have had more than enough excitement between Jason, Montgomery, and the situation with Damon and Grant. Not to mention Davy's subsequent arrival, and with the hols just a few weeks away, this is a delicate time for Harry."

"No, Severus, honestly, I believe that would make him fret that he was doing something wrong," Max said. "He may perceive it as punishment or who knows what."

Severus pursed him lips, thinking about the things Max had said. Knowing he could speak openly with Max about their relationship, he plunged forward. Sighing, he ran a hand across his face. "At this time, I am seeing no solution other than that. While he is getting better at letting me know when he is in pain, he has also asked to expand into more areas of play. Shutting that down now might also be detrimental. If you have another suggestion, I would greatly like to hear it."

"Sev, you're a smart man, I'm sure you can get creative in the bedroom," Max chuckled. "Look, you two can still play to a degree, but just remember you are the one that decides what's done. You don't need him having episodes now; the stress isn't good on him or the baby."

Severus rolled his eyes. "I know that," he growled through clenched teeth. He closed his eyes and shook his head. "I just didn't want to hurt him. He's so small, so... so... delicate like this and yet, I know just exactly how much power resides in that little body," he whispered. "He's been through so much, and now something that we both want is in reach, I don't want to screw it up."

Max's expression softened. "Sev, you have to trust yourself and Harry to tell you if something doesn't feel right. Out of anyone I know, you and Grant can read a person's body language like a map, use that to your advantage," he said, clasping one big hand on the other man's shoulder. "Just don't withhold from him completely, I'm afraid that would really throw him into a tailspin and then who knows what he'd do to himself."

"Thank you," Severus murmured and nodded, opening his eyes and looking up at Max. "I shall endeavour to do the best I can." He arched an eyebrow and smirked at his best friend. "Do be ready for a midnight ring if something does happen though, yes?" 

"Of course Sev, if you have any questions or concerns, call me whenever you need to," Max said looking the man in the eye. "I mean that, whenever."

Meeting Max's look, Severus laid a hand on his shoulder. "Thank you, again, Max, and I will make certain Harry is punctual." He grinned. "I seem to remember saying the same thing when a certain girl-child was being incubated and receiving at Fire call at 3 AM from an excited papa to announce the arrival."

"He may go early, Sev, that is the case in a lot of the male pregnancies, so just watch him," Max said with a nod. "Make him take things easy."

"I have already taken measures for both Harry and Jason in the shop, so neither man will be on their feet more than necessary. With this news, it appears I am going to have to place the ad in the paper for more help, after all." Severus sighed and shook his head. "I had no idea just how lucrative the situation here had become with there being no local apothecary."

"Well, we've been trying to tell you for years that we needed you over here," Max chuckled and then thought for a moment. "Why don't you give Grant a call and see if he'd like to come in and work for you a few days a week. Now that he's in retirement, I give him a month before Damon has him caged in the basement for making him crazy."

Severus snorted. "I think you have that wrong. While he may drive Damon insane, Grant would enjoy that all too much." He nodded though and ran a hand through his hair. "I may do that. Harry and Grant seem to have worked out their "malfunctions" while they were in Britain and I think it would do them both good to have someone else to chat with."

Max only nodded, slapping Harry's chart against Severus' chest. "You can take him home now, he's all finished here. Personally, I'm ready to head home myself," he said as he opened the door to the exam room for Severus.

"It was good seeing you Bit and we'll see you on Sunday. Make your husband take you out for a treat after you're finished at the desk," Max said with a smile and a wave to the little man who was trying to smooth his hair down in the reflection on the paper towel dispenser.

Harry turned and waved back. "Thank you Max," he called back and waited for Severus.

Severus entered the room, running a hand through Harry's hair and making it stick up again. He smirked and wrapped an arm around his husband, leading him out of the room toward Jennifer's desk. "I am very proud of you for taking such good care of yourself and Reganne, Harry," he murmured and pressed a kiss to Harry's temple. "Any particular place you'd like to have lunch after we leave?"

"How about a chili dog?" Harry asked with a grin, rolling his eyes as his hair was mussed. "With peppers and onions."

Severus chuckled, paying Jennifer and making Harry's next appointment. "I think that can be arranged. Let's take the elevator down and grab an antacid potion for you just to be on the safe side. Surely these combinations can't be all good for your body, even if the little Snapeling has a hand in creating the cravings." 

Harry took Severus' hand and followed him along to the small elevator, leaning against the back wall as the doors closed. "Husband, why didn't Grant put his office on the main level?" he asked curiously, he'd wondered that several times since they'd opened the shop but had always forgot to ask.

Severus led Harry out into the hallway, then out the small door in the back of the large Victorian that housed the Practice and their shop. "I too asked that question when I first met them. Grant fell in love with this building not long after he began practicing but he had complete his commitment to the hospital first before he could go into private practice. It wasn't until a few years later when he was attacked after a late night at the hospital that Damon decided it was past time for Grant to have his own place."

Severus stopped at the truck and opened the door for Harry. "Damon purchased this building for Grant, but the owner had one stipulation. She had lived upstairs but wanted a smaller place, and also wanted to keep her small bakery that was on the bottom floor of the house. Damon remodelled the entire building for the woman and placed Grant's practice on the upper stories, so she could have a flat and her business on the bottom level."

"So that's why we've the huge sinks in the back?" Harry asked, thinking of how cooperative that had been of the older couple for the original owner. "I always thought it was because Grant liked the tower as his private office."

Severus nodded and smirked as he helped Harry in the truck. "Yes, and it was quite a bit of serendipity that it all has worked out the way it has. Grant does like his privacy, and being the owner has its perks, so to speak." He chuckled, buckling Harry's seat belt and pressing a kiss to his temple. "The view from Grant's window is quite amazing, and reminds Grant of the rides on the Ferris wheels from the carnivals that Damon used to take him to when they were dating." 

Glancing back at the old Victorian then at Harry, Severus sighed and brushed his fingers along Harry's cheek. "There are several wonderful stories about them, and this town, that one day I hope to be able to share with you and Reganne. Thank you for agreeing to stay with me here, Harry."

Harry turned to look at Severus. "I wouldn't want to be anywhere but by your side Husband," he said and lifted his hand, motioning to all that was outside the warm truck cab, "all of this is simply a bonus."

Severus smiled and closed the door, walking around the truck and sliding behind the wheel. He backed out of the space, driving to the little mom and pop joint that served Harry's desired choice of lunch. As he turned the corner of Main Street and passed Clangman's, he told Harry of his plans. "I've decided to ask Damon if Grant could come to help out in the shop while Jason is away for the next few days, as well as to stay on for a bit until after the two of you deliver." He eyed Harry for a moment, then continued. "I take it that there will be no problems between the two of you," he stated, not quite an order but not quite an inquiry either. 

Harry shook his head. "No, there won't be any problems Husband. Grant and I have come to an understanding and I've no issue working with him," he said softly. "Do you think Damon will let him?"

Severus nodded. "I am glad to hear that, Harry. I was hoping that the two of you could get along." He grinned. "By now, if they haven't killed one another with sex and Grant hasn't driven Damon completely mad, then I am almost certain Damon will allow it, just to get Grant out of his hair for a few hours."

Harry laughed at Severus' comment; he'd not seen Grant in a few days. "So Grant really is doing better?" he asked, idly scratching at his robed belly as they pulled into the lot in front of the little drive-in. "May we eat in the truck or at home? I don't feel like getting out."

"Eating at home is a fine idea. I would love to lounge in front of the fireplace with you." Severus nodded at Harry. "Grant is indeed doing much better. Montgomery worked a miracle on the pair of them." He turned and looked at Harry, taking one of his hands and gently squeezing his fingers. "If you wish to be certain about yours and Reganne's health, I will try and contract Montgomery for an appointment. Max has already said he wouldn't mind you having the second opinion, and would most likely welcome any information from him on how to better treat his Fleymann's patients."

Harry nodded; he'd wanted to ask Doctor Montgomery questions about his condition and what exactly it would mean for his life in the future. "I'd like that, especially since it looks as though he'll be staying now. Maybe we can ask to talk to him after he and Jason return and Jason is settled," he said as he looked over the menu board that was posted on the outside of the building.

"May I have more than one chili dog and cheese fries with a chocolate milkshake?" he asked, licking his lips at the thought of food.

Severus chuckled and nodded, deciding that the earlier worries Harry had were due to the appointment. "Anything your heart and stomach desires, my Harry." 

Harry smiled brightly as he leaned over to offer his mouth to Severus for a kiss. "Thank you, Husband. I shall think of a suitable way to show my appreciation later this evening," he purred, a wicked twinkle in his eye.

Severus hummed as he pressed his mouth to Harry's. "I shall be looking forward to whatever your evil little mind conjures up."


	11. 137 Arms Wide Open

Hey everyone! I know you all probably thought we fell off the face of the earth, well, Halo hasn't, but I've just been working my ass off. Anyhow, sorry about everything taking so long and if the state of MO gets their way, I may be laid off soon so that means more frequent updates.

 

 

 

Chapter 137: Arms Wide Open

Looking over at Richard as they neared the art gallery, Jason felt a pang of unease working its way into his mind. This wasn't going to work and his cover was about to be blown, he just knew it. Or even worse, that life sucking shitbag, Todd, would be there with one greedy paw stuck out... like he always had been before whenever Jason's father had sent him his allowance. "Maybe I should wait, Rich. You know, until after I have the boys."

Richard pulled the car into the paid parking lot next to the gallery and put the car in gear. He turned and looked at Jason, his heart clenching at the site of Jason's face with the cosmetics in place, making him look as if he were sickly. He reached out and cupped Jason's chin, stroking his cheek and smiling gently at him. "Jason... calm down. You'll be just fine, I promise. The gallery owner is expecting us and agreed to all our conditions that no one else would be here to see you like this. The charms holding the make-up in place are strong and this will work so long as you relax. Just act like we talked about, all right? That money is yours, for you and your boys, and we are going to get it for you today."

"Todd will be there: I know he will and he's going to cause trouble," Jason muttered as he took a deep breath and looked around the lot as if his ex would suddenly loom out of nowhere.

"No, he won't. You read Gregory's reports, didn't you?" Richard took Jason's hands in his own and brought them to his mouth, gently pressing a kiss to his fingers. "Don't let him get to you, Jason. Think about you and the boys and that's it. Right now, he's at a political rally south of here, lobbying funds for some representative. He's not even in the area. We'll be in and out of here before he even knows it."

Jason looked at Richard for a long moment and then nodded slowly; he trusted him. "Alright, let's get this over with."

Richard squeezed Jason's hands and smiled at him. "Ready? Stay in the car; I'll come around and get you out." He gave Jason a stern look. "Now, try to remember: you are sick. Act like it." He winked at Jason, squeezed his hands once more then got out of the car to get the wheelchair out of the trunk.

"I feel like shit," Jason muttered, finding that it wasn't hard at all to look pained and ill at ease. He looked around at the dirty snow piled up in the corners of the lot and shivered as the wind rocked the small car.

Richard rolled the chair around to the passenger side of the car and looked down in the window at Jason, biting his lip and trying not to laugh out loud at the expression on his face. He swallowed back the laughter then opened the door and bent to help Jason out. "I said sick, not look like you are about to take out the whole world with a semi-automatic. Damn, Jason, remind me not to piss you off anytime soon." Richard reached across Jason and unbuckled the seatbelt, dropped a kiss on Jason's forehead then offered his hand to Jason as he wrapped his other arm around his shoulders to help him from the car.

Offering up a wry smile, Jason let Richard settle him into the wheelchair and then lifted his arms up so the blanket could be put over him. "I'm not homicidal, I just don't feel good."

"Un huh... Try not to go postal on Winthrop. I'd like not to Obliviate anyone. I'm really rusty on that spell." Richard smirked as he shook out the blanket and tucked it up under Jason's arms then let it fall over his lap. He walked around the wheelchair and made certain the quilt was neatly wrapped around Jason's legs as well as being clear of the wheels. Offering a smile to Jason as the quilt's charms settled into place, Richard stood and asked, "Warm enough?"

Jason nodded, shifting around in the wheelchair to try to find a comfortable spot, wincing from a twinge in his lower back. "Yeah, let's get this over with."

Richard nodded and grabbed a messenger bag out of the car then locked it with the remote. He unlocked the wheelchair's wheels and grasped the handles, slinging Jason's bag over his shoulder. Trying to visually pick the smoothest path through the slick, icy parking lot before they set out, he leaned down and murmured in Jason's ear, "Hang on, Jason. I'll try to be as careful as possible." Richard eased the wheelchair forward, heading through the parking lot, toward the black glass building across the street.

Gripping the armrests with his hands, Jason grit his teeth and tried not to groan as they hit a rough patch. "Fuck," he hissed under his breath.

Richard slid on a patch of black ice and tried to slow them down. "Sorry!" He skidded to a stop at the crosswalk, then moved around, checking the quilt and looking down at Jason. "All right? We're almost there."

"Let's get this done and go home, I seriously feel like shit," Jason mumbled, leaning his head forward and propping it on one hand. "Stupid jerk should've just mailed it to me."

Richard nodded and kissed the back of Jason's neck. "Agreed. We'll stop at The Candy Factory and get you some chocolate, I promise. Soon this will all just be a memory. Hang on, here we go again," Richard promised softly as the light changed.

Jason closed his eyes and took a deep breath; he didn't think chocolate was going to help much. "Let's go," he mumbled as they headed to the front door of the gallery where the owner was waiting on them.

Richard stopped in front of the gallery doors and nodded at the man waiting on them. "Mister Winthrop, I presume? I'm Doctor Montgomery, Mister Summers' physician. May we go inside and get out of the weather?"

"Please, please do come in," Winthrop said, holding the door open and looking down with curious sympathy at Jason. Hopefully, it wasn't AIDS and hopefully, it wasn't contagious.

Richard nodded and pushed Jason into the gallery. "Thank you, Mister Winthrop. I do hope we haven't inconvenienced you any. Mister Summers isn't feeling as well as he had hoped today, and I would like to extend my sincerest apologies to you in asking if we could expedite this meeting in some way, if at all possible."

Jason looked up gratefully at Richard and then at Winthrop. "Yeah, I'm not feeling real hot," he mumbled and slumped in the wheelchair.

"It's quite all right. Please, let me get Mister Summer's bank draft," Winthrop said, eyeing them both as he went over to a small desk and retrieved a parchment-coloured envelope. "I do hope we'll be allowed to represent more of Mister Summer's work in the future."

Jason looked up at Winthrop, a look of mistrust and disbelief on his face. "You want more of my stuff?" he asked dubiously, thinking of the canvases that were stored under his bed at his trailer. "Are you sure?"

Winthrop arched a brow and looked down at Jason. "Mister Summers... do you not realize what your art, your talent is worth? Your paintings gave this gallery a considerable amount of exposure. Once the original twelve pieces sold, we had several inquires as to the possible commission of more. We not only want it, but would be most honoured to have it, if you would grace us with it."

Jason shrugged and looked back to Richard. "Someone will need to go up to my place and get the canvases," he said and then looked back to Winthrop.

"Mister Winthrop, I'll bring more in, but there needs to be an understanding that no one is told how or where to find me, is that understood?" Jason said, a slight grimace on his face as a pain lanced through his lower back. "I want my privacy and I don't want to be bothered by anyone."

Richard nodded and ran a hand over Jason's shoulder, studying him for a moment. He glanced up at Winthrop. "I agree, and I think we need to finish this transaction. I would like to get Mister Summers to rest. If those terms are acceptable, then as a witness, I can make certain that Mister Summer's legal representative sends you a document."

Winthrop nodded, looking down at his newly acquired money-making machine. "Oh, yes, yes, of course. Forward anything you need to the gallery." He held out the parchment envelopment to Jason. "I can't tell how glad we are that you have chosen our gallery to represent you, Mister Summers. You shan't be disappointed."

Jason only nodded as he held his hand out for the envelope. "I hope not, I'll pull everything from here if someone contacts me and they've got the information from you or one of your employees," he said with a faint smile, hoping against hope Todd fell off of a mountain somewhere on one of his damnable climbing excursions.

~*~

Richard wheeled Jason out of the gallery, softly casting another Cushioning Charm on the chair before carefully making his way across the snow-covered parking lot back to his car. "Are you all right? Why were you making that face? Are you in pain?"

He stopped by the car, opening the trunk and doors, then leaning in to start the motor. "Don't lie to me, Jason. I could see it on your face in there that something was going on."

Sighing and not even bothering to try to placate Richard, Jason spoke as he clumsily moved from the wheelchair to the front seat of the car. "My back's hurting like a son-of-a-bitch and I feel sick to my stomach," he muttered as he settled himself and pulled the lap blanket up over his shoulders.

Richard frowned, quickly putting up the wheelchair and sliding behind the wheel. He ran a hand over Jason's leg, trying to remember what he'd eaten that morning. "What kind of pain is it? Is it just centred in your back or is it elsewhere?"

Backing out of the lot, he manoeuvred the car on to the road. Keeping one hand on Jason and one on the wheel, he started for the highway and home.

"It starts right in the small of my back and sometimes goes around as far as my belly," Jason said tiredly, the trip taking more out of him than he'd expected. "It's been awhile since I've been riding in a car this long, maybe it's too much sitting."

Richard hummed, continuing to run his hand over Jason's leg. He bypassed the first entrance ramp to the highway, wondering if he shouldn't start looking for a local hospital. "Has it lessened since we got in the car or worsened?"

"You mean just now or when we left Echo?" Jason asked, rubbing his belly and wincing as his back cramped again. "That one went down my hips too."

Richard stopped the car and stared at Jason. "You've been in pain since we left Echo and didn't tell me? Why Jason?" He cut his eyes down to Jason's stomach then at the clock, cursing himself for not checking the time when they entered the car.

"No, not since we left. My back started bugging me when we stopped to get drinks," Jason shot back with a glare and then took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't snap. I just wanted to get this over and done with before I had to wait until after the babies were born," he said, trying to explain why he'd kept quiet. "I wanted to get the money and get a place in town this week."

Richard blinked and continued to stare at Jason for a moment before shaking his head. He put the car in drive and turned down the next street, trying to remain calm as well as search out a hospital. "Jason... a little irritability is acceptable when one is possibly in labour. I am used to it, being a _doctor_ , after all."

He eyed Jason, continuing to run his hand over his leg, hoping to keep Jason calm. "However, it's been several hours since we stopped for drinks, not to mention that we've stopped several times for drinks. So, I need to know these things if I am going to help you. Since you didn't see fit to inform me, I suggest that you just prepare yourself for a possible delivery in this town and we can find a place together in Echo with the children later."

"I am not in labour," Jason muttered through clenched teeth. "I'm not due for at least another month and I am not having my kids here, so step on it."

"Answer the question, Jason, and then I can be better informed as to the possibility of the impending arrival of your sons, or if you just have killer gas." Richard smirked at Jason, still rubbing his hand on Jason's leg, although he did press the gas pedal down a bit harder. "Everything you have told me so far indicates the very real possibility that the next Summer men will be born in DC. Now, on which time did we stop was it that you noticed the pain? I need to know, so that I can tell the attending ER physician how long you have been in **labour**!"

"The last time we stopped and I got out to pee," Jason said closing his eyes and letting his head rest on the back of the seat. "I want to have them in Echo, Rich, not here. It's important to me." The young man hoped Richard wouldn't argue with him anymore and simply drive.

"I can understand that, Jason, and I will do my best to prevent that," Richard murmured and gently squeezed Jason's knee. He thought about the rest of the drive into the city and visit at the gallery. He passed by the street sign that mentioned a hospital but turned toward the highway. "Now, that was about three... four hours ago. Have you had any more pains since the last one? Do you have to relieve yourself?"

Checking the clock, he eyed Jason as he took a deep breath and hoped his instincts were leading him in the right direction. "Let me know now, Jason, I'm heading for the interstate."

Jason nodded. "I'm cramping here," he said, rubbing his hand high on his swollen mid section and I should probably hit the bathroom. There's a rest area just up ahead on the Interstate." He pointed to a sign announcing the rest area was five miles away. "I can hold it, you know, just in case you need to come in there or something."

"Dammit, Jason, if you've got to go, then you've got to go. You know better than to hold it in your condition!" Richard made a face as he sped toward the entrance ramp. He reached up and gently ran his hand over Jason's stomach, feeling the tension. "I will go with you, if you like, but why do I suddenly have the feeling that you held yourself in check too long while we were at the gallery. These don't sound like any labour pains that any of my other patients have ever complained about. However, it has been a while since I have delivered a set of multiples."

Jason clasped his hand over Richard's and groaned loudly as another pain struck. "Hurry up, I have to get out and move!" he whispered urgently, shifting uncomfortably in his seat.

Signalling, Richard moved into the exit lane, speeding up and crossing over the double white lines as he pulled into the rest area. He parked sideways in the spot, jumped out of the car and ran around to let Jason out, murmuring a Concealing Spell over them both. He helped Jason out of the car. "Come on, Jason. Easy, baby, let's not drop them on the pavement."

As Jason awkwardly climbed out of the car, a series of loud explosive noises filled the air followed immediately by an unmistakable odour of someone's digestive tract adjusting to a vegetarian diet. "Shit."

Richard arched an eyebrow and bit his lip. "You don't say. Do you need clean clothes now as well?" He ran a hand over his face, still holding in the laughter and looked at Jason once more. "From the unmistakeable air about you, I'd say that you snuck along some of Davy's curried snack mix for the trip. Is that what you have been snaking on this entire time?"

Jason's face turned bright red in embarrassment and then he began to laugh as well. "No, I don't need a change, yet, but I might if we don't get in there soon. I plead the fifth on the curry," he said as he started up the slushy sidewalk, careful to hide the baggie of wasabi peas he'd been munching on earlier in his pocket.

Richard laughed out loud, turned, and offered Jason his arm. "Let me help you before you fall and really do start having labour pains." He shook his head and held the door for Jason, following him inside the restroom. "Once we return, if you continue to enjoy the fruits of Davy's table then I suggest you ask Severus to brew you a potion to deal with the gas."

"I've been taking something already, but it seems like it's been getting worse lately," Jason said, taking Richard's offered arm and accepting the assistance.

Once inside the bathroom and safely in a stall, Jason thought about what Winthrop had said. "Do you think we can get those paintings soon?"

"This late in your pregnancy there may be nothing that can help with the discomfort. However, if you are using a Muggle remedy and it isn't working, then a potion might do better for you." Richard leaned against the wall then addressed Jason's other concern. "I'd say it all depends on the road conditions once we return home and how well you are able to make the trek back up that mountain to your home. Or, if you can not and would like, perhaps Mister Wolffe or myself would be able to retrieve them for you."

Jason looked up from where he was seated on the toilet and groaned softly; no, he didn't think this was just gas. "Richard... I think we need to be home," he said softly, his eyes closed as the muscles in his back cramped once again.

Richard sighed and looked at his watch, checking the time before shakinghis head. "Dammit! I had hoped this wouldn't happen, but I'll do my damnedest." He stepped closer to the door, placing one hand on it. "Do one thing for me, Jason. Reach down and see if the canal opening is there, yet. I remember you saying it had deepened, but I need to know if you can actually feel the opening."

Closing his eyes, Richard waited for the answer that would hopefully buy them some time. He really needed to know if he could make it to Echo or not. He certainly didn't want to aggravate Jason's condition by possibly Life-flighting him back the Fleymann's center.

"I don't want to," Jason muttered through clenched teeth, he knew something didn't feel like it should and had no real desire to check it out himself. "I feel freaking slimey as hell. Can we Apparate?"

Richard groaned softly and wondered if the plug hadn't already passed. He checked his watch again. "Okay, Jason, calm down and let me consider our options. ever since you told me about the way magic reacts to the mountains, I'm a bit leery about trying to Apparate if you are in fullblown labour."

"Can we floo?" Jason asked. "I used it a few days ago and I was fine. Richard, I really really don't want to have these kids in a public toilet on the side of the highway."

Jason got carefully to his feet, his face grimacing at the sensations between his legs. "How about getting Doctor Sorens to meet us?" he asked, thinking of a little motel a few miles back that they had passed. He knew he was in a situation and was doing his best not to panic or lose control of his emotions.

Clenching his fists at the inability of being able to help Jason, Richard nodded. "I hate to keep shutting down your options, baby, but I have to think about all of you. Any type of magical travel will need to be approved by Sorens, and getting him prepared will help you out greatly. Come on out, and let's see what we are dealing with."

There was a moment of silence. "There's no one in here, right?" Jason asked hesitantly before opening the door to the stall. We could always move to that big stall."

"We can do that if that's what you want." Richard aimed his wand at the door and locked it. "All right, Jason; we're safe. I want you to call Sorens as I take a look to see what our options may be. You are going to have to tell him everything I am telling you, so he can get the best idea of what he wants to do."

"Why don't you talk to him, you know what you're looking at," Jason said as he came out of the stall and looked up at Richard while he pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and dialed his doctor's office.

Going into the handicapped stall, Jason held the phone between his shoulder and ear while he hitched his robes up to expose himself. "Here," he said softly as he bent over, clutching the railing and listening to the far off telephone ring.

Richard followed Jason into the stall, chuckling quietly. "Jason, it's a bit hard to talk on the phone with my hands shoved up your crotch." Reaching up, he ran one hand over Jason's back and knelt to check on Jason's condition.

"I'm going to touch you now, so be real still for me," Richard murmured then softly spoke a Cleansing Spell on his hands. With his wand hand, he continued to rub on Jason's back as he carefully inspected Jason. Taking a bit of tissue, he cleaned off some fluid from between Jason's legs. "Oh, yeah... You are in labour, and it appears as if you've been that way for some time.I'm guessing you are at a minimum of three to four centremeters, baby."

As soon as Jason heard Richard's pronouncement, the office telephone was answered. "Please, this is Jason Summers and Doctor Montgomery says I'm in labour, can he talk to the doctor?" the young man said in a rush, nearly dropping the cellphone in the process.

"Here," he said reaching around behind him to hand the phone off to Richard. "I don't want to talk, I'm going to the car." With that, Jason stood up straight, letting his robes fall down in place, wanting to be anywhere but where he was at right then.

Richard smiled at Jason and grabbed him, just in case Sorens wanted him to look for anything else. He wedged the phone under his ear and stepped closer to Jason, touching his cheek and caressing his skin. "You are going to be fine, Jason; just calm down."

Leaning down, he pressed a soft kiss to Jason's wild hair and wrapped his arm around him, hoping to settle Jason while he spoke to Sorens. "Sorens... yes, he is... a three or four I'd say..."

Pausing, Richard smiled at Jason before speaking again. "Yes, he's had lower back pains, but didn't bother to tell me he'd been having them all day." He listened to Sorens' for a moment, eyeing Jason. "We're still in D. C. ... at a rest stop just off the highway."

Jason crossed his arms over his belly and waited. "Come on, I think we can make it back by car if you drive like you stole it," he said softly, recalling some of the things he'd read in a baby book he'd checked out from the library. He'd read that a first labour normally took many hours to progress.

Richard smiled at Jason and shook his head at Jason. "I was able to time one, and it's been at least ten minutes since he's said anything about another pain." Eyeing Jason, he continued to speak to Sorens. "Yes, I agree that we should be on the high side of caution; the twin factor complicates matters. Just let me know what you would like me to do. I really don't want to deliver them here in the rest stop restroom."

"No! No toilet babies, Richard Montgomery. If we have to, we'll go back to that roach motel, it's better than a porcelian throne," Jason growled. "Ask him if he'll come to us or something if you won't drive. Hell, give me the keys and I'll show you how to drive."

"Right... Thank you for the assistance, Doctor Sorens, and I'll keep in contact with you." Closing the cell, Richard gave Jason a look then maintained his "professional voice" as he explained the situation.

"I don't know if you are in more pain than we started, or there is something going on that you still haven't mentioned, but it does no good to shout at me. Panicking and acting like a shrew will only make matters worse. Now, if you can kindly pull your head out of your ass and calm down, then I can tell you what I can do for you to make this a bit less stressful and easier on all of us."

Glaring daggers at Richard, Jason looked up at the man. "I am not a shrew, I am in labour, my back is killing me and you want me to have these kids in a toilet," he growled. "I know it's serious, but really, can't we have him meet us somewhere and have them? Somewhere decent?"

"No, really? I hadn't noticed, and honestly, if you had bothered to speak up about this earlier, then you probably could have been ensconced in a nice, comfortable hospital room under some, thankfully, heavy medication." Richard spoke through clenched teeth. "Since you requested that I get you back to Echo to have the children, I was trying to do that, safely. If you had remained calm as I asked, allowing our bond to work, then I would have had a better idea as to how you were fairing. As I am not your phyiscan, then it falls to Doctor Sorens to make the decisions as to your medical care. And he has done so."

Trying to calm his own emotions and filter out Jason's panic, Richard took a deep breath. "Now, if you would please do as I asked, then we can get you and our children to the nearest hospital, and notify Sorens of our location."

Jason just stared at Richard, his face blank as he tried to process what had been said. Shaking his head as if waking up, the younger man took a deep breath. "There's a Wizarding hospital in D.C., well, it's more of an advanced clinic, but maybe it would be better than a Muggle one?" he said, ashamed as he realized how he'd been acting and that he was mostly to blame for not speaking up earlier.

Richard nodded and drew Jason into his arms, hoping the contact would calm them both and allow him to continue to think rationally. His heart raced with the possibilities of how crucial the next few minutes were for Jason and the children. "Yes, that's fine. Perfect, even." He ran his hands over Jason's back soothingly, drawning his wand and softly casting a Diagnostic Spell. "Sorens wants me to monitor your labour until we can get to the proper facilities and he can take over. I can't do anything about the pressure, but the spell will allow us to know just how much time we have and how you are doing."

Jason nodded, trusting Richard implicitly. "The babies will be alright, right?" he asked. "Maybe if I lie on my side in the back seat it will help."

Richard nodded even as he began to get the foggy readouts from his first spell. "Yes, you are fine, and so are the boys. Impatient, but fine, and from what I can see, we caught this just in time." He turned Jason and began to walk him toward the exit. "I want you up front with me so I can keep an eye on your vitals. Just lie the seat back and try to get as comfortable as possible."

Flicking his wand at the door then opening Jason's cell, he called Sorens. " The spells are cast, and his vitals are good. We are heading to the Wizarding Clinic just on the outskirts of DC..." He paused to listen, then nodded. "Yes, please call ahead for us and we'll see you there."

~*~

Max paced his office for a few minutes after Richard called and informed him that Jason was indeed in active labour; it was simply too soon and he was worried that there would be complications. Taking out his cell phone, he dialed in Richard's number and waited for the man to answer.

"Doctor Sorens, I'm glad you called. The contractions are about five to ten minutes apart now," Richard answered when he saw the Echo Practice number on the Caller ID. He smiled at Jason and squeezed his hand gently, trying to offer some calm comfort to Jason. "Have you been able to contact the clinic?"

"Yes, and I'll be leaving shortly to try to have everything set up. How is he doing? Is he in distress?" Max asked worried about losing one or both of the babies. "He shouldn't be in labour this early and if he's as advanced as you say he is, we can't stop it safely." Still pacing, he picked up his pager and hit Gregory's code. "I'm going to bring Greg along with me to attend the babies."

"I understand, and appreciate that. Other than the usual discomfort associated with childbirth, Jason's vitals are steady. The External Monitoring Spell shows that both fetuses are fully developed and appear to be stable as well." Richard looked over at Jason when sharp fingernails dug into his hand. "Just out of curiosity, but from what date are you calculating delivery from?"

“The June solstice, that’s how their cycles run,” Max said with a frown. “He shouldn’t be delivering until March.”

Richard hummed. "That is correct to a certain degree, but only with consecutive pregnancies. The first one can occur at anytime of the year, especially if the couples are compatible and have congress often enough. Considering the readouts I am getting, I'd say Jason's right at term, maybe... possibly could be just a few weeks early."

Max stopped in his tracks. “Why hasn’t this been published?” he demanded almost angry at the man for keeping this bit of information from other healers. “Do you know how many patients I’ve had that have thought their child was either way too early or needed to be induced?”

Richard bristled at Max's tone. "This is something I just learned myself through a long, arduous process and study of several couples. The information is still within my research notes that I have yet to publish since I am supposed to be writing up the article as we speak. Considering I have done nothing but help you with your current case loads, I haven't even had time to release this information."

Max blew his breath out in a heavy sigh. “I just wish I’d known about this sooner, now I’m questioning Harry’s due date as well.”

"You aren't the only one, but there's still time and you can make preparations." Richard replied. "I myself had a hard time accepting the facts when I put the research together and came out with five. I am certain that many of my former patients won't be very happy when the article posts, but there is nothing I can do about that now."

“Okay, Jason’s full term,” Max said, bringing himself back to what he needed to focus on. “I’ll meet you at the clinic. How long will it take you to arrive there?”

Richard relayed the question to Jason, getting a snarled answer from him in response. "If I understood the growl correctly, our E.T.A will be in another fifteen to twenty minutes."

“I’ll phone them and let them know what’s about to drop in their lap,” Max said going around and sitting down in front of his computer to find the clinic’s phone number. “Just get him on the road and get there safely.”

"Thank you, and we are turning off the interstate now." Richard replied then hung up the phone. He eyed Jason, squeezing his hand once more. "How are you doing?"

"Okay, I think, just want to be done with this already," Jason said through gritted teeth as he squeezed down on Richard's hand.

Richard chuckled. "The hard part is over; we just need to get you to the clinic. They'll have everything ready and before long, you'll have two healthy sons with you. You brought them along safely and now it's time to reap your rewards."

Jason blew his sweaty bangs away from his face and made a face. "Oh, somehow I don't think the hard part is over yet, they're still in here," he said as he leaned forward a little to try to get comfortable. "Not doing this again anytime soon."

Richard smiled, and chanced a glance at Jason. "Ah, so you say now, but once you see the boys, then you'll forget about all that happened." He rubbed his fingers along Jason's, leaning over to press a kiss to the side of his face before focusing on driving once more. "I'll be right there with you..." he cut his eyes at Jason once more. "If you want me there."

"You'd better not even think of stepping foot outside the door... and I _won't_ forget this either," Jason said as he lifted Richard's hand to his lips, kissing his knuckles before biting down as another contraction began.

Richard grunted as Jason's teeth dug into his hand and tried his best to keep them on the road. Okay, so perhaps the peaceful route hadn't been the way to go. "Breathe, Jason! In through your nose and out through your mouth." Checking the time, he counted the minutes the contractions lasted with the throbbing beats of his hand.

Richard groaned when the pressure of Jason's teeth didn't ease. "This is not my fault, but if you disable me, we are in a shitload of trouble!"

Jason pulled his head away from Richard's hand as the pain began to lessen. "Sorry; I wasn't expecting one again so soon." Rubbing his thumb over the deep imprints he'd left in Richard's hand, Jason lifted it once more to kiss the injured flesh. "I'm sorry."

Richard noted the time the contraction ended. "You're fine, it's all right. I'm... I've...." He gave Jason a weak smile as he glanced over at him for a moment and saw how pale Jason's face was. "I've not been in this exact position before." He blew out a breath. "I apologize for yelling. Just try to breathe through them, and squeeze my hand when it happens. I'll do the exercise with you."

Clearing his throat and focusing on the street signs as they zoomed past, he tried to explain to Jason what would be coming next. He rubbed his thumb over Jason's hand in soothing circles, giving them both something else to concentrate upon. "The contractions will be arriving faster and harder the more you dialate. It's the body's way of preparing to birth the children."

"Am I going to get something to make me numb?" Jason asked hopefully as he thought of something important. Digging his free hand into his robe pocket, he came up with the check from the gallery and handed it over to Richard. "Keep this for me please, I don't want it to get lost."

"Put it in the glove compartment for now;I don't want to lose it either in the excitement. I'll spell it locked here in a moment." Signalling, Richard cut through the lanes, flashers blinking madly as he zoomed down the streets. Looking over at Jason, he shrugged. "I am trying to get you there in time, but it all depends on Doctor Sorens, and how much farther you have progressed."

Jason nodded, and had just closed the small compartment when he clenched his robe in both fists. He began to pant through another contraction and the seat was suddenly damp, then soaked under him. "Oh shit!" he gasped as he felt the wetness. "Something just happened Richard; hurry!"

"Calm down," Richard murmured, attempting to remain soothing even as Jason's panic battered at his senses. Speeding through the light and turning the corner, he reached over and laid his hand on Jason's leg. Dampness seeped through the fabric onto his skin and he rubbed Jason's thigh. "Your water broke, baby; it's all right. Tell me what's happening now."

"I'm feeling a lot of pressure... I have to get it out," Jason gasped, bearing down with the pain and panting through it. "I'm sorry for ruining the seats." Closing his eyes, Jason grunted as the urge to push surged over him in waves. "I think we need to go faster."

Richard ventured a look over at Jason. "Whatever you do, don't push." He turned the corner again and sped through the light, pressing down firmly on the horn as he cut through the intersection. He swerved into the clinic entrance, skidding to a stop in the circle drive at the front doors.

"I feel something," Jason gasped, his eyes rolling in pain as he panted heavily as he lifted his robe and reached down between his legs; he wanted to see.

Richard jumped out and ran around to Jason's side. Flinging open the door, he scooped up Jason and carried him into the hospital. "I'm Doctor Montgomery; my husband's in labour!" He bellowed as he approached the triage desk. "Where's Doctor Sorens?"

"I think the baby wants out," Jason whispered as he reached between his legs and pulled his hand back wet with blood.

The nurse looked up in shock and then stood, blinking as what Richard had said sank in. Most first-time fathers were frantic over nothing and then suprised when their child doesn't arrive for hours. And doctors tended to be the worst about such things as well. She took Richard's arm, drawing him off to the side as another nurse ran toward them with a wheelchair.

"Doctor Sorens isn't here just yet. We'll get you the forms to fill out while we wait for him. First babies tend to take their time, as you are well aware, Doctor.

Richard glared at her and snarled. "Fuck your stupid forms. My husband is in labour with heavy back contractions, lasting two minutes and are now about a minute apart. Let us in to see someone now, or I'm going to deliver this baby right here on your goddamned desk. Don't make me do so, Nurse Rachet."

The nurse stared at Richard like he was deranged. "Doctor Sorens has not arrived, but we have been notified of both of your impending arrivals by him. Please bring your spouse through those doors, someone will show you to a exam bed so we can evaluate him," she said frostily as she pointed to where she meant.

Jason looked up into Richard's red face. "I feel like I have to push," he murmured and then cried out as the next contraction gripped him harder than the last, stiffening his body in Richard's arms.

"I suggest you get your OB here then, because our twins aren't waiting." Richard growled at the woman and squeezed Jason to him. He kicked open the door and strode through, settling Jason on the first bed he came to. "Don't push yet, baby. Breathe."

"Rich, please, I have to push now!" Jason cried out, griping his stomach and holding his breath as another contraction followed almost immediately on the heels of the first one. The doors to the clinic's ward burst open and Max rushed through them.

"Montgomery... how's he progressing?" Max demanded as he hastily pulled the curtains around the bed.

Richard gestured at Jason, "He's in labour! What does it look like? Stupid nurse didn't believe me and was giving us the first babies routine." He drew his wand and flicked it at Jason, vanishing his robe. "Jeez... so fast! Look the first baby's already crowning." He looked around and jerked a gown off a shelf and covered Jason up to keep him warm.

"Greg should be arriving any minute to help." Max grabbed a pair of gloves and gently spread Jason's legs, shaking his head at the sight before him; that baby wasn't waiting. Looking around for a nurse, he began to bark out orders and glanced up at Jason. "Don't you worry, Jason, your little men will be here in no time."

A nurse rushed in, behind her floated a surgical kit as well as an incubator. She turned to Sorens for further instructions as she cast the disgnositic spells for him.

Richard moved out of their way, standing at the head of Jason's bed and lacing his fingers with Jason's.

"I have to push!" Jason turned pain-filled eyes to Max. He clutched at Richard's hand, the tendons in his forearm standing out.

"Not yet, you don't." Max commanded as he reached for the rolling stool and sat down between Jason's legs. "It looks like he's going to be an easy delivery," he murmured at the nurse, then met Jason's eyes. "Jason, when the next contraction begins I want you to start to push while Richard counts to ten and then stop, alright? Do you understand?"

The next contraction began before Jason could answer and he used Richard to give himself leverage as he raised up to push with the constricting muscles.

Richard held on to Jason, counting the entire time. "Nine ... ten. Stop, baby. You are doing so good, so good." He kissed the top of Jason's head.

Greg entered the room, watching as Max, Jason, and Richard worked to bring Jason's twins into the world. A shrill cry echoed throughout the clinic and he grinned, stepping forward to look at the first baby boy for his postnatal testing after Max laid the red, squalling infant on Jason's chest.

"One more, little Papa. You got the first one here, now the second," Greg encouraged Jason and readied for the next baby.

~*~

Harry waddled into the living room, his bowl of ice cream threatening to topple with all the added toppings as he started to sit down next to Severus while the man was working on his laptop on a journal article to publish in the quarterly New England Potions magazine. "Want a bite?" Harry asked as he scooped up ice cream, whipped topping, some crushed vanilla wafers and some other things best left unidentified.

"I think I shall refrain from temptation at this time," Severus chanced a look at whatever Harry was offering and arched an eyebrow. "Do I want to know if that is legal in this country? I have the feeling I will be writing up a dissertation on a new stomach potion after Reganne is born." He went back to his typing, scowling at the words on the screen for a moment before deleting them and beginning again on the paragraph.

"Chicken," Harry scoffed as he turned the spoon to his mouth and groaned obscenely. "Jason was so right about this. Really needs the hot sauce and peppers." Wriggling around on the sofa to get comfortable, Harry belched, his face reddening in embarrassment. "I'm sorry, Husband, I didn't mean to do that."

Severus chuckled as he eyed Harry and shook his head. "I take it that you both are enjoying that monstrosity?"

"No, Max made him stop eating it because of the salt and the heartburn," Harry said as he licked his spoon and then dipped up another gloopy, dripping spoonful.

Severus closed the laptop and turned toward Harry, taking the bowl from his hands. "If Jason isn't supposed to be eating that... thing, then why are you? Max is the professional and if he prevented Jason from eating the dish, what in the name of Merlin gave you the idea that it would be safe for you to consume it?"

"He didn't say that _I_ couldn't have it," Harry said as he sucked the next spoonful into his mouth, the chili sauce making his eyes water.

Severus narrowed his eyes. "Perhaps he didn't say those words exactly but I do recall both he and Max telling you to watch the sodium intake in the last months of your pregnancy. And was it not you that was clawing my arm in the dead of the night, complaining about the evils of red sauce and vowing to never eat "trash" again if I would just make the pain go away?"

"Well... yes, but you've made that lovely potion for me that makes the hurt go away," Harry said, turning his head just in time to belch what felt like flames. Damn, he'd have to remember to leave Damon's habanera sauce alone.

Severus snorted and crossed his arms. "We'll just see about that, shall we? It takes two days to brew that lovely potion, and I gave you the last double dose bottle night before last." He scratched his chin, rubbing at the bit of the soul patch that was growing in on his chin. "That was one dose, and then last night you had chili cheese fries with jalapeños and the non-alcoholic ales with Damon while I worked at the bar, so that was the second dose." Severus grinned at Harry. "Well, I do believe, Bit, that you are out of potion. What ever are you going to do?"

Harry's eyes widened as he set down his dish and ran for the telephone in the kitchen, quickly dialling Damon's cell number.

Severus laughed out loud, banishing the melting heart attack in a dish to the kitchen as he stood and followed after his husband.

Damon jumped as he felt the buzz of his cell, rattling his keys in his pockets and he tossed the bar mop into the bin before digging his phone out of his pocket. He grinned as he recognized Severus's number and shook his head. His boy wouldn't come out and play for a bit then he could fuck with him over the phone. He flipped open the receiver and spat out " _Annyong ha shimnikka,_ Sev!" in discordant Korean.

Harry stopped for a moment, speechless. "Umm... Damon? Dad? Sir?"

Damon laughed out loud as he heard the silence on the phone then Harry's uncertain voice. "Yeah, Bit, it's me. Whatcha need, son?" He walked into his office, kicking the door shut behind him. "Everything all right?"

"I need something for my tum and I thought maybe I could get something from you. I'm out of what I take," Harry said, turning his back to Severus and putting his hand around the mouthpiece.

"What did you eat now, Harry?" Damon cringed and sat behind his desk, leaning back in his chair and propping his feet up on the top of his desk. "I keep telling you and Grant that your insides are gonna fall out if you don't stop with that bunny-hugging, salad shooter shit."

"I was just having an ice cream sundae," Harry said innocently.

Damon snorted, "Yeah, right, and with what kinda of top-- Never mind I don't want to know. I just ate not too long ago." He shook his head and picked up a pen, doodling on the calendar. "I'd bring you some but I don't think you can take mine. Sev brews it pretty strong because of my ulcer. He don't have anything that you can take?"

"No, he said he's out of it, maybe I can just take a half dose of yours," Harry said hopefully. "And you can have your special hot sauce back."

"Oh, Harry, damn! That's what you put on there, you are a brave soul." Damon groaned and tsked. "Ask Sev if you can take it while you are pregnant. If he says it's all right, then I'll send it through the Floo for you. I keep an extra bottle here just in case."

Harry turned to look up sheepishly at Severus. "Husband, is it alright for me to take Damon's stomach potion?"

Severus crossed his arms over his chest and shook his head. "No, Harry, Damon's stomach medicine is specially brewed just for him. Just as is yours for you. You have been warned about this, little one."

Harry sighed and hung his head. "Thank you, Damon, sir, but Husband said I can't take your potions. That sauce is so good though, I'll just sleep sitting up tonight then," he said, ending on a cheerful note. He was simply happy to have a home, people that loved him, food to eat, and a wonderful husband and Master. "So other than that, how are you and Grant?"

Damon cringed, hearing Severus's voice over the lines and wondered just exactly what all Harry had eaten. "We're good, Bit. Grant's resting at home... hopefully. However, he did mention something about possibly doing a bit of last minute Christmas shopping."

"Would it be alright if I called over there?" he asked, already resigned to the fact that he'd be eating Muggle antacids all afternoon.

"Certainly! Grant would love to hear from you,," Damon said.

"Alright, thank you anyway Damon, I appreciate it and I suppose I'm learning my lesson now," Harry said with a soft laugh as he rubbed a hand over his swollen, rumbling belly.

"Un huh, but is it going to stick? That's the real question, Bit." Damon chuckled and shook his head. "Have fun shopping with Grant, Harry. Tell Sev I said to not let Grant spend all my money."

Harry only grinned, he knew he'd be back in that sauce before the week was out. "Yes sir, I'll let him know. Bye for now," he said as he hung up the telephone and turned back to find Severus leaning against the countertop. With a bigger smile, Harry waddled as sexily as he could over to the man and tipped his face up for a kiss.

Severus arched an eyebrow as he leaned down, pressing his mouth to Harry's. "What else is it you are plotting, My Harry? You have that look about you."

"Nothing, Husband, I just need to go into town for a few things. I'll be good, I promise," he said as he quickly turned his head, put his hand over his mouth and belched with a low moan following.

Severus nodded, still eyeing Harry. "Mmm... yes. I can see that you really need to be out shopping. Why do you have this sudden need to spend money?"

"I wanted to get a few more sleepers and things for the nursery. It just feels like I'm not ready yet," Harry said with a shrug. "And I suppose I should get more food in the kitchen too."

Severus's eyes widened and he pushed off of the cabinet. "Merlin... is it that time, already?" He wrapped his hands around Harry's shoulders and looked down at him, the panicking . "Is your bag packed? Is the route planned out to avoid the snow and ice?"

Harry rolled his eyes as he looked up at Severus. "I'm fine, and my bag has been packed and in the foyer closet for the past month," he said shaking his head.

Severus closed his eyes for a moment. "Yes, right, same place as last time I asked." He blew out a breath and opened his eyes, smiling weakly at Harry. "I should have known that." He paused and looked Harry over once more. "And you are certain the stomach symptoms you are experiencing are just from that monstrosity you just imbibed?"

"My back doesn't hurt, but would you like to do an amulet scan so you can be certain?" Harry asked as he pulled the deep blue stone he wore around his neck from under the neckline of his robe.

Severus laid his hands over the amulet, murmuring the words of the Father Spell. A feeling of peace and content settled over him before his stomach rolled, Reganne shifting uncomfortably in his own body as the spell worked its magic. He sighed and let go of the amulet, leaning down to press a kiss to Harry's forehead. "Thank you, my Harry, but I think that our little witch doesn't approve of your current diet either."

Harry shrugged and grinned once again impishly. "Probably not, Reganne still hates broccoli and all those other vegetables you make me eat," he said with a laugh. "I just want to get some more things, make sure we have everything because I'm scared I'll mess up and forget something vital."

Severus rolled his eyes. "Harry, I think that there is more than enough things in the nursery for Reganne." He reached out and drew Harry into his arms, running one hand over his swollen belly and the other over his back. "And, more will be added at the baby shower Ali is hosting next week. But, I suppose, if you feel the need to add to the baby warehouse that we already own, then by all means do so."

Frowning slightly, Harry ran his fingers over Severus' shirt, his brow wrinkling as he noticed tiny holes in the vintage rock band tee shirt. "You need new things as well, Husband. I have to be sure everything is taken care of for when I can't do it." Turning away from his husband, Harry picked up a small notebook and began to write a list of things he felt he needed to accomplish and he could feel the time he had to do them in was growing woefully short. Moving out of the kitchen and still writing, Harry looked around at different things that needed refilling, replacing, or simply just needed to be there. "We must have plug covers and gates. Merlin, I can't believe I've forgotten those," he muttered, stooping down to begin counting the number of outlets.

"Why do I need new things?" Severus followed behind Harry, peering over his shoulder at the items on the list then looking around the room. "Gates? Plug covers? So soon?" He tried to picture the large open space sectioned off by tiny baracades keeping them all separated. Arching an eyebrow, he glanced down at Bezoar and Asphodel then back up at Harry. "Don't you think you are getting a bit ahead of yourself? The baby isn't even here yet, let alone walking and causing trouble of Potter proportions," Severus smirked at Harry. "There is only so much trouble a Snape can get in to, so there will be some positive influences flowing through her veins."

Harry's eyes widened at Severus' words, his mind recalling things Vernon and Petunia had said as he'd been growing up. _Trouble of a Potter proportion._ Potters do better in tiny spaces they can't harm anything in. "Yes, Husband, I'll make certain she's no trouble," he said as he put his list away, hoping very much that the baby would be like Severus.

Severus frowned and watched Harry's reaction to his words. He cursed softly and reached out to Harry, pulling him close and encircling him in his arms. "Harry... that was..." He sighed and tipped up Harry's face, looking him in the eyes. "Make all the preparations your heart desires. If there is trouble to be had, then I want it to happen here, right in our on home."

Harry nodded. "I know that you'll take care of it if there's trouble," he said softly, "but I'll teach her to be good."

"I know you will, My Harry," Severus murmured and gently stroked Harry's cheek. "We'll both teach her to be the best that she can be, the best way we know how." He leaned down and pressed a kiss to Harry's temple. "Damon and Grant are here to help us, too."

"She'll know to be quiet," Harry said softly, moving away before shaking his head as if to clear it. "I think maybe I'll lie down instead of go out if that's alright, Husband."

Severus grabbed Harry's arm, shaking his head. "No, that isn't what I meant, Harry." He tugged Harry over to the sofa and sat down, pulling Harry in to his lap, adjusting him carefully to make Harry as comfortable as possible. "Perhaps I am not making myself clear. I want the noises, Pet, and I want that with you." Clearing his throat and sighing, Severus leaned his head back and looked up at the ceiling for a moment before continuing. Glancing back at Harry, he smiled. "I want our home to filled with the sounds of our children's footsteps on the stairs. I want to come home and hear the pots banging in the kitchen, smell supper cooking, and know that somewhere inside there is my husband and a child waiting for me. Ready and waiting on me to walk through the door and tell me the things that happened in their lives that day."

"Hopefully she'll be very much like you then, Husband," Harry said softly as he toyed with his robe. "They always told me I was much too troublesome and noisy. I want to give you a good baby."

"I know you will, Harry," Severus murmured. "I have no doubts about your abilities to father a beautiful child into this world." He picked up Harry's hand, gently taking the robe from his fingers. "It doesn't matter what "they" told you anymore, Harry. You are so much more without them."

"I just try to be good," Harry whispered almost too softly to hear, "and I'll make sure she's good too."

"Yes, Harry, I know you are good, and I know the baby will be good too." Severus closed his eyes, knowing he was quickly losing Harry to himself but he wasn't quite certain how to bring Harry out of the backslide this time. Rubbing circles on Harry's back, Severus rocked him on his lap gently, hoping to bring Harry out of himself by talking about the baby. "Tell me about the things we still need for the nursery, My Harry. What else would you like me to do for her room?"

"Maybe she could have some pictures?" Harry asked softly, fingering the material of his robe as he thought of his cupboard.

Severus nodded and smiled. "Yes, pictures are nice. What kind would you like to place in her room?" He pressed a kiss to Harry's temple and took a deep breath. "Some of us, some of Damon and Grant, perhaps? The Weasleys? All her extended family?"

Harry nodded. "Maybe she should have pictures of what wizards do so she'll know."

"You mean pictures of magical creatures, potion bottles, spell books, and things of that nature?" Severus inquired, arching an eyebrow as he looked down at Harry.

Harry nodded. "And light when she wants it?"

"Of course. Nightlights or we'll offer some nuts, milk, or honey on the windowsill for the fairies and pixies. Practical and educational for her." Severus grinned. "I'm certain Mother Wolffe mentioned there were still some native bands around here, and having a contract with the pixies would be prosperous for our gardens as well. Pixies that have a home garden to keep will protect the land and the land owners fiercely."

"Okay," Harry murmured, "I don't want her to be afraid of the dark like I used to be." He shifted on Severus' lap and leaned back against him with his eyes closed. "We won't ever put her in a cupboard... right?"

Severus wrapped his arms around Harry, squeezing him to his chest and splayed his hands across the expanse of Harry's belly. He rubbed soothing circles over Harry's tummy and was rewarded with a kick. "Never," he whispered. "She'll never fear the dark, not know what it is like to be confined in such a small space." Resting his head on top of Harry's and breathing in the scent of Harry's hair, Severus continued to allay Harry's fears. "Max and I ripped out the cupboard, remember? My Potion Periodicals magazines are there now. The space is lit up, filled with books for learning and never to be used to close anything off again."

"But there's the root cellar in the kitchen," Harry mumbled, thinking of the few times he'd tucked himself into the small, dark hole under their home. "I can fit in it, but I don't want her to go into it."

Severus stiffened, tightening his arms around Harry for a moment. He wasn't certain he wanted at ask Harry why he'd been down in the root cellar, but he needed to know. "I shall deal with that problem, and make certain that all access to the root cellar is restricted." Running his hands up and down Harry's arms, he asked quietly. "Why were you in the root cellar?"

"I wanted to find somewhere to go when I was bad or you didn't need me about," Harry said, his voice remote as he stared at the wall paper.

Severus cleared his throat. "Harry... it's my job to make that decision about your punishment. I don't want you going down into the root cellar, especially by yourself, while you are pregnant." He leaned around and appraised Harry for a moment, sighing as he realized he'd lost him again. "Do you understand me, Harry? Do not go into the root cellar again."

"Yes Sir, I understand and I won't disobey you," Harry said as he tipped his head to one side and smiled slightly. "I was only looking for the right place."

Severus eyed Harry, trying to assess the situation. He finally decided to return Harry's smile. "Be that as it may, I'll find a suitable place for you. "

Harry nodded once more. "The root cellar smells funny. I like things that smell clean now... and aren't dark," he said and leaned in close enough to press a kiss to Severus' cheek. "Thank you for your kindness, Husband."

Severus hummed, moving closer and turning so Harry's kiss would land on or near his mouth. "Yes," he murmured. "I'll get someone to clean it out properly for next year, as I am certain Grant will have more than enough to fill both cellars."

"I wouldn't mind trying to grow things as well," Harry murmured as he let himself relax in Severus' arms, resolving to try to learn some of the things his father-in-law did to provide for Damon. "I could put a play pen under the tree while I'm outside, couldn't I?"

Severus nodded. "I don't see why not. Sunshine is good for both of you." He nuzzled Harry's hair. "We could set two gardens, one for my herbs and then one for our vegetables. Perhaps if you talked with Grant, then the two of you could make a plan for the gardens so there isn't an overabundance of one thing."

Harry nodded, closing his eyes, he wanted nothing more than to live up to everyone's ideals and make Severus proud. "There's still so much to do, I don't feel like I'm ready for this and I'm certain Jason felt the same. It's scary, you know," he said as he opened his eyes and looked up to his husband. "I'm so worried that I'll mess this up."

Harry knew that it was perfectly normal to have fears and worries about their impending child, but being told that by everyone was so different than believing it himself. "I mean, what if the baby is like Neville?" he asked in a horrified whisper as he thought of the many near catastrophes his classmate had caused and this baby would be living with the Potions master.

Severus chuckled. "I find it doubtful that the two of us could produce a child like Longbottom. Most of Mr Longbottom's problems stem from a fear of authority that began with his fearsome grandmother. My role in his life had more to do with The Dark Lord's involvement in my own life as well as him being a convenient target at the time." He pressed a kiss to Harry's head. "I make no apologies for being petty and mean during those times; I never claimed to be nice."

Severus sighed and ran his hands over Harry's stomach, as he thought about Harry's other remarks. He'd been wondering the very same things, and could do little to drive away Harry's fears, since they were the same as his own. "As for your fears about being ready for parenthood, I don't think anyone is ever truly ready for that, Harry. If they were, there would be many less unwanted children in this world, because it is such a scary thing. I'll admit that neither one of us have that much experience with a proper upbringing, but I think that we can do the best we can as long as we work together. We know what not to do, at the very least, and that right there gives us a start. The rest we shall make up as we go along. Together."

Harry smiled as if the answer pleased him. "We aren't those awful people and I suppose I can always ask Hermione for books," he said as he leaned forward and picked up his notepad from the coffee table in front of them, pausing as he looked at the piece of furniture. "We have to pad that, Husband... I read that in a magazine in Max's waiting room. The corners are dangerous; we don't want her to be scarred because of a tumble."

Severus arched a brow, eyeing the table for a moment. "Safety is one thing, overdoing it is another. When the time comes, Harry, then we shall take all the proper precautions. I don't think she will be toddling around just yet."

Groaning, Harry shook his head. "I'm going to have to stop reading all those parenting magazines, they're driving me spare," he said as he struggled to his feet. "Alright, I'm going to ring Grant and just pick up a few things for the kitchen. Anything you want?"

Looking down at his ever-growing list, Harry shut the notebook and handed it to Severus. "Hide this please, Husband. I've been around Grant too much."

"Thank you, but no, Harry. I'm fine." Severus laughed as he took the notebook. "You may need this, so I'll not hide it, but put it in the kitchen. You may want to rework it into a list that is comprised of things that you absolutely need and ones that you would like to have."

~*~

Max stepped outside of the delivery suite, leaning heavily against the wall. This could not be happening, the information Richard had just dropped on him was going to throw the Fleymann's portion of his practice into chaos. Pulling his cell phone from his pocket, he hit the speed dial for Severus' number and waited.

Severus watched Harry drive slowly down the gravel road and shook his head. It really wasn't too far to Damon and Grant's, and once Harry arrived, Grant would be taking over the driving. He chuckled and wondered if Harry realized just what he was getting himself into when he had called Grant to see if he was feeling up to doing some shopping. Grant hadn't even hesitated, and he wondered how long it would take Harry to learn Grant's dual talent of frugality with a side of credit card torture.

Shaking his head, Severus settled himself back on the sofa and picked up his notebook. He saved the progress he'd made on his submission article and closed the top, deciding that he would brew some stomach potion for Harry and have it curing for when he needed it. He stood to gather his supplies and nearly jumped out of his skin when his cell phone rang and vibrated in his jeans pocket.

Drawing the phone from his pocket, Severus grinned as he answered. "You better not need another card already, Bit."

"Hey man, it's Max," the tall red head said tiredly. "Is Harry right there with you? If he isn't don't call him over, I need to talk to you."

"Why?" Severus frowned and sat down. "Harry's gone shopping with Grant. Is something wrong, Max? Are you all right? Are the children?"

"I'm fine, but I'm here in D.C. with Jason. He's just delivered, Sev. Two full term, perfectly healthy baby boys. The information I've always gone on with first time Fleymann's pregnancies is possibly wrong according to Richard," Max said, closing his eyes as he thought once more of all the patients he'd treated in the past few years. "Harry may or may not be as far along as we think."

Severus was silent for a moment as Max's words sank in. "What?" he shouted. "Are you out of your fucking mind? I just sent Grant and Harry out shopping two days before Christmas! Alone! And now you are telling me he's going to drop my daughter out on the mall floor?!"


End file.
